Xenoblade Awakening
by Uniblades
Summary: Shulk and Reyn are out in the scrapyard near Colony 9 when they find two unconscious people with amnesia who reveal their names as Robin and Lucina. Shulk tries to help them, but when Mechon led by Metal Face appear and attack Colony 9, Robin and Lucina are pulled into a breathtaking adventure, meeting many new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my next story: Xenoblade Awakening! Great title, I know. Anyway, this is a sequel to my previous story, Fire Emblem Awakening: Gods Chosen. Please read that one first, or you can figure out what is going on based on this story. Whichever you prefer. I am going to leave music recommendations throughout the story. Enjoy!**

**Recommended Music: Daily Life (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Reyn, look here!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Another yelled back. "We need to head back to the colony!"

"There are people here! They're unconscious!"

"Really?" Their were footsteps sounding now. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw a young man, with a sword on his back, scrawny, and blonde hair. Another came running up as well, more buff with red hair.

"Ah, you're awake!" The blonde boy said. "Here, let me help you up." He stretched out his hand, and the other man took it. He saw a strange mark on his hand. When he was up, he saw a woman was laying next to him, With dark blue hair. "Where did you come from?" The boy asked. "My name's Shulk. The man next to me is Reyn. Who are you?"

"I-I don't remember!" The once unconscious man replied. "I don't remember anything. Wait, hold up. I believe my name is Robin. It's strange. As soon as you asked that, I remembered my name. Nothing else."

"Well, Robin, good to meet you." The boy named Shulk replied. "So, you don't remember anything else? I'm guessing amnesia. But why were you here? I don't recognize you from the colony. Maybe you're a trader from Colony 6?"

"Shulk! The girl's waking up!" The other boy, Reyn said. He helped the blue-haired girl up. "Maybe they're from Colony 6. Though, I don't see why they'd be out here."

"Yes." Shulk said. He walked toward the woman. "Do you, by chance, remember anything about yourself?"

"N-no. " She replied. "Only my name. My name is Lucina. I don't know anything else."

"Strange." Shulk said. He put his head on his palm, in a thinking position. "Do you two remember each other? After all, it seems to me that you traveled together."

Robin and Lucina looked at each other. They then both answered that they could remember their names. "It's strange." Robin said. "I'm remembering stuff about her, like her favorite colour, food, and the name of the weapon at her side. Nothing about our pasts."

"Sword?" Reyn exclaimed. "So, you were armed? Strange things, Shulk."

"Hmm. Well, we shouldn't leave them here to die. Let's take them back to the colony. Maybe we can figure out what happened to them there. Are you willing to come along, Robin and Lucina?"

"Hold up." Lucina said. "Where are we? We just barely woke up, and we have no idea where we are. It would help if we had a brief history lesson."

"Oh, all right." Shulk said. "We are at the Mechon scrapyard. It's filled with broken machines. I come here often to find parts to use for weapons and other things. We are Homs. I'm certain you are too. You couldn't be Nopon. Now, I should talk about our world."

**Recommended Music: None**

_Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until, at last, only their lifeless corpses remain._

_Eons have passed. One year ago, a war ended against the people of Bionis, the Homs, versus the Mechon, forged from Mechonis. Many peopled died in that war. If it weren't for three heroes, Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar, we would have been wiped from existence._

**Recommended Music: _Colony 9 (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"So, we are now on the corpse of the Bionis." Robin said. "I wonder how I could have forgotten that. So, this is where you dumped the wreckage of the war, out here?"

"Yes." Reyn said. "Now, enough with the history lesson. We need to get going. The colony colonel will hang me if I'm gone any second longer."

"He sounds like a pretty strict colonel." Lucina replied. "I'm guessing he isn't a very well liked guy?"

"Not in the slightest." Reyn said. "He is one of the most hated man in the colony. Now, come on!"

"Once we get back, we can help you regain your memory." Shulk said to Robin and Lucina. "I'm pretty sure we have some sort of tech that can help you. I should warn you, there are monsters along the way. Do you remember how to fight?"

"We'll see when we get going. Let's go." Lucina said. She took off down the ravine. "Come on, let's go." Robin said to Shulk. They walked for a bit in silence. Reyn and Lucina were farther up ahead, so it was just Robin and Shulk.

"If you're from Colony 6," Shulk said after a while. "You couldn't have come here unarmed. What weapons do you have?"

"Well, let's see." Robin started rummaging through his robe. "I have this book."

"What does it say? I can't read that."

"Really? I can read it just fine. It says thunder." As soon as Robin said that, lightning started emanating from the book. Robin dropped it.

"You can summon lightning?" Shulk said, astonished. "From a book? You have more mysteries than the Monado."

"The Monado? What's that?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you about the Monado. Wait until we reach Colony 9. I'll explain to both you and Lucina."

"Oi! You two! We're here!" Reyn called. They had reached Colony 9.

**Recommended Music: _Hometown (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Here we are." Reyn said. "I'd better stop in at HQ. You three off to the Weapon Development Lab?"

"Yeah." Shulk replied. "I'm going to sell any parts I don't need, and show these two around a bit."

"All right. See you later." Reyn walked off into the colony.

"All right! This is Colony 9." Shulk said as he turned to face Robin and Lucina. "It's split up into three parts: The Commercial District, in front of us, the Residential District, where everyone lives, and the Military District, where we're heading now. Come on."

They walked for a while in the Commercial District. Shulk sold some things at the shop. They reached a fork in the path eventually though. Shulk said that to the right was the Residential District, and to the left, the Military District. They turned left. When they walked through the gates, however...

**Recommended Music: _Agh! Won Goph In Mah Mouph! Blech! Ptooey! (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"You idiots! What the hell are you playing at?!"

Shulk leaned to Robin and Lucina. "Uh-oh, the colonel's gonna explode."

"Crashing the mobile artillery into a house?! How long have you been in the force?" The colonel yelled at two soldiers.

"Sorry, sir." One of the soldiers said. "It's just that we were trying to go as fast as we could, like you ordered..."

"But it's impossible to get back to the Military District in only 40 seconds." The other soldier said.

"I don't want any excuses!" The colonel said. "Champions don't whine, they win!"

"Yes sir." Soldier 1 said.

"You're a disgrace to the uniform!" the colonel yelled. "Are you forgetting the shame you brought on this force during joint manoevures with Colony 6?! Stick your back into it, maggots! Move it!"

"Yes sir." Soldier 2 said.

"Get the artillery back to the Military District, double time!" The colonel yelled. "Then I want a million press ups from both of you! And you better not stop until your biceps explode!"

"Colonel, we can't move the artillery." Soldier 1 said.

"What? You'd better give a damn good reason why!"

"Sir! The impact of the crash damaged the ether conduction cable! The ether fuel proceeded to leak out and now the cylinder is empty!"

"Well, change the cylinder, then! Can't you even do something as simple as that?!"

"The auxiliary cylinders have all been used up. It'll be three days until more come in, sir."

"I told you to keep a stock of fuel in reserve!"

"Sorry, sir..."

"You're nothing but slackers!" The colonel brought back his arm and punched the poor soldier in the face.

"Same old colonel." Shulk said. "At this rate, the men will all be dead before they even see any action."

"I can see why nobody likes him." Lucina said, astonished. "He is the biggest jerk in the colony!"

"Yep. Come on, we need to hurry." Shulk said as he led them into a building to the left of the incident.

**Recommended Music: None**

They walked down a set of stairs. At the end, there was a red, machine like sword.

"All right, Shulk. How are you?" A man said. All three turned around.

"Dickson!" Shulk exclaimed. "When did you get back to Colony 9?"

"Just now. I see you've been busy. Who are these two?"

"Oh! The man is Robin, the woman Lucina. I found them in the scrapyard with amnesia, and I was going to see if you could help them when you got back."

"In the scrapyard? Hmmph. I'll help you two after Shulk and I catch up. I see your Monado research has been going well! I made the right choice leaving you in charge."

"Your research notes really helped."

Dickson walked towards the Monado. "So, you can activate it now, then?"

"Well, anyone can activate it. The problem is controlling it."

"Yeah, for everyone except him." Robin and Lucina were listening intently, hoping for anything to help them remember their past.

"Yes." Shulk said. "If anyone other than Dunban were able to control the Monado, we could surpass any military force in the world."

"You think so?" Dickson looked at Shulk's notes on the Monado. "What are these hidden functions you mention?"

It's still only conjecture, but it's starting to look like the Monado might be something far more significant than just a weapon for defeating Mechon."

"I see. And the evidence to support your theory?"

"It's the symbol that appears in the centre when it's activated. What I know is, the central piece is made from multilayered glass. The symbol appears on the top layer. And each layer is constructed differently."

"So it's possible that different symbols could appear on different layers?"

"Which means..."

"The Monado might conceal even more power. Am I right?"

"If we could just unlock the Monado's power..." Shulk had a back flash to after the Battle of Sword Valley. Dunban was on a stretcher, with his sister, Fiora, at his side. Shulk ran forward towards him.

"Don't look like that. I haven't gone yet." Dunban said, weakly. "Shulk..." Shulk leaned forward as Dunban whispered something in his ear.

_It was the Monado. It was...controlling me... Even so, it saved us...saved our future... Next, it will be up to you..._

"Dunban..." Shulk whispered.

"Well I'd better get the supplies delivered to the Defence Force. I'll drop by the HQ and see how they're getting on. I'll help you two out later. I'm a busy man." He said that last part to Robin and Lucina, who were quiet the entire time.

"O-okay." Robin said, still thinking about the destructive force of the Monado.

"OK then." Shulk said. "I'll see you later."

Dickson paused and shook his head. "Shulk, you're spending too much time in the lab. Either that or rummaging for junk in the scrapyard. It ain't healthy for a kid your age. That's why you're always looking so pasty. You should get out and get some fresh air once in a while. Take the amnesia kids out to Outlook Park for a bit. It'll give you all time to think. All right, I'm off." Dickson walked away, chuckling.

"Amnesia kids?" Lucina exclaimed. "We're most likely the same age as you, Shulk!"

"Ah, lighten up." Shulk said. "He is right. We should go to Outlook Park. I find it a good place to get my bearings. Come on." The three walked outside to go to Outlook Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recommended Music: _Thoughts to a Friend (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

On the edge of the Commercial District of Colony 9 laid Dunban's house. Inside, Dunban was on his bed, trying to use his right arm, which was damaged by the Monado.

"Dunban, are you awake yet?" A voice called from downstairs. Dunban laid his arm on the bed post. A young woman came upstairs, about 18, holding a tray of food.

"Ah, is it time to eat already? You didn't have to bring it yourself. You could have just called me." Dunban said to the girl, his younger sister.

"Don't be silly!" She replied. She put the tray on the desk next to Dunban. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Dunban chuckled. "Don't treat me like an invalid. I'm better than I was a year ago."

"Much better." She replied as she sat down next to the bed. "I really thought I lost you back then..."

"Yes, but now I'm almost well enough to handle the Monado again."

"Dunban, don't say that! The Mechon have gone now. Why would you say that?!"

"I just mean I'm prepared. Sorry."

"OK. More importantly, eat up before it gets cold. I made something really special today."

"Don't feel like you need to stay here then, Fiora. Go and make your next delivery."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm sure you'd like Shulk to have some while it's still hot?"

"That's OK. Shulk has no sense of taste. He'll say it's delicious even if it's stone cold."

"In which case, today he would actually mean it."

"Maybe."

"I'm fine Fiora. Off you go."

"OK." Fiora stood up to walk to the stairs, but stop. "Dunban, thanks." She said, then hurried downstairs. Slowly, Dunban sat up. He tried to pick up a spoon to eat the food Fiora made for him, but watched as it clattered to the ground when it fell out of his right hand.

"I'm not finished yet." He said as he looked to a picture he had of him and his comrades before the Battle of Sword Valley. "I have to be prepared to use the Monado again.

**Recommended Music: _Hometown (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

As Fiora walked out of the house, she heard a voice to her left. "Hey, Fiora!" Fiora turned around.

"Dickson!" She said to him.

"Looks like you're off in a hurry! Where are you off to?"

"I just thought I'd take Shulk some food. I'm on my way to the lab."

"Shulk's not there right now."

"Really?"

"I just sent him out to get some fresh air. You'll know where he'll have gone."

"Outlook Park."

"That's the one."

"OK. Thanks Dickson." Dickson nodded and headed off to the Military District. Fiora headed out to the field to head to Outlook Park. On her way there, she saw two people, a man with pure white hair, and a woman with flowing blue hair.

"Um, excuse me?" Fiora asked the two. "Do you know who and where Shulk is?"

"Oh, yes. You must be Fiora." the girl said. "Shulk talked a lot about you. I'm Lucina. He's Robin."

"How do you do?" Robin said as he shook Fiora's hand. "Shulk's up there. He said he needed time to think. Probably wouldn't mind if you went to talk to him."

"All right. Where did you come from? I've never seen you around the colony."

"We can talk later." Lucina said. "Go talk to Shulk." Robin and Lucina passed to let Fiora head up the steps to Shulk.

**Recommended Music: _Id Serenity (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

_The Monado. It's the only weapon effective against the Monado. They say that before time began, it was wielded by the Bionis. The same Bionis that we all live on. It must have a secret. That's how Dunban was able to destroy so many Mechon. And why he lost the use of his right arm. If I could just unlock the secret of its power..._

"Shulk!" Fiora yelled, interrupting Shulk's thoughts. She was holding a bag of food.

"Fiora!" Shulk said. They opened up the bag and dug right in.

"This is great! It tastes so good!" Shulk said as he ate the sandwich.

"Really?" Fiora said, intrigued.

"It's amazing!"

"Oh, Shulk, you say that every day."

"Not quite. It's always delicious, but today, it's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness! I used some special herbs and spices today. So if you said it was the same as usual, I'd know for sure you had no sense of taste!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Fiora laid back and admired the scenery. "The breeze feels so good."

"Yeah." Shulk replied. "I'd forgotten what it feels like. I never thought it could be so quiet here."

"You're spending too much time with Reyn. You're getting used to all the noise he makes."

"Yeah, maybe." They both enjoyed a laugh at that line.

Fiora looked up. "It's so peaceful. You know Shulk, I hope every day can be like this, always." Once she said that, a siren sounded.

"The debris siren." Shulk said.

"Strange. There hasn't been much falling lately." Turrets surrounding the colony aimed toward the debris and shot it before it could hit the colony, stopping it from doing any major damage.

Shulk stood up. "There might be more on the way. The Anti-Air Batteries can't protect us out here. Let's get back to the lab."

"OK." Fiora replied. They walked down the steps to meet up with Robin and Lucina.

**Recommended Music: _Colony 9 (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"What was that?" Robin proclaimed.

Shulk chuckled. "That was debris from the Bionis. It's a recurring thing here. Let's head back to the lab." Thankfully the Residential District was nearby. They walked up to the central bridge, passing the mobile artillery along the way.

"So, Lucina." Fiora said after a pause in communication. "You are dressed pretty fancy. Any reasons?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Lucina replied. "Shulk found Robin and I out in the Mechon scrapyard with amnesia."

"Oh! That must be horrible!"

"It is. Not knowing who you are, your past, nothing. I only know that Robin is someone I can trust. I have a feeling that we've been through much together."

**Recommended Music: _Monado Reacts (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

As they walked into the lab, they saw a man standing in front of the Monado. He had bulk put to him, a driver on his back, and bright red hair.

"Reyn?" Fiora said, unsure.

"Reyn! What're you doing?!" Shulk yelled.

Reyn twirled quickly, the Monado in his hands.

"Shulk?!" Reyn exclaimed. "N-no! I-Im just-" the Monado activated in Reyn's hands. Reyn quickly lost control of it, darting around the place. He sliced through machines. Fiora hid behind a rectangular machine. Robin and Lucina tried to dodge out of the way, but Lucina got cut on her right arm. She screamed out in pain. The Monado came down on the machine that Fiora was hiding behind, and cut it in two. It ran into Fiora's side, but merely bounced off her with so much force it bounced out of Reyn's hands.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled, running towards the Monado.

Fiora walked out cautiously, surprised she was still alive. "Goodness." is all she could say.

"Fiora are you okay?" Reyn said.

"I'm fine."

"I am too." Lucina said, leaning against Robin. She was bleeding tremendously on her right forearm. Robin quickly grabbed a blank sheet of paper on the desk in the corner and put it on the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, sorry." Reyn said.

"Ah, it's broken!" Shulk yelled. All this time he was focused on the machine Reyn cut in two.

"What do you mean it's broken?" Fiora exclaimed. "What about me? I could've died?"

"You're not hurt, are you? The Monado can't cut people."

"Hmph. Apparently nobody ever told me that." Lucina grumbled, still leaning on Robin for support.

Shulk got up and looked at Lucina's wound. "Oh, it'll be fine. It's just a cut."

"That keeps bleeding!" Robin yelled. "Don't you have a bandage in here? This paper is already soaked."

"Oh, yeah." Shulk went up to the desk and opened up a drawer with a first aid kit. He handed it to Robin, who laid Lucina down and quickly got to work. "Hmm. I'm not sure how you got hurt. Maybe it's got something to do with your amnesia? More importantly, what were you thinking, Reyn?!"

"Sorry." Reyn said guiltily. "I came to ask a favour but you weren't here. And I saw the Monado, and-"

"I know I'm here a lot." Shulk interrupted. "But even I need fresh air sometimes. Is your body still feeling numb?" Reyn nodded his head. "We have to be very careful with the Monado. It's not a toy."

"I know man. I just wanted to touch it. Didn't know it would do that. Sorry. But is it true? The Monado really can't cut people? I mean, besides Lucina?"

"Thanks. I needed to be reminded." Lucina said. Robin was almost done bandaging her up.

"The pattern in that circle." Shulk said thoughtfully. "Or, maybe it's a symbol? I think it shows which power the Monado has at the moment." Shulk carefully picked it up so that it wouldn't activate.

"You think it's a symbol?" Reyn said.

"Well, if I could find a way to increase the number of symbols, I should-"

"I'm sure that's all very clever." Fiora said as she pushed Reyn out of her way so she could talk to Shulk. "But, why were you more worried than a machine than me, Shulk?!"

"Well, I just... I just explained why!"

"That's not the point!"

"S-sorry." As he said that, the Monado bumped into the pedestal behind Shulk. It activated. Shulk, Robin and Lucina all felt a headache so drastic as a flash of light illuminated the dim room.

There were voices. People that they had never seen.

"Look at you, worthless without the Monado!"

"Until I've scrapped each and every one of you!"

"So, of course I want to get my revenge!"

"You're blade. It did not cut deep enough."

"No!"

**Recommended Music: _Daily Life (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk, Robin and Lucina awoke from the dreamlike state. Everything was blurry.

"Shulk, Shulk!" Fiora yelled.

"What on Bionis happened there?" Reyn asked. "It happened to all three of you!"

"Reyn, Fiora..." Shulk said slowly.

"Are you OK? Does it hurt?" Fiora asked Shulk.

"No. Thank you for your concern. We're okay too." Robin said. He fell over on top of Lucina, but quickly got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. We'll try to be more aware of you two."

"It's alright."

"Reyn, when you held the Monado, did you see anything?" Shulk asked Reyn.

"You know, like, a blue blade made of light came out. Same as just now." Reyn replied.

"I don't mean that. A feeling like time had stopped, and then..."

"Time had stopped?"

"So, was it only me who saw that?"

"We saw that." Lucina said, a tone of fear in her voice.

"Really? The mysteries stack up for you two."

"That sounds strange. Is it another Monado thing?" Fiora said.

"Who knows?" Reyn replied. "Anyway, no matter how good a sword is, if that's what happens when you hold it... Looks like Dunban really is the only one who can use it."

"I won't let my brother use it ever again!" Fiora yelled. "Not after what it did to him."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Anyway, the point is, we're fine." Shulk said. "To be honest, this has happened a few times before. I've been researching the Monado for a long time."

"Shulk! Don't act as if this is nothing!" Fiora said.

"Look, don't worry about it! Anyway, Reyn, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Ah, yeah." Reyn said. "Old Square-tache has gone and put me on punishment duty. Fancy tagging along?"

"Punishment? The colonel was pretty angry today. Did he hit you?"

"Well, if he hit me was really neither here nor there, really... Although, actually he did end up hitting me. And that ain't all. He made me do a thousand squats and sit-ups."

"Whoa, nasty."

"Yeah. And now I have to go all the way to Mag Mell Ruins and back."

"So you have to go and collect the Ether Cylinders?"

"That's the one! They're used to power the mobile artillery. It looks like the damage's been repaired. But it can't move without the cylinders. And it seems like the fueling station's all out of stock."

"Is the mobile artillery that big machine that crashed in the Residential District?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, probably." Shulk replied.

"You know your way around there, right?" Reyn asked Shulk.

"Yeah. OK, I'll go with you."

"Yeah! Knew you would."

"Hold on." Fiora interrupted. "The Mag Mell ruins are in Tephra Cave, right? I heard there's a Mell Lizard nest there. I couldn't take it if anything happened to Shulk. He's delicate, not like you, Reyn."

"What are you on about?"

"I'll be fine! I can take care of myself." Shulk told Fiora.

"But..." Fiora started.

"OK, I got it." Reyn said. "I'll make a promise. Shulk won't even get a scratch."

"A promise doesn't mean much coming from you!" Fiora stormed out of the lab in anger and fear.

"She don't trust me at all." Reyn said.

"Nah, she doesn't mean it." Shulk said. At that point, Dickson walked into the lab. He looked around the lab and immediately looked at Reyn. "What did you do, you big brute?" Dickson said.

"Me?" Reyn exclaimed.

"Ha! I'm only joking. I came to do some tests on these here amnesia kiddos, try to find their origins, species, all that fun stuff."

"We have names, you know!" Robin said. They had been silent this whole time, pondering.

"Yes, I know." Dickson replied. "Come on." Robin and Lucina stood up and followed Dickson out of the lab, leaving Reyn and Shulk alone.

"You ready?" Reyn said.

"Yes." Shulk replied.

**A/N: It's been a while. School got busy, personal life, all that. Anyway, it's summer, meaning that I should be keeping up to date with this story. See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning! Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles! You have been warned!**

**Recommended Music: _Shh... Easy now, girl, I won't hurt you (Fire Emblem: Awakening)_**

"Uh, Dickson?" Robin asked as they walked towards the Commercial District. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"To Dunban's house." Dickson replied. "The healthcare areas in Colony 9 are currently closed. They were damaged by the mobile artillery. Dunban says that he has some spare beds that I can use to test your DNA. I was, you may not know, a field medic for a small part of the Mechon war."

When they reached Dunban's house, Dickson opened the door and headed upstairs. "Don't you ever knock?" Dunban asked as Dickson came up the stairs.

"Heh, you bet I don't ever knock when it's you I'm talking about. Where are these beds you were talking about?"

"They're downstairs." Then Dunban saw Robin and Lucina. "Are these the people you were talking about?"

"Yep." Dickson replied.

"Do you mind if I talk to them?"

"Not a problem." Dickson headed down to retrieve the beds.

Robin cleared his throat. "Hi, Dunban. I'm Robin. She's Lucina. It's nice to meet you."

"Hmm, interesting names." Dunban mused. "Unique clothing as well. You look so regal. And Lucina's blade. It seems to radiate with power. Could I have a closer look?"

"Dunban, are you sure?" Lucina asked cautiously. "I mean, with your arm..."

"I'll be fine. I know my way around a sword. Besides, your arm is damaged as well." He gestured to the bandage on her right arm.

"Oh, this is nothing. It was caused by the Monado. It'll heal. I guess it wouldn't do any harm to show you." Lucina took off the sheath and handed it to Dunban. He unsheathed the sword and glimpsed at it. "Hmm, a very sharp blade. It must have served you well. And, Robin, you can't go out without a weapon. Where's yours?"

"W-well, I have this book." Robin said as he pulled out the tome Thunder. "It has some writing that Shulk can't even understand, and I've been told that he's the smartest in the colony. I can read it, though. It can summon lightning."

"Well, I would say so. I have a book with similar writing. It was a gift from Dickson. Here." Dunban opened up a drawer near his bed and pulled out a red book with a flame pattern on the front. "I can't read it, but since you can, you might put it to good use. Here." he handed the tome to Robin. Dickson walked up the stairs at that time. "Oi, you two, you ready?"

"Yeah. Coming, Dickson." Lucina yelled downstairs. "Talk to you later, Dunban."

"A pleasure meeting you, Lucina and Robin." Dunban replied.

**Recommended Music: _Colony 9 (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Oi, Shulk," Reyn said as they walked up the path to Tephra Cave. "Don't you think it's weird that we just found Robin and Lucina out in the middle of nowhere? And how Lucina was harmed by the Monado?"

"Yeah," Shulk replied. "I've been thinking about that. It's definitely strange. But they have to be Homs, right? They can't be Nopon."

"Yeah. Still, Dickson might find the answer. Ah, here we are!" They reached the entrance of Tephra Cave. However, someone was there already.

"You forgot something!" Fiora yelled. "You will be needing the transport cases, right?"

"Fiora!" Shulk said. Reyn reached out for the cases in Fiora's hands, but she pulled them back. "Nuh-uh! I'm coming along as well. I'd feel better going with you boys than staying at home worrying about you. So, let's get going!" Fiora walked into the entrance, leaving Reyn and Shulk alone.

"Knew she didn't trust me." Reyn said.

"Looks like it." Shulk replied. They walked in to follow Fiora.

**Recommended Music: _Tephra Cave (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"So, Tephra Cave. Not much to look at." Fiora said as they walked in.

"Yeah, it was a lot bigger." Reyn said. "A path closed in, and now it's just a straight corridor now to the top of Colony 9. Just wait 'till we get to the ruins, though!"

"Could we just steer clear of the Caterpile Nest here?" Shulk asked nervously.

"Why?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, n-no reason." they started on the path, past the Caterpile Nest with no misfortune, which Shulk was happy about. Close to the nest was Mag Mell Ruins.

"Are these the Mag Mell Ruins?" Fiora asked.

"Haven't you been here before?" Reyn asked Fiora.

"Nope."

"The defence force often uses it for training. But I come here to do research." Shulk said. "It's not really a place where people go."

"Not surprising." Reyn said. "There are monsters around here that use Mechon parts as armour."

"Was this built by the Mechon?" Fiora asked.

"I don't think so." Shulk said. "There's a path for people to get in. It might have been a vehicle of some kind."

"Like the defence force hover transports?" Reyn asked.

"A vehicle?" Fiora exclaimed. "But it's so big..."

"It's amazing technology." Shulk said. "I wonder what kind of people made it."

"I ain't got a clue." Reyn said.

"Let's keep moving. The ether cylinders are up ahead." Shulk said.

"Right!" They headed up the stairs. There was a door at the top."Beyond this door is our path." Shulk said to Fiora. They walked in, and walked through another door, leading to a path that led up into a section of light.

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"All right!" Dickson said. "All done! Now I just need some proper tools to study your DNA."

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Robin said, sitting up.

"Agreed." Lucina said. "Do you think Dunban would mine if for now we stay here for now?"

"Not at all!" Dunban yelled from upstairs.

"All right, I'm off. See ya." Dickson said as he walked out the house.

Back at the exit to Tephra Cave, Shulk, Reyn and Fiora are at the ether cylinder hangar.

"Right here!" Reyn said proudly. "Thanks for the help, Shulk. I'll start collecting them up. You two hold on a sec." Reyn grabbed the transport cases and went to work.

"It's full of ether cylinders..." Fiora said in awe. "Hey, why do we have to come all the way here to get them? Isn't there and ether cylinder fueling station in the colony?"

"Well," Shulk said. "Refining the ether takes a long time down there, and sometimes cylinderisation fails. And there are so many cylinders here already. It's more reliable than making them ourselves."

"Right." Reyn continued. "And Colony 9's Anti-Air Batteries are standardised for these cylinders, so they can be used straight away."

"I see." Fiora said. "You know, this place is in good condition considering it's ancient."

"It might be that there is some kind of technology being used to preserve it." Shulk said. "It's just a shame we don't understand its secret."

"Shulk?"

"But I'll solve it one day and show you. If it's just technology someone created in the past, it's not incomprehensible. We'll come to understand it one day."

"Don't go trying too hard." Reyn said. "We can come get ether cylinders whenever we need them. Besides, it's a good place for defence force training."

"Yeah, so good that you didn't even want to come here without Shulk to back you up!" Fiora said. "Anyway, did you collect the cylinders?"

"Yep, all done. Thanks."

"Just come by yourself from now on."

"Shh, be quiet." Shulk said quietly.

**Recommended Music: _Time to Fight! (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Two machines came down from the ceiling from the hangar.

"Are they Mechon?" Fiora asked.

"I don't know." Shulk replied. "But it looks like we'll have to destroy them." He said as he pulled out his sword.

"In that case, just leave them to me!" Reyn said, pulling out his weapon also. They immediately went into action. Reyn got the attention of the two, while Shulk and Fiora got to the backs of the machines. Reyn was busy keeping the machines, so they didn't notice as Shulk and Fiora were slowly damaging them, to the point where they couldn't even function.

"Fiora! Are you OK?" Shulk asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm all right, thanks to you and Reyn."

"What on Bionis were those?!" Reyn exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like them!"

"Could they have been Mechon?" Fiora asked.

"No." Shulk answered. "I think they were something left by the civilisation that built this vehicle."

"They didn't seem like Mechon to me." Reyn said. "But why did they only show up now?"

"I don't know." Shulk answered. "But they were probably built to protect this place. They might have been activated in response to something. But I don't think that something could have been us."

"Please, let's go back." Fiora said. "I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Me neither." Shulk said. "And we've already got the ether cylinders." Right then, a rumbling filled the sky.

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"What's going on?" Reyn said.

"Listen, what is that?" Fiora said.

"That sound..." Shulk said cautiously. They all ran outside. "In the sky!" Shulk yelled. A giant machine flew above them, followed by hordes of other machines.

"It's a..." Shulk yelled.

"This can't be!" Fiora yelled.

"No way!" Reyn yelled.

"Mechon!" Shulk said.

"How?" Fiora asked. "Didn't my brother destroy them all a year ago?"

"Could that defence mechanism have responded to the Mechon?" Shulk pondered.

"Let's get back to the colony!" Reyn said. "Come on!"

Back at the colony, sirens were sounding. "Hey, this siren!" Someone yelled. "It sounds different!"

"Yeah," someone else said. "Isn't this Siren 2?"

"It can't be..." a Defence soldier said. "The Mechon?!" Already they were deploying.

"One large Mechon! Ten carriers! And an unknown number of units emerging from the carriers!" a soldier reported.

"You idiots!" The colonel yelled into the radio. "Why didn't you see this lot until they were right on top of us?!"

"But sir! We thought the Mechon have all been wiped ou-" The communication was cut short as an energy shot came down from one of the carriers onto the Anti-Air Battery the soldier reporting was in. There was screaming, then silence. Anti-Air Battery 4 was down.

"Oi! What's happening! Respond!" The colonel yelled. When there was no response, he banged his hand on the wall next to him. "Anti-Air Batteries 1 to 3! Why aren't my targeting systems online? Don't let a single one into the colony!" He grabbed a soldier running by him. "Assemble everyone who can fight. Evacuate the civilians to the shelter. Get a move on!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier said. He ran off to do his job.

"Fire at will!" the remaining Anti-Air Batteries fired at the Mechon, destroying every single one. Anti-Air Battery 1 aimed at one of the carriers and fired. It nearly hit it, but the large Mechon blocked the shot. There was an explosion in the air. "We got it!" The soldiers cheered inside. However, when the smoke cleared, the Mechon wasn't destroyed, or even had visual damage. "No, wait!" a soldier said inside.

"What the...?! Are weapons don't work on them at all!" The large Mechon transformed. It formed arms, legs, a humanoid body, with a giant cannon on its top. Everyone was staring at it fearfully. "What type of Mechon is that?!" A soldier asked. "I've never seen one like it!"

"You slackers, fire!" The colonel yelled. "Shoot it down!" They quickly aimed at it and fired. However, the Mechon dodged it with immense speed and came barreling down towards Anti-Air Battery 1. It stuck its claws out and slid down the battery. It flew away as the battery exploded, with the screams of the soldiers still being heard. With two batteries gone, Mechon were able to get into the colony. The civillians were running for their lives, and Dunban, Robin and Lucina saw it. Dunban got out of bed, struggling with the pain of his arm. "Dunban, what are you doing?" Robin exclaimed. "You can't fight!"

"I-I must!" Dunban said. "I'm the only one who can use the Monado. I have to defend the colony."

Robin and Lucina looked at each other. "All right. At least let us help you get there." They helped Dunban get into some battle suited gear, and headed off. Robin was helping Dunban move, while Lucina took guard. Immediately, a Mechon spotted them. It raised its claw to strike Dunban.

"No!" Lucina yelled. She thrust her sword into the Mechon, splitting it in two.  
"H-how?!" Dunban said. "How did you harm the Mechon?"

"I don't know." Lucina said, looking at her blade. "It's not important right now. I should move ahead." As she moved ahead to scout, a Mechon came from behind and struck Dunban on the back, forcing him to fall. It raised its claw, going to finish it, but then it was hit by a ball of electricity, exploding. Dunban turned around. He saw Robin with a yellow book, a sphere surrounding him, his eyes glowing yellow. "You too?" Dunban said, astonished.

"I-I don't know." Robin said. The sphere surrounding him was gone. "Do you see the way the Mechon act? They only notice you. Both times they have only attacked you. I don't understand the machines, but we're invisible to them."

"Let's not think of that now. We need to keep moving." Lucina came back then."Path is clear. Now's our chance." They quickly moved to the lab. They saw the colonel setting up lines of defence. "Oi, Dunban!" The colonel yelled. "Hurry up, will you? We need that sword." They delved into the lab. It took a bit, but they reached the Monado. Dunban put it on his back. When they turned around, however, the path was caved in. There were arms sticking out of the debris.

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora finally got to the colony, but it was too late. The Mechon were in the colony. Many were attacking the citizens, already grabbing them with their pincer like hands and slowly grinding them up.

"They're eating people!" Shulk cried.

"It's horrible!" Fiora said.

"Is Dunban OK?!"

"Fiora, go check on him." Reyn said.

"OK!" Fiora ran into her house to find Dunban. Right when she did, a Mechon came forward and spotted them. "Head's up, Reyn!" Shulk said.

"If this thing wants a fight, let's give it one!" Reyn replied. He pulled out his weapon and got the attention off of Shulk. Shulk quickly used a move he learned from Dunban that would throw an enemy off balance. When he used it, Reyn quickly toppled it, deactivating it.

"See? Didn't stand a chance!" Reyn said.

"It's not so easy. We've disabled it, but only for now. It will reactivate soon." Shulk replied. Fiora came running out of the house. "Where's Dunban?" Shulk asked.

"He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Fiora replied, scared.

"What?!" Reyn yelled. "He ain't fit enough to face these things!"

"Reyn, let's get to the lab!" Shulk said.

"The lab? Of course! The Monado's there!"

"Exactly. The Monado can take out Mechon." They ran into the heat of things.

"Just run past the Mechon!" Fiora yelled. "We can't do anything about it!" Many Mechon trailed them, but quickly lost them since they were not built for speed.

When they reached the centre of the colony, they heard: "You blasted Mechon! You think you can do what you want in our colony?"

"The colonel!" Reyn yelled. "The guys!" Many of the soldiers were running, much to Vangarre's anger. "Men! Don't give up this position! Run and I'll kill you myself!" As he said that, the large Mechon from before landed right behind him. He slowly turned around to see a face. He laughed. "What the hell are you? A Mechon with a face?!" The faced Mechon continued to look at him. It's face was designed to look like a maniacal grin. "Grin at me, will you?" The colonel said. He picked up his gun and blasted the Mechon right in the face. The recoil bounced him back a good ten feet.

The Mechon was unaffected. "What?" The colonel said, astonished. "It didn't even dent it!" A Mechon near the faced one saw the colonel and brought its pincer down on the colonel. He stuck his weapon into the claw and fought the strength of the Mechon. The Mechon with the Metal Face picked up a transporter nearby and threw it at the colonel. The colonel screamed as Metal Face flew away, and an explosion rocked the Military District. Shulk, Reyn and Fiora quickly ran to the scene.

"The colonel, the guys." Reyn said. "I'm gonna destroy every last one of those damn Mechon!"

"Shulk, the entrance!" Fiora cried.

"No! We'll never get in there now." Reyn said hopelessly.

"Wait..." Shulk said. "Let me think here..." He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. After a bit, he said: "Reyn, Fiora! There's still the mobile artillery!"

"Right!" Reyn said. "If we recharge it with those ether cylinders we collected, we can blast our way in!"

"It's in the Residential District!" Fiora said.

"Great!" Shulk said hopfully.

"All right!" Reyn said. "This is it! Time to avenge the colonel and the boys!" As they ran to the Residential District, they were stopped once again by some Mechon.

"What the?" Reyn exclaimed.

"Shulk!" Fiora said. "More from behind!"

"Reyn!" Shulk said. "Looks like you and I will have to cut a path through them."

"Looks like it." Reyn replied.

"Fiora! Reyn and I will open up a path. Then you can run through."

"You two can't do this by yourselves!" Fiora said. "I wanna fight as well."

"Get through!" Shulk said. "We'll be right behind you!"

"But Shulk..."

"A year ago," Reyn said. "Dunban and the Defence Force fought hard to protect the colony and all of us Homs. Now it's our turn to repay them."

"Please, Fiora." Shulk said. A Mechon came and attacked Shulk, but he blocked it, while Reyn came around and toppled it from the side.

"Shulk...Reyn..." Fiora said uncertain.

"Don't look so worried." Reyn said. "We'll just get rid of these ones. Shulk won't get a scratch."

"OK. I believe you."

"Go now, Fiora!" Shulk yelled. Fiora ran passed the toppled Mechon guarding the path to the Residential District. "Reyn!" She said. "You take care too."

"Of course!" he replied. Fiora ran down the bridge. "Looks like she trusts me after all!"

"I told you." Shulk said.

Back at the lab, Robin was looking at the debris. "I don't know what caused this. I think it was that one Mechon from before. Either way, we don't have the fire power to deal with this wall."

"We don't need any firepower." Dunban said. "When we have the Monado! Stand back." He pulled out the Monado, and the symbol in the centre changed. Robin and Lucina stepped back (Lucina much further than Robin). The blade grew larger, and he swung it at the debris. It scattered, opening a path outside. South, there were explosions. "People are fighting down there!" Lucina yelled. "Come on!" They ran towards the centre of town.

Shulk and Reyn were back to back. "That was a close one." Shulk said.

"You were never cut out for this stuff." Reyn said. "You go. I'll take care of things here."

"You're too out of breath to persuade me."

"Tell me about it." There was an explosion from above, and part of the tower above was falling directly on top of them. They both dodged in different directions, letting the debris fall. Shulk turned around and saw a Mechon about to eat Reyn. "Reyn, behind you!" he yelled. Reyn turned around just in time. He was able to stick his driver in between the pincers, but he was pinned. Shulk quickly came around and started banging on the Mechon, but it was no use.

"Get outta here, Shulk!" Reyn said.

"Don't be stupid!" Shulk said. In desperation, he kept banging, but he was losing his friend. "Hold on!" He yelled. Suddenly there was yelling. A blade of light was passing through Mechon, stabbing the Mechon on Reyn and carrying it across the bridge. All of the Mechon there exploded.

"The Monado!" Shulk said. Standing there was Dunban, using the Monado in his left arm. "Sorry I kept you waiting." he said.

"Dunban!" Shulk cried.

"Woah, yeah!" Reyn said. "The Monado!"

"So this is why you weren't at home. I thought so!" Shulk said.

"This is what I was waiting to see!" Reyn said.

"Ready, lads?" Dunban said. A horde of Mechon was approaching. Dunban charged, while Shulk and Reyn followed them. Dunban was like a machine. He didn't stop once. He swung the Monado through a line of Mechon, destroying them instantly. Bringing the Monado up, he willed the blade to grow, then swung, destroying fifty Mechon. In the middle of things, some Mechon separated Shulk and Reyn from Dunban. "Reyn, look out!" Shulk yelled. They lifted their weapons to fight, but there was no need, because right then, Robin and Lucina joined the fight. Lucina thrust her sword into three Mechon, spun them around slowly, and threw them into the rest surrounding them, along with her sword. Robin pulled out his tome, then shot a beam of electricity, destroying all the Mechon.

"Nice one!" Reyn said. "We didn't waste any time on them Mechon!"

"Shulk!" Dunban said. "Where's Fiora?!"

"The Residential District." Shulk replied. "We said we'd meet her there."

"Looks like we'll have to go another way." Robin said, gesturing to the debris from the tower.

"All right." Dunban said. "Then we'll cut through the Commercial District!"

"Of course!" Lucina said. "Then we can loop around." They ran into the Commercial District.

"Robin, Lucina!" Shulk said as they ran through some Mechon. "How did you harm Mechon?"

"Not important right now!" Robin replied. "We just need to focus on getting to Fiora right now! We're the only ones out in the open now!"

When they reached the exit to the colony, Dunban started screaming. The Monado flew out of his hands, and Dunban fell to the ground. "Dunban!" Reyn said, kneeling next to him. "You can't take anymore of the Monado!"

"But, I must!" Dunban said. "I don't have a choice!" He stretched out his hand, but he bended over, coughing up blood.

"Reyn's right." Shulk said, walking up. "You can't go on like this."

"Shulk!" Dunban said.

"Dunban." Shulk was looking at the Monado. Mechon were approaching. It was now or never. He ran for the Monado.

"Shulk, don't do it!" Lucina yelled. But Shulk already picked up the Monado. "This time..." he said. "It's my turn!"

"Shulk, no!" Dunban yelled. "It'll kill you! Shulk!" Shulk activated the Monado. He ran forward, fighting the Monado. When he was about to reach the Mechon, however, a bright light filled his eyes. It was almost as if time had stopped. "What's happening?" He said. He was still running, but nothing else was moving. He saw a small Mechon fire a beam directly at him. He tried to dodge, but it still hit him, knocking him back.

It ended. Suddenly he was back in real time. He saw the same Mechon fire, but Shulk was ready. He dodged right on time.

"What the?" Robin said as the beam hit a building behind them. Shulk jumped in the air and sliced the Mechon in two. There was a larger Mechon was right in front of him. The same thing happened again. He saw himself dodge the first attack, but the Mechon"s other arm came and hit him from the side. When it ended, he dodged the first one to the right, and dodged the other one. With the Mechon off balance, he sliced its chest, destroying the vital chords keeping it running.

"Wow, Shulk's pretty awesome!" Reyn said.

"How can this be?" Dunban said, astonished. "Shulk's using the Monado!"

"What was that?" Shulk asked.

"Shulk!" Reyn called. "More company!" Some Mechon came from behind, ready to attack Shulk.

"Reyn, Robin, Lucina!" Dunban said. "Let's go!" He grabbed a spare sword he brought just in case, and charged in. They took quick work of the Mechon behind Shulk. all five of them stood back to back. Dunban noticed Robin and Lucina holding hands, but he decided not to ask. "Shulk," He said. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm OK." Shulk replied. "But there was something strange. Just now. It was as if I could see into the future. Is this another power of the Monado?"

"Robin and I saw it too." Lucina said. "We saw you fail, but then, there was a flash, and the same thing happened again. Only this time, you were ready."

"See into the future?" Reyn said. "What are ya saying?"

"Are you three certain?" Dunban asked.

"Yes." Robin, Lucina and Shulk all said in unison.

"I see. I remember Dickson saying that the Monado had a hidden power. Could this be it? But then how did Robin and Lucina also see the future?"

"What?" Shulk asked. However, they let the Mechon reform. They broke ranks and started fighting. "Don't think about it now!" Dunban said. "Just believe in what you saw and fight!"

"Got it!" Everyone yelled. Robin fled back, attacking from a distance with his tome. He started summoning fire with the tome Dunban gave him. Lucina was near him, fending off many Mechon from Reyn, Dunban and Shulk, who were fighting a horde in the middle of the bridge. Soon enough, they cleared the bridge and were ready to move on. They continued running. Mechon were outside looking for any Homs that were out of the Colony. The group ran past them and reached the outside entrance to the Residential District.

As they entered, the large Mechon from before blocked their path. "It's massive!" Reyn yelled.

"That Mechon..." Dunban said. "It has a face!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Robin yelled.

"That's right!" Shulk said. "Not when we have the Monado!" They got into ranks. Robin leaped back, pulling out his tomes. Everyone else charged forward. Reyn and Dunban got its attention, attacking it from the front and trying to push it off balance. It's extremely large though, so it was hard to do so. Shulk and Lucina went behind it, ready to attack. Robin was charging his tome thunder. He studied it and saw that if you let the energy build up, it would turn into a large electric beam. Finally, it charged. "Now!" Robin yelled. He fired Thoron, as the tome said it was called. Shulk told the Monado to use its art, which they took to calling Buster. Lucina thrust her blade forward. All of the attacks hit the Mechon, but all bounced off, not even denting it. Thoron hit the building behind Robin.

**Recommended Music: _Don't Speak Her Name! (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"The Monado!" Shulk said. "It's not working!"

"Neither is our stuff!" Lucina yelled.

"Oi, what d'ya mean?" Reyn said.

"How can that be?" Dunban said. "The Monado should cut through Mechon with ease! As well as the tomes and Lucina's sword!"

Shulk studied the taunting Mechon. He noticed a light surrounding it. "What is that light?" He asked. "Other Mechon don't have that. Could... Could that light be why the Monado has no effect?" He didn't notice the Mechon bringing up its claw, ready to stab down and kill Shulk and Reyn. "Shulk, Reyn!" Dunban yelled. "Get down!" He grabbed the two and got them out of the way. Robin and Lucina hurried forward to help them up. "Stay back!" Dunban said. "I'll take it from here!"

"No!" Reyn yelled. "You can't take anymore!" Reyn ran up to stop Dunban, who was running to get the Mechon. It was expecting them to come, though. It swung its claw and hit both of them back into Robin and Lucina, paralyzing all four of them. The Mechon quickly moved forward and did the same to Shulk, who bounced back. The Mechon moved forward, ready to deal the finishing blow, when it was shot in the back.

"Everyone!" Fiora yelled. "Get away right now!" She was in the mobile artillery, ready to fight the large Mechon. She drove forward, sending any other Mechon into the lake below. The large Mechon turned around, standing up. That was when Robin, Shulk and Lucina all saw a vision. They saw the mobile artillery being torn apart, and the Large Mechon stabbing into the cockpit of the artillery.

The vision ended. "What did I just..." Shulk said. "Fiora!" All three of them yelled. "Get back!"

"I won't let you hurt anymore people." Fiora yelled. "We will save Colony 9!" She pulled on a switch and started firing the rapid fire gun, firing at the faced Mechon. It walked forward, not even phased by the shots. It charged its gun and fired, blowing the gun off the artillery. Fiora was tossed to the side in the cockpit, but quickly got up and fired the gun on the left, the backup. She kept firing, getting closer to the Mechon.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled. "Get out of here! Run!" Fiora didn't hear him. "You want more?!" She yelled. The Mechon started charging up its cannon again, but Fiora was to close. She rammed the large cannon on top of the artillery into its face, charging up its shot. She kept pushing on the gas, pushing the gun further in. Finally, she fired, the explosion rocked the entire Residential District, damaging the artillery. Fiora was trapped inside. She looked up, only to see that the explosion merely sprayed ash on the face of the Mechon. "H-How?!" She cried. The Mechon walked forward and picked up the artilllery by the barrel of the gun up top, bringing its face to Fiora's. She was cowering in fear. The Mechon swung the artillery around into the house, knocking the breath out of Fiora.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled. The Mechon came and put its left claw to steady the artillery. Then, with its right claw, it brought it back, just like in the vision. "NOOOO!" Shulk yelled. The Mechon brought the claw down into the cockpit. Fiora screamed, then was silent. Shulk and the others finally managed to get up. The Mechon threw the artillery behind it, letting the smaller Mechon to feed on the remains. When Shulk looked up, he saw blood on the claw of the Mechon. "I'll kill you!" He yelled.

They went back into the position they took before. However, the Mechon was smart. It knew it had to watch everything at once. It kept its concentration on Shulk, which he knew was the most likely to hurt him. "We need to break it!" Dunban yelled. "Then we can topple it and deactivate its defence systems!"

"Leave that to me." Robin yelled. He was charging up his tome again. Lucina knew what she had to do. She tried to distract the Mechon, but it already caught sight of what Robin was trying to do. It moved forward to Robin. Nothing anybody else did would stop him. Robin had a vision right then. He saw that while he was busy charging his tome, the Mechon came in and brought his claw down on top of him, killing him.

The vision ended. He quickly dodged the claw, but the Mechon saw him dodge. It pulled its claw out and brought its foot up to Robin, kicking him up in the air. He then fired his cannon right into Robins chest. "Aargh!" Robin yelled as he was launched back. He landed on the entrance to the Residential District, still.

"Robin!" Lucina yelled. She dropped her weapon, running towards Robin. The Mechon did not pursue. It knew that Robin and Lucina would not be participating in the battle any longer. "You monster!" Reyn yelled. He charged, successfully gaining the attention of the Mechon.

"Robin! Hang in there!" Lucina yelled. She was kneeling next to him. His heart was still beating, which was a miracle. He was passed out and scorched in many places on his upper body. Lucina took off her cape, found a water bottle someone dropped in the process of running, pored the rest of the water on her cape, and started dabbing the burn marks, trying to help Robin as best she could. "Don't go!" She yelled. "We still have to find our past! Do you remember? Remember our relation with each other? You must have by now! So please, don't go!" She was sobbing, trying to save the person who she started to remember as her husband.

Reyn, Dunban and Shulk were still fighting the Mechon. The Mechon knocked back Reyn and Dunban, leaving it and Shulk. It brought its claw down on Shulk, who brought the Monado up and blocked it, fighting the strength of the Mechon. They made eye contact, and Shulk was somehow able to distract the Mechon. He got out, breaking the Mechon's balance. Shulk climbed on its arm, ran up it, and jumped off its shoulders, the Monado thrust in front of him. "Die!" He yelled. The Monado went right through its face. The Mechon was shaking back and forth, trying to shake Shulk off. It succeeded. Shulk, with the Monado fell off the Mechon.

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled. The Mechon seemed to yell in pain. It turned, ready for revenge, but it looked up. It's eyes flickered. It was time to go. It looked down on Dunban, with almost a despised look in its eyes. Then, it started hovering. It transformed into a ship and flew off. "Get back here!" Reyn yelled.

"No!" Shulk yelled. Then fatigue took over. He passed out from exhaustion.

**Recommended Music: _And What If I Can't? What If I'm Not Worthy Of Her Ideals? (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

The next day, the colony was in ruins. Many people were lost. Many buildings destroyed. It was not looking good for Homs.

Shulk sat in Outlook Park. "Fiora..." He said. Tears were in his eyes. He remembered the last time he was here, with Fiora. He didn't notice Reyn coming up, until he said: "Hey."

They stood in silence for a while. "Have you been to see Dunban?" Reyn said.

"Yeah." Shulk replied.

"I just can't do it. You've got more guts than me."

"Not at all. It was him who consoled me."

"Oh...I guess that's the type of guy he is."

"Yeah. Even without the Monado, he's the strongest person I know." Shulk remembered back to when Dunban asked him to come over. He saw Robin in bed, asleep, with Lucina sitting next to him. "How's he holding up?" Shulk asked Lucina.

"He-He's better." Lucina said. "It's a miracle he survived. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me wearing this. Our clothes are being resewn, and this is all we could find that could fit me." She was wearing Fiora's signature clothing, the design she always wore.

"N-not at all." Shulk said, trying not to cry. "I hope Robin will be okay."

"I do too." She laced her hand into his. "You were here to see Dunban?"

"Oh, right. I'll talk to you later." He walked upstairs. Dunban was staring out the window. "Uh..." Shulk started.

"Shulk. How are you holding up?" Dunban said.

"I'm fine." Shulk lied. "But...you..."

"I will shed no tears."

"Huh?"

"A year ago I felt the same sense of deep loss that I do now."

"The Battle of Sword Valley."

"After that battle, many of my friends did not make it home. While I was being brought here on that stretcher, they were all I thought about. But I decided I would not cry. Everyone who died in that war had something they wanted to protect. Family, friends, loved ones, their home... So they fought to protect them. And we won. No matter how painful, no matter how hard, it's nothing to be sad about. I decided that there and then."

"Dunban..."

"Shulk, Fiora would tell you the same thing. She wanted to protect us. Or rather, she wanted to protect you. And you're alive now. So I will not cry."

"OK."

"Remember the gift of life Fiora gave you, and treasure it."

"I... I can't say that I understand. But... I hope to, someday."

"That is all I ask. Believe me, I am always just trying to understand."

"'Treasure the gift of life Fiora gave you.'" Reyn quoted. "He's one of a kind, that Dunban."

"I've made a decision." Shulk said.

"Huh?"

"My purpose in life. I will pursue that faced Mechon."

"Shulk..."

"They attacked our colony, killed Fiora. I will find that Mechon and destroy it. Destroy them all!" Reyn then busted out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Shulk asked.

"Sorry, sorry!" Reyn said. "It's just a bit weird. I never thought you'd be the one to say it!"

"So you agree?"

"'Course, man! I'm just surprised you came out with it first!"

"You thought I'd try to talk you out of it! 'That's not what Fiora would want!' That sound right?"

"Yeah, something like that. I thought you'd give me a hard time."

"In my head, there are two versions of me. One of them is saying that. It's telling me, 'Listen to what Dunban said.'"

"What about the other one?"

It keeps shouting, 'Make them pay! Destroy every single one of them!' And it won't stop getting louder."

"That doesn't sound like you. Sure it ain't my voice in there?"

"Might be! It's a bit of a loudmouth!"

"There you go, then!" They both enjoyed a laugh out of that one. "So when are we heading off?" Reyn asked.

"Right now." Shulk replied.

"Perfect." They headed off to the exit out of Colony 9, grabbing their weapons along the way. "Right then." Reyn said.

"Yeah." Shulk said as well. They looked back one last time to their home, then walked the path to the only way out of Colony 9, Tephra Cave. Neither noticed Dunban and Lucina looking out the windows of Dunban's house. "Look after yourselves, boys." Dunban said. "As soon as this heals, we'll be right behind you. And then we will seize our destiny. Together."

**A/N: Holy crap that was long. Fun to write, though. Like I said, I will be keeping up to date with this over the summer as best I can. I hope you're enjoying this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recommended Music: _Id Serenity (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Lucina, how are you holding up?" Dunban said as he came downstairs. He pulled up a chair and sat near Robin.

"I'm fine." Lucina replied. "Just a little shaken."

"When we were fighting, I... noticed that you and Robin..."

"Oh, that." Lucina grabbed Robin's hand. "I'm slowly remembering. It's not much, but I remember that me and Robin... We're more than just friends, let's just leave it at that."

"I understand. Since you are regaining your memory, do you, by chance, remember where you're from?"

"No, sadly. I know that I have parents, a daughter, and many friends, but I don't remember any of their names. It's so frustrating! And now I'm here, watching Robin, while Shulk and Reyn are off to get revenge for Fiora."

"Do you wish to go with them?"

"I do. But I don't want to abandon Robin. I know that we've watched out for each other in the past. We are closer than ever before. I just want us two to go out and discover our past."

"Then let's do it." Robin said weakly, sitting up.

"Robin!" Lucina said. She jumped into his arms, knocking the breath out of him. "Whoa! Nice to see you too." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you remember?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. Not much, but I remember us."

Dunban cleared his throat. "Robin, how are you feeling?"

"Oh! Hi, Dunban. I'm feeling great, for a man who nearly died. Ready to go. What are you talking about?"

Lucina sat up. "Shulk and Reyn left to go find the faced Mechon. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to leave you behind."

"Then let's go!" Robin sat up quickly, but stumbled into Lucina's arms.

"Robin, you aren't ready." Lucina said with concern in her voice. "I know we want to go, but you need rest."

"I can't just sit here all day doing nothing!" At that point, Dickson walked into Dunban's house. "Oi, Robin, you're awake! Perfect timing. Your clothes are done!" Dickson held up a bag of clothes. Robin then just realized he was wearing a robe. He quickly grabbed the bag. "We made some extras, and put some gem slots in them."

"Gem slots?" Lucina asked. "What are those?"

"We have discovered some crystals that have abilities to enhance our armour." Dunban said. "They come in real handy in battle."

"Perfect." Robin said. "We'll change into these, and head off!"

"Robin, you're too weak!" Lucina said.

"I'm ready to go. It may be slow at first, but at least we can catch up with Shulk and Reyn."

Lucina looked at him. Finally, she sighed. "Alright, you win. Let's go." Lucina and Robin walked upstairs, leaving Dunban and Dickson alone.

"So, have you found out their origin with the DNA samples you collected?" Dunban asked Dickson.

"Not even. Our tools don't work on their DNA." Dickson replied. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Oh, just talking to myself. Do you want to go with the kids?"

"Part of me wants too. But I feel its not our time. The colony is in shambles. It needs hope. I'm a face of hope in this bleak time."

"Well, whenever you leave, I leave. I'll be with you 'till the very end."

"I appreciate it, Dickson." Robin and Lucina walked down the stairs at that point. "There you two are." Dunban said. "Here." He went to a closet and pulled out a bag. "Here's some gems and money. They should help you on your journey. Head through Tephra Cave just on the path that Shulk and Reyn walked through. That's the only way out of the colony. Now, go and destroy that sorry Mechon!"

"Right!" Robin and Lucina yelled. They ran out the door, following the path Shulk and Reyn took. "Do you think they'll make it?" Dickson asked Dunban.

"They have that experienced aura around them." Dunban replied. "I know they've been through much in their past. They'll make it."

**Recommended Music: _Colony 9 Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

When Reyn and Shulk reached Tephra Hill, Shulk realised something. "It's all very well going after that metal-faced Mechon." He said. "But shouldn't we have some kind of plan?"

"How about checking out Colony 6?" Reyn said.

"Colony 6... the only other Homs colony left."

"Colony 6 is on the way to Sword Valley, where there's supposed to be a Mechon base. If that's where they came from, maybe the people of Colony 6 saw something."

"Good point. They might even know something about that metal-faced Mechon. So we go past the Mag Mell Ruins and head up through Tephra Cave. Then we should arrive at the Bionis' knee."

"Yeah. And if we get to the knee, it shouldn't be far to Colony 6, right?"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's head to Colony 6." They walked up to the entrance to Tephra Cave. When they reached Mag Mell Ruins, they saw the door that they saw before was open.

"This door..." Shulk said. "It was closed when we came past before, but it's open now."

"Maybe it was programmed to open up in case of Mechon emergency." Reyn said. "The way to Bionis' knee is just ahead. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Recommended Music: _Tephra Cave (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Robin and Lucina just entered Tephra Cave. They were walking in silence the entire way.

"So..." Robin said. "Do you feel it?" The journey was slow because of Robin's injuries.

"Feel what?" Lucina asked.

"A connection. It feels like we've known Shulk for so long, yet we just met him yesterday."

"Yes, actually. I feel... like he's part of us, in a way. I can't explain it."

"Yeah. Well, if we catch up to them, we can probably get some answers. I remember something else. Your blade... isn't it tied to you?"

"Yes. This blade... I believe it's called Falchion... it was made to my family only. I know many of my ancestors has used it before. It will only work for my bloodline. If you try to use it, it can't even cut through a piece of wood."

"Hmm. Interesting. Say, I've never been good with a sword. Perhaps, if we find some people who could sell us some weapons, you could train me how to use one?"

"Yes! Of course. It's the least I can do for my husband. It would be fun! Could you also teach me how to read tomes? I've always wanted to learn, and I know that you have great intelligence in them."

"Oh, not a problem! They're a great fun to use." Robin stopped. They were talking so much that they walked into Mag Mell Ruins. They walked up to a soldier and asked him for directions to the exit of Tephra Cave. "Oh, do you want to head to the knee, or the top of Colony 9?" the soldier asked.

"We want to get out of the colony." Robin replied.

"In that case, walk through the door behind me, then turn right. Follow the path to the Bionis' knee. I know some other folk went the same way as you two are. Are you with them?"

"Yes, we are." Lucina replied. "Thank you. Come on, Robin!"

While this was going on, Shulk and Reyn were on the path going further into Tephra Cave. That was when Shulk spotted something.

"An ether lamp." Shulk said, concerned.

"Don't traders use these things as guideposts?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah. We can follow them to the Bionis' knee."

"OK. But if armed traders need guideposts, it must be pretty dangerous in here. Let's keep our wits about us."

"Definitely." As they continued on the path, something was bothering Shulk. "Hey, Reyn. Do you think there's something... familiar with Robin and Lucina?"

"No. Never even seen someone like them before."

"Really? I feel like I've met them before..." They walked through Tephra Cavern, seeing the Spring of Grief. "Shulk," Reyn said as they walked by. "Why do you think they call it the Spring of Grief?"

"Dunban told me." Shulk replied. "He said that this is where they returned many dead soldiers from the Battle of Sword Valley back to the Bionis. It's best not to dwell on it."

"Oh... guess I'll never see this place the same way again. We're halfway to the knee, anyhow. It's best to keep moving."

As they reached a clearing, they saw some bodies lying on the ground. "What the...?" Shulk exclaimed. They quickly ran towards them.

"Look at the emblem. They're traders from Colony 6." Reyn said. "No wonder it's been so long since the last delivery."

"Reyn, their injuries..."

"They weren't made by no Mechon. It was probably the monsters that live here. Man, that's grim. I don't wanna go like this. Not even killed by Mechon, just some monsters in a cave."

"They probably had families...children..."

"Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me. But why do you say that?"

"No reason. Reyn, shouldn't we return them to the Bionis?"

"Oh, right. What's born to the Bionis is returned to the Bionis. That's the way of the Homs." They dragged the bodies to the pool of water nearby. They gently set them in and watched as the Bionis took back the traders to who knows where.

"That was way harder than I thought it'd be!" Reyn said. "I'm just about ready to collapse!"

"Let's take a rest." Shulk said. "If the monsters in here killed all these traders, we need to be at our best. I'm wide awake, so I'll take first watch."

"Thanks man. The nap'll do me good." Reyn laid down as Shulk went and found some wood to start a fire. He pulled out some flint and steel and got the fire starting. He sat down and stared at the open flame.

At Tephra Cavern, Robin and Lucina were catching up, when Robin stumbled into Lucina once again. "Sorry." He said. "Just hurting."

"You need some rest." Lucina said, concerned. "You're still not fully healed. Here, lay down. I'll watch and protect us from monsters. You need to rest. Otherwise you won't survive."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, Lucina! We need to catch up."

"And I'm telling you, you need to rest! It's for your own good. You almost died last night and I'd hate it if..." Lucina choked on the end of her sentence. Robin, now realising her concern, gave in. "All right, Lucina. I guess I do need to take a rest. But when I wake up, you need to rest as well. I have no doubt you've stayed up all day watching over me." He pulled off his robe and folded it into a pillow to rest comfortably. Lucina stood and kept guard around Robin.

Near the small pool of water, Reyn woke up and walked towards Shulk. "Shulk." He said. "My turn."

"Awake already?" Shulk asked.

"Didn't sleep a wink. And I still feel like I just did one of Vangarre's drills!"

"Heh."

"Hey... why do you think the Mechon attacked? Are we just food to them? Or, what, did we do something wrong? Sort of reminds me of the battle between the Bionis and the Mechonis. I wonder if it's anything to do with that?"

"Well... It's hard to believe that living things are just a source of energy for machines. There has to be another reason."

"The Mechon killed Fiora."

"Yeah."

"You know what? I'll never forgive 'em. I don't care what their reason is."

"Hmm. When it happened, the Monado showed me that Fiora was in danger. Robin and Lucina saw it also. But I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault. Just 'cos the Monado showed you some future, that don't mean you could do anything about it. You did great. You fought them off. I couldn't have done that. You know, I've been thinking about it. Why you can use the Monado, I mean. Dickson told me. You're a survivor from the Monado expedition team that went out fourteen years ago. There was a blizzard, or something, and your mum and dad died. And then Dickson found you and brought you back."

"That sounds right. I was pretty young, so I don't really remember anything."

"Is that why you do it? Why you're always helping Dickson with his research and trying to figure out the Monado?"

"Maybe. Part of me does see it as something to remind me of my mum and dad. But mainly, if it is the sword that the Bionis used to kill the Mechonis, like in the legend... I want to work out its secret. That's the real reason."

"I've got it! You were chosen by the Monado!"

"What? Chosen?"

"Don't you see? Not even Dunban can handle it. It ain't chance that you can and he can't. Same with Robin and Lucina! We were meant to find them. They can see the future as well. You three are the only ones. 'Course, I could be overthinking this..." He saw in Shulk's face that he needed to sleep. "I'll take next watch." Reyn said. "You get some rest."

"OK." Shulk said. "I'll try. Night Reyn." He walked away from the fire and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

At Tephra Cavern, Robin was still asleep, Lucina sitting down next to him. She was getting extremely tired. She defeated many monsters that came close to attacking Robin. She swiftly took care of them, getting anything she could find that could potentially be sell-able, and was now cleaning Falchion, which she knew that's what the blade was called. Every monster that would potentially attack them was killed in the area. She looked at Robin, looking so peaceful. She longed to know more about their past, how she met him and fell in love and their trials together and...

Lucina did not finish her thoughts. Fatigue overtook her, and she laid down and fell asleep.

**Recommended Music: _The Spiritual World (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk was outside a building. To his left was Robin, to his right, Lucina. He wondered what they were doing there, and what this place was. It was new to him, covered in fog, yet he felt so... at home here.

In the distance a humanoid forme stood in the mist. "Do you wish to change it?" He asked the three. "The future. It is everyone's desire to change the future. Is that not so? Even if everything has been predestined, will you not oppose it?"

"I..." Shulk started.

"The Monado is now in your hands." the figure said. "You three have the gift of foresight. Will you not use it? The gift will grow with you. If you can find the True Monado, the future will be in your hands."

"The True Monado?" Robin said. Shulk then realised that all three of them were sharing the same dream.

"Shulk!" A voice yelled. "Shulk!" A vision appeared in their minds. They saw Reyn running from monsters, being cornered, and a giant monster came down and impaled Reyn, killing him instantly.

**Recommended Music: _Searching Glance (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled. He stood up and saw they were surrounded by Arachno.

"What're you playing at?!" Reyn said. "Give me a hand!" Shulk activated the Monado and swung at an Arachno. When he did, five more came to replace it. "Looks like we don't have a choice!" Shulk yelled. "We need to kill all of them!"

"Are you serious?!" Reyn yelled. "Ugh, I hate these things!" They kept swinging their weapons, taking them out one at a time, trying not to get hit. Eventually, they did it.

In Tephra Cavern, Robin and Lucina woke up to the sound of scuttling. They were surrounded. "Lucina!" Robin yelled. "Watch my back!"

"On it!" Lucina yelled. She stood back to back to Robin, swinging in a wide arc in front of her, while Robin used fire magic to set the spiders on fire, creating a mini bonfire of Arachno. Eventually they all laid dead around them. "Sorry, Robin." Lucina said. "I fell asleep, I was so tired."

"Not a problem." Robin said in a forgiving tone. "Did you have the same dream I did?"

"The one with the guy telling us about the Monado?"

"Yes, that one. We need to move, now." They ran up the ramp leading to the second floor of Tephra Cave.

**Recommended Music: _Tephra Cave (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"I'm sorry, Reyn." Shulk said to Reyn.

"Don't worry about it." Reyn replied. "It looked like you were having a nightmare!"

"Really?" Shulk thought back to his dream, the man talking about the Monado. "The True Monado? Was I dreaming?"

"What's with you?" Reyn asked. "We'd better get a move on." As Reyn walked along, Shulk saw the vision of Reyn getting killed once again. _It wasn't a dream. _Shulk thought. _Was it a vision? What should I do? I could tell Reyn. But... I don't know..._ He went to catch up with Reyn.

They walked a little further on, and found some strange sacs. "What on Bionis are those?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Monsters' egg sacs... I think..." Shulk replied. "But it looks like there are Mechon parts inside as well."

"Man, what kind of monsters are they?"

"Probably some type of Arachno..." Shulk saw the vision of Reyn's death once again, and somehow knew it was going to be set in motion right then. "Reyn, look out!" Shulk yelled, but he saw it too late.

**Recommended Music: _Impatience (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

A web came down and weaved itself around Reyn, trapping him.

"Argh! Urgh! Ahh!" Reyn yelled as the web retracted to a hole above.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled. "No! If that vision comes true, then Reyn...! I've gotta find him!" He ran down the path, hoping that he could find a path that connects the two areas. He came across a lake that many people told him was called Vilia Lake. There was a corridor being held up by natural supports, where he saw Reyn running through, being chased by Arachno. "You things just don't give up, do ya?" Reyn yelled as he ran through the corridor.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled at him. "I've gotta hurry. If I can get up there, I should be able to reach him." He saw some vines on one of the supports, and quickly climbed up them. He ran as quickly as he could in the direction he saw Reyn head.

"Shulk!" Reyn called. "Where are ya?!"

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled. He came up to see Reyn being surrounded by Arachno. "Reyn!"

"There's too many of 'em! I kill one, and ten more pop up!" One Arachno attacks Reyn, but he deflects the attack and runs towards the area where the giant Arachno appears in Shulk's vision.

"Reyn! No! Not that way!" Shulk starts to chase after Reyn, trying to stop him. "Reyn!"

"Shulk!" Reyn was backed into a corner, nowhere to go. He heard something behind him. He turned around and saw the queen of the Arachno, the one that kills him in Shulk's vision. "Reyn!" Shulk yelled. As he yelled, the Monado activated, turning the blade yellow, and a new symbol was in the centre. Not thinking, he swings the Monado, and a trail of light traveled towards Reyn, forming a barrier around him just as the queen attacked.

**Recommended Music: _Vision Reacts (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The queen bounced right off Reyn, leaving Reyn unharmed. "What's this?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"The power of the Monado!" Shulk yelled. The queen heard him and charged him. "Look out!" Reyn yelled and ran after the queen. Just as the queen attacked, Reyn stepped in and blocked the queen's attack, taking no damage as the shield's effect was still around him. He threw the queen back, allowing Shulk and Reyn to regroup.

"Glad one of us figured out these things would try an ambush." Reyn said. "Let's do this Shulk!"

"Right!" Shulk said. "I'll protect us from the queen's attacks! We need to focus on the smaller ones."

"On it!" Reyn went and swung his driver at a horde of Arachno, killing them instantly. However, more popped up. Shulk was attacking as well. Whenever he received a vision, he immediately used shield to protect them both. However, there were to many Arachno that Shulk and Reyn were losing confidence. What was worse was that the Arachno were smart. They were learning their moves. They were learning how to dodge them based on the failures of their brothers. Shulk and Reyn were fighting a losing battle. The Monado had limitations. It had to recharge every time he used an art. He couldn't continuously protect them with shield.

The queen roared and shot a string of web on the Monado, ripping it out of Shulk's hands. Many Arachno jumped on Shulk and Reyn, pinning their arms and legs, as the queen walked up to prepare the final blow.

"Reyn, I just wanted to let you know that you were a great friend." Shulk said. "I wouldn't ask for anyone better."

"I feel the same way too, Shulk." Reyn said. "Hey, at least we get to see Fiora!"

"Yeah, that's a plus." They closed their eyes as the queen lifted its pincers, ready to bring them down on their chests.

**Recommended Music: _Together, We Ride (Super Smash Bros. Melee)_**

"Thoron!" Someone yelled in the background. A beam of lightning hit the queen in the side, throwing it off balance. "What the...?!" Reyn yelled. He was cut short as a blade spun around them, chopping the heads off the Arachnos holding them to the ground.

"The future isn't written, you know!" Lucina yelled, pulling Shulk and Reyn up. Robin jumped down, firing fire at the smaller Arachnos, destroying them as they got close. "Lucina, now!" Robin yelled.

"Right!" Lucina yelled back. She and Robin swiftly ran towards the queen, alternating angles, Lucina swinging her sword, Robin firing magic, rolling to avoid attacks, Robin jumping back to fire magic, Lucina going in to chop up Arachno. Pretty soon they were standing in front of the queen, no Arachno left to protect her.

"Wow, they work great together!" Reyn yelled.

Shulk stared in shock. "I thought Robin was in bed! I didn't know they fought so well together."

"Well, are you complaining? They got us out of a pickle that time!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised how quickly Robin healed."

The queen brought its claw down and tried to hit Robin, who rolled to her side, while Lucina assaulted her head on. Robin charged up a Thoron, while Lucina deflected its attacks. "Checkmate!" Robin yelled. He slid underneath the queen, shooting Thoron into its stomach, causing it to fly upwards. Lucina climbed onto its back, and as it fell down, stuck her sword through the back of its head, sliding down its back, down its abdomen, and landed on the ground. She sheathed her blade as the Queen Arachno fell into two even pieces, dead.

Robin grabbed the Monado that the queen ripped out of Shulk's hand, and handed it back to Shulk. "I believe this is yours?" Robin asked. Shulk slowly grabbed it.

"Th-thank you." Shulk said. "I believe you have some stuff to tell us?"

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"So, that's how you got here." Shulk said. "You saw my vision. Interesting. And that dream..."

"Yes. All of it." Robin said.

"Hold on." Reyn said. "What dream? What vision?" Shulk quickly explained what he saw. "Hmm." Reyn said. "That's how you knew about the ambush." Robin walked away towards the dead queen next to Lucina.

"Reyn, I just realised something!" Shulk said.

"Huh?" Reyn said.

"The future I, Robin and Lucina see... It isn't set. I think it's more like a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yeah... A warning about what will happen. What will happen if we don't do anything, or if we can't do anything. So I can use this power to change the future. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

"You've got my vote. And if you really can do that... I think Fiora would have liked that too."

"Yeah."

"Right, let's get moving. We're nearly at the Bionis' knee."

"Hold up." Shulk said. "The queen blocked the path to the knee with webbing."

"I got this." Robin said. He pulled out a bottle, scooped up some of the fluids running out of the queen, walked up to the webbing, and threw the bottle at the webbing, melting it.

"Uh, Robin?" Lucina asked. "Why did you need to use the guts of the queen?"

"Because... I... don't know, actually." Robin replied.

"You do know you have the ability to summon fire, right?"

"Oh... I guess that would have been faster. Gods, that's embarrassing."

Lucina smiled. "Heh. Come on Robin. Let's get going." Shulk and Reyn laughed as they walked to the kneecap.

**Recommended Music: _Grandeur (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

As they walked out the kneecap, the sun nearly blinded them, but they looked up, seeing a giant rod floating above them, a hand gripping that rod, and a large head. They all gasped at the absolute beauty of it. The body of two gods, locked in combat, the world they lived on.

"Wow." Robin, Lucina and Shulk all said at once.

"No matter how many times I see this, I never get used to it." Reyn said. They all turned around, seeing a giant mechanical form in the distance.

"On the other side of those clouds." Shulk said.

"Yep." Reyn replied. "It's our enemy. Mechonis."

"Mechonis." Lucina said. "Home to the Mechon."

"The one who fought the Bionis thousands of years ago." Robin added.

Shulk clenched his fist. "Our enemy." He said.

**Recommended Music: _Intrigue (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

None of them noticed in the sky, a small scout Mechon was filming them. It zoomed off to report to its master. When it got to its master, it started talking in a code no Homs could understand.

Its master was large, humanoid. It used one of its hands to pick up an unconscious Defence Force Soldier. The large Mechon threw the soldier into the air, and the soldier landed in the large Mechon's mouth, being essentially digested in the Mechon.

The drone finished its message, and the large Mechon's eyes glowed, and it swung its hands back, pleased with the news the drone brought to it.

**A/N: Here you go! The next chapter! Past few weeks were busy, but now I don't have anything for a while. Sad, but true. I don't expect to finish this story by the summer, but I hope to finish the main story before the end of the year. Anyway, hope to see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recommended Music: None**

"If we just came up the Bionis' shin..." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Then this must be the Bionis' kneecap, right?" Shulk asked.

"Yup. Which means Colony 6 is up ahead." Reyn said.

"There are some vines over there." Lucina said, pointing to the left of the entrance to Tephra Cave. "We can probably climb up there."

"Great." Reyn said. "I love a good climb."

Once they climbed up, they were walking through a canyon. At the edge, they found some Homs traders. "Pardon me." Robin asked. "May I be able to buy a sword?"

"Of course!" The Homs said. He pulled out some swords from his bag. "Here are some great, high quality swords from Colony 6. Take your pick."

Robin looked around a bit, and saw something in the trader's bag. "What's that?" He said, pointing to what he saw.

"Oh! This thing?" He pulled out a sword shaped like a lightning bolt, and a green book with a wind symbol on it. "I guess I could sell you these two for five thousand gold, but I'm not sure you would want them..."

"Deal." He grabbed the sword and book and handed the trader five thousand gold he got from Dunban. "Thank you."

"N-no problem." The merchant said, putting the money in his bag. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you." Shulk said. "Come on, everybody. We're almost to Bionis' Leg." As they neared the end of the canyon, Robin, Lucina and Shulk all stopped, looking in awe.

**Recommended Music: _Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Wow." Lucina said. "Amazing."

"Yeah." Robin said. "How is this possible?"

"The Bionis." Shulk replied. "Before it died, the Bionis was moving. By moving, it most likely created these rock formations. They are truly amazing. Hanging like an umbrella, there, not moving. This is the wonder of the Bionis."

Reyn walked out into the sun, and spotted something. "Shulk! Look over there!"

Shulk walked over. "Smoke..." He said as Robin and Lucina joined them.

"Maybe someone's got a fire going. Hope they're cooking up something good!"

"It's hardly a good spot for a barbecue." Lucina said.

"The smoke seems to dense, as well." Robin added.

"Come on, let's take a look." Shulk said. They quickly ran to the source of the smoke, careful to avoid the native creatures. When they reached the smoke, it wasn't good.

"Someone's left a buggy out here." Reyn said.

"That's strange." Shulk said. "Who would just abandon a buggy in this place? And it's pretty new."

"Is it brand new?" Robin asked.

"Not brand new." Shulk said. "But it's in very good condition. You wouldn't just abandon it. So what did happen to the driver?"

"It does seem strange." Lucina said. She reached for it, and when she did, it triggered a vision. She saw a boy running from two Ardun, male Armu, near a spring.

"There's a boy!" She yelled. "He's being attacked by monsters!"

"You saw it happening?" Reyn asked. "Where?"

"I don't know. But it was near some water."

"Near water...But what made you have a vision all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it was triggered by touching the buggy." Shulk offered.

"Well, we'd better find him." Robin said. "Let's search everywhere around here where there's water."

"I believe there's a spring to the north east!" Reyn said. "We should look there first."

"Right!" Shulk yelled. He ran towards where Reyn said. "Shulk!" Robin yelled. He tackled Shulk behind a rock.

"Robin, wha-" Robin covered Shulk's mouth and looked over the rock, to a giant, ape-like monster. When it passed by, Robin uncovered Shulk's mouth.

"You need to be careful." Robin said. "That monster, from what I heard from people in Colony 9, has killed many Homs on their travels between colonies. It's called Territorial Rotbart. Best not to mess with it."

"Thank you, Robin." Shulk said. "Guess I need to be more careful! Come on, we need to keep moving." When they reached the oasis, they saw nothing at first.

"Look, over there!" Reyn yelled.

"Ahhh!" A boy yelled, cornered by two Ardun. The group ran over quickly.

"You all right, kid?!" Reyn asked as he stepped in between the boy and the Ardun.

"Who are you?" The boy answered back.

"That can wait. Go! Get outta here! Leave these guys to us!"

"O-OK!" The boy ran out quickly.

"Let's do this!" Shulk yelled.

"Lucina and I will take the right one." Robin said.

"Got it." Reyn said. "Stay safe."

"We will." They lured the Ardun away from Shulk and Reyn, leaving one for them. "Same plan?" Reyn asked.

"Yes." Shulk replied. "You know what to do."

"All right. It's Reyn time." He ran up to the Ardun and hit it, taunting. "Oi! Your breath smells worse than a Brog!" The beast roared at that, focusing its attention on Reyn. "Yeah, you like that?!" Reyn yelled. "Come on!"

"Reyn, don't get careless!" Shulk yelled. He was slowly doing damage to the Ardun, but its attention was focused on Reyn, it didn't notice its strength fading. With one last swift motion, the monster fell. "It's over." Shulk said. "Come on. We're not finished. Robin and Lucina-" He froze as a large bolt of electricity came down on top of the Ardun Robin and Lucina were fighting, killing it.

"That was...amazing." Shulk said, running up to the Ardun. "How?"

"The sword." Robin said, holding his new sword. "It can summon electricity. I believe it's called a Levin Sword. I'm not sure how I know that. Amazing."

"Yes. I wonder how it works."

"Now's not the time." Lucina interrupted. "We need to help the boy."

"Oh, right." Shulk said. "Come on, everybody." When they reached the buggy, the boy was there. Thankfully Shulk brought some tools to make some things on his spare time, so he had just the right things to fix the buggy. "All right. It should work now." Shulk said.

"Great!" The boy said. "You saved my skin! My buggy short circuited, and there were those monsters, and... Well, thanks!"

"I fixed the circuit, but it's out of ether. Change the cylinder and it'll be as good as new."

"I believe it's time for the introductions." Reyn said. "I'm Reyn. He's Shulk."

"Pleased to meet you." Shulk said.

"I'm Lucina." Lucina added. "Here's my husband, Robin."

"How do you do?" Robin said.

"Oh... Hi! I'm Juju." The boy, Juju, said. "Where are you four heading? If you've got time, you should stop by our camp!"

"Your camp?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah." Juju said. "It's not far."

"How about it?" Reyn asked.

"Let's take him up on the offer." Robin said.

"I'm surprised there's a Homs camp here." Shulk started.

"But they might have some information." Lucina finished.

"Look at you three. Like the same person." Reyn said. "I suppose that's true.

"Juju, can you tell us how to get there?" Shulk asked.

"Sure!" Juju said. "If you go back to the oasis, you should see a tall stone post. Head there first."

"Then what?" Reyn asked.

"There's a small path in the woods next to the post. Just follow it down to our camp."

"Got it." Reyn said. "Let's go."

"One problem." Lucina said. "The buggy can't move without ether. How are we going to get there? We can push it, but with all the dangerous monsters, we couldn't go fast."

"I got it." Robin said. "Shulk, Reyn, you go ahead. Clear a path for us from any aggressive monsters."

"Got it." Shulk said. "Come on, Reyn." They walked towards the post, finding any monsters that would pose a threat.

"Juju, hop in the buggy. Lucina, get on the back. It's time for your first lesson in tomes."

"Robin, are you sure?" Lucina asked. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"You are." Robin hopped on the back with her. He opened up the wind tome. "All right. This word right here is _Wind._ You say that to trigger the spell." He grabbed her hand. "Hold it out, open, like this. Now, imagine the wind flowing around you, in you, almost as if you are the wind. Imagine you control it. Force it to the palm of your hand. Think of the direction you want the wind to go, what you want it to do. In this case, you want it to push us and the buggy."

"Robin, I can't-"

"You can. I'm here as well. Now, close your eyes, and when I say go, we'll both say the command. Ready?"

"Robin-"

"Go!"

Lucina was startled, she closed her eyes and yelled. "_Wind!"_ She felt the force of wind around her, flowing out of her open hand, she felt energy leaving her as well. The buggy was moving.

"Juju!" Robin yelled. "Steer the buggy towards your camp!"

"On it!" Juju yelled. Lucina felt the buggy jerk and turn while Juju avoided monsters. She was growing tired. Her arm started falling from the force of the wind flowing out of it, but Robin held her up.

"I'm here." Robin said. "Don't worry. I'm helping you. Here." He lifted her left hand onto the tome. Lucina felt a surge of power flow in her. She felt the will to keep going. She felt her magic strengthen as her confidence was built. She was aware of everything around her. She saw in her mind Shulk and Reyn following them, running towards the moving buggy. She saw Robin next to her, helping her with his energy. She felt a sense of peace, almost an Awakening of a power greater than hers, a divine sense of creation. The wind was her creation. She could summon the elements. She was a Creator.

"Robin, Lucina stop!" Juju said. "We're here!"

**Recommended Music: None**

"Juju!" A woman's voice yelled. Robin stood up from the buggy. Lucina tried as well, but quickly fell to the ground. "Lucina!" Robin said, picking her up.

"I-I'm fine." Lucina said weakly. "Just...tired."

"Tomes require your own energy. It takes time to build up enough." She laid her down and set her head up on a rock. "Get some rest."

"Where have you been?" The woman that yelled Juju's name said, walking up to Juju. A vision appeared very abruptly in Shulk, Robin and Lucina's minds. They saw a tentacle pop up and snatch the woman, crushing her and killing her. And in the shadows, a Mechon with a face.

"Don't tell me you were..." The woman said to Juju. Juju looked down with guilt in his eyes. "I've told you a thousand times." The woman said. "We're not ready to leave the camp yet."

"But I thought..." Juju said.

"Juju!"

"Sorry, Sharla." Sharla knelt down and hugged Juju. She looked up and saw Reyn. Hope filled her eyes.

"That gear." She said. "You must be survivors from the Defence Force! Is Colony 6 OK? Did Gadolt make it?" She was in Reyn's face by now.

"Hold on." Reyn said. "What're you talking about?"

"We've come from Colony 9." Shulk said.

"Colony 9?" Sharla said.

"They saved me from some monsters." Juju explained. "This is Reyn and Shulk. The couple over there are Robin and Lucina."

"Oh," Sharla said sadly. "So you're not from Colony 6. Thank you for helping Juju. I'm his sister, Sharla."

"I told them they could rest here, with us." Juju said.

"Did you now?" Sharla said. "Well, the girl, Lucina it was? She looks like she needs rest. Well, all right. I suppose that's only fair."

"Did something happen?" Reyn asked. "To Colony 6?"

"Actually," Shulk added. "We're heading there ourselves."

Colony 6 has been..." Sharla started. "Our home! It's been occupied by the Mechon. I'll tell you about it inside. Follow me." She said. She walked into the cave, the base of the camp. Robin picked up Lucina and carried her inside. Shulk and Reyn followed, Juju coming in last. They walked to the edge of the cave where Sharla was waiting. She helped Robin lay Lucina down on a mat, where Robin sat down next to her, giving her water and some food.

**Recommended Music: _Regret (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"We've already fought off the Mechon a year ago, at the Battle of Sword Valley." Sharla said. "It left us with a false sense of security. The Colony 6 Defence Force didn't even notice the approaching Mechon. By the time the air-raid siren sounded, a swarm of Mechon had blackened the sky. They ate people and burned our buildings. Me and Juju dedicated ourselves to evacuating the children and elderly. I don't know what happened next."

"It's just like what happened to Colony 9." Shulk said.

"They attacked your colony as well?!" Sharla asked.

"Yes. It's good that you managed to evacuate so many."

"We have Otharon, the Colonel, to thank for that. Him and Gadolt."

"This Gadolt..." Reyn started.

"He would have been my husband by now if not for all this." Sharla said. She noticed Reyn and Shulk look down at the ground. Robin and Lucina were barely paying attention.

"Cheer up you two!" Sharla said.

"Err..." Reyn stammered.

"We can't lose hope just yet!" Sharla said. "I'm certain Gadolt and the other soldiers are alive. They're still fighting. I can feel it."

"Erm..." Juju interrupted.

"Hmm?" Shulk asked.

"You're on your way to Colony 6, right?" Juju asked.

"You bet!" Reyn said. "We're up for some revenge! I bet we can even get your colony back!"

"There you go showing off again." Shulk said.

"If anyone can do it, it's you four." Juju said. "Could...um... Could you take me with you to the colony?"

"Juju!" Sharla yelled. "The people here need us! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But you heard! The Mechon attacked Colony 9! That means a load of them have left Colony 6 already! It has to!"

"Even if that's true... No, especially if it's true! We cannot expose the camp to anymore danger."

"So you don't care what happens to the people in the colony?! How can you be so heartless? Are you that scared of the Mechon?!"

Shulk's eyes started to glow, and a vision appeared in his mind. He saw a hill in flames, a Mechon with many tentacles holding a dead Juju, and the same Mechon with a face standing in the middle of the chaos.

"Kid!" Reyn yelled.

"Reyn!" Juju argued.

"You oughta know how Sharla feels. Watch your mouth and have some respect!"

Juju looked down at the floor. He knows he lost. "I'll go and make dinner." He said, walking off.

"Maybe I was too hard on him." Reyn said with regret. "Shulk?" He saw Shulk looking down, thinking. He looked behind him to Robin and Lucina, paused in the same way.

"Reyn." Sharla said. "You really remind me of Gadolt when you get angry."

"I do?" Reyn asked.

"Gadolt's taken care of us ever since we were young. I always saw him as a big brother, really. But he was more of a father to Juju... He'd call him 'kid' whenever he told him off, just like you did."

"I don't think I'm ready to be someone's old man just yet... Shulk? Did it happen again?"

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"You had another vision?" Before Shulk could answer, they heard an engine revving.

"Oh, no!" Shulk cried.

"No!" Sharla yelled. "Juju!" They all ran outside, Robin helping Lucina up and out.

"The buggy's gone!" Sharla cried. "He's going to Colony 6 on his own!"

"Stupid kid!" Reyn shouted.

"We have to hurry." Shulk said. "Something bad's gonna happen."

"What did you see?" Reyn asked.

"A deep valley..." Robin started. "Everything's engulfed in flames."

"There's a black shadow." Lucina continued. "It...kills Juju."

"Is it the Mechon with the metal face?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah." Shulk answered.

"Where does it happen? Is it near Colony 6?"

"I'm not sure. I think so."

"Let's get after him, Shulk!" They quickly started going, Robin and Lucina falling behind them.

"Hold on a second!" Sharla yelled. "What was all that about?"

"I know you won't believe this..." Reyn started. "But Shulk, Robin and Lucina can see the future."

"The future? That's not possible."

"That's what I thought too." Shulk said. "I still can't explain this. But that vision we had will come true unless we stop it."

"So you're telling me Juju's in danger?" Sharla asked.

"Believe it, or don't believe it, that's your call. But I wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for their visions."

"Juju..." Sharla said. "OK. I can't say I believe you, but what have I got to lose?"

"I like the way you think!" Reyn said.

"Sharla, you're..." Shulk started.

"What?" Sharla said impatiently.

"No, nothing."

"What are you doing?" Reyn asked. "Let's go and find Juju!"

"When you talk like that, you sound just like Gadolt!" Sharla said. "That's how I know it's not worth arguing.

"What am I? Some kind of Gadolt substitute?" Reyn asked. The two hurried out of the camp.

_That thing kills Sharla too. I saw it in the vision. _Shulk thought. _But I can't stop her from coming with us. I don't know how I can protect her. But I have to do it. I _will _change the future._

_Yes. We will. _Shulk heard another voice in his head. He jumped back, knowing the voice as Robins. Robin also looked surprised. _You can here my thoughts? _Shulk asked in his mind.

_Y-yes. I wanted to know what you were thinking, and all of a sudden, your voice came in my mind._

_I as well._ A woman's voice, Lucina, joined in. _I'm starting to think we were meant to find each other. We were meant for a greater purpose._

_Let's not think of that right now. _Shulk thought. _Right now let's focus on the task at hand. Lucina, are you well enough?_

_Yes._ Lucina answered. She slowly leaned off of Robin and stood up, her strength back. _Let's go. _They quickly ran to catch up with Reyn and Sharla.

**Recommended Music _Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Sharla, do you know which way Juju went?" Reyn asked.

"There are quite a few ways to get there from here, but he's in a buggy, so I think he'll take Raguel Bridge." Sharla answered.

"Raguel Bridge?" Shulk asked.

"It's not far. It's a really old bridge, built around the time Colony 9 was founded."

"All right." Lucina said. "We'll make that our goal for now."

"Sounds like a plan." Reyn said. "Sharla, you stay back. Leave any monsters up to us."

"What, you think I can't pull my weight in battle?" Sharla said. "I've got field experience as a medic. If you get hurt, I'll use ether to patch you up."

"Never doubt women." Lucina said. Robin laughed and put his arm around her. "I'd never doubt your capabilities." he said.

"Nice!" Reyn said to Sharla. "I'm always getting roughed up. You'll be a big help!"

At Raguel Bridge, Juju had crashed his buggy. "Come on!" He yelled. "Who put this barrier in the way? Now the front suspension's all twisted up!" He picked up the gun he brought in case he had to fight monsters. "Looks like I'll have to walk it." He said. "They're all cowards. I'll show them all." He ran down the bridge towards Colony 6.

"Look out!" Lucina yelled. She grabbed Sharla as an ether beam flew past her. "Mechon." Lucina said. "They must be looking for your camp. Stay back." She jumped out into the Mechon.

"Lucina, wait!" Sharla yelled. Lucina charged, drawing Falchion. She flew forward, thrust her sword in the Mechon and swung it around, destroying the other Mechon.

"How did you do that?" Sharla asked.

"No idea. Come on. We need to tell the rest of the group the path is clear." When they got back, Shulk had a grim expression on his face. "We need to hurry, then." He said. "Juju could get attacked at any second."

"Right." Reyn said. "Come on."

As they were walking, Shulk, Robin and Lucina were having a telepathic conversation. _Shulk, _Robin said. _Don't you feel like someone is controlling the Mechon?_

_I do._ Lucina said. _They're just machines. They need commands._

_They also needed someone to build them._ Shulk added. _They couldn't have built each other. Who would've built the first one? But who did make them? The Mechonis has no life on it. It had to be someone from Bionis. But who would build machines to eat their own kind?_

"Sharla, look over there!" Reyn called. They had reached the bridge.

"It's Juju's buggy!" Sharla cried. They ran towards it. A vision appeared in Shulk's mind. It showed him Juju in the same valley, being grabbed by a large Mechon.

The vision ended. "Juju!" Shulk yelled.

"What is it?!" Reyn asked.

"It's Juju!" Robin yelled.

"Is he OK?" Sharla asked. "Tell me!"

"There's a Mechon." Lucina said. "It's taken Juju!"

"When?!" Reyn asked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think we have much time."

"You said you saw a deep valley, didn't you?" Sharla asked.

"Yes." Lucina answered.

"There's a place like that just up ahead. And it's even on the way to Colony 6. That must be the route Juju's taking."

"You sure?" Reyn asked. "No other deep valleys around here?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Well, Shulk?"

"Let's move." Shulk said. "That has to be where Juju is." They quickly crossed Raguel Bridge.

_Lucina, are you tired? _Shulk asked telepathically.

_Yes, but I'll be fine. _She answered. _We can't worry about it now. Robin and I will work on it. We need to keep moving!_

"Is this the place you were on about?" Reyn asked.

"This is it, all right." Sharla said. "At the end of the road there's a path to Colony 6."

"But there's no sign of Juju." Shulk observed. "If the vision is right, he should be around here somewhere."

"I'm sure he would have gone along this road." Sharla answered. "I just hope nothing's happened to him yet."

"Any chance he went up that way?" Reyn asked, pointing to a small path away from the road.

"It's not safe around here. I doubt Juju would go off the beaten path if he could avoid it."

"Got it." Robin said. "We'll search along the road." Everyone agreed, and ran down the road. Along the way, though, Lucina stopped everyone.

"Shh." She said, pointing. She spotted some Mechon. "Robin, with me." She went down the road, crouching, drawing her sword. Robin was close to her, pulling out his thunder tome and his Levin Sword.

_Lucina, _He thought. _Grab this. _He pulled out the wind tome and handed it to an unsure Lucina.

_Again? _Lucina thought.

_You did great last time. I know you can do it._

_A-All right._ She grabbed the tome in her left hand. She was unaccustomed to fighting with one hand holding a book, but she could make do with it.

_Lucina,_ Robin thought again. _Magic requires thought. You think about what you want things to do, you concentrate, and they'll do it. It requires energy, but if you can keep thought in the hardest of times, you can become a great magician. If you need both hands for your sword, or use one hand to fire magic, you can will the other object to float._

_Why do you teach me these things in the worst times possible? _Lucina asked.

_Because I love you and don't want you hurt._

_Fair enough. Ready? One, two three, GO! _She charged. The same divine sense filled her and she swung her sword, slicing Mechon up, with Robin at her back, using his sword against Mechon. Whenever they each received a break, they would use their tomes to keep them at bay. Their swords were floating in the air, and Lucina decided to try something new. She willed her sword to fly in front of her, then shot it forward, subconsciously fighting with her sword away from her while she worked wind magic around her. Pretty soon there were just Mechon piles left, and Lucina fell to the ground, though not as tired as before. She quickly stood back up, exhausted, but thrilled. She had fought with magic. The divine sense was still with her. It seemed to linger for longer than before.

"Lucina, that was amazing!" Reyn yelled, running towards them. "Oh! And you too, Robin."

"No. Lucina deserves all the attention." Robin said. Lucina turned around and saw that Robin was injured, on the ground, with Sharla tending him. His arm was slightly cut. "I got hurt near the beginning of the fight. Lucina protected me with her magic. She may become more skilled than me. Guess I need to catch up!"

"Robin!" Lucina cried. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine, Lucina. It's just a little cut. Nothing a bandage won't fix. In fact, I'm ready to go." He stood up, his cut almost completely healed. "Guess I got a bit careless. Come on. We need to hurry."

"Robin, do you need your tome back?" She asked, holding the wind tome.

"No, keep it, Lucina." He said. "It works well for you. If we get more tomes, I can teach you how to read them, and use them."

_And it might help us discover our past._ Robin thought to Lucina, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Now, come on! Juju's in danger!"

"Right!" Shulk yelled. "Let's go!"

**Recommended Music _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

They continued on the path, when Sharla heard a scream. "Juju!" She screamed, and bolted through a marsh. Everyone else followed behind. They saw a Mechon on a spiral like rock, grabbing Juju.

"Juju!" Sharla screamed. "Hold on! I'm coming!" She ran into the spiral rock formation.

"Wait!" Shulk yelled. "Sharla!" He saw the vision of Sharla being eaten by the Mechon once again, certain it would happen soon. Right then the Monado activated, a new symbol in the centre.

"Another new symbol's appeared on the Monado." He said. "Can I save her?"

_Of course you can._ a voice said in his mind, not Robin or Lucina. He decided to follow the voice. He ran forward, and slammed the Monado on the ground. A blue light enveloped everyone's feet, and Sharla ran faster, narrowly avoiding the Mechon's tentacle. As the tentacle came up, Shulk brought the Monado through it, cutting it off.

"Shulk?!" Sharla said. Everyone circled around Sharla, weapons drawn. "It's tentacles can come out from under the ground at any second." Shulk said. "One false move and you're done for. Wait for my order! Reyn, you got my back?"

"'Course! Leave it to me!" Reyn said. "Robin? Lucina?"

"We always will!" Robin replied. With the Monado's gift around them, they were able to outrun the Mechon's attacks. Shulk, Robin and Lucina all saw the attacks, and knew exactly what to do. Shulk stopped as a tentacle came out and sliced it off, avoiding the attacks of others, as Robin and Lucina stood back, firing their magic. They drew their swords and charged. They rolled behind the Mechon and attacked from behind, eliminating as many tentacles as they could. The Mechon noticed and attacked, but Lucina used her wind magic and launched them back to regroup with Shulk in the middle. Sharla and Reyn came running back as well.

"Amazing!" Sharla said. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"It's not me." Shulk said. "It's the power of the Monado."

"That's right." Reyn said. "And the light swirling around us. That's the Monado 'n'all. Sharla! Let's move!" They ran forward.

"From what I observed, there are a few tentacles left." Robin said. "About five that can attack separate from the Mechon. Take them out first."

"Got it!" Shulk said. "Everyone, split up!" He used Enchant on Reyn and Sharla to allow them to harm Mechon. Sharla took a step back and aimed her sniper at a tentacle, and shot the eyes that it had, destroying it. Reyn simply charged and cut the tentacle in two, Robin and Lucina fired magic to confuse the tentacles, then came up with their swords and cut them apart. Shulk got the last tentacle and immediately charged the Mechon. The Mechon was furious. It fired ether beams at Reyn, the one angering him the most, and hit Reyn, knocking him back. Sharla ran towards him, as Robin got the attention of it.

Shulk came up behind it and used perhaps what he is known for. "BACK SLASH!" He yelled. He cut the Mechon from behind, nearly cutting it in two. Reyn was up then. Sharla patched him up with ether. He saw the Mechon's damage and cheered. "Is it down?!" He said. As he said that, the Mechon stuck its two remaining tentacles into the ceiling, swinging itself up and on the top of the rock formation.

"Get back here!" Reyn yelled.

"It's up there!" Shulk said. "Let's go after it!"

"Right!"

"There's a path right there!" Sharla yelled. "It should lead us above."

"Let's go!" Lucina yelled. She and Robin ran up ahead of them. The Mechon was weak.

"All we need to do is destroy the tentacle holding Juju!" Robin said as the rest of the group came up. Then the Mechon will be easy pickings."

"All right." Shulk said. "I'm feeling it."

"Shulk, that's good!" Sharla said. "Let's sort this out nice and quickly."

"Lucina, you and I will use our magic to deflect any attacks the Mechon throws at us." Robin said. "Reyn, you draw the aggro of the Mechon. Shulk and Sharla, heal the team with ether and figure out a way to get Juju. It's time to tip the scales!"

"Right!" Shulk yelled. Reyn ran in front of the Mechon, distracting it. The Mechon went to attack, but wind kept coming in and deflecting the projectiles.

"Sharla." Shulk said. "We need to get the tentacle lower. Then I can cut it off. Can you handle that?"

"Of course." She said. "Metal Blast!" A bullet went directly towards the tentacle, destroying one of its optics. The tentacle went down lower to the ground. Shulk quickly ran and cut the tentacle off.

"Reyn, now!" Shulk yelled. Reyn quickly ran and grabbed Juju. _Robin, Lucina, now._ he thought. Robin and Lucina drew their swords, thrust it in front of them, and slid right through the Mechon. It might have been Shulk's imagination, but it seemed everything tinted red and black when they passed through the Mechon. The Mechon instantly exploded behind the two.

"Juju!" Sharla cried. "Are you all right?!"

"Sharla..." Juju said, getting out of Reyn's grasp. I'm sorry."

Sharla walked up to him. Her anger got over her, and she slapped her brother across the face. Realising she did this, she hugged her brother. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"Hey, looks like we changed the future!" Reyn said. He saw Shulk's look of thought, though. "What's up?"

**Recommended Music: _Face (Xenoblade Chronicles_**_**)**_

"Well, it's just that..." Shulk started. "That can't have been the Mechon from our vision."

"Yeah, weren't it supposed to be the one with the face? I guess we changed more than we expected! Shulk?"

"No. Something's not right." When he said that, dust started flying, as a large shape came down on top of them, turning towards Juju and Sharla. Robin and Lucina ran over to Shulk and Reyn.

"Juju!" Sharla said, holding him close. The machine came loose, forming a humanoid shape.

"No!" Shulk said. "It's not him at all!"

"But this one's got a face 'n' all!" The Mechon turned around, a hammer in his hand.

"I've been waiting for you, Monado Boy." The Mechon said. It pointed to Robin and Lucina. "You two as well, tasteless beasts!"

"I-it spoke!" Lucina said.

The Mechon took a step forward, shaking the rock formation. "The way Metal Face scarpered, I thought you'd have to be this big scary monster." It said. "But look! You're just some pathetic little kids!" He swung his hammer at them, nearly hitting them if Lucina didn't use her wind magic to send the hammer away.

"Reyn, Robin, Lucina!" Shulk said. "We need to get this thing away from Sharla and Juju!"

"On it." Reyn said. They ran towards the Mechon. Shulk could've sworn it was smiling.

_Shulk, what're we going to do? _Lucina asked in their minds. _If he's the same as the other one, Metal Face, we can't hurt him!_

_It doesn't matter. _Shulk said. _All we need to do is get it to stop attacking._ He ran forward and attacked the Mechon, but the Mechon was quick for how big it was. It didn't matter if the Monado didn't work. They couldn't even hit it. Swing after swing missed. Robin and Lucina's magic missed. Everyone was losing hope. Finally, the Monado hit, but it was as Shulk expected. It didn't work.

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The Mechon, which everyone started calling Bronze Face, swung its hammer, nearly hitting Juju. Sharla joined the battle long ago, and Juju couldn't protect himself. Bronze Face came over and picked up Juju in his left hand, holding Juju tight.

"Juju!" Shulk and Sharla yelled.

"You pile of junk!" Reyn said, running forward. Robin and Lucina joined them. "Let him go!" Robin yelled.

"Reyn!" Shulk said. "Better watch your back."

"Got it!" Reyn turned around just as some Mechon landed behind him. He was able to block the attack, but he was too busy with the Mechon that attacked him to join Shulk.

"You little..." Bronze Face said. He swung his hammer, missing the three. He swung again, and missed Shulk, but Robin and Lucina couldn't. They were able to bring up their swords and block the attack from doing major damage, but they were knocked to the ground. Shulk tried to attack again, but the attack bounced off again. Bronze Face tried to step on Shulk, but Shulk kept seeing the attacks seconds before it comes. Shulk started running around Bronze Face.

"Why?" Shulk said. "Why can't I use the Monado?! It's only the ones that have faces. But..." He stopped as Bronze Face came around and swung his hammer, which Shulk dodged. "I can still see what it's going to do! Just like before!"

"Nice tricks you got there, pipsqueak!" Bronze Face taunted. "Darting around the place! That the Monado's power? Won't matter, you're still flesh and blood, and I reckon you're nearly done!" Reyn came in and knocked a Mechon away from Shulk. "Behind you!" Bronze Face said. They were surrounded.

"Shulk!" Reyn said. "Leave these to me! Go take him out!"

"We'll join you." Lucina said.

"Got it." Shulk said. He charged the Mechon, but it brought its fist down towards Shulk, knocking him off balance. Bronze Face lifted his hammer, and brought it down. Before he could, though, a bullet knocked it off course.

"Now!" Sharla yelled.

"Right!" Reyn came up and hit Bronze Face's hand with his driver, but it bounced off. "It's just bouncing off 'im!" Reyn yelled.

"That was fun for a while..." Bronze Face said as he jumped up in the air. "But now I'm bored!" He brought down the hammer, causing everyone to fall back.

"Sharla!" Juju yelled. Shulk, Reyn, Robin and Lucina looked to see Sharla hanging on by one hand on the edge of the rock formation. Robin and Lucina ran to help her. Shulk tried as well, but Bronze Face's foot blocked his way.

"Time to finish you off!" Bronze Face yelled, his hammer lifted in the air.

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled. "Look out!"

Before Bronze Face brought the hammer down, the lights flowing through him started to turn blue instead of red. Bronze Face fell back, walking away. "Looks like my time here's up." He said. "It's your lucky day, little boy! But that luck won't last forever. I'll keep hold of this brat. If you want him back you'd better come to Colony 6. But you'll have to be quick. I'm feeling hungry!"

"You!" Reyn yelled. "You're gonna pay!"

Bronze Face laughed. "I can't wait to grind you all to dust!" He took off to the air, with Juju in his hand.

"Sharla!" Juju yelled. "Sharla! No!" Bronze Face transformed into his flight mode, and took off. Robin and Lucina were finally able to get Sharla up.

"Juju..." She said as she got up. Her vision got blurry, and she fell into Robin and Lucina, unconscious.

**Recommended Music: _Regret (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The ceiling was shaking. Sharla and Juju were in a bunker. They looked and saw a man running in their bunker. "Gadolt!" Sharla said, grabbing his rifle and fixing it for him.

"It's only been a year since the Battle of Sword Valley." Gadolt said. "How? How did their numbers grow so quickly?"

"Are their numbers too great even for you, Gadolt?" A new voice said. A man, about in his sixties, walked in.

"Otharon." Sharla said.

"Medic Sharla, here are you new orders." Otharon said. "You and Juju are to ready the evac ships. You will be in charge of the evacuation."

"But..."

"You must realise, the ship can only carry so many. We must stay behind and fight to protect those who remain in Colony 6."

Sharla looked up to Gadolt, a look of worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine." Gadolt said. "I'll be able to keep my mind on the battle, knowing you're safe."

"Promise me." Sharla said sharply.

"Sharla..."

"Promise that you'll meet us outside the colony. I..." She handed Gadolt his rifle. "Just make sure you get out of here alive!"

Gadolt thought for a while. He grabbed his rifle. "Yeah." He said. "I promise. Don't worry."

The scene changed. Sharla was outside the colony, getting children and elders into the ships, and anyone else who couldn't fight.

_Gadolt. _Sharla thought. _A promise is a promise. And until I see you again, I will protect everyone._

"No, let me protect everyone!" A new voice, Bronze Face, said. "I'll keep 'em real safe! Inside my belly!"

"Sharla!" She heard Juju yell.

"Juju!" Sharla yelled. She sat up quickly. "Juju!" She looked around. She was back in the camp. She woke up from her nightmare. She hugged her chest. "Where are you?" She asked to Juju, even though she knew where he was. He was with the Mechon, which only fueled her sadness. Tears were flowing. It was near impossible to get her brother back.

**A/N: Fun chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I love these two games. I feel they go great together. I thought it'd be fun to have them collide in a way that would seem to work. And based on people's reviews, they seem to like it. Anyway, hope to see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will link my previous story, Fire Emblem Awakening, Gods Chosen, to this one. If you do not want to be confused, I recommend reading that story first. It's not too long. Just wanted to let you guys know, so there won't be any confusion.**

**Recommended Music: _Refugee Camp_**

Sharla walked out of the cave, where Shulk and Reyn were standing. Robin and Lucina were out by the lake, where Lucina was giving Robin sword techniques.

"Hey there." Shulk said. "Are you all right?"

"The sleeping beauty awakes." Reyn said. "Had us worried there for a minute."

"How long have I been out?" Sharla asked.

"Huh?" Reyn asked.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four hours I'd say." Shulk replied.

"I've gotta get outta here!"

"Hold up!" Reyn called.

"Mind if we go with you?" Shulk asked.

"You're going to bust into their base, right?" Reyn asked. "We want a piece of them too."

"Really...?" Sharla asked.

"Truth be told, we were gonna leave without you. But the thing is... I get roughed up a lot, and we don't know anyone else who can use ether."

"I... Thank you both."

"So, are we going or not?" Shulk asked.

"Yes." Sharla turned to Robin and Lucina. "Hey, you two! Do you want to come with us? To Colony 6?"

Robin rolled behind Lucina, and struck, but Lucina brought her blade behind her and deflected it. "Sure thing." Lucina said. "Come on, Robin."

"Right." Robin sheathed his sword and ran towards them. Lucina quickly gathered her stuff. She was able to buy some new tomes from the merchant in the camp, and was now learning how to read them.

They walked out of the camp together. "It's been a while..." Sharla said when they reached the post. "And it's just... I never imagined I would go back to Colony 6 like this. I'm sorry. Lost myself for a minute. We can get to Colony 6 from the valley where Juju was taken. It's this way."

They quickly ran to the valley. The Mechon were all destroyed, so there was not much monster trouble. Robin and Lucina stayed back, where They were exchanging tips on tomes and sword techniques. They got along so well, it was no wonder they were married. Though, they distanced themselves from every one else. Shulk wondered what was going on.

_Hey, guys._ Shulk asked. _What's wrong?_

_Well... _Robin started. _We're just thinking... Maybe, we aren't Homs?_

_Yeah. _Lucina added. _look at us. Look at our clothing. Our weapons. Our voices. Even our hair colour. The only thing similar between you guys and us is that our body structures look the same. That isn't much that we got in common._

_And, _Robin finished. _We're remembering. Our home. Everything. We aren't from Colony 6. Or 9. Not even from Bionis._

_How can you not be from Bionis? _Shulk asked.

_We remember our_ home. Lucina said._ Our families. Everything. How we got here. What our purpose is. We...we're royalty from the land of Ylisse._

_Ylisse? _

_Yes. _Robin replied. _We are soon to be king and queen of the land. The thing is... It's off the land of Bionis. Or Mechonis, for that matter. We have a daughter, who we named Morgan. Such a beautiful girl. The thing is... We're just talking about where we came from._

_I... I'm from the future of Robin's time. _Lucina said. _I was brought back to the past to stop the Fell Dragon, Grima, from waking up in their time. I come from a time where he destroyed the world. He killed my family, everybody. I came to the past to help stop him. I remember that Robin... When I was a kid, before he disappeared... He was like an uncle to me. I did everything with him. So, when I saw him in the past, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with him. I had a crush on him, and, since we would be the same age..._

_You couldn't help it, I'm guessing? _Shulk asked, intrigued.

_This doesn't seem weird to you?_

_No, actually. Considering I can see the future, this isn't the weirdest thing I've heard. Continue, please._

_Well, yes. Robin also fell in love with me. We decided to get engaged. Many things happened, which we will talk about later. We found out that Grima was Robin. He came back, and Robin sacrificed himself to stop Grima. For three years, he was missing. Then, Chrom, my father, found him in a field, and we got married. We were happy. But not for long. We found out the god of balance, Atera, took control of our daughter. He would bring balance to the world, creation and destruction, by destroying living beings. To stop Atera, we needed Grima back. Naga appeared to me, and we both decided that we needed to become one._

_We're skipping a lot of stuff. _Robin said. _But we were able to revive Grima, keep him under control, and we were able to stop Atera._

_So, how did you get here? On Bionis? _Shulk asked.

_Our friend, Tiki, had an idea. _Lucina said. _We __could use our new god-like powers to transport ourselves around the world. It didn't work out, and we ended up here. The shock of the transportation caused us to temporarily lose our memory. Needless to say, we got it back. We remember all this, but when we try to wake Naga and Grima, we can't. They seem to be in...shackles. They can't get out._

_Shackles? _Shulk asked.

_We'll explain in greater detail later. _Robin said. _We're almost to Colony 6._ Sure enough, there was a large area, almost fortified, no doubt the Mechon infested Colony 6.

**Recommended Music: _Gaur Plain Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"This is Colony 6" Shulk asked, surprised.

"It's like a fortress." Reyn said. "Did people really live here?"

"So much has changed..." Sharla said. "It's only been a month."

"We'll find Juju and get out," Robin said. "Maybe destroying some Mechon along the way."

"Well, we just can't rush in." Lucina said.

"We could enter through the mine." Sharla said.

"Mine?" Shulk asked.

"There's a massive ether deposit under the colony. The first settlers here built right on top of the mine. That's how we got our colony. The mine is like a network of tunnels. It's much more complicated than the colony streets. They can't have figured it all out in the space of a month."

"So..." Reyn started.

"She means it's the best route if we want to remain unseen." Shulk said.

"Your catching on." Sharla said.

"Great!" Reyn said.

"So, how do we get in?" Lucina asked.

"Through the Drainage Outlet." Sharla said. "It's just up ahead." She walked off to a path where an elevator was, leading to the giant Drainage Outlet. "There's a path, split apart, leading to the mine." Sharla said. "It can get confusing to get in. Just follow me. I'll lead you in." Sharla knew the area very well. She didn't make any wrong turns. Soon they were in the mine.

**Recommended Music: _Colony 6 Central Mine (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
_**

"This is the mine, huh?" Robin said. "Looks like how I thought it would."

"If we follow these pipes up, we should be able to jump across to the communication centre of the mine." Sharla said.

"Why not just build a staircase up?" Lucina asked.

"There was one, but due to age, it fell apart a few days before the Mechon attacked. There was no way to repair it in time. Or no need. We need to hurry." She jumped on the pipe then jumped over into the communication centre. Everyone else followed. There were some Nopon in there. They were saying that they hid in their from the Mechon, and were scared to get out. Sharla promised that they would make it safe for the Nopon. She walked out to the base of the mine when she heard something. "Guys, kill the noise!" She whispered, crouching. Everyone followed her example.

There was a scout Mechon, running around the ground. "A Mechon." Shulk said. The Mechon ran down the mine, away from the group.

"I can't believe they've taken the mine too! That means the Defence Force and residents are... Oh no, Juju!"

"Keep it together, Sharla!" Reyn said. "Don't start panicking now."

"Reyn..."

"You said yourself, they can't have seized the entire area, right? I bet you they're holed up somewhere safe. Juju is alive, and we're gonna find him."

"That's why we're here." Shulk said. "You can count on us."

Sharla was silent for a while. "Yes... It'll be fine. Thank you."

"The nopon told me to follow the green moss. It should lead us to the base of the mine." Robin said.

"Yes, that's right. Come on." They followed the path for a bit, careful not to run into any Mechon. They reached a path in the caves with glowing moss on each. "Don't go down the left path." Sharla said. "It's a beautiful, glowing pond, but it houses many dangerous monsters. Let's go."

They walked for a bit and found a small stream. They decided to follow it. For a bit, there was silence, and then, an explosion.

**Recommended Music: _Menace (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"An Ether Rifle?" Sharla exclaimed. "Gadolt!" She quickly ran the rest of the path, pulling out her rifle.

"Sharla, wait!" Reyn yelled. Everyone else ran after her. They ran into a man made room, filled with Mechon, where someone was fighting, hiding out of sight.

"Gadolt!" Sharla yelled. She fired a bullet into a Mechon advancing on the rifle owner, who looked up. It wasn't Gadolt.

"I know that voice..." The Colony 6 colonel, Gadolt, said. "Medic! Is that you?!"

"Otharon." Sharla said, running down towards him. Robin and Lucina jumped the railing, sword and tome in hand. Lucina bought a thunder and fire tome, a full set, while Robin bought another wind tome for himself.

"That's our cue, Reyn!" Shulk said.

"Oh, yeah!" Reyn replied, running down towards everyone else. They quickly got to action. They knew each other so well, they had no trouble with the Mechon. Otharon was stunned.

"Medic." He said. "Why are you here?"

"Sir." Sharla asked. "Isn't Gadolt with you?"

Otharon tried to say something, but just came out with grunts. "We have much to discuss. You'd better come with me."

"Sir." Otharon walked into an opening in the rocks, which led to a small bunker where Otharon was hiding.

**Recommended Music _... (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Sharla quickly explained everything that happened up to this point. "So, Juju has been taken by the bronze-faced one." Otharon said.

"Sir, what about Gadolt?" Sharla asked.

Otharon slowly turned around. "Gadolt is gone." Is all he said.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"Gadolt and I planned a surprise attack to set everyone free. But we failed miserably. When I woke, Gadolt was nowhere to be seen. Only his rifle remained. But he is alive. I can feel it. We may not be joined by blood, but he's like a son to me. I'd know if he were dead."

"Some of the people in Colony 9 got eaten..." Reyn said.

"Reyn!" Shulk scolded.

"Sorry. Forget I said that."

"They don't kill Homs right away." Otharon said. "If that bronze-faced one took him, we still have some time left."

"Are you sure?" Shulk asked.

Otharon looked at the Monado on Shulk's back. "Boy, that blade was once Dunban's. I'm not sure why you have it, but we're going to need its full power."

"You can count on me."

"We're heading for the Central Pit. It's where they take all the Homs they kidnap. If Juju's alive, that's where he'll be. Gather your things. We're moving out." Otharon walked away.

Shulk's eyes glowed, and a vision appeared in his mind. He saw Otharon standing over an ether river, with a rifle in his hand. "Juju! Gadolt! This is for you!" He saw Otharon falling in the ether river, then the vision ended.

"What?" Shulk exclaimed.

"You say something, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"No. It's nothing. Forget it." They followed Otharon out.

_Did you two see that? _Shulk asked Robin and Lucina.

_Yes. _Lucina said grimly. _Why? What happened?_

_I don't know. _Robin said. _There has to be a reason._

"Hurry it up, slowcoaches!" Reyn yelled. Robin, Lucina and Shulk were lagging behind.

"What's wrong?" Sharla asked.

_What can it mean? _Shulk asked.

_'This is for you'. Is Juju already dead? _Robin asked.

_Or is he going to be killed? _Lucina added. _Is that why Otharon..._

_But then... _Shulk finished. _What does that mean? If we keep moving, is Otharon really going to die?_

"No!" Shulk yelled.

"What's wrong, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"This battle is for my people." Otharon said. "If you can't handle it, drop that weapon and head home."

"That's not it!" Robin said. "It's just that..."

"Out with it!"

"Listen..." Lucina said. "Maybe we shouldn't rush in head first."

"What?"

"We got this far." Reyn said.

"I think we should observe them, and plan our attack afterwards." Shulk said.

"He's right." Robin said.

"You insolent..." Otharon yelled. "We don't have that kind of time! You three don't know a damn thing about these machines. I have observed their movements. I've planned this attack for a month! I know full well what's going to happen to my brothers and sisters!"

"It's just..." Shulk started.

"We're going. Fall in, Medic!" He started on the path, leaving the rest behind.

"Sir!" Sharla said. "What's got in to you three?"

"A vision again?" Reyn guessed. "Don't tell me, another death?"

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"I knew it. You three don't chicken out for any old reason."

"This vision..." Sharla asked. "Was it like before?"

"Kind of." Lucina said. "We saw an underground ether river, and Otharon..."

"An ether river." Reyn thought. "You know what? You three can somehow see the future with the Monado near you. All that power, and you still keep getting it wrong."

Robin quickly drew his sword and brought it to Reyn's throat, who stepped back, astonished. "You don't know who the hell you're messing with..." Robin said.

"Robin!" Lucina scolded, and pulled him back. She wasn't mad, however. She knew what happened. _We need to keep Grima's influence under control. _She said. _He must be trying to break the shackles imprisoning him._ _Please, be calm._

"S-sorry, Reyn. Don't know what got over me." Robin said. The last part was a lie. He wasn't ready to share the full story.

"N-no problem. Anyway, here me out. Next time you have a vision, tell us. We bear the burden together, as a team. You have a vision you don't like, we'll change the future together, got it?"

"Got it." Shulk said quietly.

"What was that?! Say it like you mean it!"

"I got it, all right! Next time, I'll tell you."

"He's right Shulk." Sharla said. "You four saved Juju once before, I know we can do it again. I believe in you."

"Thanks." Shulk said. _They're right._ He thought. _We'll change what happens. We didn't see anyone else dying. There's still hope._

**Recommended Music: _Colony 6 Central Factory (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"There's a switch that will open the door to the Central Pit." Sharla said.

"We can do that." Lucina said. "Just wait by the door. Come on, Robin." They ran off together.

"Huh. Tend to spend a lot of time together." Sharla examined. "What's with them?"

"They...aren't ready to share it yet." Shulk said.

"You mean they told you?"

"That's not my business. They'll share their story when they're ready."

"Well, doesn't quench my curiosity." They reached the doors, which were open when they did. Robin and Lucina were waiting at them on the other side.

"We flew over here with tomes." Robin said before anyone could ask questions.

"Those tomes sure are useful." Reyn said.

"We're here." Sharla said. "The Central Pit."

Reyn looked over the edge. "Where are they all?" Reyn asked. "I don't see anyone."

"We'll take that lift." Sharla said, pointing to an elevator.

"I'm ready to mash some Mechon!"

"Yeah!" Shulk said. "Juju, Otharon... Just hold on!" They ran to the lift.

"There are many different floors." Sharla said. "It will be a while. We need to reach the bottom. That's the biggest area in the mine."

"All right."

"It's a long while down, so prepare for a long trip."

"Got it." They all boarded the lift.

_Robin. _Shulk asked. _What happened back there?_

_We told you part of our story, right? _Robin said. _Well, Grima is trying to break free from his shackles. I want him to, but he can't. Someone, or something is stopping him._

_Well,_ Lucina said. _We should tell you the whole story. So, we got engaged. Chrom, my father, was surprised, but happy for us. At the time, there was a man called Walhart the Conqueror. He was taking control of the world. We had to stop him. So we stormed his castle. Walhart was a challenge, but we finally were able to defeat him. Once we did, though, we got an invite to Plegia, the country that worshiped Grima._

_When we got there, they said they wanted to give us a gem to the Fire Emblem. The Fire Emblem could nearly do anything. It was a gift from the gods. They ambushed us, try to kill all of us and get the Fire Emblem. They failed, but Validar appeared before us. He forced Robin to give the Fire Emblem to Validar. He grabbed it and retreated to the Dragon Table, the place to revive Grima. I heard from people in the future that Chrom was killed by a close friend. That set everything in motion. That night, Robin and I went out from the camp and I... I _A tear ran down Lucina's cheek.

_She tried to kill me. _Robin took over. _She drew her sword at me, promising it would be painless and quick. I let her do it. I spread my arms and let her do it. She couldn't, though. She loved me too much. She dropped her sword and ran into my arms. Neither of us noticed Chrom there. He would've come to stop us, but when he saw the result, he merely left._

_The next day, we got to the Dragon Table. Chrom and I ran in to stop Validar, and we thought we killed him. However, a pain came in my head. Realising that Validar had tricked us, I weakened my magic right before I stabbed Chrom through the gut._

_I was devastated. _Lucina said. _Everyone thought he was dead. But Robin had a plan. Someone in our ranks faked his own death. He replaced the gems powering the Fire Emblem, therefore making it useless. Validar thought Chrom was dead, but right when he said that, my father stood up. We quickly killed Validar and anyone defending him. It wasn't over, though._

_Grima from Lucina's future came back with her. _Robin said. _He used the power of the Dragon Table to bring him back to his true self. He was the size of the mountain. We couldn't do anything. Thankfully, I was able to grab the Fire Emblem and replace the fake gems with the real ones. We decided to seek out Naga. When we reached the Sacred Altar in Ylisse, she was able to give Chrom the ability to put Grima to sleep for thousands of years, but said that if I dealt the final blow, Grima would die, along with myself._

_You didn't do that, though, right? _Shulk asked. _You're here right now._

_He did. _Lucina said. _This dastard sacrificed his life, not knowing how it would effect everyone._

_It was the right thing to do._ Robin said. _Otherwise it would be a repeating cycle._

_Well, I was still devastated._ Lucina said. _For three years, he was gone. I was a mess. I couldn't do anything. My younger self, Lucy, and Morgan were my only joys in life. Then, a miracle._

_Chrom found me. _Robin said. _He found me, alive and well. He took me back to the castle, where there was a great celebration. A week later, we had our wedding. It was a wonderful time. Everyone was happy. Morgan..._

_Well, we decided to have our honeymoon soon after._ Lucina said. _We left for another realm, and had a great time there. Then, we were attacked. By our daughter, Morgan. Atera took control of her. We were no match for her. I woke up in a new place. It was where Naga lived. She said every millennium, vessels for Naga and Grima were born. Robin and I were those vessels. We needed to accept our responsibility. I decided it was the best way to defeat Atera. It took a bit of talking to get Robin in, though._

_We finally did, though. We got the Fire Emblem, and with it and Naga's power, we were able to revive Grima. It took some convincing with Naga, with force, but Grima was contained. He was actually quite thankful. He could now live in this world without worrying about destroying it. He was the only one that could hold the power of destruction._

_We ran to fight Atera._ Robin said. _We took the army to fight Atera's army, and we went and fought Atera. Atera was Naga and Grima's father. He was happy to see Grima, but he is the god of Balance. When Grima died, he had to bring balance. It was either destroy Naga or her spawn. He did not want to kill Naga, so he decided to destroy her spawn. We knew the only one to calm him was Mila, his wife, and Naga and Grima's mother. She was asleep in the Earth, so we brought Atera to the ground, and were able to get him to talk to Mila. They decided to head back to the heavens, leaving the fate of the land to us._

_And then you got here. _Shulk guessed. _You tried teleportation, but it failed, taking you here._

_Not exactly. _ Lucina said.

_What? _Shulk asked.

_It felt...forced to come here. _Lucina replied. _Almost like someone pulled us out of path. It wanted us here, with it. _Lucina's eyes widened. _Oh, gods... I just realised, everyone at home must be worried, Robin!_

"Oi, guys!" Reyn called, snapping them out of their telepathic talk. "We're almost there." They were walking the entire time, none of them noticed. It was like they were in another world.

"We need to ride this lift moving around. On the other side is the lift to the bottom."

"Got it." Shulk said. "We're almost there. Are we all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get the colonists back!" Everyone jumped on the rotating lift to the other side. They walked down the path to the lift. When they rode it down, however...

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"No..." Sharla said. They quickly ran down Clots of blood were all over the floor. "Then whose blood is... Oh no!"

"Ahh... Here at last!" A voice called. "I've been getting hungry!" A large, humanoid Mechon flew over their heads.

"Isn't that?" Reyn asked.

"It's him, all right." Robin said.

"He's the one that took Juju!" Lucina yelled.

"Juju and the others!" Sharla yelled. "Tell me where they are!"

Bronze Face laughed. "You want the brat? Well, he's right here!" Juju was being held by an ether field, in a cross like shape.

"Juju!" Sharla yelled.

"He's still alive. But don't think he will be for long! As for the others, well... I just couldn't help meself. I ate them all up!" Bronze Face laughed. "Welcome to our banquet hall. The main course will be...you! And if I've still got room, the brat will make a tasty dessert!"

"Murderer!" Shulk said, loathing.

"I'm Xord, your host tonight.

"So," Lucina said. "You machines have a name?"

Xord was silent. "That's what they all say. Can't say I remember it myself."

"What's he talking about?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, yes!" Xord laughed. "It's good to see fresh meat on the table! Even if their is some junk here. These colony folk just didn't fill me up!"

"Gadolt..." Sharla said, on the ground. "The others..."

"Come on, boys, dinner's ready!" He sent some Mechon to attack. Shulk used Enchant on Reyn and Sharla, with Robin and Lucina on either side of Shulk.

"I swear I won't stop," Sharla yelled, vigor in her voice. "Until I've scrapped each and every ONE OF YOU!" She fired her rifle at the Mechon closest, barraging it with bullets, and putting her barrel on the Mechon, and firing straight through it. A Mechon tried to sneak up on Sharla, but Reyn pushed it out of the way.

"Get behind me!" Reyn yelled. Shulk came around, while Robin and Lucina stood behind them, watching their backs. Shulk destroyed three Mechon that were in front of him.

"Reyn! Sharla!" Shulk yelled. He specifically let out Robin and Lucina "We are Homs. And we won't just stand here, waiting to be eaten!" No one noticed Otharon by a mining machine, hopping in.

"The Monado?" Xord said. "Do you think that that thing can dent me?"

"How about this!" Shulk yelled, bringing the Monado down on Xord's arm, but it just bounced off.

Xord laughed. "I'm not Metal Face." He brought up his hammer. "You'll have to try harder!" He brought down his hammer, sending them back.

"It's the same as before." Shulk said. "The Monado's useless against this guy!"

"Well, when we topple a Mechon, it shuts down its defences, right?" Lucina said. "If we're able to topple it, maybe we can actually hurt it!"

"Good idea!" Sharla said. She ran up to it. "Shulk, now!"

"Right!" Shulk said. "Air Slash!"

"Metal Blast!" Sharla cried.

"Dolphin Slash!" Lucina yelled, bringing her blade up and flying into the air. "Now!"

"Thoron!" Robin and Lucina yelled.

"Wild down!" Reyn finished. Xord was down. Shulk ran up to him. Sure enough, the Monado left a cut. "All right everyone!" Shulk yelled. "Hurry!"

Everyone tried their best, but Xord got up to fast. "Enough!" He yelled.

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Xord swung his hammer, blowing everyone back.

"No!" Shulk yelled. "We'll never get to Juju at this rate. I've go to think of something!"

When he said that, a large machine came flying at Xord. Inside was Otharon. "Where did you come from?!" Xord exclaimed.

"You feeling hungry, eh?" Otharon asked. "Chew on this, scrap-for-brains!" He drove the arm up into Xord's face. He drove Xord back to the base of the pit, where an ether river was flowing.

"Boy!" Otharon yelled. "Now's your chance! Save Juju!"

"Otharon!" Shulk yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Hurry up!" Sharla, Robin, Lucina and Reyn ran to free Juju.

"At this rate, even if we save Juju," Shulk said to himself. Otharon's gonna be..." He remembered what Reyn said to him in the mine earlier. He looked up and saw that they got Juju down, and were checking if he was okay. "Change the future." He saw grappling machine near him. "Yes... That's it! Reyn! You grab Juju!"

"Shulk, what're you doing?" Reyn asked. Shulk didn't hear him. He was already running for the machine.

"Old man, you think you can stop me?" Xord asked to a losing Otharon.

"No I don't." Otharon admitted. "But I can do this!" He punched the base behind Xord, and ether started spilling out.

"What?" Xord exclaimed, and the ether exploded, causing the floor underneath Xord and Otharon to fall. Xord was sliding down, while Otharon was able to get back to solid ground.

"Let's see if that Mechon body of yours can withstand an ether river!" Otharon shouted.

"Juju!" Sharla said to an unconscious Juju. "Wake up!"

"Sharla, leave the rest to us." Reyn said. "Come on, Robin, Lucina!"

"Got it!" Robin yelled.

"Hang in there, you old fool!" Reyn shouted, running towards the battle, Robin and Lucina behind them.

"Fall you damn machine!" Otharon yelled, pushing Xord nearer to the river of ether. Otharon succeeded.

Xord was falling towards the river, with Otharon over the edge, his machine shut down. "Damn you!" Xord shouted as he fell.

"Otharon!" Shulk shouted. He drove the machine he rigged to Otharon's machine, which was falling in. "Hold on!" He shot the hook and just barely grabbed the machine. Shulk's machine slid, retracting, but it held firm.

"Shulk!" Sharla yelled.

"What a shot!" Reyn complimented.

"Boy..." Otharon said, astonished.

"We can change our destinies." Shulk said. "Otharon... You won't die here. Not today." Their victory was short-lived, however, as more weight was added to Otharon's machine. Xord had grabbed the arm of it.

"You cannot defeat me!" Xord screamed.

"Get out of there, quick!" Shulk told Otharon. "It's giving way!"

Otharon just stood on the cockpit, looking at Xord. "He's gonna..." Reyn said. He quickly ran to the scene.

"It won't be long now, my friends." Otharon said. "But not before..." He aimed the gun at Xord's hand. "Gadolt! This is for you! This is for the people of Colony 6!" He fired his rifle. Xord screamed as he fell, landing in the river and slowly sinking. The sudden loss of weight flung Otharon into the air.

"But I..." Shulk stammered. "This isn't supposed to happen! Otharon!"

"Gadolt." Otharon said. "I'll see you before long." Before Otharon fell in, Reyn jumped down and grabbed Otharon. He didn't have anything to grab on to, though. The hook broke off.

"Reyn!" Robin yelled. A tornado of wind picked up Reyn and Otharon, carrying them up. Robin and Lucina were able to carry Otharon and Reyn to safety.

"That was close!" Reyn said.

"Thank you." Otharon stammered. "All of you. I couldn't have done this alone."

"Save the thanks for those three vision." Reyn said. "As soon as I saw an ether river, I knew this had to be the place."

**Recommended Music: _Memories (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Juju..." Sharla said. You're safe now."

"What did I tell you?" Reyn said. "All of us together can make anything happen."

"Yeah." Shulk said. "You were right."

"People who can change the future." Otharon thought. "I stand corrected. You three did a great deed today."

"We didn't really do anything." Lucina admitted.

"We're all a team." Robin said. "You can't have a squad without teamwork. All of us together saved you and Juju. I just regret we couldn't save anyone else."

"There was nothing you could've done about it." Otharon said. "They were gone long before we could've done anything. Tell me. Your visions saved me. But what of the others? What happened to Gadolt?" No one answered. "I see... Sharla, take this. Gadolt would have wanted you to have it." He handed Sharla Gadolt's old rifle. She slowly took it and cradled it in her arms.

"Here, Sharla." Robin said. He took her old rifle and chanted a spell he memorised. The rifle vanished. "I've sent it to a pocket dimension." Robin explained. "It's where Lucina and I put our tomes when we aren't using them. We can have any excess weapons, armour and items there."

"Time to head back to camp." Reyn said.

"We'll need to get Juju some medical attention." Shulk said.

"There's a freight elevator on the next level." Sharla said. "From there, it's an easy route out to safety. As long as it's working..."

"We'll know that when we get on it." Reyn joked.

"You make me laugh." Sharla said, face palming.

"Well, I'm right, ain't I?"

"You're absolutely right. We need to move on and stop worrying about every little thing. Come on, guys." Everyone ran back to the next level, Otharon holding Juju. They rode the horizontal lift to the freight elevator. Shulk looked at the programming.

"Good, works perfectly." Shulk said.

"You see, what did I say?" Reyn said.

"We're all impressed. "Sharla admitted.

"Come on, let's go." Lucina said. Shulk pressed the button to make it go up.

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The entire elevator shuddered to a stop. "Why did we stop?" Robin asked.

"Well, whatever happened, I think we'll find out soon!" Lucina said. A machine flew up, and landed on the large elevator. It was beat up, sparking, wielding a hammer. It was Xord.

"Not him again." Reyn groaned.

"This one doesn't give up!" Sharla said.

"This is our chance, guys." Shulk said. They all drew their weapons. Xord was weakened from the river. The energy protecting Xord was gone. They could finally hurt him. Shulk enchanted Reyn and Sharla, and they got into position. Xord was leaking ether, slowly dying. Shulk almost felt sorry for him. This wasn't a quick death. It was long, during, and painful. Xord almost seemed thankful that they were fighting him. He would die sooner. The battle was quick. Xord was limping. His eyes were flickering. He was still advancing, as if someone was telling him to.

"Still hungry!" He screamed, trying to bring his hammer down on Shulk. Sharla came in and blasted off his arm. Xord screamed, falling back. His other limbs were blasted off by Robin and Lucina's magic.

"Did we get him?" Reyn asked. Shulk slowly walked towards him. Xord was all twisted up, still screaming in pain.

"Got to hand it to you." Xord managed to say. "You beat me without even releasing the true power of the Monado."

"True power?" Shulk asked. "What do you know about the Monado?"

"Sorry boy. Can't tell you that. You'll have to find out the truth on your own."

"The truth?"

"When I became what you see now, that's when my eyes were open. Was a good ride while it lasted."

"When you became like this? What do you mean?!"

Xord started shuttering off the elevator. "Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm gone!"

"Xord!"

"Get away!" Reyn yelled. He pulled back Shulk as Xord exploded, a blast of ether blowing over the elevator. The force caused it to continue moving. Xord was gone.

**Recommended Music: _None_**

They ran away from the exit of the mine just as it exploded, knocking them back. Reyn used his body to protect Juju.

"We smashed that bronze idiot." Reyn said. "Now the people of Colony 6 can rest in peace."

"Yeah." Sharla said. She grabbed Juju. Robin and Lucina walked out to see where they were on Bionis.

Juju woke up in Sharla's arms. "Are you OK?" Sharla asked.

"Sharla?" Juju said.

"Thank the stars you're all right."

"Where are we?"

"Just outside Colony 6. Thanks to everyone we destroyed that thing. But not everyone made it."

"Oh... I'm so sorry. Shulk, Reyn, Robin, Lucina... I didn't mean to cause anymore trouble, running off like that."

"Forget about it, kid." Reyn said. "We settled the score."

"Thanks!"

"Yes, but Metal Face is nowhere." Robin said. "That's who we're hunting."

"Yes. That's right." Lucina said.

"Hope I'm not interrupting!" A voice said behind the seven. Everyone turned around to a large Mechon with claws for fingers and a large cannon on its back, flying in the air. Robin's chest started to ache.

"It's him!" Shulk yelled. "Metal Face!"

A small army of Mechon came down, many standard Mechon, but a handful were Mechon that looked like Xord.

"Not just him!" Reyn yelled. "A whole bunch! And tons of 'em look like Xord!"

Metal Face landed. "Pathetic!" He said. "After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots, like you!"

"So, you can talk too?" Robin asked.

"Ah, the Boy who Lived! I can talk, all right, and I've got a good memory." He started mocking Shulk. "'Fiora! Get out of there! Get out!'" Metal Face started laughing. "Her screams were music to my ears. As my claws slid right through her soft flesh, like a hot knife through butter!"

**Recommended Music: _Unfinished Battle_**

Shulk activated the Monado in anger. "Talk all you want. Because those words will be your LAST!" He charged Metal Face, jumping and slicing down, but Metal Face brought his claw down and pushed Shulk back.

"The Monado?" Metal Face said. "Heh, it's been a while. But you should know by now, the Monado can't stop me!" He swung his claws, hitting Shulk, but Shulk brought up the Monado and deflected it, sending him backwards.

"Shulk!" Everyone screamed.

"You..." Lucina said angrily.

"Anyway you slice it, the Monado ain't gonna work, boy." Metal Face taunted. "Didn't work then, won't work now. Now, time to cut you down to size!" He brought up his claw up, but before he could strike, an explosion stunned him temporarily. "What?!"

On the ledge stood a man in Lagoon armour. Otharon recognised him. "Thats..." He started.

"Now, let him have it, Beast!" Dickson yelled. Another man with a katana ran down, his right arm not moving at all. He brought the sword on a Mechon, destroying it, and destroyed another Mechon the same way.

"Dunban!" Shulk yelled, happy.

"How did you...?!" Reyn asked.

"Sorry to have kept you." Dunban apologised. "Looks like we were just in time."

"Dunban!" Dickson yelled. "No time for chit-chat!"

"Right." He turned around, and charged. The smaller Mechon were attacking, but the faces were staying back, enjoying the show. Metal Face's permanent grin seemed all to real now.

Robin and Lucina went and fought with Dickson. "Looks like you two survived!" Dickson exclaimed. "And got some new weapons."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lucina asked. She used her magic to make Falchion fly around while she used a thunder tome to destroy further Mechon. Robin followed example.

"Dunban, how are you holding up?" Shulk asked.

"I'm fine." Dunban replied. "I may not be as strong as before, but I'm still useful. Now, focus on the task at hand!"

"Got it!" Reyn thrust his driver into a Mechon, but another one quickly replaced it. "There's no end to them. Where are they coming from?"

"I can take the smaller ones." Sharla said. "But the rest will be like fighting Xord over and over!"

"If only our weapons would work on these things!" Robin yelled.

"Focus!" Dunban yelled.

"Look out!" Reyn yelled, tackling Shulk out of the way of a Mechon attack.

"Reyn!" Sharla yelled, shooting the Mechon, destroying it.

Metal Face laughed. "Look at you all."

"Look at this, metal brain!" Dickson yelled, firing a bullet at Metal Face. It bounced off harmlessly.

"That it, gandpa?!" Metal Face taunted.

"Running out of ideas here."

"You may be able to deflect a projectile," Dunban said, "But let's see if you can block this!" He jumped into the air, slashing down, but Metal Face brought up his claws and stopped Dunban, pushing him back, and hurting Dunban's injured arm.

"Tell me." Metal Face said. "How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" He noticed Dunban holding his arm. "Ahh, does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the Monado won't work for a bunch of losers, like you!" He brought up his claws to strike Dunban. Dunban rolled, which brought pain to his right side.

"What are you?" Dunban asked.

"Save it, I ain't interested. You little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on!" He started charging the cannon on his back.

Robin knew from experience what would happen. "Everyone! Fall back!"

"Won't change a thing. I'm gonna wipe you out once and for all!" Before he fired, he saw a green beam heading for him. He flew up, letting hit another faced Mechon. It destroyed it instantly. "What the?!" He looked up to see a giant, majestic bird-like monster. "A Telethia?!" It came around and fired another beam, distracting Metal Face.

"Now's our chance!" Shulk yelled. He jumped on top of Metal Face's leg, and brought down the Monado hard on Metal Face's leg.

"You'll pay for that!" Metal Face yelled. The Monado kept cutting, though. "How are you...?!"

Shulk was yelling, and while he was, a vision appeared. There was a large horn.

"We must be outside the tower." Sharla said. The scene changed.

"Welcome, True Heir to the Monado." A giant humanoid creature said.

"Father!" A girl yelled, running towards an old man.

The scene changed again. "Weak!" Metal Face yelled. "Weak and pathetic!"

"What or who are you?" Dunban asked.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Shulk yelled. He cut off Metal Face's arm with the Monado, which morphed into a giant plane. "You will know the pain and suffering you've caused the Emperor and Fiora!" Shulk was yelling, ready to bring the Monado down.

It ended. "Another one..." Shulk said. He was distracted.

"Enough of this!" Metal Face said. He shook Shulk off. "You got lucky, brat! But next time, your head is mine!" He flew off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lucina said, running. She shot a Thoron, but it missed. Reyn, Shulk and Robin followed.

"Let it go, you four!" Dunban yelled.

"You've got to be kidding!" Reyn yelled. "He's the one that killed Fiora!"

"Know your limits. We'll get another chance."

"Fine." Shulk said, deactivating the Monado.

"That thing saved us." Robin said. "Whatever it was."

The Telethia flew behind the Bionis, where a man was waiting for it. "You did well." The man said. "But what of the boy?" The Telethia roared quietly. "Well then," The man said. "There is much to be done."

**A/N: This was fun. I loved touching on Robin and Lucina's past. I know it might be annoying to some that they need to read another story first, but I felt the need to connect it to my last one to do what I want to with my story. At least, for it to make sense. I couldn't quite gets Xord's death right, but it's hard to put into words Xord's screams. When I first saw that scene, I felt bad for Xord, even though he did so many bad things. ****Anyway, I'm just rambling. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"I thought it was you." Otharon said. "Nice to see you, Dickson."

"It's been a while, Grandpa." Dickson joked. "One year if my memory hasn't left me. Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket."

Otharon laughed. "Put a sock in it."

"Wait..." Sharla thought. "Dickson? Dunban? You're the heroes who risked your lives a year ago, in the battle to defend the colonies."

Dickson walked over to her. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing hanging around with these bunch of slackers?"

"Dunban, Dickson." Shulk interrupted. "Thanks for helping out back there."

"I don't believe we did anything." Dunban admitted.

"He's right." Dickson said. "Save your thanks for that giant bird."

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"A Telethia. A mystical beast that protects the sleeping Bionis. Though, I've never heard of one venturing down to where us Homs live. Strange."

"A Telethia." Dunban said. "So that's what it's called."

"A mystical beast that protects the Bionis." Shulk muttered.

_Robin, _Lucina asked. _Did you feel it too?_

_Yeah. _Robin replied. _We'll talk about it later._

"So, what's your plan from here?" Dunban asked. "Follow that metal-faced machine, I presume?"

"What else?" Reyn asked. "He's gonna pay for what he did to Fiora."

"Well then. There's only one place he'd go. Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley. A year ago, those things were building a huge fortress, right in the valley. Tactically, it's an excellent place to launch attacks from. I feel there's a strong chance they've now finished building it. That would explain why both colonies were attacked recently."

"Sword Valley..." Otharon said. "The very place where we made our last stand one year ago."

"So it's settled." Reyn said. "Bash down a fortress and smash some metal brains!"

"Easy, Reyn." Shulk said.

"Shulk?"

"There's somewhere else we need to go first."

"But what could be more important then... Wait... You three saw another one?"

"Saw what?" Dickson interrupted. "What're you on about?"

Shulk, Robin and Lucina quickly explained. "These visions sound pretty handy." Dickson said. "Well out with it. What d'ya see?"

"We were somewhere pretty high up." Shulk said. "We were fighting at the peak of a huge tower. Fighting Metal Face. I heard a voice, then the Monado's power was unleashed. His armour instantly gave way. Our weapons don't work on Metal Face at the moment. But if that vision comes true..."

"Then we'd finally have the upper hand." Lucina said. "Robin and I weren't in the vision, though. We were nowhere to be found."

"A tower?" Dickson mused. "Doesn't give us much to go on."

"Is there anything else?" Sharla asked.

"There was...a huge horn." Robin said. "We must've been on the top of the Bionis! The Bionis has a horn on its head, right?"

"Yes." Dickson answered. He thought for a moment. "Prison Island." He finally said.

"Prison Island?" Sharla asked.

"I've never been. But I've heard of a black tower at the head of the Bionis. They say it was built by the ancient High Entia race."

"The High Entia are real?" Shulk exclaimed. "I thought they were a myth!"

"I wouldn't blame you, son. An ancient race living at the top of the Bionis? It does sound crazy. But Bionis are home to all kinds of people, not just us. That includes the High Entia."

"The High Entia?" Dunban asked. "I'd dismissed them as folklore as well."

"Never assume anything. Seeing is believing, right?"

"Have you ever met one?" Robin asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Wow!" Reyn exclaimed. "Dickson, man. You're just full of surprises!"

"What can I say? I'm well traveled. And it's all for your future. Day and night I've searched for new lands, met new cultures, and gained knowledge for our people. The life of a wandering old fool. A lonely one at that."

"Stop your whining." Dunban laughed. "You do it 'cos you enjoy it. And you make a tidy profit."

"Who asked you, Dunban?"

"Well then, Shulk, what's it to be?"

"We'll head there." Shulk said confidently.

"There are alternatives. We could abandon the colonies, find a place the Mechon will not discover and live in secret."

"I realised something when we were fighting Xord. Wherever we go, they'll follow. We can't run from these things. We must fight on."

"I see. Then I am obliged to join you."

"You want to come with us?"

"Scared I'll get hurt?"

"No way! We know you're stronger than anything! Right, Reyn?"

"You bet!" Reyn said.

"I've recovered a great deal since we last met." Dunban said. "And that miserly old coot over there made me this." He gestured to his new sword. "Sharp. Light. Perfect for cutting through steel. Show me a Mechon and I'll slice it in two. I might not be in peak condition, but I'm useful."

"I can't thank you enough." Shulk said.

"We're in it together now."

"You can count on us, Dunban."

"Miserly old coot?" Dickson exclaimed. "That sword is forged from Mechon armour. It's worth every penny."

"So you keep saying..." Dunban muttered.

"If you wanna go to the Bionis' head, you'll need a guide to get to the upper regions."

"We're at the bottom, so I guess the only way to go is up."

"Right. But we'll need to go up the lower back first."

"The lower back..." Shulk thought aloud.

"Colony 6 is right at the top of the Bionis' leg. So we'll have to head around the waist. Through a place called Satorl Marsh. Follow me." They walked up pass Colony 6, down the road to a place filled with fog.

**Recommended Music: _Satorl Marsh Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"I've never seen anywhere like this!" Shulk said excitedly.

"Y'see?" Dickson said. "This is why I've been saying you need to get out of the lab every now and then. We're aiming to get inside the Bionis. We can get to the upper regions from there."

"Wow..." Sharla said. "I've never thought about going inside the Bionis."

"The closer we get to the top, the more monster trouble we're gonna run into. The only things that venture this far in are the Nopon merchants, and curious types like me."

"You really know all the fun spots, eh, Dickson?" Dunban joked.

"You wanna get to the top? Then this is the only way."

"We'll push on." Shulk said. "No matter what."

"That's the spirit, Shulk." They continued walking down the path. Robin and Lucina stayed behind. Dunban noticed, and fell back to them. They were looking at each other, but not talking.

Dunban coughed. "Hey."

Robin and Lucina jumped back. "Hi." Lucina stammered.

"Sorry if I scared you. I see something's been bothering you. Do you want to tell me?"

"I...think when we stop." Robin said. "Everyone needs to here this."

"All right. All though, I am interested."

"Everyone, look." Sharla said. She pointed to a group of Armus in the distance. "It's a group of Nopon."

"Some Nopon merchants." Dickson said.

"What d'ya think they're up to?" Reyn asked.

"They must be here for a reason." Sharla said. "Let's go and ask them."

"Good idea." Shulk said. They walked over there.

"Greetings, merchants." Robin said. "I'm Robin. Pleased to meet you."

One of the Nopon came over and sniffed him, much to Robin's surprise. "Bird Name don't smell like Hom Hom." he said. "Bird Name smell different. Me no think he Hom Hom at all!"

"Not Homs?" Reyn asked. "What do they mean, Robin?"

"N-nothing." Robin lied.

"You're a terrible liar. What's up?"

"We'll talk about it when we rest." Lucina interrupted. "We...have some stuff to tell you."

"All right." Dunban said. "Dickson, know any places?"

"There should be a place up ahead." Dickson said. Follow me." He led the group through some marshes. He finally stopped at a strange obelisk.

"This lamp..." Shulk studied. "It has a very strange glow."

"It's a remnant of the High Entia." Dickson explained. "They've hidden themselves in the upper regions now, but at one time they controlled this whole area."

"Good for them." Reyn said.

"It's the perfect place to get some shut eye. The lamp'll keep the monsters away. We'll be safe if we rest here."

"Great." Dunban said. They quickly set up camp. For warmth, Robin and Lucina started a controlled fire with their tomes. Everyone gathered around it.

"Well?" Dunban asked. "Do you have a story for us?"

"Oh, right." Lucina said. "I guess you can't work well together without trust. Well..." She and Robin explained everything. Their life and adventure before, Naga and Grima, their child, how they got here. It was a very long explanation, lasting until midnight. When they finished, everyone except Shulk looked stunned.

"Amazing." Dunban said.

"Wow..." Sharla muttered.

"Hmm..." Dickson thought.

"You're married?!" Reyn blurted out. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Reyn." Juju said. "You were there when they told me. It was when Shulk fixed the buggy."

"Juju told me after he got back from that incident." Sharla said.

"And they told us before they left to catch up with you two in Tephra Cave." Dickson said.

"It doesn't surprise me." Otharon said. "Only people with a deep bond could have worked together as well as they did in the mine."

"Shulk? Come on, you didn't know, did you?"

"Oh, I knew." Shulk said. "I figured it out. Have you not noticed their matching rings? They also told me at one point."

"So, I'm the only one that didn't know?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Afraid so." Dunban said, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh... Um, yes. Dragons inside you, you being royalty, all cool stuff." Reyn turned his head away, his cheeks red.

"Anyway..." Dickson said. "That's a hard story to believe. How can we know you're not making it up?"

"By our birthmarks." Robin said. He pulled back his glove, showing the mark of Grima on his right hand. "This mark is the Mark of Grima. Only those who hold this mark are the ones who vessel Grima."

"I also have the Mark of Naga." Lucina said. "My right eye bears the mark. The royalty of Ylisse all bear it, but I was chosen to be Naga's spawn." Everyone crowded around Lucina, seeing the mark in her eye, as she claims.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Dunban said. "But, I still have some questions. If you do house gods in yourselves, is that why you survived the hit from Metal Face, Robin?"

"I believe so." Robin answered. "They are trying to break the shackles imprisoning them. He sensed I was in danger and used his power to protect me as well as he could."

"That would also explain why the Monado can harm them." Shulk said. "They don't have ether running through them. Maybe that's why it can't harm Homs. The Monado can't harm people of Bionis. It doesn't fall under anything else."

"And royalty." Sharla said. "You two don't look anything like royalty. I mean, Lucina, you got that cute crown, but you don't seem...sophisticated."

"I've...never been one for formalities." Lucina answered. "Neither was my father. He was always more of a hit first, ask questions later guy. I love him for that."

"I bet you miss him." Juju said. "And your daughter! It must be so hard for them..."

"Robin, Lucina." Shulk said. "I promise, if we can ever get you home, I will do anything in my power to reunite you with your families."

"I appreciate that, Shulk." Robin said.

"So..." Otharon said. "Do you know how you two can see visions? I know that Shulk can see visions with the Monado, but what of you?"

"I don't know." Lucina answered. "It might be something Naga and Grima can do, and we only discovered it with the Monado near us. But we won't get the truth for a while. Now, I believe some rest can do all of us good?"

"Agreed." Dunban said. "Let's break up." Dunban and Dickson were used to this. They found some flat ground near the obelisk and went to sleep. Otharon, Juju, Reyn and Sharla all went around to the other side of the obelisk.

"Shulk," Robin said. "You can sleep with us tonight. We're just laying out right here."

"All right." Shulk answered. "You two go ahead. I'll join you in a bit." They set up their bags. They must have been really tired from using magic a lot throughout the past few days, since they fell right asleep.

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk laid up against the obelisk,cradling the Monado, thinking about Fiora. What she said to him at the park. Then, Metal Face. How he so easily killed her. He didn't even hesitate. If faced Mechon really did have minds, then why was it so easy for Metal Face to kill her?

His mind shifted to the vision. He saw a new Mechon in the vision, one he didn't want to think about. It looked graceful, like a goddess. Where was it? Why did it not come to attack them in Colony 6?

He changed his thoughts to his dream in Tephra Cave. The man kept asking him the same thing. "Do you wish to change it?" He asks. "The future?"

"Has it been that long?" Dickson asked, walking up to Shulk.

"Dickson." Shulk said.

"Fourteen years since I found you on that mountain. Seems like yesterday."

"I owe it all to you. If you hadn't found me that day, I wouldn't be here now, discovering the world."

"Forgive me, Shulk. Sorry I couldn't save your folks."

"Don't be."

"Now I think about it, that was when I found the Monado as well. This might be crazy talk, but maybe you and the Monado are part of some higher plan." He gestured to the sleeping bodies of Robin and Lucina. "Maybe those two as well, based on what they told us a few minutes ago."

"I don't remember much at all. But I know that my mum and dad left me it. The Monado was their final gift to me. At least, that's how I used to think of it. That's why I want to discover its true power, and help defeat the Mechon. But so far I've just been creating piles of Mechon scrap."

"So you don't just wanna study it in a lab after all."

"This sword... There must be some way... Well, anyway, I guess I should go to bed. Good night, Dickson."

"Good night, Shulk." He walked off to head to his sleeping mattress. Shulk laid down next to Lucina and went to bed. Lucina sat up next to him, awake, having heard the entire conversation.

**Recommended Music: _Satorl Marsh Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk walked up to the rest of the group, who were up long before him.

"Finally decided to join us, Shulk?" Dickson asked.

"Sorry guys." Shulk said. "Didn't sleep a wink."

_That's not true. _Lucina said. _You were asleep for a couple of hours._

_Really? _Shulk replied. _Guess I'm not remembering right._

"Right then." Dunban said. "Time to move on. How far now?"

"We'll be there soon enough." Dickson said. "The High Entia ruins are just ahead. We just need to follow the river." Dickson led the way, with everyone else falling behind him.

"Shulk," Dunban said. "I believe you have something you didn't mention you could do with Robin and Lucina?"

"Wait," Lucina said. "How'd you find out?"

"I can usually tell when someone's lying, or hiding something. I believe this is something I should know about?"

"All right, Dunban." Shulk said. "I'm not sure how, but Robin, Lucina and I can talk telepathically. It can help us get visions around to other people, or help if we ever need a private conversation with each other."

"I see. Could it be that since you are using the Monado, the sword of the Bionis, you technically have the power of a god. And since Robin and Lucina both have gods inhabiting them, could they connect with you enough to talk telepathically? I remember them talking about how Naga and Grima can communicate that way."

"Could be." Robin said. "There are still so many mysteries we need to solve. I say as of right now we need to focus on our task at hand. If we do that, we can probably find answers to our other questions along the way."

"Agreed."

"Dunban!" Dickson yelled. "Come up here! Otharon wants to speak with you."

"All right! We'll speak later." Dunban walked up to the front of the line.

After a bit of walking through knee high water streams, they reached an archway. Beyond that were large statues of what looked like royal women. There was an arch at the top of the large structure.

"The upper regions are through that entrance." Dickson explained. "You gotta go through Makna Forest first. Prison Island is at the Bionis' head, just above Makna Forest."

"It pains me to say it," Otharon said. "But this is the point where I turn back. I must see to the survivors, and I'm also very concerned about Colony 9."

"I understand." Shulk said. "Thank you for everything."

"I might have said a few things I shouldn't have back in the mine. Forgive me, all of you."

"No, it's OK."

"I owe all of you my life. I'll never forget that, dragons or no. Medic, will you stay with them?"

"I...want to help." Sharla said. "The Mechon must pay for what they did. And I'm sure Gadolt is still alive somewhere. If he is, I have to find him."

"Find him for me too. Good luck."

"Sharla," Juju said. "I want to go with Otharon."

"Are you sure?" Sharla asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything cooler than the Monado, or Robin and Lucina's magic books! But I'm just slowing you down."

"No way, kid!" Reyn said. "You just need to shape up, like me!"

"It's OK. I've made up my mind. Compared to you guys, I know I'm pretty useless. But that's cool. Because I know what I can do. I'm gonna go back to the colony, and help the survivors rebuild their lives."

"You'll do us proud, kid."

"Good luck, Juju." Shulk said.

"People forget bad people, like Xord." Robin said. "But they'll always remember you for helping them in their darkest hour."

"Thanks!" Juju said.

"You four." Otharon said. "Keep Sharla safe for me." They all nodded.

Shulk walked up to Dickson. "Dickson, are you leaving too?" He asked.

"The Mechon may be gone from Colony 6 now," Dickson said. "But that doesn't mean we've seen the last of 'em. When they launch another attack, and they will, Colony 9's gonna need my help."

"Yeah. I guess you're really needed at the colony."

"This ain't the last you'll see of me. You should be all right for now. Look after the Monado."

"You can bet on it! We won't let the colony down."

"You'll make us proud, Shulk." He walked over to Reyn. "You, on the other hand, need to buck up your ideas! How else are you gonna protect Shulk?"

"Thanks for the heads-up, Dickson." Reyn said sarcastically.

Dickson walked over to Robin and Lucina. "Now, don't let the god thing get to ya. You've seen examples of people having too much power in their life getting corrupted over it."

"We won't." Robin answered. "I promise on my life."

"Good luck. See ya." He walked off with Juju and Otharon. When they were far enough away, Dickson looked back. "Can't say I feel so good about deceiving these kids." Dickson said.

"What's that you say?" Otharon asked.

"Just mumbling. Forget I said anything." They continued back down to the path of the colonies.

"So, what do we do now?" Sharla asked.

"We ask that merchant how to get up." Shulk said, pointing to a nopon. They went over to it.

They asked the merchant. "Hom Hom need to perform ancient High Entia Coming-of-Age Ceremony!" The Nopon said. "Grab four radiants at the Basin Cave, the Altar of Fate, the Dark Swamp and in Igna Territory."

"Thank you." Lucina said. "So, Basin Cave is down there." She said, pointing to a small opening. "Which leads to the Altar of Fate. The Dark Swamp and Igna Territory are right near each other. I say we go into groups of three. Each group grabs two. It would be quicker than all of us trying to get all four. I say, Robin, Shulk and I will go get the ones at the Dark Swamp and Igna Territory while you Reyn, Dunban and Sharla go get the ones in Basin Cave and the Altar of Fate. We'll meet here when we have them. Is that good?" Everyone nodded.

"All right. Let's go." Dunban said. Him, Sharla and Reyn walked down the cave, leaving Robin, Lucina and Shulk alone. They walked down the path they came from.

"So, Shulk," Lucina said. They had reached the Dark Swamp. "Do you want to tell us how Dickson found you? We've never heard the story." They quickly walked through the swamp and picked up the Dull Radiant.

"Sure." Shulk said. "I don't remember much. Only what Dickson has said about the story." They reached Igna Territory, careful not to anger any Igna. "When I was four, my parents took me on an expedition to find the legendary Monado. We reached these ruins in a snowy area, and went in." Shulk found the Blue Radiant and grabbed it. They quickly ran back. "Dickson fell behind. When he got there, he found everyone dead except me. Dickson took me back along with the Monado to Colony 9. From then on, I guess Dickson has always been my father, of sorts. Oh, look, they beat us here." Dunban, Reyn and Sharla were waiting for them.

"Hom Hom got Radiants!" The merchant cried. "Now, place them in corners of square in ground. Then monster come!"

"Monster?!" Reyn said. "Hold up, you didn't tell us we have to fight!"

"It only way to top. Do Hom Hom no want to go?"

Reyn sighed. "All right."

"Ready?" Shulk asked. Everyone except Robin and Lucina had a Radiant in hand.

"Ready!" Sharla yelled. They all dropped a Radiant in their respective slots. Once they did, a beautiful, rainbow-coloured bird came down.

"The Satorl Guardian." The nopon said. "Beat it to get up!"

Everyone got into position. Dunban knew where he belonged. At points, he followed Reyn's job. At other's, Shulk's. He got the aggro off of someone if Reyn couldn't. It made the battle much easier. The Satorl Guardian fell to the ground, where ether sprung from it, going back into the air.

Once they did that, stairs formed to the elevator to take them to the top. They walked up to a lift. Reyn tried to use it, but it failed. "Huh?" He said. "The lift don't work!"

Shulk came and studied it. "Looks like it's been broken for a while. We'll have to find another way up."

"Another way?" Sharla asked. "You don't mean climb up there?"

"We may have to." Dunban said.

"Come on." Reyn said. "You can't be serious? Why'd someone build a lift that don't work?"

"No complaining!" Shulk scolded.

"We may have a faster way up." Lucina said. "Though it'd be scarier. Much scarier."

"Wait..." Sharla said. "I-I'm not sure if I could handle that."

"It would be much faster. I'm going to do it."

"What are you two talking about?" Reyn asked.

"We have magic, remember?" Robin explained. "We can use our magic to fly us up."

"Oh..."

"I think that works better." Dunban said. "But, then again, one of my arms is useless..."

"Well, we're going." Robin pulled out his wind tome and shot himself high up in the air. Lucina followed. They grabbed the edge and pulled themselves up.

"How do they do that?!" Sharla said, looking queasy.

"You scared of heights, Sharla?" Reyn asked.

"Y-yes." Sharla admitted. "When I was little, I almost fell of the Bionis on the splintered path in Colony 6. I was going to fast, and tripped and fell over the edge. If it weren't for my father..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Sharla. Here. I'll go up with you. I'll hold you as tight as I can. I'll make sure you won't fall."

"Reyn, are you sure?"

"Positive." He turned his head up. "Oi! You two! Come carry us up!" He grabbed Sharla by the waist, pulling her close. "Ready?" He asked.

Before she could answer, trying to pull away, winds picked her and Reyn up. She was so startled, she grabbed Reyn and closed her eyes. Reyn tightened his grasp around her. Pretty soon they were up on the platform leading inside the Bionis.

Sharla opened her eyes, seeing they were up. She saw her arms were around Reyn's, and she quickly pulled away. "You're welcome." He said. Robin and Lucina carried up Shulk and Dunban.

Shulk looked into the tunnel. "Reyn..." he said to Reyn.

"Ready to go, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah, but just hold on a minute." He turned to Dunban.

"What is it, Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"It's about the Monado. I'd like to ask your permission to use it a little longer."

"Why ask me?"

"The Monado was your sword. But... I need it to achieve my goal. So..."

"Don't sweat it. You are far more skillful at wielding that thing than I ever was. Keep it. It's yours. Besides, I have a new sword. That old coot had the decency to forge this for me. I owe it to him to make the most of it!"

"Dunban..."

"You've fought your way this far. That is proof enough the Monado has accepted you. Don't take my word for it. Believe in yourself, Shulk."

"Believe in myself?"

"Never lying down, never giving up. That's our pride and strength as Homs. And we have to make sure those metal monsters know it."

"You're right!"

"Time to move, people. This Prison Island that Dickson was talking about isn't getting any closer." Everyone nodded. They walked into the entrance to the inside of the Bionis.

**Recommended Music: _Bionis' Interior Carcass (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

They walked in to a green lit room, with hairs sticking out in patches, like grass. "What is this place?" Shulk asked.

"It's giving me the creeps." Reyn said.

"At a guess, I'd say we're inside the Bionis." Dunban said. Shulk sighed. "What is it, Shulk?"

"Nothing." Shulk answered. It's just that... It feels like the Bionis isn't really dead."

"Wait a minute, Shulk." Reyn said. "If the Bionis starts moving around, things won't look good for us! Let's just keep moving."

"Right." They continued into what looked like a lung, though Shulk still couldn't shake the feeling. They reached this lake of yellow liquid.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

"I don't want to think about it." Lucina said.

They found a nopon near the lake. He said we had to ride the spring. Everyone jumped in, Sharla being hesitant, and waited for the explosion to come. When it did, everyone screamed, Sharla especially. She once again grabbed Reyn. Reyn landed before Sharla to brace her. When she landed, she didn't let go of Reyn as quickly. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it." Reyn replied. They continued to the exit of the Bionis' Interior.

**Recommended Music: _Mystery (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

In a lab, a new Mechon was being built. A woman was placed inside it. On her chest, a triangular design was there. The same design was placed over it, emanating power.

"Face Nemesis." The girl working on the Mechon said. "Your frame is complete. All that remains is the soul transfer." She looked at the camera and saw Metal Face flying back, gravely damaged from the Monado. "That damage..." The girl said. "Does a weapon exist that can melt Face armour? How?"

"Lady Vanea." The computer said. "Master Egil wishes to see you."

"Understood." Vanea said. "Tell him I will see him when this Face is complete."

"Acknowledged." The computer shut off. Vanea completed the Face at that time. It turned on, glowing with power.

"I have fulfilled my duty." Vanea said. "You and only you can bring about a new age on Mechonis, no, the entire world. My mistress, Lady Meyneth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The beast roared. It came down, running into one of the men, pinning him down. It brought its claw up, slicing through the man, bringing his spear to a girl's feet.

"Lady Melia!" One of the remaining men yelled to the girl. "Withdraw to the Nopon village and let us handle this beast!"

"No, Aizel." The girl, Melia, said. "Do you really expect me to leave you, run away and save myself?"

"Permit us this once, Lady Melia." Aizel said. "It is our honour and our duty to protect you with our lives. Do not fear for us. Flee!"

"I will not. I cannot return to the capitol with this monster still standing!" The three headed monster came down and stood where it landed. An aura surrounded it. It shot it forward, killing the two men protecting Melia. "Aizel! Hogard!" She yelled. The beast flew towards her and knocked her on the ground. Melia got up. She clutched her staff. Her eyes started to glow. "Aizel! Hogard! Garen! Damil! Bestow the light of your life unto me!" She stood up, holding her staff in the air. Before the beast could finish the job, there was a flash of light around Melia, injuring the beast. It flew away, leaving Melia unconscious.

**Recommended Music: _Makna Forest Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Who turned up the heat?" Reyn asked, wiping his forehead. They just got out of the Bionis' Interior.

"I've never seen such a dense forest." Sharla said, looking around.

"Neither have I." Robin said.

"How much further?" Reyn interrupted.

"This must be the back of the Bionis." Dunban said. "If the vision is correct, we've still got a long way to go."

"You mean go on in this heat? I'm sweatier than a Brog's armpit!"

"We'll have to search for the best route." Lucina said. "Until we find a way, we'll have to put up with the stench."

"Hey!" Reyn exclaimed. "Excuse me, princess!" Lucina punched him in the arm. "Ow! All right. I got it. Don't worry."

Shulk stared up into the sky, to where the head of the Bionis is. _A silver-faced Mechon... _He thought. _And who was that girl? These visions show people and places we've never been! If only I knew what they mean. We could use them to our advantage._

"Look over there!" Sharla yelled. "A rope bridge. It looks Homs-made."

"Not Homs," Dunban said. "Nopon. Though a lot of them have settled in our colonies, the Nopon are originally native to Makna Forest."

"Do you think they'd know the way to the Bionis' head?" Reyn asked.

"I can't say. But walking around in circles isn't going to achieve anything. Our best bet is to look for their village." They walked down to the rope bridge.

"Quite large, isn't it?" Robin said. "Do you think it can hold all our weight?"

"It's meant to hold Armus." Shulk replied. "It'll hold us."

They continued on the path. That was when Lucina turned around. "Wow." Lucina said. In the distance was a huge waterfall. It's beauty took everyone aback.

"Astonishing." Dunban said.

"The Bionis is a truly wonderful place, isn't it?" Sharla said. They continued down the bridge, into the forest. It was full of creatures of beauty, a lizard creature with fire on its back, though aggressive, had it's own sense of beauty.

They reached a patch of grass, with its colour drained. The grass and everything around it was dead. "Over there!" Dunban said, pointing to a girl in the middle of the dead grass. Sharla quickly ran over to her, checking for a pulse. "Are you OK?" Shulk asked. That was when he recognised her. It was the girl in his vision.

A quick vision appeared with a monster exploding in an area with pools of ether in the corners.

The vision ended. "Shulk?" Reyn asked. "Robin, Lucina? What's wrong?" Robin and Lucina also saw what happened. "Another vision?"

"Sort of." Robin replied. "We're not sure."

"First, she needs help." Lucina said.

"Right." Reyn said. "Let's look for somewhere safe."

Dunban looked around. "There." He said, pointing down the path. "I see a clearing under a giant tree. We can easily watch for anything that's approaching."

"OK." Shulk said. "I'll carry her."

Reyn picked up a staff near her, and went to the tree. Shulk laid the girl down as Sharla checked on her. "She hasn't sustained any serious injuries, but her condition is far from stable." She said.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Shulk asked.

"Her symptoms suggest ether deficiency. It's well-known that Homs are strongly affected by ether levels in the environment. But I've never seen symptoms like this before. A sudden drop in ether content in the surrounding atmosphere causes a reaction. Symptoms range from fatigue to nausea, but in this girl's case..."

"What can we do?"

"We're gonna need Water-type Ether Crystals. I'll load the crystals into a cartridge to shoot from my rifle."

"You're gonna shoot her?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"No, silly! I'll fire them into the air and the dispersed ether will heal her."

"Oh... Th-that's what I thought."

"But the problem is the crystals. We can't just use any old crystal, they must be as pure as possible. This area must have a water source nearby. We should search there first."

"Like the waterfall?" Lucina said. "I saw a path leading to a beach at the lake the waterfall flows into. That might have some pure crystals."

"Yes, that's perfect!"

"Then it's decided." Shulk said. "I'll search for the crystals."

"Hey, you're not going on your own!" Reyn yelled.

"I'm not. I'll have Robin and Lucina. If Mechon attack, we're the best three to fight. Besides, we're low on water. Robin and Lucina can store some extra water in that dimension they can access."

"Hey, good idea. Take care, you three!"

"Come on, guys!" Robin and Lucina joined him down the trail.

"I'm guessing there's another reason why you want us along?" Lucina observed.

"Yes. I wanted to actually talk to you guys. About visions. How can you see them?"

"We don't know." Robin said. "It's not from Grima and Naga. When we originally bonded with them, we couldn't see the future. Now we can. I'm betting it's something to do with the Monado. It's the weapon of the Bionis, correct? Godly weapons have great power. The Bionis and Mechonis are gods. If you have their weapon, you control them. They can't do anything without their weapon in their possession. It also affects other gods. Maybe, since the Monado allows you to see the future, it allows anyone with enough power to see it as well. Since you are chosen by it, you have the sufficient power."

"But, that still doesn't explain why Naga and Grima are trapped." Lucina said. "We can't use their power. We're locked off from them. When we got here, they were cut off immediately. I don't know. Oh, look, we're here." They reached the beach, and sure enough, there were some Ether Crystals there. Robin walked up and took a few, putting them in the alternate world. "All right." He said. "Ready to go."

There was rustling in the leaves. "Who's there?" Lucina asked, gripping the hilt of Falchion.

"Hello there." The man said, showing himself.

"H-hello." Shulk said carefully. The man walked up towards them.

"How unusual." The man said. "It is quite rare to see a Homs in this region, let alone humans."

"Humans?" Shulk asked.

"That's what we're called." Robin said. "Forgot to mention that. What..."

"You're wondering why I'm here, correct?" The man said. "Then permit me to introduce myself. My name is Alvis."

"Alvis?" Shulk said. "Um... My names..."

"It's Shulk. Isn't it? Robin, Lucina as well."

"How did you know that?"

"Wielder of the Monado. Defender of Colony 9. The two mysterious visitors. You three are famous amongst all Homs."

"I...know you from somewhere." _The vision, in the cave. _Shulk thought.

_Right. _Robin said. _What's..._

"They're here!" Alvis said. "The Monado emits a particular ether wavelength at its ground state. It must have drawn them."

**Recommended Music: _Divine Decree Ablaze (Fire Emblem Awakening)  
_**

Two humanoid monsters flew down and swung their hands at the group, everyone getting on the ground. "What are they?!" Shulk yelled. They all drew their weapons. "Alvis, get out of the way!" Shulk yelled. "We'll handle this."

He ran forward and saw a vision of the monster swinging from the left. "From the left? Then I'll go..." He dodged to the right, but the monster brought its other hand around, knocking Shulk back. "How?!" He yelled. Robin and Lucina took over. They charged the beasts. They saw a vision of the monster attacking from above. They lifted their blades up, but the monster yet again saw and attacked from below, knocking them into the air, landing near Shulk.

"What?" Lucina yelled. "Why can't we do anything?!"

"It is a Telethia." Alvis said calmly.

"Telethia?" Robin asked. "Didn't..."

"They can read your mind." Alvis continued. "Whether you have a vision or not, if they know your next move, it's all in vain."

"How do you know about the visions?" Robin asked.

"There is only one way. Stop it in its tracks, then dull its perception." Alvis ran towards the Monado which Shulk dropped, running towards the advancing Telethia.

"Alvis, stop!" Shulk yelled. "You don't know how to-" The Monado activated, showing a new symbol in the centre. Shulk was taken aback. "A new symbol!" Is all he could say. Alvis swung the Monado, sending a beam towards the Telethia, stopping it in time. Alvis jumped off, cutting its wings off, then bringing the Monado around and slicing it in two.

"That was...amazing!" Shulk exclaimed.

Alvis turned around "I suggest you stop staring." He threw the Monado to Shulk, who instinctively grabbed it. "The sword is yours to wield." Alvis said from behind Shulk.

"What was that light?" Shulk asked.

"The Monado does not control itself. You control it."

"I..." Shulk said, gripping the handle. "Control it. By the light of the Monado, I will stop them." The Monado activated as the remaining Telethia came down, ready to attack.

"Alvis," Lucina asked. "Can you fight?"

"I am." Alvis said. He was not moving, though. "You two, your time here is not over. There's more to be done. Draw your weapons and fight, dragons."

"Dragons?" Robin said. "How do you know?"

"Go! Shulk cannot fight them on his own."

"He's right, Robin." Lucina said. She quickly ran to the battle. Robin ran after her, with Alvis trailing behind, pulling out a weapon similar to Shulk's original sword. Shulk had already stopped their mind reading abilities, making them standard monsters. Robin and Lucina took one of the two, Shulk and Alvis the other. Alvis quickly got around and cut the wings off of the Telethia, leaving it grounded. Shulk broke the Telethia's balance, and kicked it to the ground, banging the Monado hard on the Telethia's head. He jumped into the air, and brought down the Monado on the Telethia, killing it. It dissipated into ether and returned to the Bionis. Robin and Lucina quickly got the Telethia on the ground. Robin used Ignis, a skill he learned before he came to Bionis, and found the Telethia's spot. He thrust his sword through it. Almost as if the sky turned red, the Telethia died instantly.

"Well," Alvis said. "You see now, Shulk?"

Shulk nodded. "Thank you. Hey, wait a second! More importantly, where on Bionis did you learn to use the Monado?"

"We're pretty much gods, and we still don't know." Lucina said.

Alvis laughed. "They were not the primary Telethia. Merely its spawn. The primary Telethia dwells elsewhere in Makna Forest. Is it...wounded? I see. The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by a girl."

"A girl?" Shulk asked.

Alvis walked towards Shulk. "The Monado is a divine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. Of both the material and immaterial."

"Alvis, how do you know so much about the Monado? Who are you?"

"Shulk! Robin, Lucina!" Someone yelled.

"That's Reyn!" Robin said. "We're over here!"

Reyn ran down the trail. "We looked all over for you three. Thought you'd been eaten by the forest!"

"We'd been attacked by Telethia." Lucina answered. "If Alvis weren't here..."

"Alvis? Who's that?"

"I'll introduce you." Shulk said. "He's the one that... Alvis?" Shulk turned around to no one standing there. "But he was..."

"There's no one here."

"I'm telling you, he was right here. He even taught me to unlock a new power from the Monado."

"Just us four. Ain't no one else around. You all probably dreamt this guy up. You did say you get tired from using magic, right? You probably passed out from that, and Shulk passed out from dehydration."

"All of us having the same dream?" Lucina said.

"Yet all of you can see the same future. A dream doesn't seem far off, now, does it? Come on. Wait 'till the others here this."

"He was here, Reyn!" Shulk exclaimed. "I didn't dream it. I'm not lying!"

"OK, OK. I believe you. And while you were having fun with imaginary friends, did you find any Ether Crystals?"

"Yes." Robin said. "As pure as I've seen them."

"Perfect. Come on, we should hurry them back to Sharla. Hang around here long enough and we'll be whacked by an imaginary beast!"

"We're not lying!" Lucina yelled.

"Uh-huh. Sorry, princess. No one else but us."

"Alvis..." Shulk said. "Who are you?" He turned around and followed everyone else back to their camp. No one noticed Alvis on a rock in the distance, near the falls.

_Telethia... _Robin said. _They attacked us, but we were also saved by one. Why did the one in Colony 6 save us while these ones attacked us?_

_I don't know. _Shulk replied. _Perhaps the one in the colony saw the Mechon as a threat, and these ones saw us as a threat?_

_I would say. _Lucina joined in. _The Mechon would seem like a bigger threat._

_By the way, what was that back there? You were able to kill the Telethia instantly._

_Well, we had some training as assassins, long story, but we learned that there is always a spot you can hit to kill them instantly. We call the move Lethality._

"Oi!" Reyn yelled. "Playing with imaginary friends again? Come on, we're almost there."

**Recommended Music: _None_**

When they reached their camp, they explained what happened at the beach while Sharla loaded her rifle. "An enemy that renders visions useless." Dunban said. "This forest holds many surprises. Not least creatures we've never seen before. And now we know there is another who can use the Monado."

"Yeah." Shulk confirmed.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"So you weren't just having a sneaky nap, then?"

"NO!" Shulk, Robin and Lucina all yelled.

"I'm just saying. Shulk and Dunban are the only ones I know that can wield the Monado. How would this guy know how?"

"OK." Sharla said. "Locked and loaded. Everyone, stand back." She aimed her gun in the air and fired, as the shells exploded in midair into many ether particles. The ether seemed to gravitate towards the girl, going into her system, healing her.

"Amazing." Robin said in awe. "This isn't how we heal our wounded."

The girl groaned. "She's coming round." Reyn said. "All thanks to our medic."

Shulk walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm. "Are you OK?" Shulk asked.

"Where am I?" The girl said sleepily.

"Everything's fine. You're gonna be-"

The girl gasped. "Get your hands off me!" she said as she ripped loose from Shulk's grasp and slapped him across the face. Dunban and Lucina chuckled.

"Hey, watch it!" Reyn yelled.

_She acts like Maribelle. _Lucina said, still chuckling. _Wonder if she is royalty, or important._

_Most likely. _Robin said, joining Lucina in the laughs.

"Forgive me." The girl said. "I did not mean to..."

"Sorry if we surprised you." Shulk said, a hand on his cheek.

"Are you the ones who helped me?"

"Well, something like that."

The girl stood up. "Excuse me. My name is Melia. Forgive my indiscretion. I have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male Homs."

"Coming into contact?" Dunban chuckled.

_Definitely a royal of some type. _Robin said.

_Agreed. _Lucina replied. _But what? A servant to the queen? To the princess? Maybe the princess?_

"Hey Shulk." Reyn teased. "You're creeping this lady out."

"Shut up, Reyn!" Shulk said, turning red.

"This large one is far worse." Melia said to Reyn.

"Me?" Reyn said, shocked. Shulk laughed.

"Melia, is it?" Sharla asked. "How did you get here then? What, is there no one with you?"

"I must apologise," Melia said. "But my situation does not concern you. And I will not be divulging anything to common passers-by."

"Duly noted, your Ladyship." Dunban said sarcastically. "But if I were to be so bold, I'm guessing you didn't come here alone, and you weren't just taking an afternoon nap."

Melia was silent for a bit. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here? It is rare to see Homs venture this deep into Makna Forest."

_So, she's not Homs. _Lucina said. _She talks as if she's not one of them. Maybe the mythical High Entia?_

"We're travelling to the head of the Bionis." Shulk said. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

"The head of the Bionis?" Melia asked.

"We were just figuring out how to get there when we found you." Reyn explained.

"I see. Then permit me to return the favour by aiding you in your quest."

"Really?"

"There is only one path to the head of the Bionis. It is the path that leads to Eryth Sea."

"So this Eryth Sea is at the head of the Bionis?"

"If you would be kind enough to escort me out of the forest, I will show you the way."

"You'd do that?!" Shulk exclaimed. "Thank you, Melia! I'm Shulk. Pleased to meet you."

"Shulk, ah yes. Likewise."

"She's a bit high and mighty." Sharla whispered to Reyn. But she's a Homs too, right? Why is she here alone?"

"Ain't got a clue." Reyn answered. "Ask her yourself. I'm not good with her posh accent."

Melia started walking down the path. "We shall travel to the Nopon Village." She said.

"Nopon Village?!" Shulk exclaimed. "That's where we've been heading. We reckon it's our best chance at making it to the top."

"Since inhabiting the region, the Nopon have been a great help. You can travel to Eryth Sea from their village."

"It's settled. We'll make our way to the Nopon Village."

"Very well. The Nopon inhabit a giant tree. If we follow this trail, we will be safe."

"All right, then!" Reyn said.

"After you, princess." Robin said.

"How-" Melia's face showed surprise, but she quickly masked it. "Ah, yes. Follow me."

_Well, do you think we got it? _Robin asked.

_Melia is princess of the High Entia. _Lucina guessed. _Is that your thoughts?_

_Exactly. When do we ask?_

_When we get to the village._

**Recommended Music: _Frontier Village Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

They reached a large rope bridge area in a clearing in the forest. They surprisingly held all their weight. They finally reached the entrance, where a Nopon was waiting at the entrance.

"This is the entrance to Frontier Village." Melia said.

"So this big tree is where the Nopon live?" Reyn asked.

"Ah! Bird Lady!" The Nopon said. "Welcome back, Bird Lady!"

"I wish to speak with the village chief." Melia said. "Will you permit us to enter?"

"My pleasure! My pleasure!"

"I shall take you to the village chief." Melia told the group of Homs. "Follow me." She led them across a bridge to a large arch surrounded by Nopon.

"Hom Hom!" One Nopon said, exciting the rest.

"Hom here! Hom here!"

"Hom who? Hom who?"

"Hom Hom everywhere!"

"Me want touch Hom Hom."

"Me want nibble Hom Hom!"

"Hom Hom taste Pteh!"

"Hom Hom scary!"

"Nopon of Frontier Village." Melia said. "Melia Antiqua has returned. I request an audience with your chief. Chief, will you hear my request?"

The Nopon got excited again. "Melia here!"

"Bird Lady here!"

"Melia back!"

"Bird Lady back!"

_Bird Lady? _Shulk thought.

They walked into the tree, where they found presumably the chief. "My dear Melia." The chief said. "It's good to see you again so soon. And you look so well. And what of your men?"

"They are at one with the Bionis." Melia said regretfully. "They sacrificed their lives so that I might escape. But this is not my reason for coming. These Homs need your help. Will you be so kind as to listen to their request?"

"What could a Hom Hom need of me?"

"They require safe passage to Eryth Sea."

"I see no reason to deny them. And Melia, what of you?"

"I have unfinished business in this region. Once these Homs are safely on their way, I shall be on mine as well." She walked up the stairs, higher in the tree.

"That girl..." Sharla said. "Something's troubling her."

"We found her half-dead and all alone." Dunban reminded. "But I don't suppose she'll tell us the reason anytime soon."

"Maybe we can help." Shulk offered. "I'll go and talk to her." He and the group followed the stairs leading up, and up, and up. They eventually saw Melia outside near a diving board for the Nopon.

"Melia." Shulk said. "You're welcome to come with us. Is it true? Were you alone in the forest?"

Melia turned around. "That thing must be stopped by my hand. This is my pledge to those that have died."

Alvis's words popped into Shulks head. _Is it...wounded? I see... The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by a girl._

"Wounded by a girl..." Shulk thought aloud. "You don't mean you're going to fight the Telethia?!"

Melia gasped. "How do you know of the Telethia?!"

"When Robin, Lucina and I went to collect Ether Crystals to heal you, some Telethia attacked us. We managed to kill them and get away."

"You defeated Telethia?! Who are you?" Shulk explained what the Monado is and what it could do. "The Monado..." Melia said. "So that sword can..."

"To tell the truth, they were the Telethia's spawn. Someone told me the primary Telethia is healing somewhere in the forest. It was you, wasn't it? You hurt the Telethia. Melia?"

"The Telethia escaped from our homeland and I am tasked with killing it. It cannot remain free. For the sake of my people, and the Nopon, it must be stopped."

"Melia, we can help you defeat it, if you like."

"Out of pity?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"It's just... I...I want..."

"Speak, Shulk, or I shall be forced to summon the Nopon chief to interpret for me."

"I would like to help."

"What could you possibly gain from aiding me?"

"I saw it. At the top of a black tower, you and I were fighting together. Fighting that faced Mechon. I also saw you fighting a huge Telethia. Robin and Lucina can confirm it." They both nodded.

"It threw me the first time 'n' all." Reyn said.

"Forgive me, Shulk," Melia said. "But what are you talking about?"

"Shulk, Robin and Lucina can see visions of the future."

"See the future?! And you expect me to believe this rubbish?"

"Believe what you want, lady. Same as I tell all the non-believers."

"That'll be me, then." Sharla said.

"Oh, yeah! In any case, the only reason we got this far was 'cos of those visons. If they say they saw you in a vision, then you must be important to whatever happens next. And if you're tough enough to fight a faced Mechon, you're all right in my book."

"You've got my vote." Dunban said. "A lady should not go unaccompanied onto the battlefield."

"Excuse me!" Melia exclaimed. "I... I am quite capable of dispatching the beast alone! I require no assistance of any kind!"

"What does that make me, Dunban?" Lucina asked. "I've gone alone on the battlefield countless times."

"Well..." Dunban said. "I wouldn't consider you a 'standard lady'. There are...things that other ladies have that you do not. Plus you're not exactly mortal..."

"Well, isn't that rude." She walked to the other side of Robin, away from Dunban, who was now embarrassed.

"My dear." The Nopon chief said, walking in to the conversation. "I apologise, but I could not help overhearing. Their offer sounds quite reasonable. The danger extends much further than our small dwelling. Makna itself is at risk. And we shall provide you with the finest warrior of our clan."

"Chief Dunga, I..." Melia protested.

"No need for thanks. He is the equal, if not better, of the Hom Hom."

"You do know we're listening?" Reyn said.

"The chosen Nopon hero will await you below. I shall go ahead an prepare him. Please excuse me." He walked down to the base of the tree.

"A Nopon hero?" Reyn said. "Now this I have to see!"

"Don't be like that." Shulk said. "Let's meet him first."

They quickly ran down the tree, where Chief Dunga was waiting.

**Recommended Music: _Riki the Legendary Hero (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"May I introduce..." Dunga said. "Heropon Riki!" He gestured to the sky, where no one was there.

"Yay! Riki! Our Heropon!" A Nopon shouted.

A ball of fur fell from down the tree, landing right on Reyn's face, bouncing towards Dunban. "Watch out." He said calmly, passing it along.

It grabbed onto Sharla's chest. "Get off me!" She yelled, slapping it along.

Melia cupped her arms and hit it up in the air. "To you!" She said to Shulk, who hit it even up into the air.

"Right in the..." Reyn said. He jumped into the air. "Take this, furball!" He yelled, slamming it on the ground, where it bounced up into Robin's face, knocking him in the water. It ricochet off Robin into Lucina, who also fell into the water. The furball grabbed onto the edge of the platform, not falling in the water as the group surrounded him. A rock hit the Heropon.

"Heropon!" A Nopon yelled. The rest started following suit.

"Heropon, fight back!"

"Heropon chomp chomp!"

"Heropon go forth!"

"Heropon get up!"

"Heropon make Nopon proud!"

All the while they were pelting the poor thing with rocks. "Silence!" The chief yelled. Instantly the rocks stopped. The 'encouragement' stopped as well. Robin and Lucina climbed out of the water, soaking wet. The chief came and picked up the Heropon by its hair. "I introduce to you this years legendary Heropon, Riki!" Riki had x's in his eyes from being pelted by rocks. The group looked at him with uncertainty.

Riki opened up his eyes. He saw the Homs in front of him. He quickly jumped down. "New Hom Hom friends! Meet this year's legendary Heropon Riki! Riki live to serve!" He brought up his (wing, maybe,) and posed in a happy school girl way, with twinkling eyes.

"A Heropon, you say?" Dunban said. "Not sure when you'll come in handy, but the more the merrier. Shulk, are these Telethia as strong as they sound?"

"Yes." Shulk said. "They're quick as lightning and can read your mind."

"A mind-reading giant bird. No problem."

"We can see their movements." Robin said, ringing out his robe. "It isn't enough to stop them, though."

"And we're going up against the daddy version. No one blink for a second."

"OK." Shulk said.

"Eyes wide open!" Reyn added.

"And don't forget that Melia is our only chance of making it to Eryth Sea. If anything happens to our guide, it's on our heads. The Telethia is our target, but don't forget about the person standing next to you."

"Dunban's right." Sharla said.

"I am in your debt." Melia said. "My weaknesses are all too apparent."

"No worries, Melia." Shulk said.

"Riki has been informed of the Dinobeast, what you refer to as the Telethia." Dunga said. "Be safe my Hom Hom friends." Dunga left.

"Riki's friends!" Riki said. "Listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary! Friends, get ready. Friends help Riki get ready!"

"You want us to get your equipment?" Lucina asked.

"Riki's friend right. Hom Hom clever!"

"Oh, I'm not..."

"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together."

"Big attitude for a furry footrest." Reyn said, impersonating Riki. "'Dinobeast is big and scary!' Great. That'll come in handy."

"Is it just me or did we suddenly become Nopon mercenaries?" Sharla asked.

"I'll go get his armour." Robin said. He walked up to the second floor. The weapon shop was right nearby. They quickly got the weapon and gave it to Riki, who got it on fast.

"Ready to go!" Riki said. "Come new friends, Riki's adventure begins!"

"Riki?" Reyn said. "You do know where the Telethia is, don't you?"

"Of course Riki know! Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!"

"I did." Melia said. "But only a little."

"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!"

"So you do know a thing or two about this monster." Reyn said. "Guess we'll be searching for some ether crystals, then."

"Friends! Follow me." Riki walked out of the village, with everyone following him.

"Riki?" Shulk asked. "Why are you the Heropon?"

"Why?" Riki said. "Because Chief Dunga choose Riki!"

"He chose you? So you weren't chosen from birth?"

"Friend wrong. Chief choose by instinct!"

Reyn laughed in disbelief. "By instinct?!"

"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!"

"So that's how you became the Heropon?" Dunban said. "Can't argue with that."

"But he is kind of...compact...for a warrior hero." Shulk said.

"Riki owe lots of monies to village." Riki said. "If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard of someone becoming a hero like that." Robin said. "And I've been to many places."

"And times." Lucina said.

"Time travel?" Melia said. "So you can see the future, and you've been to the past?"

"We've had many adventures." Robin admitted.

**Recommended Music: _Makna Forest Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

They walked through the rest of the rope bridge jungle, and out to the east.

"Hey," Lucina said to Melia. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Melia replied. "Just...troubled."

"You feel responsible for your men's deaths. Let me guess, bodyguards?"

Melia looked at her with shock. "How did you-"

"Hey, it's fine. I suppose I should say that I'm...not Homs. Or High Entia, like I think you are."

"Y-yes. I'm High Entia. How much more do you know about me."

"I don't know anything. I'm just guessing based on the way you talk. My husband, Robin, believes you are a princess, as well."

"Y-yes. I don't want everyone to know, but I am princess of the High Entia. I've been tasked for killing this beast. Now, what about you? I'd like to know your story. Who you really are."

"Then we'll start the introductions." Robin said. "I'm Prince Robin of Ylisse."

"And I'm Princess Lucina of Ylisse." Lucina said.

"So, you are married." Melia said. "Where is Ylisse? Is it lower on the Bionis?"

"No. It's not on Bionis at all." Lucina said. They explained everything to her in the midst of the jungle.

"Hmm. Intriguing." Melia said. "So...dragons. That's what Dunban meant by you not being exactly mortal."

"Yes." Lucina said.

"Are you still mad?"

"No. I've...been teased about my not-so feminine body before. I've gotten over it."

"I see."

"Friends!" Riki yelled. "Look! Large Ether Crystals!"

"Nice going, furball!" Reyn yelled. They quickly ran towards the crystals.

When they reached the crystals, Riki looked ahead in shock. The grass was all grey. "What is this?" Riki said. "Riki never see before! This not Riki's Makna! Riki never see before!"

"To think it has caused this much damage..." Melia said.

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked.

"Are you telling me that the Telethia did this?" Dunban asked.

"Telethia absorb and drain the surrounding area of all its ether." Melia explained.

"That's it!" Shulk said. "The Telethia is sucking up all the ether, which is causing the natural environment to change."

"Shulk," Melia said. "The Telethia can read your mind. Expect it to know what you will do before you do it."

"I know. I'll aim for its antenna and stop its ability to read our thoughts. With the Monado at our side, it doesn't stand a chance."

"It is much more powerful than its offspring. Do not expect it to fall so easily."

"I won't. But we have to trust in the Monado."

_Shulk has only met Telethia once. _Melia thought. _And they were merely the spawn. So why is he so sure of himself? Is it confidence, or a trust in something? Yes. It is trust. He trusts in the power of that sword. What did he say it was called? The Monado? I see..._

A roar pierced the sky. Everyone quickly drew their weapons.

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The Telethia flew overhead, flying in front of them. "On your guard!" Robin yelled.

"Stick together, everyone!" Reyn added.

"Dinobeast!" Riki yelled. "Big as Riki imagined!"

"The Telethia!" Melia yelled. "I take this chance to bring vengeance for my brethren and fulfill my duty! I will trap it and cease its movement. Strike when the time is right!" She ran towards the Telethia.

"Melia!" Shulk yelled. He, Robin and Lucina ran towards her.

Melia held out her hand as it started to glow. Her eyes glowed as well. "Be still!" She yelled, blasting the Telethia with ether, stopping it in its tracks.

"Oh yeah!" Reyn yelled as Dunban, Sharla and him ran towards the battle. "She's pretty nifty with that staff!"

"I knew it." Sharla said. "She can control ether energy without using catalysts or rifle shells."

"I've heard that such people exist." Dunban said. "But I never thought she would be one. Everyone! Protect Melia at all costs!"

"On it!" Reyn yelled.

"Right!" Sharla added.

Robin and Lucina pulled out lightning tomes and charged. They swung their swords at the Telethia, missing a lot of them. Shulk, however, used his Purge art he learned from Alvis and stopped it from reading minds temporarily. Lucina quickly got up and cut off its antennae. She jumped up into the air and fired a Thoron into one of its heads. Robin jumped up around it and set a fire on its back, leaving it burned. Riki was a good fighter. He was able to leave blood coming out of it, slowly draining its strength, and send a chill through it. He was good at slowly dealing damage. Melia was in the back with Sharla, shooting ether at the Telethia while being careful not to gain its attention. Which Dunban and Reyn were good at. They kept it at bay. It almost seemed like they would win.

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Dunban was able to get on its back. Before the Telethia shook him off, he cut off a piece of its wing. Riki cheered.

It was short lived, however. The cut began to glow, and it grew back instantly."What the?!" Dunban exclaimed.

"Dinobeast grow back thing!" Riki yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dunban yelled. What's worse, it healed everything. Everything they did was worthless now. They had to start over.

"It's no good." Sharla said. "My ether shots are having no effect."

"It's regenerative power is too much!" Shulk exclaimed.

"It is all right, Shulk." Melia said. "Destroying the Telethia is beyond us! We should cut our losses and mourn those who perished."

"Never, Melia!" Shulk said. "The men you lost... I can tell they were dear to you. I know only too well that desire for revenge. And the crushing pain of losing those...close to you. I can't stand by and let another person experience what I have. This monster is going down! I'll trap him with the Monado. Then the rest of you, hit the Telethia with everything you have!"

"Thank you."

"Ready?" Melia nodded.

Shulk charged and used Purge on the beast, stunning it temporarily. Robin and Lucina ran around it, trying to find the lethal spot. They couldn't find it, though. Robin came up with a new plan.

"Hit it with ether!" He said. "Too much could kill him!"

"Understood!" Melia yelled, hitting it with ether, along with Riki and Sharla. The Telethia roared and attacked Robin and Lucina, hitting them back into a tree. It ran forward, but didn't attack. It lowered its head down, almost like it wanted Robin and Lucina to pet it. "What...?" Robin asked.

"No!" Shulk yelled, stabbing the creature. It roared, turning around and almost hitting Riki with its tail.

"Riki!" Reyn yelled, cutting off the tail. The severed tail hit Riki, knocking him unconscious. The Telethia charged, but Shulk came up and attacked with Purge.

"Now!" Sharla yelled. "Dunban!"

"Bite on this!" Dunban yelled, jumping up, stabbing its head. The Telethia swung violently, trying to shake Dunban off.

"Now, Melia!" Shulk yelled. "Finish him!" Melia started to glow, and with a yell, she slammed her staff on the ground, sending a wave of ether to the Telethia. Light surrounded it, growing smaller until there was nothing left.

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"Brilliant thinking." Sharla said. "Even though the Telethia can absorb large amounts of ether energy and regenerate at an incredible rate... Absorbing so much energy caused it to implode."

"Well, who would've thought?" Dunban said. "Brute force wins again. Nothing like an old-fashioned scrap. Dickson would've been proud."

"It was the quickest way." Robin said. "There was no other strategy I could think of. And I'm a strategist."

"Hogard, Garan, Damil, Aizel." Melia said. "Are you there? I did it. It's dead. Did you see?"

"They did, Melia." Lucina said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know it."

"I thank you for your aid in my cause." Melia said. "Justice has been served."

"Your welcome." Shulk said. "Besides, it was mostly you."

"Dinobeast!" Riki yelled. "Heropon Riki ready for round two!" He looked to see the Telethia gone. "H-hey. Fight over already? No! Riki didn't know!"

"I'm afraid it's all finished." Dunban said.

"We couldn't have done it without you, brave little Heropon." Reyn laughed.

"Riki very brave!" Riki said. "Reyn also a little brave. Riki happy happy!"

Robin and Lucina stood at the spot where the Telethia died. _Did you see? _Robin asked. _How the Telethia acted? One moment it wanted to kill us, the next, it acted like our dog._

_I know. _Lucina said. _We went on this journey to get answers, but so far all we've been getting is more questions._

**Recommended Music: _Frontier Village Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Heropon Riki be proud!" A Nopon yelled in Frontier Village.

"Heropon Riki tough guy!"

"Heropon Riki bestest!"

"Look at him." Reyn said. "Barely hit a toe and he gets all the praise."

"Let him have his glory." Sharla said. "A few days ago the villagers wouldn't give him the time of day. Besides, won't you miss him just a little bit?"

"Chief Dunga!" Riki said. "Riki beat Dinobeast! Does Riki still have debt?"

"No, Riki. Your debts are repaid. However, while you were gone, your littlepons ate like ravenous Orluga. It set Chief Dunga back quite a bit." Dunga turned around. "Nopon of Frontier Village! A new prophecy has been told! Our Heropon, slayer of Dinobeast, will further his legend by accompanying the Hom Hom on their travels! And bringing peace to the lands of the Bionis!"

"Riki never hear this!"

"It was prophecised many years ago."

"Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!"

"Riki! Go with these people. For the sake of the village, you must go. My instinct is never wrong."

Riki groaned.

"Do not worry, Riki. Your littlepons will be taken care of."

"Dadapon!" One of Riki's kids said. "Stomach rumble!"

"Dadapon! Need food!"

"Dadapon! Need food now!"

"Dada?" Reyn said. "Riki, what on Bionis is going on?"

"Friends," Riki said. "Meet Riki wifeypon and littlepon."

"You have got to be joking!"

"Wife and children?!" Shulk exclaimed. "Riki, how old are you?!"

"Riki have 40 years! Friends look puzzled."

"Not puzzled... Just surprised."

"Riki!" Riki's wife walked up to him. "Oka borrow monies for littlepon's food. Chief Dunga know best! Riki must work for littlepons to have good life."

"Riki will!" Riki yelled. "OK, Oka. Riki happy to join friends!"

"Reyn happy too!" Reyn said. "Come on, furball."

"Now you can return with your head held high, my dear." Dunga said to Melia.

"Indeed. Thank you, Dunga. My thanks for your gracious help."

"Not at all! Peace has been restored to the Makna region. On behalf of all Nopon, I thank you!"

"Chief Dunga is very fond of Melia." Sharla observed.

"Same Hom Hom, different world." Reyn said. "Not fair if you ask me."

"Chief Dunga." Melia said. "Will you kindly grant these Homs passage to Eryth Sea? It is my promise to them."

"Without question!" The chief replied. "These Hom Hom fought valiantly in aid of our village. And a request by you, my dear, cannot go unanswered. I shall inform the villagers at once."

"You are too kind." She turned to the group. "The chief has spoken. You should depart for Eryth Sea at once. Prepare your things and see me when you are ready." She walked up the steps.

"Everyone ready?" Shulk said. They all nodded. "Then lets go." They quickly caught up with Melia. "Melia," Shulk asked. "What will you do now?"

"I would like to repay you for your help." Melia said. "Permit me to act as your guide to Eryth Sea."

"Of course! We'd love you to."

"But I must warn you. Eryth Sea is vast. Do you know where you wish to go?"

"There's a dark tower at the head of the Bionis. I saw it in a vision. That's where I must go."

"A dark tower? Then we need not search at all."

"So you've heard of it?"

"Heard of it? I have seen it. A dark tower at the head of the Bionis. Only one place marks that description."

"So you know it?" Sharla asked.

"I believe what you saw was Prison Island."

"Prison Island." Reyn said. "Dickson said the same thing."

"Indeed." Dunban said. "Melia, have you ever been there?"

"I have not set foot upon the island, but I know of it. Prison Island is sealed. No one may enter without imperial sanction."

"Imperial sanction? That means we'll be needing someone to grant us entry. I've heard that Eryth Sea is home to an empire ruled by the High Entia. They might be our best chance."

"you are knowledgeable for a Homs."

"Sanctions?" Reyn asked. "Empires? Anyone help here?"

"A sanction is permission from someone important. An empire must be a place ruled by an Emperor. In other words, we need an Emperor's permission to enter the island."

"This Emperor... Is he important?"

"Long before we Homs built the colonies..." Dunban said. "A group of so-called royal-types or imperials ruled our lands. Think of them like the heads of our colony. But with much greater influence and power."

"Now I get it. Dunban knows more than a textbook!"

"Are you kidding?" Sharla asked. "That's first year Homs history, Reyn!"

"I might have slept through that class. So when do we get to meet these High Entia folks?"

"You are so... Forget it."

"First we must travel to the imperial capital." Melia said.

"We'll see how easy it is to see this Emperor." Dunban said.

"My promise was to be your guide. I will not break it."

"Melia, isn't that the..." Shulk started.

"The shortcut to Eryth Sea, yes." She continued up to the top of the tree, where there was a Nopon waiting at the lake.

Melia talked to him, and the Nopon let them through. In the lake, a giant water geyser shot up into the sky. A large ball was in the centre.

"What is it?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Friends, jump in ball!" Riki said. "All go to Eryth!"

"Jump? In that? You're nuts, furball!"

"You have nothing to fear." Melia said. "This will take us to Eryth Sea." She jumped in, Riki following her. Robin and Lucina jumped in after, followed by Dunban, Shulk and Sharla, leaving Reyn alone. He took a deep breath and jumped in. The group was on their way to Eryth Sea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recommended Music: _Eryth Sea Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Who would've thought Eryth Sea was right on top of Riki's village?" Reyn said. The group was on the beach to a huge sea. To their right, the head of the Bionis. "Dive deep enough, and you can reach their tree."

"Perhaps you should try?" Dunban offered.

"Might do. Haven't decided yet."

Shulk looked at Melia thoughtfully. "Is something wrong?" Melia asked.

"Aren't you curious... About why we're going to Prison Island, I mean?" Shulk asked.

"It is not common for Homs to visit this region. You may have good reason, but forgive me, I do not pry into other people's business."

"It's definitely bugging her, Shulk." Reyn said.

"How dare you! You clown!"

"It's OK, Melia." Shulk said. "We're not strangers anymore."

"Well, I..." Melia sighed. "You are right."

"So then you'll listen to our story?"

"Yes. I have heard Robin and Lucina's story, but not yours. Tell me why you are here."

"Basically, it all started when..." He explained everything, everyone else cutting in when they see fit. Riki made up stories as they explained, not quite sure what was going on.

"I see." Melia said. "I had heard of the Mechon assault on the lower regions, but did not know the situation was so grave. How lucky we are..."

"What's that, in the distance?" Robin asked, pointing to a large stone island.

"Is that...?" Shulk started.

"You are looking at Prison Island." Melia said.

"So, Prison Island..." Lucina said thoughtfully.

"Yes. And that is the imperial capital, Alcamoth." Melia said, pointing to another large island, much more advance.

"It's not just me, right?" Reyn asked. "A floating city is a bit weird?"

"Built with superior defences in mind."

"Incredible." Shulk said in awe. "What technology makes this possible?"

"I do not know." Melia said. "And I have never had the need to."

"You don't know?" Reyn said. "It doesn't freak you out?"

"You can eat bread without knowing how to bake it." Dunban said. "It makes sense to me."

"You will need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island." Melia said again.

"OK." Shulk replied.

"We will travel to the capital first."

"And how do you expect us to get up there?" Reyn asked. "Fly?"

"There is a transporter up ahead." Melia explained. "We can use that."

"We've been deep sea diving, now we're gonna fly? This place gives me the creeps. But I guess we don't have a choice. Right, onwards to the capital!"

"Still..." Dunban said.

"What is it, Dunban?" Shulk asked.

"It's a sight to behold." He pointed to the drones flying around the city. "Those look like anti-Mechon defence systems."

"Yes." Melia said. "In case the Mechon ever invade higher up, we will be ready. Now come." She walked towards the transporter, walking in. She disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Reyn asked.

"Well, I guess the way to find out is follow her." Dunban said, walking in as well. Everyone else followed. Melia was waiting for them. They were on one of the many floating islands across Eryth Sea.

"A weird sensation." Robin observed. "It's almost as if you're body is taken apart, then reassembled."

"Hey, is that...?" Reyn asked, pointing to a machine.

"That's an Andos." Melia said. "These ones are bugged. They are meant to protect from intruders, but they see every moving thing as dangerous."

"They look exactly like the machines we fought at Colony 9, Shulk! When we went to get Ether Cylinders for the mobile artillery."

"Oh, yeah." Shulk said. "That was so long ago... Melia, do you know of anything leaving Eryth Sea called Mag Mell?"

"Yes, actually." Melia said. "It is a cargo ship infamous for heading down to the lower regions of the Bionis, many centuries ago. Did... Did it land in your colony?"

"Tephra Cave formed around it." Lucina said. "It is worked into the layout of the cave."

"So, that's where it went. Intriguing." She walked into the next transporter.

"Melia," Robin said. "It seems weird to me the only way to Eryth Sea is by a large column of water. Was there another path?"

"There was," Melia answered. "There was a path here through the left shoulder of the Bionis."

"Well, what happened?"

"It was unfinished. Too dangerous for anybody. There are some ruins there that no one knows their origins. Many caves looped each other, confusing people trying to create a path. We decided the best way to get here was through the ever friendly Nopon at Makna Forest."

"Strange." Shulk said. "That would've been a great place to civilise, if it wasn't dangerous. I wonder what those ruins were..."

"Oh, look, we're here." Melia said. They reached a large island. Above, Alcamoth.

Four people in armour walked out of the transporter. "Who are these guys?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Are those wings on their heads?" Shulk asked. "They must be High Entia!"

"Welcome home, Lady Melia." One of the High Entia said.

"Lady?" Dunban exclaimed.

Melia paid them no attention. "Thank you, Captain." Melia said to the High Entia that spoke. "These Homs, Nopon, and other species are my guests. See them safely to the guest quarters. Give them anything they need."

"As you wish." The Captain said.

"What's going on?" Reyn asked.

"I have no idea." Sharla replied.

"Melia, are you...?" Shulk started, but stopped. He saw a vision. He saw Melia, at an altar, then screaming. The vision ended abruptly. "Melia." Is all Shulk could say.

"I cannot speak now." Melia said. "But I shall fulfill my promise."

"I understand."

"I will arrange for an audience with the Emperor. Will you wait?"

"We won't move an inch. Trust me."

"My thanks." She walked through the transporter, the guards following her.

"'Lady Melia' He says." Dunban repeated. "Shulk, you thinking the same as me?"

"Whatever her position is here," Shulk said. "Melia won't let us down."

"She won't." Lucina said. "If her position says anything."

"You know?"

"She wanted us not to tell you. She said she would reveal it when the time was right. Robin and I figured it out on our own."

The transporter sounded. Guards came out. "More of these guys?" Reyn asked.

"Boy with the blonde hair." One of the guards said. "Your company needs to come with us. The Emperor commands it."

"Well, at least we got noticed." Reyn said. "Not in the best way, but, still."

"Quiet, Reyn." Shulk said. "We are on his ground. We will do what he says. Take us."

"Follow me." The guard said, walking through the transporter with the group.

When they walked out, Robin and Lucina fell to their knees. "What wrong, Luci and Robin?" Riki asked, pronouncing the c in Luci like a k.

"Nothing," Robin said, "Just- Aargh!" He and Lucina started floating in the air. The guards pulled out their staffs and aimed them at Robin and Lucina.

"What's happening?" Sharla yelled. Robin and Lucina started to glow. A shock wave emitted from them, knocking everyone back. The guards stood up.

"Aim!" The Captain of the guards yelled. "Fire!" The guards shot ether at Robin and Lucina, knocking them out. More guards quickly ran and took them away.

"What're you doing?!" Reyn yelled, getting up.

"Your two friends are dangerous." The captain said. "We cannot have them out in public. Rest assured they will be well taken care of, if not restricted to prevent anymore injuries."

"You..."

"Reyn!" Dunban yelled. "Let it go! He's right. I'm not sure what happened, but safety first, always."

"Fine."

"Now, follow me, to your quarters." The captain said, moving once again.

**Recommended Music: _Alcamoth, Imperial Capital Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Melia stood at the entrance of the palace before the incident with Robin and Lucina. _I must report the Telethia's defeat to His Majesty and request entry to Prison Island. _Melia thought. She took a breath and stepped into the palace. _Shulk is depending on me. I must hurry to the Audience Chamber._

"You say the Second Consort's child survived her ordeal?" A woman said above the city of Alcamoth.

"Forgive me, First Consort." A woman in a mask said, kneeling behind the First Consort. "I, Tyrea, vow to see your orders fulfilled."

"Whilst she's in the capital? Do not underestimate the lengths to which His Majesty and the child's loathsome goons will go. How, pray tell, will you avoid the guards?"

"I will do whatever it takes."

"Oh, your stupidity bores me."

"Your Highness, I-"

"Enough of your drivel."

"We will have our chance." Another woman said, walking into the conversation. "Once she stakes her claim to the throne."

In the palace, Melia walked through a transporter, standing before the Audience Chamber. At the end of the Chamber stood the Emperor and his guards, along with many other important people.

"Melia Antiqua, First Princess, has returned, Your Majesty." Melia said, bowing.

"Raise your head." The Emperor said. Melia did so. "The Telethia rained havoc on countless veteran knights. You triumphed where they could not. I find it difficult to suppress these feelings of pride for you, my kin."

"But, Your Majesty. I failed to return with any of the subjects you entrusted to me. My inexperience cost them their lives."

"We will grieve for them, but it could not have been avoided. It was their duty and honour to fight beside you. They were all aware of your limits."

"Emperor..."

"Keep those feelings of frustration close to you. It will help you to remember the debt you owe to those that have fallen."

"Your Majesty, concerning such debts, there were others who aided me."

"The Homs and Nopon that accompanied you to the capital?" The man to the left of the Emperor said. "They have been arrested by Imperial Security."

Melia quickly stood up. "Shulk and his companions?"

"Yes. For reasons pretaining to the weapon this Shulk possesses."

"Shulk's weapon... Do you mean the Monado?"

"So it is true. If that weapon is truly the Monado, we shall be forced to take action."

"Why?!"

"There is a legend, passed down through generations. Of a divine weapon- The Monado. It is said the Bionis itself bestows the blade upon a chosen one. However, if the chosen one is black of heart, he will cause the destruction of the High Entia."

"Among High Entia exists the good and bad alike." The Emperor said. "Homs and Nopon are no different. If this boy is the chosen one..."

"The divine seer's interrogation will reveal where his allegiances lie."

"So you intend to keep them confined?" Melia asked.

"We must." The Emperor replied.

"Father! I mean... Your Majesty! I assure you Shulk is of pure heart!"

"And what of the two that attacked the guards taking them into the capital?" The man to the left of the Emperor said.

"W-what?"

"Two people- A boy with white hair and a girl with blue- attacked the guards, harming them and the one called Shulk. They were taken and imprisoned in another room, chained to prevent them from escaping."

"Robin and Lucina would have never done such a thing on purpose, or without a reason! I wish to see them!"

"Melia, you can't. They are unstable. No one is able to get in their cell without sustaining any injuries."

"Kallian!"

"Rest assured, they will be taken care of." The Emperor assured. "As my successor, you will play a role of great importance. Calm your spirit and be patient." The Emporer took his leave away from the shrine he stood at.

"I..."

"Dear sister, " Kallian said, walking down towards her. "I can see the Emperor's words have confused you."

"Brother."

"His Majesty has spoken. He recognises you as the crown princess. You are to be the next ruler of the High Entia."

"Me? And not you?"

"Yes. The Emperor asked for my counsel, and I told him as I tell you now. You will make a fine Empress. There is no one more suited to leading our people. You proved that when you dispatched the Telethia."

"I don't know what to..."

"Melia."

"But the soldiers... I am not fit to rule. I should visit their families and beg for pardon."

"Melia, you know that this is not allowed."

"I know, but it does nothing for the guilt I feel."

"It is as the Emperor said. Grieve their departing, and engrave in your hearts their great deeds."

"I will."

"You are right to question these things. But take pride in who you are. The Emperor has chosen wisely in you, Melia." Kallian walked down towards the city.

"I am to be crown princess." Melia said to herself.

"Yes, you are." A woman said behind Melia. "The Ministries of Research and Records are united in support of His Majesty's decision. I, Minister Lorithia, have no objection to your appointment."

"I understand."

"I would never openly question our divine emperor, but the wielder of the Monado, the chosen one, might be a useful tool."

"You think so too?"

"Yes. But a lowly servant of the realm such as myself could never question His Majesty. However, if the divine seer were to intervene..."

"The seer could free Shulk? And reunite Robin and Lucina with the group?"

"They should be exchanging words as we speak."

"Idiot birdbrains!" Reyn yelled from their room slash prison. "What did we do? A fancy prison is still a prison."

"What happened to Melia?" Sharla asked. "I don't see her locked up in here with us."

"Exactly! She's in on this!"

"Shulk, any thoughts here?" Dunban asked.

"Melia won't let us down." Shulk said. "She promised to take us to Prison Island. And she's not the type of person to break a promise."

"OK, Shulk." Reyn said. "You win. I believe you. And if you believe Melia, then no arguments from me."

"Dundun," Riki said. "What happen to Luci and Robin?"

"I don't know, Riki." Dunban replied. "They were probably taken to another cell, away from ours."

"That not Luci and Robin I know!"

"They were acting strange. That blast that emitted from them... Sharla, any thoughts?"

"I don't know." Sharla said. "They did say that the dragons dwelling within them were chained. Could the dragons be trying to break the chains, having negative effects on their bodies?"

"It's the logical explanation." Shulk said. "I just hope that Melia will be able to free them too, after what happened."

_Robin? Lucina? _Shulk asked. _Where are you?_

"No answer?" Dunban asked.

"None. Where could they be?"

"Well, we were promised they would be safe. We can only hope."

"W-where are we?" Lucina asked. She looked around, seeing she was in a large glass room, chained to the ground. Robin was next to her. She tried lifting her arms, to no avail.

"It is all right." A voice called. A man walked in, dressed in a regal robe. "There is no danger. I am Sorean, the Emperor of the High Entia."

"Emperor." Lucina said. "So, you rule this land. Mind to tell me why we're chained?"

"You were chained because you attacked a small group of our guards, injuring them."

"How is that possible? I have no memory of..."

"No memory? So you can't explain what happened?"

"Well, I have a theory."

"What is it? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can verify if you are innocent of charge.

"I have one question for you, Your Highness." Robin said, waking up.

"What is it, silver-haired one?" Sorean asked.

"Why are you the one visiting us? An Emperor is always busy."

"You two are...unique. The city defences require everyone be scanned before they enter. That way we can tell if anyone is not of the Bionis. You two...you have no ether in your blood. You are organic, yet not of the Bionis. Care to explain?"

"Of course." Lucina said. "Emperor, I am Princess Lucina of Ylisse. This is my husband, Robin, the prince of Ylisse."

"Ylisse? Where is that?"

"That is where we explain our story to you." They explained their story.

"So... You are not from Bionis or Mechonis?" Sorean asked.

"Correct."

"Hmm... It seems your attack was caused by the dragons that dwell inside you trying to break free, not you yourselves."

"That was what we theorised as well."

"Come with me." He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains. "We have much to discuss."

The doors opened. Shulk turned around to see two guards enter their room. "You are to be interrogated by the divine seer." One of the guards said. "Stand back."

A man walked into the room. Shulk recognised him immediately. "Alvis?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shulk, please explain everything." Avis said. "I am to interrogate you." Shulk did so. "I see. So that is why you are here..."

"Is Melia OK? And Robin and Lucina? We didn't mean to cause them any trouble."

"Rest assured, they are fine. The Emperor is seeing Robin and Lucina now. The real reason you have been detained is not because you are outsiders."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes. The Monado. You see, the High Entia and the Monado go back many years. Millennia, in fact. Leave everything to me. I shall see to it that you are not held for long. We cannot have the saviours of Her Highness treated as criminals, now can we? Free these people. I shall take responsibility for their actions whilst inside the capital. They are now guests of the imperial family."

"Sir!" A guard said.

"I am required to report to His Majesty," Alvis said to the group. "Otherwise I would escort you around the capital. Use this room at your leisure. You are free to roam the city or stay here and rest. Farewell."

"Hold on, Alvis." Shulk said. "I need to ask you-"

"Be patient. I know what it is you wish to ask. Do not fear. You will learn when the time is right." Alvis left, along with the two guards.

"The life of the rich!" Reyn said. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." Sharla said. "I'm bored of this stuffy room."

"OK then." Shulk said.

"Riki find Melly, Luci and Robin for Shulk!" Riki yelled, walking towards the door.

"Riki! Wait!"

"Your Eminence!" A guard yelled, walking through the door, startling Riki.

"What guard want?" Riki asked.

"If you're after Alvis, he's gone." Dunban said.

"What?" The guard asked. "Where did he go?"

"What happened?" Shulk asked.

"We received an SOS from a small squadron repairing a transporter at Eryth Sea. But the transmission was interrupted, and we have lost all contact with the squadron!"

"Sounds like they need our help." Reyn said.

"Shulk and Riki go help!" Riki yelled. "Riki and friends help people in trouble!"

"Of course." Shulk replied. "We're happy to help."

"But you're outsiders..." The guard protested.

"Soldier man not worry!" Riki assured. "Heropon Riki is here to save the day!"

"It is most appreciated. We need all the help we can get."

"Come on, guys!" Shulk yelled. They left their room.

"Father-" Melia started.

"Melia, my dear." Sorean said. "It is necessary. So many will be objective to your throne, we have to put you in a disguise to hide your unique traits."

"But, bodyguards..."

"Two who I found worthy, and you know very well. Guards! Bring them in." Melia turned around to the guards surrounding two bodies that Melia could not make out.

"Father, I don't think it's necessary..."

"It is. For both you, and them."

"Father, who are they?"

"Guards, show them."

The guards stood back, revealing Robin and Lucina behind them. "Hello, Melia." Robin said, smiling.

"No!" Melia yelled. "Father! They can't be pulled into this. They are not from-"

"I know that they are not of High Entia, let alone Bionis." Sorean said. "They have told me their story. We have agreed for them to stay here, at Alcomoth, protecting you until we figure out a way to get them back to their world."

"Melia, we won't do this if you don't want us to." Lucina said. "Everything we do will be based on your choice. We are older than we look. We can stay with you for your entire life, since I've been told High Entia have longer life cycles."

"Please, Melia." Sorean said. "Do it for them. They are great friends to you, aren't they?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then have them protect you. They have been through much worse."

"I know." She turned to Robin and Lucina. "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you remember what happened to my other guards?"

"We know." Robin said. "We know of the dangers, the ridicule we might get. But it's worth it. The High Entia have amazing technology that can help us get back home. Plus, we have our visions to help protect you. Please, Melia. We won't restrict you in any way. As long as it abides to the law, we will let you do what you please."

"Robin... Lucina..." Melia looked to the ground. "Very well. For my safety, and theirs, I will allow them to become my official bodyguards. I will go to them if I ever have need, and will trust them to protect me, and I them if ever the need."

"Very well, Melia." Sorean said. "Robin and Lucina, please step forward." They did so, kneeling. "I, Sorean Antiqua, the Emperor of the High Entia, officially crown you bodyguards of Her Highness. We will give you these." He called up two guards, each carrying a mask with three slits on each side for the eyes, in the design similar to a butterfly. One was blue, the other was black.

"How?" Lucina asked. "That's..."

"Do not worry. We recreated them to best resemble the description you gave us. These will be the official symbols of the bodyguards of the Empress. Don't worry. There is a way to turn them invisible to see people's faces. They come with gem slots to help better protect Melia."

"I... Thank you, Your Majesty." She and Robin took the masks, putting them on.

"They are connected telepathically to you." Sorean explained. "You can will them to become transparent, letting people see your full face."

"Your Majesty." A guard said. "The divine seer is back from his interrogation."

"I understand. Melia, Robin and Lucina, my time with you is up for the time being. Please head to Melia's room."

"Understood." Melia said. "Farewell, Your Majesty." She, Robin and Lucina left the room. Alvis walked in after they left, followed by Kallian and the First Consort.

"Begin your conclusion on your interrogation." Sorean said.

Alvis explained to the three. "And that is the extent of my discussions with the Homs that accompanied Melia here."

"I still cannot believe it." Kallian said. "How could a Telethia have grown to such power?"

"And what is your conclusion, Seer?" Sorean asked.

"That the Telethia were able to gain such power due to the high levels of ether in the region." Alvis said. "In other words, our ether protection is weakening."

"And so it begins. The resurrection of the Bionis. What of the Monado?"

"I cannot see. My 'sight' is hindered. However..."

"Speak, Seer."

"It is not certain that the Monado will bring about our destruction. While my sight is hindered, I have seen a sliver of light. Is Your Majesty not aware of this light as well?"

"Are your referring to Melia?"

"And the young man, Shulk, along with Melia's newly appointed guards."

"Could it be that the boy is trustworthy after all? I found the Prince and Princess of Ylisse trustworthy, but the boy... Kallian, we are on a cusp of a significant moment. The investiture ceremony must take place as soon as possible."

"Your Majesty." Kallian said. "Since the ministries are already in agreement, we may be able to bypass some of the formalities."

"Indeed. But she must still earn the blessing of the people."

"Might I suggest the trial of the Tomb?" The First Consort suggested.

"First Consort, such a ritual has not been conducted for generations."

"We have simply not have a need of it until now. And I feel she is more than equal to the challenge."

"Mother, the Tomb is dangerous." Kallian protested. "Our records show many potential successors lost their lives performing the ritual."

"That child fought and beat the Telethia. It is my belief that she is more than strong enough. Besides, if it was revealed that she avoided such a responsibility, her reputation among the people would be irreparably damaged."

"I must protest!"

"No, no, no..." Sorean said. "The First Consort is right. There is much risk, but the rewards are greater. It would seal the people's love for her. Summon Melia. Her thoughts must be heard." Two guards walked out of the hall and grabbed Melia, Lucina and Robin. The Emperor explained everything to Melia. "What is your answer?" Sorean asked.

"I accept." Melia said. "If I am to lead the High Entia despite my mixed heritage... If I am to succeed the throne, then I accept what must be done."

"I expect nothing less of my successor. The path to greatness is fraught with danger. This shall be your statement to Bionis."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

_You are not fit to be Empress. _First Consort, Yumea, thought. _Not now, not ever. _Alvis looked at her, almost as if he could hear her thoughts.

**Recommended Music: _Eryth Sea Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Hello." A researcher said. Shulk and the group reached Syrath Lighthouse, near the SOS. "Why are you here?"

"We received an SOS." Shulk explained. "Do you know about it?"

"One of our crew went down the transporter behind us to get some Ether Crystals for a faulty transporter. I haven't seen him. Would you mind checking on him for me?"

"Not a problem." They walked through the transporter to see a High Entia surrounded by raptor-like enemies called Kromars. "Help!" He yelled. The Kromars turned around, seeing the new arrivals. They charged. Shulk did some math. There were five in total. "Everyone take one!" Shulk yelled. "If you see someone struggle, help them fight off theirs!"

"Got it!" Reyn yelled. The researcher fell back towards a large Ether Crystal, defenceless. Riki was doing quite well on his own. The Kromar was having trouble hitting him, and Riki was good at keeping it at bay. He could heal multiple people at a time in a short period of time, making him everywhere. Eventually the Kromars were defeated.

"Thank you!" The researcher said. "I owe you one!" He ran to the transporter, safe.

"Looks like we got them out of a scrape!" Shulk said.

"Shulk!" Riki yelled. "Riki tired. Riki sleep in castle now."

"Good idea." Reyn said. "Let's head back to the capital."

"The sooner the better!" Sharla said.

"Right." Dunban said. "Let's head back." They walked down the path they came, getting many thanks from the people at the lighthouse. They walked in silence until they reached their room. They rested for a bit. Dunban laid back in a chair, Reyn sat on the table, and Riki curled up on the floor.

Shulk noticed something. "Everyone's gathered outside." Shulk observed.

"How come we didn't get invited?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"It looks like some kind of ceremony..." Right then, many screens popped up around one platform on the castle, where a man stood. Behind him was a woman completely covered in robes and a mask, another man who looks like the older man's son, and a woman who was no doubt the man's wife. Behind the masked girl, though...

"Is that... Robin and Lucina?!" Sharla exclaimed. "What are they doing there? Why do they have masks on?"

"My loyal and beloved subjects." The man said. "Sorean Antiqua speaks. I have been your Emperor for little more than twenty years. But today, I stand before you in celebration."

"So that's the High Entia Emperor." Dunban said.

"Sorean Antiqua." Shulk confirmed.

"I will remain your Emperor for years to come." Sorean continued. "But now is the time to announce my successor. May I introduce your crown princess..." The girl in the mask stepped forward, followed by Robin and Lucina.

"And there's the lady herself." Dunban said.

"Melia Antiqua!"

"It's her." Shulk said.

"She's a princess?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Dunban said.

"Her silver spoon accent was a clue," Sharla said. "But royalty?" The crowd was in a fluster. It took a word from the Emperor to quiet them down.

"My daughter, Melia Antiqua," Sorean said. "Will depart immediately to face the Tomb." That got the crowd even more riled up. "She will seek the approval of our ancestors and become your crown princess!" Melia bowed to the Emperor, as Robin and Lucina stood still, as did Shulk. Their minds were preoccupied with a vision.

Melia was at an altar, most likely in the Tomb, still wearing her mask, as a large Telethia came down, and sucked the ether out of her, killing her. No one but the prince, Kallian, noticed First Consort Yumea walking out of the platform, into the castle.

"The people are fickle." Yumea said inside the castle where no one was around. "No mask can hide that girl's contaminated blood. And her two 'bodyguards'. They disgust me as well."

"First Consort, all the pieces are in place." A woman, Tyrea, said behind her. "Say the word and the captive Homs shall be no more, along with Melia's personal bodyguards."

"The savage who discovers fire remains a savage. Disappointed or not, His Highness will turn a blind eye to their fate. And their removal will deprive Melia of some powerful allies."

"As you say."

Neither noticed Kallian down the hall. "Mother?"

"We continue to endure the contamination of our bloodline by perpetuating this wretched tradition of a High Entia First Consort and a Homs Second Consort." Yumea said angrily. "For how long must I suffer these Homs?! Do your duty, Tyrea."

"As you wish." Tyrea said.

"That mask..." Kallian said under his breath. He turned around the other direction to the throne room.

**Recommended Music: _Imperial City Alcamoth Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Melia, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucina asked, helping her take off the ceremony robes.

"It is the best way to gain the trust of my people. I will be fine. Do not worry."

"Well, are you sure we can't come with you?"

"I told you, only I can go in safely. It is a trial only I can face."

"But-"

"The matter is closed." She walked out to her garden outside of her room where Robin was standing with Lorithia. "Melia, Minister Lorithia is waiting to take you to the Tomb."

"Understood. Farewell." She walked out of the garden to a transport that took her away.

"We have to do something." Robin said. "That vision-"

"We can't do anything." Lucina said. "At least, not right now. We have to convince the Emperor to let us in."

**Recommended Music: _Conquest Ablaze (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

The doors slid open. Robin and Lucina turned around to two women dressed in masks.

"This is Her Highness's quarters." Lucina said. "No one can come in here without permission first."

"I'm afraid that the crown princess won't be with us for long." One of the women said. They drew weapons, aiming them at Robin and Lucina. The women charged. Robin brought his sword up and blocked the attack on him, while Lucina did the same with the other girl. They brought their blades up and swung towards the attackers waists. The attack bounced off. "What?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Lucina!" Robin yelled. "Ready for some hand-to-hand?"

"Ready!" She and Robin jumped back, pulling out wind tomes and using them to rip the attacker's weapons out of their hands. Defenceless, they brought up their fists. Robin and Lucina had training in many careers, so they knew how to fight with fists and legs. The women charged. Robin and Lucina stood back to back in the centre of the courtyard, each fighting another women. They deflected their blows, and countering. Robin and Lucina locked arms, and Robin pulled Lucina up into the air, who kicked the attacker in the face, hard. Robin twirled, and Lucina did the same to the other woman. Both were unconscious.

The doors opened once again to imperial guards running in. "Sir and Ma'am!" One of the guards yelled. "What happened here?"

"Some assassins came in and attacked us." Lucina explained. "They are unconscious now. Take them to a cell."

"Understood." Two men each carried the girls away. Alvis ran into the room. "Alvis." Robin said.

"Robin, what happened here?" Alvis asked.

"We were attacked by two women in masks. We were able to beat them, but... They said Melia won't be around for long."

"Hmm..." Alvis grabbed his head. "Shulk! He's in danger!" He yelled. "We need to get to them!"

"Understood." Lucina said. "Lead the way, seer."

"Melia..." Shulk said.

"I don't doubt that was Melia," Dunban said. "But why the mask? Same with Robin and Lucina. Why were they up there as well?"

"I don't know... But Melia's different from the other High Entia."

"How do you mean?" Sharla asked.

"Melly not like other Bird People." Riki explained. "Melly like Hom Hom friends."

"You might be right." Dunban said. "But there are things at play here we can't understand."

"Wait a minute!" Shulk yelled.

"Oi!" Reyn jumped. "You'll give a Homs a heart attack shouting like that."

"We've got no time to lose. Melia needs our help!"

"Again? You had another vision, didn't you."

"What did you see?" Sharla asked.

"Out with it already!"

The doors opened to five women in masks, with weapons drawn. "Excuse me." Dunban said. "We ordered room service an hour ago."

"I'm afraid you've already eaten your last meal." One of the women said. She charged. Everyone drew weapons, and charged as well. Shulk dodged the first attack, and swung at the girls side. The Monado bounced right off them.

"What...?" Shulk asked. "The Monado doesn't work!"

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled. "Don't you remember? The Monado can't cut people! Didn't cut Fiora!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Just not fight?"

"It's the only thing you can do!"

"Fine." He continued to dodge attacks while waiting for someone to help fight his attacker. Dunban was able to knock one out, so he came to help Shulk. Reyn also knocked one out, and he went to help Dunban. The attackers were very skilled, but had not gone on an adventure like the group has. They have been through much worse than this battle. Pretty soon, only one was left.

"Surrender, woman." Dunban said. "And we will leave you be."

"Never." She charged, but Reyn bashed her with his driver, knocking the girl out.

"Who are these guys?" Reyn asked.

The door opened. "Shulk!" They heard Alvis yell. He ran into the room, studying the girls. "These are...Inquisitors?"

The doors opened once again to Kallian and two people the group knew well. "Yay!" Riki yelled. "Luci and Robin!"

"Hello." Lucina said.

"What is this?!" Kallian exclaimed.

"More of them!" Reyn yelled, not knowing Kallian.

"Wait." Alvis said. "This is His Highness Kallian. Brother to Her Highness Melia."

"Melia's brother?" Shulk asked.

"I was brought here by Melia's newly appointed guards. They told me you were in danger." Kallian said.

"So, guards?" Dunban asked.

"Yep." Robin replied. "It's what we can do until we can get back home."

"Do not concern yourself, Your Highness." Alvis said. "The matter appears to have been resolved."

"Seer Alvis." Kallian said.

"I foresaw the danger. I rushed here but seemed to have missed the fun."

"They do not look like mere thieves."

"I am presuming they are Inquisitors of the Bionite Order. A group of assassins long devoted to the imperial family. Two more also attacked Robin and Lucina behind you."

"Ridiculous. The Bionite Order are a mere..."

"Myth. The order existed before records began. I, like many others, believed they had long since died out. Yet here they are before us."

"Is Father aware of this?!"

"I suspect he knows very little. He may not even be aware of their existence. They live amongst the shadows. Never revealing their true faces."

"But that does not explain why they would attack these people." When he said that, he remembered what he saw between his mother and the mysterious figure. "Wait," He said under his breath. "Could that have been... No! There's no way!"

"Kallian!" Shulk yelled. "Melia is in danger! She'll be killed at an altar if we don't find her soon!"

"Killed?! How can you be so sure?"

"Shulk, Robin, Lucina and I all share the same gift." Alvis said.

"Three more seers? Which would mean that... You three can see the future?! Is this true, guards?"

"All of what Alvis said is true." Lucina said.

"That's why we have to find her!" Shulk yelled. "Now!"

**Recommended Music: _Intrigue (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Your Highness." Lorithia said to Melia. They were at the entrance to the Tomb. "As agreed, you will face the ritual alone."

"I thank you for escorting me." Melia said, still with the mask on.

"We wish you a safe return. As history has proven, all those who stake claim to the throne without merit will spend eternity as fallen spirits."

"I must prove my worth as the next ruler. And I am no less prepared to sacrifice my life than those that have fallen before me."

"Most wise, Your Highness. Watch your back, Your Highness." Lorithia said with a smug grin on her face as Melia walked into the Tomb.

Kallian shook his head at Shulk. "Unacceptable." He said. "Those who enter the Tomb must do so alone. Her life, or death, is in the hands of fate. Those not worthy of the throne are exactly that!"

"You can't seriously think that?" Reyn asked. "This is your sister! It's Melia!"

"Easy, Reyn." Dunban said.

"But Dunban!"

"This ritual holds a special significance. It is wrong for us to interfere."

"I don't like it!"

"But am I right in saying that the rules of this ritual affect only High Entia? And if some strange Homs were to get involved, it wouldn't cause a problem? Or is there some rule that prohibits Homs from entering the Tomb?"

"No, I suppose not." Kallian answered.

"Then look at it this way. I don't need to know how big a deal this ritual is to your people. What I do know is that your sister's life is at stake. Cut us a break, and we'll save her."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dunban. I'm sort of the protector of this Mechon-bashing band of Homs."

"Dunban. I know you. At the Battle of Sword Valley, you held back an entire wave of Mechon with the Monado."

"You know a lot about a battle you never showed up to."

"My apologies. We do not concern ourselves with the wars of others. Be it against the Mechon or otherwise."

"I was only joking! You had your reasons. I can see that with all these defence systems, you don't really need to fight."

"Then it is decided." Alvis said. "You can reach the Tomb by transporter from the Centre Gate. Her Highness has already entered. Shulk, you should hurry."

"Right." Shulk said. "Kallian, I promise, we will save Melia."

"See to it. It is not right for Melia to die by intruders in the Tomb."

"Come on, guys!" They quickly ran out of the city.

"So, bodyguards." Reyn said to Robin and Lucina. "Kind of a big deal. Makes you part royalty, of sorts."

"Reyn, we already are royalty." Lucina said. "And it's really the best thing for us to do. We have no way of getting back home. The High Entia have the best technology on Bionis. If anyone can figure out how to get us home, it's them. And bodyguards give us reason to be with Melia. She's troubled. Since I have been in her position, I know what to do. I want to help her. So, that's why Robin, the Emperor and I all agreed to do this. I promised His Majesty I would protect his daughter. That's what I intend to do." They walked through a transporter below the city, leading directly to a building off the shore.

"This is the Tomb." Alvis said. "Defensive measures prevent intruders from entering. You will have to circumvent these to move within the Tomb."

"One thing before we enter." Shulk said. "Alvis, you can see the future, like Robin, Lucina and I?"

"I am from a long line of seers dedicated to serving the imperial family. My visions help to protect the empire."

"But you're a Homs..."

"Yes. But that is for another time. My ancestry is not easily explained. And my ability to see the future is equally complicated. You might say I have my own ritual. Is it not the same for you?"

"No. Our visions appear suddenly, without warning. At first, they're obscure. Then as it gets closer to the event, we start to understand."

"It seems you possess a power greater than I. I still have not seen any danger befall Her Highness."

"Not much use as a seer, then, are you?" Reyn said.

"Nothing passes you by, does it? Now you see why I asked for your help. What a lucky coincidence that I happened to see you in danger."

"A coincidence?!"

"But you've used the Monado!" Robin said.

"The Monado has passed down the imperial line for generations." Alvis said. "The sword of the Bionis. It is compelled to do its master's bidding. Magnified greatly, it has the power to control the very fabric of our world- ether. Control the ether and your will is made reality. I willed it, and it happened. That is all. Perhaps due to that power, the High Entia sealed away the Monado for centuries. Eventually, it found its way into the hands of the Homs, and then you, Shulk. A coincidence, or something more? You must discover this yourself. For you are the one who wields the Monado. The Bionis is stirring." They made their way to the entrance, where the door vanished, leaving a hall that the group walked through.

**Recommended Music: _Where the Ancestors Sleep (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Melia was in the Tomb, trying to build the courage to venture deeper. "The ancestral altar lies deep beneath the seals." Melia said to herself. "What trials await me, I wonder? I must not lose focus!" She walked up to a button and pushed it.

"2512 cycles since the last visitor." A robotic voice said, no doubt the guard of the Tomb. "State your name and purpose."

"Melia Antiqua. I have come to be judged on my legitimacy to the throne by the ancestral spirits."

"Permission granted. Commencing analysis of genetic data." A wave moved up and down Melia, scanning her to see if she really is royalty. When it stopped, the door disappeared to reveal a hall down into the Tomb. Melia walked through as the door reappeared behind her.

"Come along." Alvis said, right behind Melia.

"It's so cold." Sharla observed.

"There are remnants of ancient spirits in here." Dunban said. "This is no ordinary chill."

"As I explained before, Dunban." Alvis said. "The defence systems are designed to prevent uninvited-"

"Well, what does this do?" Reyn asked, putting his hand out to press a button.

"Don't touch-" Reyn pressed the button. A wave scanned Reyn, catching him by surprise. The floor underneath them vanished, leaving everyone falling. Riki tried to fly, but couldn't. He fell down right on top of Lucina, and everyone fell into a pool of water.

"Almost there." Melia said, after defeating some Andos. She walked through a hall, coming to a large altar. "So, this is where the spirits rest." She said. She knelt down at the altar, praying.

"You have done well, my descendant." The same computer voice said.

"Descendant?" Melia asked. "Are you progenitor of Antiqua?"

"Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor, possessing his thoughts and speech."

"But he passed away thousands of years ago."

"Do not mistake me for a living being. I am a replica of your ancestor. I am merely a projection of what he would be, if you were to meet him now."

"I do not understand. But I do not suspect any falsehood in your words."

"It is beyond doubt. If I could feel, I would feel joy. I am not real, but I do not lie."

"Joy? What do you mean?"

"The results of the gene analysis show Homs gene integration of 80%. Estimates suggest evolution within eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled."

"Wishes?"

"Our purpose, as decreed by the Bionis, is linked to our genetic sequence. We have spent millenia analysing sequences to free ourselves from the curse. Only a certain gene set will unlock the mechanism and set us free."

"I still do not understand."

"It is of no consequence. I grant you this seal." A beam came and embedded an emblem on her forehead.

"Is this...?" Melia started.

"It is you who will rule the High Entia. And likely be their last."

"Revered ancestor... I..."

"Go forth, and rule, my descendant!" The computer turned off.

"So, the spirits look favourably upon you." A woman said behind Melia.

"Explain yourself." Melia said calmly. "Only imperials are permitted to enter this place."

"I am the subject of Her Highness the First Consort. I need no permission!"

"Mother's subject?"

"No impure child of the Second Consort has the right to refer to the First Consort as 'Mother'."

"I..."

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne!" The woman yelled, drawing her weapons.

Everyone pulled themselves out of the water. "Who puts a great big hole somewhere like that?!" Reyn yelled.

"As I explained, it's a defence mechanism." Alvis said.

"What a mess, Reyn." Shulk said.

"Friend not clever touching button!" Riki scolded Reyn.

"I'm with these guys, Reyn." Sharla said.

"How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?" Reyn asked.

"Well, it's a place with high defences." Lucina said. "Don't you think they'd have a way to get rid of people at the front door?"

"Quiet, princess! What about your visions, eh?! You'd think the four of you could come up with something!"

"You know it isn't like that." Robin said.

"It would've been useful, yes." Alvis said.

"Fortune-telling frauds." Reyn said.

"You got us into this mess!" Shulk yelled. "And it's not the first time either."

"Riki agree with Shulk!" Riki said.

"Why's it my fault all of a sudden?!" Reyn yelled.

"This time it is your fault!" Sharla yelled back.

"Precisely." Dunban agreed.

"Well..." Reyn started.

"Be thankful that we are all alive." Alvis said. "I suggest greater care next time. Our journey will be longer, but we can still make our way deeper into the Tomb."

"OK." Shulk said. "We can't waist another second. Melia needs us." They walked down the hall. No one was in the mood to talk. They eventually found a ramp leading to another floor. They walked into a large, spacious room with a large pit leading most likely into the Bionis. In the middle, a large electric ball.

"That is a big ball of something." Reyn said.

"It look fun and sparkle!" Riki yelled.

The group walked towards it. "It's not attacking us, at least." Shulk said.

A large flash. "What's happening?!" Sharla yelled.

"Hey, look at that!" Reyn yelled. From the ball came a mix of what looked like an Orluga from Makna Forest, and an Andos.

"Another defence protocol!" Robin yelled.

"At a guess, we're looking at the Tomb's guard." Dunban said.

"We're not getting pass unless we defeat it." Lucina said.

"Everyone, Melia needs us." Shulk said. "We can't let this thing stop us!"

"No problem." Reyn said. "Time to break my record!"

"Right." Robin yelled. A mask all of a sudden appeared on his face, along with Lucina. They charged, along with the rest of the group. Lucina brought her blade up and pushed the monster's arm away, leaving Robin a clear shot. He jumped up into the air and brought the blade over the crest that powered it. That angered it, nearly knocking Riki over the edge, if it weren't for Shulk grabbing him. Reyn and Dunban pushed with their weapons the monster towards the pit. Robin and Lucina used wind to push it. The monster was fighting back, pushing as well. Robin shot a Thoron at the monster, stunning it, leaving it open for Reyn to push, sending the monster down the pit.

"Anyone would think we're not wanted!" Reyn said. "Are we ever gonna find her?"

"I think you'll find we had to take the long way because somebody pushed a certain button." Alvis said.

"Somebody mean Reyn!" Riki confirmed.

"Shut it, hairball." Reyn said angrily. "It was just a button!"

"Relax." Alvis said. "She will be fine." He pointed to a climbable wall. "This route will take us to the ritual altar. But time is of the essence."

"We've got to hurry." Shulk said. "There's no time to lose! Come on, everyone!" They climbed the wall to the next door. When they walked through, there was a tall tower.

"If we climb this tower, we will be on the same path Melia followed." Alvis said. "We need a quick way to get up there."

"I'm on it." Robin said. "Sharla, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"Great. Lucina?"

"Ready." Lucina replied. "Let's do it."

"Brace yourselves." Robin said.

"What are you-" Alvis started, but was cut short when everyone started flying. Robin and Lucina were entirely concentrated, reaching the top, in the Hall of Trials, as Alvis called it. Everyone landed safely.

"Well." Alvis said, surprised.

"Not time to lose, remember?" Lucina said. The group quickly ran down the hall.

**Recommended Music: _Menace (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne!" Shulk heard a woman yell.

"Melia..." He asked. "Half Homs?" They reached a large altar, where Melia, still wearing the mask, was sparring with a woman also in a mask, the Inquisitor Mask. "Melia!" Shulk yelled.

Melia turned around. "Shulk?" She asked. Right then, a Telethia with no limbs, in the shape of a stingray, flew down and landed in between Melia and the group. "A Telethia?!" Melia cried out. "In the Tomb?!"

"Why should you care, when you're about to meet your death?" The Inquisitor said. Everyone drew weapons, and charged.

"Robin, Lucina!" Shulk yelled. "Do your weapons work against the Inquisitors?"

"No!" Lucina yelled. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch!" Shulk lied. "Well, we can't harm her, so we need to attack the Telethia!"

"All right, but not sure if it will fight back!"

"What do you mean?" The Telethia swung its tail at Shulk, who dodged and countered. He quickly used Purge and stopped its ability to read minds. Everyone else went to attack the Inquisitor, to help Melia.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, getting the Telethia's attention. Once again, the monster didn't attack. Instead, it just stared at Robin. Melia and Riki came over to help with the bigger threat.

"Same plan as before?" Shulk asked.

"Yes." Melia said. "Let us do this thing. Is that how you say it?"

"Close!" He charged, and slashed the Telethia's antennae off. It roared, and attacked Shulk. Robin and Lucina jumped up into the air, bringing their blades down. They used wind to propel them downward, going straight through the Telethia.

It roared, falling to the ground. It hit the Inquisitor in the face, knocking the mask off of her face. She brought her hands up to cover her face. "It's not over!" She screamed. "Telethia! Kill as many of them as you can!" The Telethia started to glow.

"Keep clear!" Melia yelled. "The Telethia is destroying itself!" Reyn rushed forward and brought his driver into shield mode, protecting everyone he can. Before the Telethia exploded, Alvis walked up and held his hand out. He was somehow able to redirect the Telethia's explosion the other way.

"What?!" The Inquisitor exclaimed. The Telethia exploded. No one was hurt.

**Recommended Music: _You May Call Me Marth (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Almost bought it." Reyn said, putting away his driver.

"Alvis." Shulk said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Shulk." Alvis replied.

"Why did you come?" Melia asked.

"We received a warning." Shulk said. "That you were in danger. I'm just glad we made it."

"We promised your father we would protect you." Lucina said. "We intend to keep that promise. You would not have died from the Tomb, but rather those that hate you. That's why we are your bodyguards. Not because you can't fight, but rather to help you become Empress."

"Thank you, Lucina." Melia said.

"Hey, Shulk!" Reyn yelled. "Whoever that was is gone."

"So they escaped." Melia said, taking off her mask. "Shulk. Everyone. I thank you. You saved me."

"Riki smiley smiley!" Riki yelled, holding Melia's hand and jumping up and down. "Melly all safe! All thanks to Heropon!"

Reyn grabbed Riki by the hair. "That's not how I remember it, cheese ball."

Melia gently grabbed Riki from Reyn, cradling him in her arms. Riki smiled.

"Let us head back to the capital." Alvis said. "We must report about the events that took place here. Follow me."

When they reached the capital, Alvis, Melia, Lucina and Robin all headed to the Audience Chamber, while the rest went back to their room. Everyone but First Consort was gathered together. Alvis explained what happened.

"And that concludes my report on events in the Tomb." Alvis finished.

"So there are forces working in the shadows." Sorean said thoughtfully.

"However, this is purely circumstantial. Nothing can be proven."

"Inquisitors of the Bionite Order, dedicated and devoted to the Bionis."

"The order was dissolved under the rule of the Emperor Lumian," Kallian said. "47th successor to the throne, due to its extreme practices."

"Like puppet masters pulling the strings from the shadows. I believed their bloodline was lost to the ages."

"Her Highness the First Consort is currently residing in the Tower of Investigation. The Ministry of Investigation's judgement should be imminent."

"That may not be enough. I myself must shine light on the truth."

"Agreed."

"Mother..." Melia said under her breath.

**Recommended Music: _Memories (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Melia." Sorean said.

"Your Majesty."

"You have returned unharmed from the Tomb. The forefathers have spoken."

"But if it hadn't been for Shulk and the two standing behind me..."

"Kallian has informed me of what happened. There is no reason to doubt your legitimacy to the throne."

"Believe in yourself, Crown Princess." Kallian said.

"Brother..." Melia started.

"Tomorrow will be the investiture ceremony." Sorean said. "At the appointed time, you will become my successor. Be proud!"

"I... I will!"

_Melia, my child. _Sorean thought. _I am overjoyed at how far you have come. You are truly worthy of the throne. Continue the legacy of your High Entia and Homs bloodline. You are the hope of Bionis._

"Robin and Lucina of Ylisse, please step forward."

"Your Majesty." Robin said, stepping forward and bowing. Lucina followed suit.

"I thank you for protecting my daughter in the Tomb. Though you may not be of Bionis born, I ask that we may be able to make friends with the land of Ylisse when we eventually get you back home."

"I thank you, Your Majesty." Lucina said. "Though I cannot make any promises, my father always said that true strength comes from the bonds you develop between others. I hope that the lands of Bionis and Ylisse will be able to become strong allies."

"Let's hope that is so. Everyone is dismissed."

"Riki and friends help save Melly." Riki said. "Riki very happy!"

"We're all relieved." Dunban said. "But something's still bothering me."

"What is it?" Sharla asked.

"Why was Melia chosen as the crown princess? Shouldn't Kallian have been the one to ascend? And her foe in the Tomb clearly opposed that decision. Is that why Robin and Lucina were chosen to be her protectors?"

"You have a point."

"Kallian is more than a worthy candidate. What reason could they have for choosing Melia? And why would Kallian go along with this?"

"It's a mystery."

"Our apologies." A guard said, walking in. "His Majesty the Emperor summons you."

"Finally!" Reyn rejoiced. "He's gonna let us into Prison Island!"

"Yeah." Shulk replied.

"His Majesty awaits you in the Audience Chamber." The guard said. "He asks that you join him shortly."

"Let's go." They ran to the Audience Chamber. The guard standing there stopped them, though.

"I apologise." The guard said. "But the Emperor only wants to see Shulk beyond this point."

"What?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Reyn, it's all right." Shulk said. "I'll only be a little."

"All right."

**Recommended Music: _Imperial City Alcamoth Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Right this way, Shulk." The guard said, leading Shulk to the Emperor. He and Kallian were the only ones in the room aside from Shulk.

"Shulk." Sorean said. "Forgive us for detaining you earlier. You and I are not of the same people. But this I must say. Thank you for helping Melia Antiqua, my daughter. It was no small feat."

"Not at all." Shulk said. "I too must apologise for meddling in your customs. We should not have interfered."

"She is a lucky girl. To have met such unselfish people. In the times to come, a ruler will need support from individuals like you."

"Is that why you appointed Robin and Lucina as her protectors?"

"That's one reason, yes. I hear you seek the Mechon."

"Yes. The Mechon devastated our homes, and we lost many loved ones."

"Revenge is your goal?"

"It is."

"You are honest."

"I do not want to hide our true intentions. Our very existence is at stake."

"Unwavering too. Shulk, you are the master of the Monado. But there is something that must be said."

"What is it?"

"Long before our forefathers built this empire... Two titans-the Bionis and the Mechonis-fought a vicious battle. Is this known among Homs?"

"Yes, it is told to us as children. The two fought and died, killing many creatures in the process. Their remains became our worlds, bringing forth new life on Bionis. That's how we were made."

"The Bionis shall awaken once again."

"Alvis told me the same thing."

"This is not just a vision of a seer. All of Makna knows. The Telethia are as old as the Bionis itself. And now they disturb the ether. That disturbance can only lead to one thing."

"But why is this happening now?"

Sorean turned around to some writing on the wall. "This is an inscription left by our forefathers. It is written: Descendants of Antiqua, when the ether cries, the Bionis awakes. Mistake not the signs, and heed the sword's return. Trap its power and assure eternal prosperity. That is the end of the writing. All life born on Bionis affects the ether. The Mechon's assault is just the beginning. And these events were set in motion when you used the sword against them."

"We used it because we-"

"Because you needed to. Without it, you could not survive. I cannot dispute this fact. I believe the inscription speaks of these very events with the Mechon. But if their assault continues, if more lives are lost... Soon the Bionis will awake, and not only the High Entia, but all life will perish! Do you see, Shulk?"

"You're talking about total extinction."

"Correct. Which is why the Mechon's invasion must be stopped."

"Then you'll help us? Your Majesty, we need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. Will you permit us entry?"

"What will you do there?"

"I saw it in a vision. We will fight a faced Mechon. They must pay for what they did."

"Then you will have seen him too. On Prison Island, our forefathers sealed something away, just as they did to the Monado. All records have been lost, and there is now no way to know what it was."

"Is it connected to the awakening of the Bionis?"

"I do not know. But our forefathers must have had good reason. We must trust their decision. Shulk, allow me some time to deliberate. Above all else, I will consider the safety of Bionis. You are our Bionis brethren. We will not ignore your plight."

"I understand. This is not our homeland. If you decide not to let us go, I will accept your decision."

"I am sorry."

"It's OK."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, but as a father. I do not demand that you act as Melia's protector. That is what Robin and Lucina are for. The three have become such great friends, that Melia does not see them as protectors anymore. However, I would be honoured if you would be her friend. This is my humble request."

"It would be my honour."

**Recommended Music: _Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"The Telethia are on the move." A large, golden Mechon said.

"Yes." A woman said.

"That fleshy fool will go for the Monado. What of the Faces?"

"Repairs to Metal are complete."

"And Nemesis?"

"Nemesis is..."

"The Homs with the Monado. He has reached Eryth Sea?"

"Yes."

"Then there is only one place for them to go. Yet he will not dare unleash such power. No matter. Bugs must still be exterminated. It is time to test our new toy." A large spear with green energy flowing through it came down in front of the gold Mechon. "Commence the assault on Bionis."


	10. Chapter 10

**Recommended Music: None**

**One Month Ago**

Alvis held out his hand to the Emperor, showing him a vision of what would happen. Sorean saw himself lifting his staff into the air, as a pattern in the floor he stood on glowed. He saw a large, humanoid creature before him, with Melia and a boy next to him. Then, a large Mechon bringing claws into his back.

Alvis stopped the vision. "Can this be true?" Sorean asked.

Alvis bowed. "It will happen soon."

"I saw Melia. She was fighting a battle against a Mechon with a strange group of Homs."

"Yes."

"That sword. Could it be the...? Could it possibly...? And that location. Was it...?"

"The vision is a sign. By your will, it can be changed."

Sorean sighed. "For now, we must consider all things. Everything. The capital, and the lives of our people, depend on it."

**Present Time**

"Wow!" Reyn yelled as ships passed by the city. "Take a look at that! A High Entia bird show!"

"Bird People fly higher than Nopon birds!" Riki said in a high pitched voice, making ship sounds.

"They've got some neat tricks." Fireworks shot in the sky as a screen appeared, showing a woman in a mask. "Shulk, I think that's Melia up there!" Melia lifted her staff up in the air, Robin and Lucina bowing before her.

"By the authority of our divine ancestors," Melia started. "I, Melia Antiqua, am honoured to accept the responsibility of becoming your next benevolent ruler. Should I be deemed unworthy of this calling, or fail to protect the ancestors or the Bionis, I promise here and now to throw myself to the mercy of you, the people." The High Entia cheered as Melia finished her short speech. The fireworks continued as Robin and Lucina stood up and used their tomes to create the High Entia Emblem in the sky out of fire, lingering there for a few seconds.

"Most majestic." Dunban commented. "That fragile girl in the forest is a distant memory."

"But which one is the real Melia?" Sharla asked.

_I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, _Shulk remembered the Emperor's words. _But as a father. I do not demand that you act as Melia's protector, but I would be honoured if you would be her friend._

"No, it's not like that." Shulk said. "They're one and the same girl. I think.

**Recommended Music: _Intrigue (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Lorithia walked outside, where Alvis was staring out to the sea. "And what did you see, Alvis?" Lorithia asked.

"Oh, it's you." Alvis replied.

"Don't play games."

"No need to be angry. I only wanted to analyse the boy. Which was the point, no? I did not interfere with you ministerial affairs. In fact, you should be thanking me."

"I wonder if he feels the same."

"We have all the information we need. We know that such a Telethia cannot harm them. You see...nothing can befall him before he sees his dream fulfilled."

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"Brand spanking new!" Metal Face yelled, flying fancy as they left the Mechonis. "Nothing like an ether change and a new paint job!" He showed off his bigger frame and cruder design to the Mechon he was flying with. "We don't need her." He said as he flew next to a Mechon designed like a female, Face Nemesis. "Look at me, look at me. Goody two shoes! Let's just see if you can hold back the screams when his blade gets a taste of you!"

Face Nemesis stayed silent. That was when the army of Mechon were interrupted by some High Entia defence mechanisms near the Bionis' head. They opened fire. "I love a warm welcome!" Metal Face said. "Let's settle this, machine to machine!" He charged up an ether blast and fired.

**Recommended Music: _Such bonds are the true strength of this army. (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

The group of Homs were back in their 'room'. "So they've got a new crown princess." Reyn said. "Three cheers for Melia!"

"Right." Sharla said. "But we're still no closer to that murdering faced Mechon."

"Once we reach Prison Island, we'll get our chance." Shulk said. "I've seen us there. It must be true."

"Shulk, man." Reyn said. "Maybe we can still persuade big wings? Melia's crown princess now, I reckon the Emperor might change his mind."

"Maybe."

"Reyn, the Emperor's request was clear." Dunban scolded. "Give him time. There's more to this island than we know. Things are at play here that reach beyond our understanding."

"Dundun right!" Riki agreed. "Riki and friends visit Luci, Robin and Melly now!"

"Hey!" Reyn said. "The adults are talking, pops!"

"Riki want to see them. Riki think they sad too."

"They might like the distraction." Sharla added. "All those stiff ceremonial duties... You decide, Shulk."

"Riki say yes!"

"All right, then." Shulk said. "I guess we'll go. I was told that Melia's room was connected by a transporter to the left of the one to the Audience Chamber. Are we going?"

"Riki going!"

"All right then." When they walked out of the room, it seemed that word spread that they helped Melia. People whispered around them, looking surprised. They decided not to let it get to them. They found the transporter they were looking for and found what the Emperor called the Imperial Villa.

It was filled with flowers, a tower in the centre. From it, came Melia, Lucina and Robin. They looked worn out. Lucina had her cape and shoulder plates off, while Robin had his robe off. Melia's shawl on the back of her head was gone, revealing two wings barely reaching her neck. "You came to see us?" Melia asked.

"Riki's friends!" Riki yelled. "Melly look amazing before! Riki so proud!"

"Really? It all happened so fast..."

"Luci and Robin made big boom with fire!"

"It was part of the ceremony." Lucina said. "The Emperor wanted it in there for his daughter. We couldn't say no."

"What a stunning garden!" Sharla exclaimed. "The arrangements, the fountain... When the colony is up and running, can I steal some ideas?"

"My late mother adored this place." Melia said.

"Late mother?" Reyn asked. "But I thought your mum was..."

"Her Highness the First Consort is not my birth mother. Members of the Imperial Family must take two wives: One Homs, the other High Entia. My mother is the Second Consort. I am half Homs, half High Entia."

"Melia..." Sharla started.

"Melly live here?" Riki asked.

"Yes, Riki." Melia answered. "Since I was young. I cannot walk outside as you see me now, so this garden gives me much relief."

"What's wrong with how you look?" Reyn asked. "Who cares if your half Homs? You'll always be you."

"Their way of thinking differs from ours." Dunban said. "Different ways, different morals."

"So that's why you wear a mask in public." Shulk said.

"That's why all three of us do." Robin said. "Back in Ylisse, when it became known that I was Grima, people wanted me dead. They said that they didn't need me, that I should go back to hell. If only they knew..."

"If everyone found out that we were pretty much gods..." Lucina said. "We would never here the end of it. There would be riots, people begging for healing, for us to kill people they hate. Not to mention we aren't from Bionis. The results no one could handle."

"Shulk, in less than an hour there will be a banquet in the palace." Melia said. "I would like you all to come."

"Riki so hungry he could even eat smelly Orluga!" Riki exclaimed.

"There'll be plenty to eat."

"Finally some decent grub!" Reyn said.

"Yes." Lucina said. "Try not to eat all of it. We know how much of a hoarder you can be."

"Hey!" The group laughed. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast! What's on the menu? Any High Entia specials?"

_Breakfast. _Lucina said sarcastically. _Wow, he must be starving._

_Give him some slack. _Shulk said. _He is Reyn._

"Do not embarrass me at this dinner!" Sharla said to Reyn.

"Expectations lead to disappointment." Dunban said. "We are talking about Reyn here."

"What?!" Reyn exclaimed. "That's the last time I sit next to you then!"

"We have much to prepare." Melia said. "I will have someone to call for you later."

"We can't wait." Shulk said. He suddenly stopped her from walking out of the garden.

"Is there something wrong?" Melia asked.

"No." Shulk said with a pause.

"You're a funny one." Melia said. As she, Robin and Lucina walked out, a vision appeared.

Metal Face, bringing his claw into Sorean, Shulk screaming as the Emperor fell to the ground.

The vision ended. "It can't be!" Shulk said aloud.

"Shulk?!" Reyn asked.

"It's the Emperor!"

"Father?" Melia asked, running back towards them. "Robin, Lucina. Did you two see it as well?"

"Yes, Melia." Robin said. "I can't explain it."

"Another vision?" Reyn asked.

"What did you three see?" Melia asked.

"Prison Island..." Lucina said. Sirens sounded. Everyone got into combat stances.

"What does the siren mean?" Dunban asked.

"Siren 5." Robin said, eyes wide. "We learned all the sirens. We are under attack. By Mechon."

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Metal Face flew into the sky of Eryth Sea as Andos followed him around. He flew near the water, transformed into his humanoid form, and brought his claws out, flying forward and destroying all the Andos. "Too slow! you'll never stop me now!" He flew forward to join another fight as hundreds of Mechon joined him.

Three guards ran into the Audience Chamber, bowing before the Emperor. "Report!" Kallian ordered.

"Yes, Sire." The guard in front said. "We received a report from our south station. Mechon are approaching."

"Impossible!"

"Kallian." Sorean said. "Your sister's time has come."

"Your Majesty."

"There is only one course of action left." Sorean walked to a staff behind his throne. "We will not waver from our destinies."

"Father!"

Sorean grabbed the staff. "Kallian! Take care of the capital's defences. I will go to Prison Island!"

"Tell me!" Melia yelled. "What happens to my father?"

"He..." Shulk started. "It follows the last vision. We're on Prison Island. Metal Face and your father are..."

"Prison Island? Why would father go there?" Melia thought, then realised what her father was planning. "No! I must go to the palace. I must stop him. I will go to the Audience Chamber!"

"Wait, Melia! We're coming too!" They quickly ran to the Audience Chamber as all the guards ran out of the palace to the oncoming threat. When they reached the chamber, only Kallian was there.

"Brother!" Melia said. "Where is father?"

"Melia..." Kallian said.

"The imperial staff. Its..." Melia noticed the empty slot behind her father's throne. "So father has gone?!"

"I..."

"Kallian!"

"The Emperor has proceeded to the island, alone. For the sake of the empire."

"Why did you let him go alone? Father...!"

"His Majesty if fully aware." Alvis said, walking in on the conversation.

"Alvis..." Shulk said.

"Of what will happen to him, and what he must do before then."

"You saw something?"

"I did. During our ancient divination ritual."

"If he knows, then why?"

"Because he is the ruler of the imperial family and all the High Entia. We must respect his decision above all else."

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Trust him, Shulk." Kallian said. "His fate was decided long ago."

"No!" Melia yelled.

"Shulk, we're going!" Dunban said.

"Dunban?" Shulk asked.

"Respect? Destiny? We don't need rules to tell us when to save the people we care for! You too, Melia. Don't give up on him. The Emperor, your father, is going to die!"

"Dunban!" Melia said.

"There's only one thing to do. Are you with me?"

"Of course!" Shulk said.

"But you can't." Kallian protested.

"We are Homs." Dunban said. "Do what you must. But your laws don't concern us."

"My apologies, Dunban."

"No apologies needed. So, Melia, what's it to be?"

"We go to Prison Island." Melia answered.

"This fly infestation is beginning to bug me!" Metal Face yelled in Eryth Sea, flying past more Andos. He laughed at his own joke.

"Unmanned craft built by ancient High Entia." Face Nemesis said, speaking for the first time. "Is it too much to hope this is the last of them?" She looked to Prison Island, where large stingray like creatures emerged. They were bigger than Metal Face.

"Ginormous things as 12 'o clock!" Metal Face yelled, flying past one.

"Ancient creatures that were sealed within Prison Island." Nemesis said. "They have us in their sights." The creatures had the Mechon surrounded in a sphere, where there was no where for them to go.

"They must be our target's pets!"

"Perhaps."

"Let's see how they like this!" He flew up, and charged a blast from the cannon on his back. "Die!" He yelled, firing a straight beam straight through one of the creatures, splitting it in two. The battles continued on around the Island, being seen from Alcamoth, frightening civilians.

Shulk and his group walked out of Alcamoth, where they saw the explosions. "Prison Island is just up ahead." Melia said.

"Do we need to use the transporter?" Shulk asked.

"We do. But first we must unlock the seals."

"Seals?"

"We'll need to unlock two seals to reach Prison Island. Then a door will appear before us, showing the way."

"Got it. Move, everyone!"

"If we split into teams of four, we can get both seals at once." Robin said. "The paths are filled with monsters, if I am assuming correctly?"

"Correct." Melia said.

"Then we each go to one of the seals. Shulk, you and I will be on a team with Reyn and Sharla to the left seal. Lucina, you, Melia, Riki and Dunban will go to the other seal. We need to get onto the island as soon as possible. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Reyn said. They had reached the entrance to Prison Island, and two transporters were on either side of the island. "Why are you in charge?"

"I'm a tactician. I split us up as evenly as I could. I know a lot about strategy. Now, any other questions?"

"No." Shulk said. "It's as good a plan as any. Let's get going."

They split up to their groups. Robin's group went to the Soltnar Seal, while Lucina's went Khatorl Seal. When Robin's group reached Soltnar, the path was crowded by monsters. "We'll have to fly up." Robin said.

"Uh, I'm okay." Sharla said. "How about Reyn and I take the bottom to clear a path for you and Shulk back?"

"Uh, sure." Reyn said. "You two go ahead. We'll go up the long way."

"All right." Shulk said. "Come on, Robin." Robin pulled out his wind tome and sent the two up in the sky, narrowly avoiding a large serpent-like monster flying in the air. Robin went to the switch while Shulk defended him. Robin pressed the button, and at the Central Seal, a large pillar on the left rose up. "All done." Robin said. Right then, Reyn came crashing through, sending a monster down into the sea. "You done?" He asked.

"All done." Shulk replied. "Let's hope Lucina's group is done as well."

"Yay! Happy! Happy!" Riki yelled, jumping up and down. The group had made it to the top unscathed.

"A tough battle." Dunban said, breathing heavily from the battle with roughly ten monsters.

"Agreed." Lucina said. "But, we did it."

"Yes." Melia agreed. She walked up to the switch and pressed it. On the right on Central Seal, a large pillar appeared on the right. "It would seem that the other group finished." Melia remarked. "We have no time to lose! We must hurry." They quickly ran back to the Central Seal, where the others were waiting.

When they got back, they got a close look at the battle. "Mechon!" Shulk shouted. "And something we've never seen before!"

"Big fish coming!" Riki yelled as a shriek pierced the air. A large stingray like creature came down in front of them, ready to fight.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I don't know!" Melia yelled. "I've never seen any creature like that in Eryth Sea. It looks ancient. But it looks like it wants to fight." She stepped backwards with Sharla while everyone else charged. Shulk got behind it, trying to find an opening, while Reyn taunted it. Robin and Lucina flew up to the pillars, where they formed a large bridge, and fired tome magic at it, angering it even more. It still kept its attention on Reyn and Dunban, while Melia and Riki shot it with ether and Sharla healed anyone who needed it.

Melia held up her hand, letting ether build. "Robin, Lucina!" She yelled. "Now!" She fired the blast of ether, while Robin and Lucina cast Thoron on it. It shuddered, and fell to the ground, dead.

"Can anyone explain what this thing is?!" Reyn asked.

"I believe it's one of the oldest creatures on Bionis." Melia said. "I have only seen them as fossils discovered around the capital. To find that they were trapped on Prison Island..."

"Was it protecting the island?" Sharla asked.

"That would imply its sentient." Dunban said. "I believe its responding to something primitive."

"Primitive?"

"It doesn't care who or what we are. Its instinct was to defend against anything. But we'll never really know."

"We're losing time here. We still haven't reached the island."

"Riki go to island!" Riki yelled.

"Lucina." Melia said. "That switch up there unlocks a transporter to Prison Island. Press it." Lucina did so, and a large beam of light appeared in front of the group. Robin and Lucina jumped down.

"Follow me." Melia said, walking into the light.

**Recommended Music: _Face (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Our forces can only take so much." Sorean said from the top of Prison Island, looking out at the battlefield. "The capital's defences are sure to fall." Holding the Imperial Staff from Alcamoth, he sighed, turning around. "Forefathers, grant me your wisdom." He lifted the staff in the air and chanted, "Iluna Mel Rukan Tak'sis Duku Aruke Mese Dakhani Ehato!" Lights formed in the pattern on the floor. When he finished chanting, the floor opened up in front of him, showing Sorean the prisoner.

"It can't be!" Sorean exclaimed. "A Giant." The giant had purple skin, red eyes, white hair that grew so long without being trimmed. It was in chains, imprisoned in the tower.

"So this is what was sealed away." Sorean said.

"How long has it been, Emperor?" The giant asked.

"This is our first encounter."

"It is not you that I speak to, but your blood. The blood that shackled me."

"I see. Then I assume I do not need to tell you the reason why I am here."

"There is no need. I already know why you have come. Use it. That is the reason I am here, after all."

Sorean slammed the staff down in a socket near the giant, and the staff started to glow. Large beams appeared above them, creating a shield around Prison Island. The beams shot down a Mechon flying nearby Metal Face, destroying it.

"How did they...?!" Metal Face exclaimed. The beams continued the attack, which Alvis and Kallian could see from Alcamoth.

"That light. It's..." Kallian started. "Father." Alvis just looked ahead with a look, as if he knew all this would happen.

**Recommended Music: _Prison Island (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The group had just got out of the transporter, and arrived at the door into Prison Island. On it was the seal of the High Entia.

"Whoa!" Reyn exclaimed. "Big door! Whatever needed this door was massive."

"Ah!" Riki yelled. "Dinobeast!" Riki ran to a statue of a large dragon. Robin and Lucina's eyes widened.

"It's just a statue." Reyn said. "Don't freak us out like that, Riki!"

"Is this a person?" Sharla asked. "I can't make it out."

"This may very well be the appearance of my forefathers." Melia said. "The legends tell they differ greatly to how they look now."

"No..." Robin muttered.

"What is it?" Melia asked.

"I-it's nothing." Robin said. "Carry on."

"So, this is what they looked like?" Dunban asked.

"Wait a minute." Reyn said. "I've seen this thing somewhere before..."

"Dinobeast! Dinobeast!" Riki cried.

"You might be right. It reminds me of the Telethia as well."

"Did your ancestors build this island?" Shulk asked.

"No." Melia said. "The stories tell of this place existing long before my people. No one knows for sure, but we think our forefathers are the ones who sealed it."

"I wonder what's hidden inside." Sharla said. "Well, we'll know soon enough, I suppose."

Melia looked around. "There! An engraving by the forefathers." On the statue was ancient writing like the one in the Audience Chamber. "I've seen this engraving around the capital. Many researchers have tried and failed to discover its meaning."

"Hey, Shulk." Reyn said. "That symbol..."

"Yeah." Shulk said. "It's similar to the Monado's symbols." Above the text is a large symbol. "There must be a connection."

"Connection?" Dunban asked.

"The sealed door of Prison Island." Melia said. "It is said that only a true successor to the throne can open it."

"Then the Emperor must be inside." Shulk said.

"I believe so." She stepped up to the door. "Forefathers. I, your descendant Melia Antiqua, stand before you. For the sake of our world, release the seal!" Ether light moved up and down around Melia like the one at the tomb, scanning her. "Just like at the Tomb..." Melia said.

"What's it doing?" Reyn asked.

"Aren't we going to help?!" Sharla asked.

"Please do not worry." Melia said. "It is necessary." It finished scanning. The emblem disappeared and the door retracted to a large hall. A vision appeared in Shulk's head. "Heir to the Monado..." The same humanoid creature in the previous visions said. "Let the shackles be released!"

"What is it, Shulk?" Reyn asked as the vision ended. Everyone walked over to him except Robin and Lucina. They were still staring at the two statues by the door. "Get a move on. You saw it, right? Us bashing that tin man's head in!"

"Hold on a second." Shulk said.

"Here we go. I knew you'd start overthinking."

"There's not much time, Shulk." Sharla said. "We've got to go now."

"Sharla's right. We'll miss our chance to take that murdering Mechon down. And save Melia's father too!"

"I..." Shulk said. "OK."

"Right. Come on, royals!" Reyn said to Robin and Lucina. "Those statues look interesting, but we have a job to do!"

"O-OK." Lucina said. She and Robin walked away from the statues of Naga and Grima in their dragon forms.

_This just got much more personal. _Lucina said. _What do we do? Should we tell them?_

_No. _Robin said. _Not until we know what it means._

The group walked into a black light, which sent them to the top of the tower instantly. The group started running to stop Sorean. "We must be outside the tower." Sharla said.

"Are we here?" Reyn asked.

Shulk looked out to see the top of the Bionis. "This is it." He said, remembering the vision. "This is the place I saw." Two Mechon flew up, seeing them. When they try to fly in, however, they ran into the shield and exploded. Melia ran up the stairs to the top of the tower, where she saw Sorean and a giant.

"Melia?" Sorean asked.

"Father!" Melia shouted. The rest of the group came up the stairs next to her. "Father, who is this?"

"Welcome, True Heir to the Monado." The giant said.

"Who are you?" Shulk asked.

"Check that guy out!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Is this...?" Melia asked.

"He's one of the Giants, said to have become extinct eons ago." Sorean explained. "This is what our forefathers locked away."

"I am Zanza." The giant said. "And I have waited centuries for you."

"You waited for him?" Melia asked. "But I thought our forefathers imprisoned you here?!"

"I did not wait for just him." Zanza said. "The two over there as well with the dragons imprisoned inside them like I am now."

"Us?" Robin asked. "Why?"

Zanza paid him no heed. "I forged the Monado. It is moulded from me. All who wield the sword are made known to me."

"You made the Monado?!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Yes. I made it millennia ago to oppose Mechonis."

"But why are you imprisoned?"

"The Monado controls the principle on which life is based, the source of your existence-ether. Master the principle of life and all things will bow to you. Your power would be infinite. As you now know, the sword gives the wielder the power of foresight. And I myself once used that sword against the Mechonis, and defeated it."

"You're telling us you beat the Mechonis with that tiny thing?!" Reyn laughed.

"Its appearance is merely an illusion. Its form morphs to conform to the will of its master. The power comes from within. But its power was feared by some. That is why the High Entia imprisoned me here long ago."

"That can't be true!" Melia yelled. "Our forefathers would have had better reason!"

"You are what you are. Do you not believe your own eyes? Open your mind! New ruler of the High Entia. The Monado is the blade of the Bionis. The only force that can oppose the Mechonis. As the wielder grows, so too does his ability to control all things. Yet there is still power trapped in the sword. The Monado is in shackles, along with the dragons within the two humans over there."

"What do you mean?" Lucina said.

"By coming to this land, you have broken ancient law. No others are allowed in this world. So, the dragons have been imprisoned, and you felt the consequences."

"But, why can we see the future? Why can we harm Mechon but not Faces?"

"You are under the same shackles as the Monado. Anything the Monado can do, you can do. By coming here, you have been linked to the Monado."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Robin asked. "There's something your not telling us."

"It is not the right time. You will know why you are here. You will see everything in due time."

"I want answers now."

"Robin." Shulk said. "Zanza, what do you mean, shackles?"

"They are suppressed." Zanza said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. It was this constraint that gave rise to faced Mechon. Mechon which cannot be destroyed the Monado, or anything else."

The beams continued to shoot the Mechon, angering Metal Face. "This is beginning to wear thin." He said. He fired a beam which just bounced off the shield around the island. He flew around to the top of the tower, out of range of the beams firing at the Mechon. "Now, where is it? Where's this power coming from?" He flew to the platform at the top, seeing a large body. "Is that...? So, he's come out to play! That's cheating. Can't have that. This is gonna be good." He flew up higher, pulling out a large green spear. "Try and stop my new toy! Catch this, Zanza!"

"These shackles... They must be the reason the Monado can't hurt people of the Bionis as well." Shulk said.

"So, that's why we couldn't use weapons to kill the Inquisitors that attacked us." Robin said. "Since we're under the same shackles as the Monado, we couldn't harm them."

"Does that have something to do with the faced Mechon?" Shulk asked.

"You must find that out by yourself." Zanza said. "As well as the real reason the humans do as the Monado can."

"So what you've told us...isn't the real reason?" Lucina asked.

"It's the only explanation you can understand at this time. You have more connections to this world than you think. As for the shackles, I will remove them for you. However, you must take your weapons and free me from this prison. Free me, and the Monado will cut down anything you wish. Nothing but a god can stand in your way!"

"Guys, don't do it!" Melia said.

"But Melia, why?" Shulk asked.

"Something's not right. The forefathers must have had good reason to seal him!"

"We need to release the dragons." Robin said. "Its what we're supposed to do. It's the only way for us to even stay alive for much longer!"

"I need that power." Shulk said. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"I do...but..." Melia said. "It's just..."

"Hold on a minute!" Reyn said. "He only said he'd release this new power, and those powerful dragon folks. Sounds like a good idea to me."

"But..."

"Melia, please understand." Shulk said. "I must do what I set out to. The Mechon must pay!"

"Young Shulk." Zanza said. "I will not force you. I ask for nothing in return. It is your choice."

"I will." Shulk said. He activated the Monado, lifting it up high in the air, willing the blade to grow. He swung the Monado across the chains at Zanza's hands, breaking them. They disappeared, and Zanza stood up to full length, yelling in joy.

"Heir to the Monado." Zanza said. "Your will shall be done. Let the shackles be released!" Light formed around him, swirling around Robin, Lucina, and the Monado.

Robin and Lucina froze. "What...?" Lucina said, but was cut short by a hard shell cocooning her and Robin.

"Hey!" Reyn yelled, banging on the shell. They wouldn't break. "What is this?!"

"This party's over!" A new voice yelled. A large spear broke through the shield, impaling Zanza. Zanza looked down in shock, sliding down.

"No!" Sorean yelled.

"Zanza!" Shulk yelled. The shield disappeared, leaving it open for Mechon to come in, led by Metal Face.

"It's him!" Reyn yelled.

"Metal Face!" Shulk said, aiming the Monado at him.

"Sorry we're late to the party!" Metal Face said. "What do you think of our leader's gift?"

"How did you know we'd be here?" Reyn asked.

"What's that? The poor insects are a little confused? We're here for the old fool! If he's dead, he can't power up the Monado, or free the dragons. You being here's just an added bonus!" A Mechon flew down from the sky, right in front of Zanza.

"A silver-faced Mechon!" Sharla yelled. The Mechon Face Nemesis paid them no heed, and stared at the dead body of Zanza.

_Zanza. _She said through her thoughts. _Respond, Zanza. I know you can here me._

_I sense thought waves. _Zanza said.

Z_anza, how many more will you sacrifice?_

_Who are you to talk to me? How dare you! You know nothing._

_I am here to talk, Zanza._

The connection was broken by Shulk yelling and swinging at Nemesis, missing.

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Mechon!" Shulk yelled. "You will pay for what you've done!"

"Please wait." Nemesis said. "I mean you know harm."

"Give us back Fiora. Give her back!" Shulk jumped into the air, bringing the Monado down towards Nemesis, which was blocked by Metal Face.

"I told you to stay out of the way, boy!" Metal Face yelled, pushing Shulk back and stunning him.

"Shulk!" Dunban yelled.

"Weak. Weak and pathetic!" Sharla fired shells at Metal Face, while Reyn and Dunban stabbed at his feet. Metal Face deflected the bullets and kicked Dunban and Reyn off his feet.

"Dunban!" Melia yelled, blasting Metal Face with ether.

"Stupid bug!" Metal Face yelled, bringing his claw up. Dunban pushed Melia out of the way right as the claw slid through where she was standing, hitting the cocoon around Robin and Lucina. A wave emitting from it hit Metal Face, momentarily stunning him. He quickly got back up, though. "Ah! So, the dragons are stuck? Less for us to kill, then!"

"Melia!" Sorean yelled.

"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado! Isn't that right, Dunban?"

"What, or who are you?" Dunban asked, getting up off of Melia. "How do you know me?"

"Let's see if this jogs your memory!" He swung in a flurry of swipes which Dunban recognised.

"He moves like... But that's impossible!"

"Dunban!" Reyn yelled.

Mechon were approaching Sharla, who was desperately trying to shoot them down. Nemesis flew in between them. "Cease immediately! They are not our target."

"Any final words?" Metal Face asked Dunban, aiming his cannon at Dunban. It charged quickly. "Die!" Before he could fire, electricity came down on top of him, stunning him. "Who dares?"

"Stop at once!" Sorean yelled, the staff in its slot, emitting the electricity. "Mechon!"

"Emperor!" Shulk said, slowly getting up. The electricity continued, until Metal Face fell to his knees, the lights in his eyes going out.

"Father!" Melia yelled, running to Sorean and wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you hurt, Melia?" Sorean asked.

"No, Father."

"You're gonna pay for that, you bag of bones!" Metal Face yelled, activating, bringing his claw up. Sorean pushed Melia out of the way, and turned right when the claws slid right through his chest. Melia opened her eyes to claw tinted red protruding from her fathers back.

"Father!" She cried.

"Emperor!" Shulk shouted, getting on his feet. The Emperor fell to the ground, while Metal Face laughed.

"Look's like he had his wings clipped!" Metal Face said, looking at his newly painted claw. "Did you really expect to beat me?!"

"Emperor." Shulk banged the floor. "I... Failed you!"

_Heir to the Monado. _Zanza's voice said in Shulk's head.

"Zanza! You're alive! Give me the power I need!"

_I am now a mere shell. The power is already yours._

"What?!"

_The shackles have been broken. Wield the sword. It bends to your will. Think of your enemy, and the power to defeat them is yours! _Zanza's body disappeared, leaving just the spear in the ground. Ether from Zanza floated down on Shulk.

"Zanza." He held the Monado up to his face. "Mechon! It's not over. The people of Bionis will never let you triumph!" A symbol appeared on the Monado, and it started to glow, until it transformed into a cruder design, with a sharp tip and back. It activated to a beam three times Shulk's height.

"It's changing form!" Melia yelled.

"Be careful." Nemesis said. "We cannot withstand such power!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Lucina were having a reunion. "Robin..." A woman's voice said. "Lucina!" They woke up to see darkness.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"You are cocooned." A man's voice said. Two people materialized before them, Naga and Grima. Grima was wearing crude armour to match destruction.

"Why?" Lucina asked.

"Because we need to talk." Naga said. "We have been freed. The shackles have been broken. Although..."

"It is not safe for you and us to be as one." Grima said. "Gods have sources of power. Ours is Origin Peak in our world. If we aren't near it for a while, we become unstable."

"So that's what happened at Alcamoth?" Lucina asked.

"Correct." Naga said. "We can still help you, though. You need to trust us. Give us your weapons."

Robin and Lucina handed them their sword and tomes respectively. "Now, your masks." Naga said. They did so. A light appeared around them, and their weapons were gone. Only the masks remained.

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"The weapons and mask are one." Grima said. "They are tied to you. Now your mask will morph into any weapon you desire!"

"What?" Lucina asked. "Why were we not told this before?"

"It was best not to." Naga said. "We decided it only necessary if there was cataclysmic events imminent that we could not help with. Now we cannot help you much else."

"But, what are you to do?" Robin asked. Something shook the cocoon, rocking Robin and Lucina off balance.

"Our protection is failing." Grima said. "There isn't much time. It is not safe for you to become dragons. When you do so, we are primarily in charge, and since we are unstable, it would be near impossible to change back."

"So, we decided to try something risky." Naga said. "The dragons are part of you. Any part of the dragon you want you can morph onto your human body."

"So you're saying..." Lucina said.

"You can fly, yes." The cocoon shook again.

"We will head into the depths of your soul." Grima said. "You can call on us whenever you need us. Now, you must head out there."

"Brother, you're forgetting one thing." Naga said.

"Oh, right." He pulled out a golden sphere with rings around it.

"Is that...?" Lucina asked. "A Master Seal?"

"They are yours." Naga said. "Few have ever received them in life. It is so hard to become worthy of one. But you two are a different case." She handed the Master Seals to them, along with their masks. "Choose wisely."

"We will not be able to talk again for a while." Grima said. "Farewell." They disappeared, leaving Robin and Lucina alone.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"They need us." Lucina said. "We need to be."

They threw the seals up into the air, as they spun, shooting electricity down on top of them, changing them into another class altogether.

**Recommended Music: _You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk looked behind him to see cracks in the cocoon surrounding Robin and Lucina. "What..." His eyes widened. "Get down!" He yelled to everyone as the cocoon exploded.

From it, two beings flew into the sky. One with blue hair, the other, white. Robin had a large breastplate on, as well as armoured legs, with his robe acting as semi-armour. Lucina had a breastplate on, with armour on her arms and legs. Her cape was much more regal, and her clothing had more gold in it.

The weirdest thing was on their backs. "Wings?!" Sharla exclaimed. "Since when do they have wings?!"

"The dragons?!" Nemesis exclaimed. "There may be hope left. If they weren't..."

"Aw, yeah!" Reyn yelled. "Now we're talking! Let's get these murdering Mechon!"

"Did we miss anything?" Lucina asked, flying down next to Shulk.

"Not anything we can't catch up on!" Shulk yelled. He charged.

"You can't beat me!" Metal Face yelled, flying up in the air.

"We got him." Robin said, flying in the air as well. His eyes glowed, and a purple hammer formed in his hand, bringing it up on Metal Face, knocking him backwards. Robin flew up behind him, transforming the hammer into a large ball of fire. He shot it on top of Metal Face, sending him to the ground.

"Gah!" Metal Face yelled. Shulk used Enchant on everyone else, while he charged Metal Face with the group.

"Stop!" Nemesis yelled to Robin and Lucina. "Please hear us out!"

"I think not." Lucina said, flying forward and forming a bow in hand. She flew upward, firing an arrow of light at Nemesis, who dodged, letting it hit another face Mechon.

"No..." Nemesis said.

"Come on!" Lucina yelled, chasing after Nemesis into the sky. Robin followed.

"Please! I do not wish to fight."

"Why?" Robin asked, bringing down a sword on top of her. She drew her swords and stopped the blade.

"I only wish to talk."

"A peaceful Mechon?" Robin said. "Please." He continued an assault on her, with Lucina preoccupied with other Mechon attacking her.

"How?!" Metal Face asked. His arm was sparking from where the Monado cut it. "Our armour is impenetrable!"

"Not anymore!" Reyn yelled, slicing his driver across his leg. Metal Face kicked him again. He was fighting a losing battle.

"The Monado bends to my will." Shulk said. "I want it to defeat you, and it shall!"

Lucina swung a spear at a Mechon, sending it down into the sea. She swung it around to make a sword, impaling the other Mechon. It fell to the ground as well. When Lucina pulled up her sword, she saw it tinted red. "No..." She said, realising what happened.

**Recommended Music: _Main Theme (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk lifted the Monado up, once again larger than him, and brought it down on Metal Face, cutting his arm off and sending Metal Face backwards. "You!" Metal Face yelled.

"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" Shulk yelled, ready to finish Metal Face off.

"Desist!" Nemesis yelled, coming down and taking the blow for Metal Face. The plating on her upper body came off, revealing a body inside.

"Look at 'im!" Reyn yelled.

"The Monado has changed!" Dunban confirmed.

_Good. _Zanza said. _Now you feel it. Swing the blade to your heart's content!_

"Wait." Nemesis said, on her knees. "Is this what you truly desire, Zanza?

_I see now. It is as I suspected. You exist outside the pre-established harmony._

"Is that..." Shulk started, seeing the body inside as a woman's. There was a helmet on her, preventing anyone from seeing her face. "A Homs?!" Robin and Lucina flew down next to the group.

"They pilot every faced Mechon." Lucina said, showing her bloodstained sword.

Nemesis's pilot retracted her helmet, showing her true face. "No way!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Fiora!" Shulk said in shock. Fiora was the pilot of Face Nemesis.

"Fiora!" Dunban said happily. "You're still alive!"

Nemesis shuddered as it malfunctioned. "Zanza." Fiora said. "You have not changed at all. That is clear. But still, I cannot..."

_Do as you please. _Zanza said.

Nemesis got up, still smoking, and started to fly. "Fiora!" Dunban yelled, running after her. Shulk and Reyn followed on foot, while Robin and Lucina took to the skies.

"Wait!" Shulk yelled. Robin and Lucina continued to fly, but were stopped by monsters ready to pick a fight.

"My mission is complete." Fiora said. "Returning to base."

"You were lucky this time, Dunban." Metal Face said, flying next to Dunban. "But next time, I'll slice you in two!" He flew off after Nemesis.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled, stopping at the edge of the tower. "It's me-Shulk! Fiora!"

**Recommended Music: ****_Memories (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Everyone gathered around the dying Emperor. Robin and Lucina were able to defeat any remaining aggressive enemies, leaving them alone. Melia was kneeling next to her father. "We were too late, again." Shulk said. "We saw it. We knew it would happen."

"Shulk..." Sharla said.

"Why?" Reyn asked. "Why did this have to happen?"

Melia was crying. "Father..."

"Melia, the hope of our people, you must not cry." Sorean said.

"Don't say that! I don't care how improper it is. Let me cry!"

"Melia..."

"Why does it have to be me, if all it takes is to be half Homs?"

"Is that what you think? You are very much mistaken."

"But..."

"To become the hope of the High Entia is a fate that you choose for yourself. As long as you remember this, it is certain you will be worthy of that name. But remember this also. It is not because you are the hope of the High Entia that I love you. It is because I love you that I wish for you to become that hope. Heir to the Monado... I leave the sword in your hands. The sword that my forefathers sealed away. With it, you can succeed."

"Your Majesty." Shulk said.

"Melia. Cry for as long as you must. But when your tears are dry..." The Emperor, Sorean Antiqua, closed his eyes for the last time, and drew his last breath.

"Father, no!" Melia yelled.

Everyone was silent. Then Shulk stood up. "Melia, come with me." Shulk said.

"Shulk...I..."

"You'll have plenty of time to think about your empire and your people's hopes. If you need me, I will be at your side. But you are an individual. You are Melia Antiqua. And you can't let them get away with this!"

"You're right. My foremost concern is making them pay."

"I'll fly him down." Robin said, picking up the Emperor. He took off into the sky, heading back to the capital.

**Recommended Music: _None_**

When everyone left, Alvis walked into Prison Island, and leaned on the spear still in the ground. "Well played indeed, Zanza."

Zanza laughed. _I do what is necessary for the world._

"I could very easily have stood in for you.

_Your sentiment is appreciated. I see a storm on the horizon... _Zanza said as Alvis left to head back to Alcamoth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recommended Music: _None_**

The next day, the entire guard was in the Audience Chamber, with Alvis and Lorithia with them, Robin, Lucina, Kallian and Melia near the Emperor's throne. "And finally," Kallian said. "Crown Princess Melia's accession will take place one year from today. Until such time, as decreed by the crown princess, I shall assume imperial duties as regent. If there is anyone who objects to said decision, state your grievances now."

Everyone was silent. "All the ministries are unanimous." Lorithia said. "We have no objection to Her Majesty's decree."

"To each and every one of you, our thanks."

"If I may, Your Highness, I would like to propose a round-table discussion on strategy concerning the Mechon."

"Ah, what to do about the Mechon. Our defences must be shored up immediately."

"Not only our defences, Your Highness."

"Do you suggest an offensive approach? While the capital still licks its wounds?"

"The Ministry of Research has an ideal solution."

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Friends act strange!" Riki commented in their room. "Are friends sad? Riki sad too, because of empty belly."

"Riki, we already ate." Reyn said. "Us Homs don't get upset just because we're hungry."

"Not hungry? Hom Hom must have small bellies. Riki jealous!"

"We've got to get our minds off this somehow." Sharla said. "Dunban's locked himself away ever since he came back."

"Is it because of the girl who was operating that Mechon?" Melia asked, walking in.

"Melia." Shulk said. "How are you?"

"What do you mean? If you are talking about Father, I'm fine. I have no choice but to look to the future."

"You're stronger than me, Melia."

"Do not mock me. More importantly, it is time you tell me who she is."

"First off, where are Robin and Lucina?"

"They would not tell me. They simply flew away. Now, my question?"

"We've known her all our lives. We thought she was killed in Colony 9."

"She didn't even recognise us." Reyn said. "She's not the Fiora I remember."

"It looked a lot like Fiora. But if it was her... Then I can't imagine how Dunban feels." Shulk left the room to talk to Dunban.

"What did he mean?" Sharla asked.

"Fiora is Dunban's sister." Reyn explained.

"I didn't know!"

"Is this Fiora...important to Shulk?" Melia asked.

"Important?!" Reyn exclaimed. "She's more than important! She's the reason we're out here!"

_If that really was Fiora, why didn't she reply to me? _Shulk thought. _Fiora... I'd better talk to Dunban. He'll know something._

Shulk looked all over the palace, asking guards if they knew where Dunban went. No one knew. _Robin? _Shulk asked. _Where are you two? _No answer. Shulk was frustrated. So much happened this day. He looked outside of the palace, seeing Dunban on the balcony.

"I've been looking for you." Shulk said. "So this is where you were.

**Recommended Music: _Memories (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Shulk?" Dunban said. "Apologies. Was everyone worried?"

"Of course." Shulk answered. "Me especially."

"Hmm?"

"It's just... I've been thinking about Fiora, and I can't help wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"You saw how Fiora acted. It was like she didn't even recognise us."

"Yes. It's unsettling. But Shulk, don't get me wrong. I'm not sad. Even if she doesn't recognise me, I'm glad to know she's alive."

"Dunban..."

"You see, Fiora was born many years after me. And not long afterwards, we lost our father to a Mechon. It was left to me to protect and raise her. Almost like a father."

"I was always jealous that she had you as a brother."

"Ah yes. You and Fiora used to be inseparable."

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something. I always thought, if Fiora were to be with anyone, it should be you."

"What? But Reyn hangs out with her just as much as me."

"Yeah, he does. But Fiora doesn't like him in that way."

"Oh, I see."

"He's a nice guy. Reminds me of myself when I was his age, all reckless and hot-headed. Probably why he's not right for her. Listen, Shulk."

"Yes?"

"A lost life can never be returned. But she's alive. It doesn't matter that she's lost her memory."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Fiora and I have spent our entire lives together. The memory of that can't have disappeared completely. It's up to us. We have to help her remember. Help me, Shulk. Help me get her back!"

"You know I will."

"OK. Let's go tell the others."

"Hey, they're back." Reyn said as Shulk and Dunban walked into the room.

"Have you gathered your thoughts?" Melia asked.

"Yes." Dunban answered. "Sorry to be a nuisance."

"Shulk... You too?"

"Yep." Shulk answered. "All thanks to Dunban."

"I'm...glad."

The doors opened to a guard. "Forgive me." He said. "His Highness Kalllian summons you."

"You think something happened?" Shulk asked.

"We won't know until we get there." Dunban replied.

**Recommended Music: _Something is Very Wrong (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

_Robin? __Where are you two? _Robin heard Shulk ask through their thoughts. He ignored his question. This was something only him and Lucina could do.

Robin flew down next to Lucina at the entrance of Prison Island. "You feel it too, don't you?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied. "The world of Bionis and Mechonis are tied greater to our world than we first thought. The answers lie in here." They walked in through the giant doors of Prison Island. At the end of the huge hall was a giant statue of a great dragon. The design looked almost like a mix of Grima and Naga.

"Up there." Lucina said, pointing to a chandelier. Above it was a hole to another floor. They flew through it to find what looked like a banquet hall.

"This must be where the prisoners ate." Robin said.

"And I think I found the prisoners." Lucina said, pointing to large stone statue of a human like monster with wings and a lion's head. There were more scattered around the hall. "What happened?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know." Robin said. "But this tower's large. The answer must be here somewhere."

"Agreed. But... This is unsettling. If these are the monsters that were imprisoned here, why was Zanza the only one not petrified?"

"It is unsettling." Robin flew forward and found a chained door. He made a club appear in his hands and hit down the door. "I found another room." He said. "It looks to be a kitchen."

"A kitchen?" Lucina asked, following him.

"Probably where the food was prepared. More petrified monsters. It looks like there's an entrance to another floor." Past the door was a large opening, which Robin and Lucina flew up.

"Why?!" Lucina exclaimed, looking at what lay before them. There were bones everywhere. Many of the skulls had sockets in the back for wings. There were humanoid bones bigger than they were.

But, in the centre, there were three more petrified monsters. Behemoths of large size. "This is not something to have in a prison." Lucina said. "In my future, the Risen took control of Plegia, building a pit to feed any humans to horrible creatures. I saw many friends die that way. Why would they have one in a High Entia prison?"

"Because maybe it wasn't always a prison." Robin said. There was a door leading to a large circular room. "Out there looks like an arena. This might have been a place of entertainment. A palace for some cruel ruler."

"A palace?" They ran out and looked up. They saw a large throne, one bigger than any Homs or High Entia.

"This place was never always a prison." Robin said. "It was most likely the giant's own palace. But why are there statues of us all around here?"

"Look." Lucina said. "There's a window." She flew out. "A large path to... a cathedral?!"

"Hold on!" Robin yelled. He flew out to see Lucina walking into a large room. Robin walked in and found large columns in the room, unlit candles everywhere, and at the end of the room, an engraving of a dragon with a missing eye.

"This was never just a prison." Lucina said, convinced. "But no High Entia seem to know much about this place. Only Zanza would know. He was imprisoned here for millennium. But he's dead."

"I'm not sure." Robin said. "He lived without anybody here to help him, in shackles, unable to move, for thousands of years. But he was still alive. Someone like that can't just die. He created the Monado."

"Robin?"

"He isn't dead. We have to find him. The terrace is our best bet." He and Lucina flew up to the top of the island.

**Recommended Music: _Run all you like. You can't escape fate. (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Zanza!" Lucina yelled. "Where are you? We know you're not gone."

"Ah, but he is." A woman's voice said from behind them.

Robin turned around. "Lorithia?!" He exclaimed. "What-" Robin couldn't finish, as Lorithia held out her hand, and a wave of light surrounded Robin and Lucina, who knelt down in pain. They begun shaking, their fingers turning into claws, wings growing on their backs, their bodies becoming more monstrous. Lorithia turned around towards the transporter, walking out. At the entrance of Prison Island stood Alvis, who was waiting patiently. "Well?" He asked.

"It has begun." Lorithia said. "They still work like a charm."

"Very well. May I have them?" Lorithia touched Alvis on the shoulder, light transferring between the two, the same light that Lorithia hit Robin and Lucina with.

"It is done. You must do your part now." Lorithia said.

"I understand." Alvis looked up to see lightning strike the sea below them, and from it, two large dragons flew out, flying towards Alcomoth. "The storm has begun." Alvis said, looking as calm as usual.

"Indeed it has." Lorithia said, smiling.

**Recommended Music: None**

"I apologise for calling you on such short notice." Kallian said to the party as they walked into the audience chamber.

"It's fine." Shulk said. "What's up?"

"I must apologise to you all. Forgive our hubris. We High Entia were arrogant enough to idly sit behind our defences, safe in the knowledge that Mechonis lies a great distance from our land. And we were wrong. Our decision to ignore the Mechon assault on your homeland was wrong."

"Your Highness, does this mean..."

"Yes, Shulk. We will face the dangers ahead, together."

"Brother..." Melia said.

"Which leads me to my request. After setting eyes on a group consisting of Homs, Nopon, and High Entia alike, I realised an allied army must be formed. I ask that you act as ambassadors for the assembly of this force. Tell me your thoughts, Shulk."

"I...need time before I make a decision." Shulk said quietly. He turned around and left the room. Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Riki followed him.

"Does Shulk not wish to aid us in our mission?" Kallian asked Melia.

"I do not believe that to be true." Melia replied.

"Then why?"

"Shulk has...other people to consider."

"That wasn't like you, Shulk." Sharla said back in their quarters to Shulk.

"I'm sorry." Shulk said.

"You know you can talk to me."

"It's Fiora." Reyn said. "That's why you're hesitating."

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"Knew it. You wouldn't think twice otherwise."

"I-I just don't know."

"Find her, Shulk." Melia said, walking into the room.

"Melia...I..."

"I used to believe my father did not love me. Until the day he died. If you do not grasp the importance of loved ones until after they are gone... That is simply too late."

Shulk was quiet, thinking. "You're right, Melia. I've made up my mind. I'm going to get Fiora back!"

"You don't have to do this." Dunban said. "I'll go and look for her myself. The burden should be mine."

"No. I want her back as much as you."

"Leave the ambassador stuff to me, Shulk." Reyn said. "I'll probably make a mess of it, but we're a team. You can count on me."

"I am afraid that is my duty, Reyn." Melia said. "I am of both High Entia and Homs blood. I am the crown princess, and of mixed heritage. Thus, I am best suited to carry out this task."

"That means we won't..." Shulk said.

"Yes. I will remain here. We must say goodbye."

"Is that what you really want?" Sharla asked.

"Yes. But promise me when you find her, you'll come back. I'll be here waiting for you."

"I don't know what to say." Shulk said. "Thank you."

**Recommended Music: _The life force here shall renew me! (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Riki see big cloud!" Riki yelled, pointing to Prison Island.

"What is it?" Reyn asked. A guard ran into the room, panting. "Crown princess, you and the Homs are needed at once outside of Alcomoth!"

"What is that cloud?" Melia asked.

"We do not know. It is something we've never seen. But we know something is inside it."

"Come on." Shulk yelled, following the guard outside. Kallian was out there, organising the troops to fight the oncoming threat.

"Shulk!" He yelled. "Do you know what that is?"

"Not a clue!" Shulk yelled. Suddenly, the wind picked up. The sky darkened. The cloud reached where the guards were. Lightning struck the water.

"Hold your position!" Kallian yelled. "Do not let anything inside the capital!"

"Is everyone ready?" Shulk yelled.

"Yeah, but where are Robin and Lucina?!" Reyn yelled.

"Ahh!" A soldier yelled as bright fire appeared from within the clouds, destroying the vehicle some soldiers were on.

**Recommended Music: _Chaos Ablaze (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

The clouds parted, and the dragons within attacked. One was pure black with six red, glowing eyes. It had huge horns in its cheeks, and two rows of teeth. It landed on the ground, firing purple spikes from its mouth at the ground troops. The other was majestic looking, with feather like wings, glowing with power. It destroyed many Andos above the group.

"Kallian!" Shulk yelled. "Take care of the glowing one! We'll take care of the one on the ground!"

"Understood!" Kallian yelled. "All troops! Focus attacks on the monster in the air!"

The black one roared, firing more spikes at the group of Homs. "We need a plan, Shulk!" Dunban yelled, charging at the monster, getting its attention.

"Same as usual, for now!" Shulk yelled. "Reyn, Dunban! Get its attention. Sharla and Melia, hang back and attack from afar. Do not let it see you. Riki, you and I will attack from behind and the side."

"Roger!" Dunban yelled. They got into position.

_Robin, Lucina. _Shulk said. _Answer! We need your help! _Still no answer.

"Riki!" Shulk yelled. "Do you trust me?"

"Riki always trust sidekick!" Riki yelled.

"All right. We need to get on its back. Reyn! Try to topple it!"

"Leave it to Reyn!" Reyn yelled. "Dunban, a little help?"

"Of course!" Dunban yelled. Shulk, Sharla and Melia threw its balance off, and Reyn, Dunban and Riki hit it with as much strength as they could. It fell down on its side. Shulk wasted no time. He jumped on its back, ready to stab it in the neck, killing it.

_Stop! _Robin yelled in Shulks mind, catching him by surprise. He could feel Robin's presence, and it was...

"No..." Shulk said. The beast roared, flying up, with Shulk on its back. It flew up, then landed hard on the ground, throwing Shulk on the ground and knocking the group unconscious.

**Recommended Music: _Negotiation's not my strong suit... (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Do you wish to help them?" A voice asked Shulk. "You want to save them, don't you?"

"Who's there?" Shulk asked, looking around. It was pitch black.

"They are confused. They do not know what they are doing."

"Alvis? Is that your voice?"

"Have you ever wondered why you share a strong connection with them? When you wake, try a new tactic. Shulk... Shulk..."

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled, jostling him. "Wake up, man!"

"R-Reyn!" Shulk yelled, shooting up. "What's going on?"

"Those monsters broke into the capital. They're terrorising civilians. We need to get there."

"A-All right." Shulk said, standing up.

"All right, Shulk." Sharla said. "What's the plan?"

"I-I don't know. I...feel like I need to do something."

"What do you mean?" Melia asked.

"There's a connection between the Monado and the monsters. And I need to find it. I know there is one."

"Well, you can figure it out along the way." Dunban said. "Right now, they need our help."

"Right." They quickly ran into the transporter, heading into the city of Alcomoth.

**Recommended Music: _Rival (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

The dragons roared, destroying buildings all around the capital. The guards were trying as best they could to subdue the beast.

"All right." Shulk said. "Everyone, go help the guards! I'm staying here."

"What Shulk doing?" Riki asked.

"You'll find out. Now go!" Shulk sat down and closed his eyes.

_Robin and Lucina. Listen. _He said. _You're not in control. You need help. _No answer. _You will listen. You will stop this attack, and you will stop it NOW!_

Shulk opened his eyes, and it seemed like another person took control. He lifted the Monado into the air, and a new symbol appeared on the Monado, pitch black. Dark beams surrounded the dragons, pulling them up in the air. The dragons stopped attacking, completely still. _I am your master. I will decide what you say. What you do. Now, return to your human forms. Now!_

The beasts roared as their bodies shrunk, changing forme until they were the bodies of Robin and Lucina.

"Wow!" Reyn yelled. "Shulk, what did you do?"

"Never again." Shulk said, a shocked look in his eyes. "I will never do that again."

"They're waking up!" Melia yelled, helping Lucina up. Sharla was helping Robin up.

"What happened?" Sharla asked. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Lucina said.

"What?"

"I don't remember anything about today. Nothing."

"Neither do I." Robin said.

"Well, come on." Sharla said. "Let's get you to a room to rest."

"I would consider this a success." Lorithia said from the balcony of the palace.

"Indeed." Alvis said next to him. "He is growing faster than we thought."

**Recommended Music: _Thoughts to a Friend (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"We did this?!" Robin exclaimed. "All of it?!" The group was in the room the High Entia let them use, explaining what happened to Robin and Lucina throughout the day.

"Yes." Shulk said. "You destroyed the capital. If it weren't for that new symbol, I wouldn't have been able to stop you."

"But it controlled us." Lucina said. "It made us do what you want."

"Yeah." Reyn said. "You didn't seem yourself, Shulk."

"I... I don't know." Shulk said. "When I used it, my mind went blank. I wasn't me. I was more cruel. I wanted you to stop, and I would have done anything to stop you. I won't ever use that again. I promise you. I will not use you for my own purposes."

"Thank you, Shulk." Robin said. "I know I can trust you."

"By the way..." Dunban said. "You never did explain what happened in your cocoon on Prison Island."

"Yeah." Sharla said. "What did happen? You came out with new armour and powers and everything!"

"Does it have something to do with those dragons?" Melia asked.

"What happened?" Lucina said. "Well, let's just say we were freed. The dragons were free."

"But they just terrorised the capital." Shulk said.

"They can't do much." Robin said. "Gods have points of power. If they are far from it, they can become unpredictable. We have two bodies. One of man, one of dragon. We can combine those bodies of sorts. If we are mostly human, we are in charge. If we are mostly dragon, they are in charge."

"I see." Melia said. "So when you became dragons, Naga and Grima became berserk and you couldn't take control back."

"Exactly." Lucina said. "As for the change of clothes, Naga and Grima gave us these things called Master Seals. They allow us to be promoted to a new class in the army. Instead of being a lord, I have become a Great Lord. Robin became a Grandmaster from a Tactician."

"That sounds corny." Reyn said. "Doesn't seem important if you ask me."

"Back home, it does. It makes us more recognisable as leaders. We have become more important in the commanding line."

"Naga and Grima also combined the weapons with our masks." Robin said, pulling off the mask he had on. It turned visible to show to the group. "We can now make any weapon we want from them."

"What makes this all possible, then?" Reyn asked. "It all just sounds like some big fairy tale."

"Maybe because it's from a different world." Lucina said. "Back home, we have people who can turn into dragons and large rats whenever they want. Also, this entire land would sound like a fairy tale as well to them."

"It's all where they grew up, Reyn." Dunban said. "Their world and ours our much different from each other. This would probably make sense back where they came from."

"Ah, I see." Reyn said. "Thanks, Dunban. Again, you know more than a textbook!"

"I just-" Lucina started.

"Don't bother." Sharla said. "He doesn't understand all the 'big words' us girls use."

The doors opened as a messenger walked in. "Good news!" He said. "Damage was very minimal, and no casualties. The capital can be repaired easily. Masters Robin and Lucina are not guilty of this crime. The ministries know that it was not them."

"That is good news." Shulk said. "Thank you." The messenger walked out.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asked Shulk.

"I've made up my mind." Shulk said. "I'm going after Fiora. Are you coming with me?"

"I wish I could. But my duties lie here. We are now guards of the crown princess. Besides, the High Entia have the best technology on Bionis. If anyone can help us get home, it's them."

"I understand. This is farewell then."

"Indeed it is." Lucina said. "It was fun. Good luck on your quest."

"I'll show you the way out." Melia said. They walked out past the destroyed Alcomoth to the entrance. The group stopped.

"It's probably a good idea if I go and tell Kallian myself." Shulk said as Melia, Robin and Lucina separated themselves from the group of Homs and the Nopon.

"I am sure he already understands." Melia said. "Besides, it's likely that the ministers are harassing him at this present moment. We should spare him any further inconvenience."

"Then this is goodbye."

"Yes. Come back as soon as you can. We are in great need of your help."

"Got it." The group turned around, as did Robin and Lucina in the opposite direction. Getting away to probably talk to each other. Sharla stopped and turned around to Melia, who was standing there with a look of sadness on her face.

"Ahem..." Sharla cleared her throat.

"Why are you still here?" Melia asked.

"Listen. I'll keep an eye on Shulk for you."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"It's a risky strategy, letting Shulk go off and just hoping he'll come back for you."

"Shulk and I are merely..."

"Yeah, yeah! But remember! The longer he's away, the more chance his feelings for you will fade."

"But-"

"Once we find this Fiora, I will personally whisk him back here in a heartbeat. Don't give up!"

"I...appreciate it."

"Great! Don't worry Melia-I'm on your side!"

Sharla looked up, which caused Melia to look in the same direction. Kallian, followed by Robin and Lucina, walked down towards them. Shulk and the group turned around to get Sharla and found Kallian as well.

"Brother?" Melia asked.

"Just on your way out, I see." Kallian said to Shulk.

"It's not what-"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Shulk said. "About your offer...we must...humbly decline."

"I see. Very well. Let us hope my sister does not shed too many tears."

"I stay because I must, brother!" Melia exclaimed. Kallian nodded, and a girl walked forward wearing the same robes Melia did when she was announced as crown princess.

"There's two Melias?" Reyn asked.

"Reyn wrong!" Riki said. "This Melly smell different."

"Yes. We need Melia to learn more about the lands of the Bionis. But she is still bound to handle public matters. Hence, another Melia."

"Kallian..." Melia said.

"Your Highness." Kallian said, kneeling to Melia. "Crown Princess. As your humble subject, I formally request the following."

"Speak."

"I request that you accompany Shulk on his quest to find the Mechon that attacked Alcamoth."

"Are you sure?" Shulk asked.

Kallian stood up. "Shulk. I am aware of everything. Go forth and follow your heart. There will come a day when we need you. But it is not today."

"Your Highness, that means a lot to me."

"That is one cool prince." Reyn said.

"If only someone had his sensitivity..." Sharla said to Reyn.

"Sensitivity? I-I'm sensitive..."

"The jury's out on that one." Sharla walked up to Melia. "That's a relief."

Melia nodded. "What of Robin and Lucina?" She asked.

"They will join you as well." Kallian said. "We have our finest scientists working on a way for inter-dimensional travel. When we find a way, rest assured, we will contact you and get them home.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lucina said.

"Yay!" Riki yelled. "Luci come back!"

Lucina laughed. "Yes, Riki. We're coming."

"Great!" Shulk said. "We started this with you. Might as well finish it with you."

"We have recently received a report that the silver-faced Mechon fled to Galahad Fortress, the Mechon stronghold at Sword Valley." Kallian said. "It will be a treacherous path. My sister is in your hands."

"Thank you, Kallian." Shulk said. "I will keep her safe."

"As will I." Robin said.

"And I." Lucina added.

"Regent, I accept your request." Melia said. "I will return victorious with Shulk."

"I am most pleased." Kallian said, bowing his head. "Here, Melia. Father would've wanted you to have this." He handed her a staff, the same staff Sorean used at Sword Valley.

"Brother..."

"It is rightfully yours. Use it wisely."

"I... Thank you."

"Leaving without me?" Alvis said from behind them.

"Do you want to come?" Shulk asked.

"To reach Galahad Fortress, you will need to travel through Valak Mountain, on the right arm of the Bionis. The snow-covered mountains are fraught with danger. Those unfamiliar with them risk never coming back."

"Of course, you would be familiar with that region." Kallian said.

"Then there's no point in wasting time." Dunban said.

"Leave the allied force to me." Kallian said. "I am not known for my diplomacy, but call it pride. I shall succeed."

"We'll join you as soon as you can." Shulk assured.

"I look forward to the day. Heroes of Bionis! Make us proud!"

"You see?" Reyn said. "Now we're getting some respect."

"We're back to this, are we?" Sharla asked.

"See you soon, Kallian." Shulk said. The group turned to the transporter that takes them out of the city, leaving Kallian and the fake Melia there.

**Recommended Music: None**

"We will need to traverse Sword Valley if we wish to reach Galahad Fortress."

"If Colony 6 were in better shape, we could've taken a pod from there." Sharla said sadly. "How are we getting there?"

"We will take the path down from the Bionis' right arm. Sword Valley is where the arm meets the Mechonis' sword."

"So that's our route." Dunban said.

"As I said earlier, it is a snow-covered mountain range, and you should expect a tough climb. Are we all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Reyn said.

"Quite. First, we will head through Makna Forest. This short-range pod will be our transport. All aboard, people.

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Zanza is not dead." Fiora said as Face Nemesis was being repaired. "I feel it. Our tragedy unfolds once again."

"Lady Meyneth." The woman Vanea said. "Does that mean...?"

"Indeed. I do not doubt that Egil, too, is aware. However, why free the Monado? Zanza must realise it is now a double-edged sword. And what reason could he have for choosing the boy?" Fiora flinched, looking shocked. "What is this? I am...experiencing feelings for the boy?"

"Lady Meyneth."

"Vanea. Your swift repairs are appreciated."

"Thank you."

"I wish to see that boy again. To meet with the one who wields the Monado."

"The boy? But, my lady, is that not-"

"Is Egil aware of my reawakening?"

"He is not. As my Lady wished, he knows nothing."

"Then there is no need to worry. I shall meet the boy. Besides, the Monado will draw him to me." Fiora pressed a button, and Face Nemesis took off to Bionis.

"Flying off without me, huh?" Metal Face said to himself, standing on the fortress. "I know you from somewhere. Of course, I remember you. You're Dunban's little sister."

**A/N: I am so sorry. It has been so long since I've written. A week after the last chapter, I decided to take a break. I was going on a camp, and when I came back I was going to keep writing. On that camp, I went mountain biking. I fell off my bike and broke my leg. I was bed ridden for a while. I had a huge surgery that left two large scars on my leg. It's been hard for me to write because my leg hurt so much. There were some computer problems as well. Now school's starting again. Ah, well. At least I got this chapter done. I didn't abandon this story. I will finish this story, no matter what. I just needed a month's absence. Hope nobody really minded! (I'm guessing some people did, though.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recommended Music: _Valak Mountain Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"I could go for a hot cup of Dickson's homebrew right about now." Reyn said, shivering. "We're not built for this cold."

"This is worse than Plegia!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Agreed." Robin said, tightening his cloak around him.

"Where?" Sharla asked.

"Somewhere back home. It's not important right now."

"It is to be expected." Alvis said. "This climate is as different to your home as it gets. It only snows this high up on the Bionis."

"Brrr! Riki hate cold!" Riki yelled.

"This can't be nice for Riki." Sharla said. "He's from Makna."

"A little further down is Sword Valley, right?" Shulk asked.

"Yes." Alvis answered. "But before then I must show you something."

"Me?"

"You, Shulk. Do you not see? That tall formation that looks like a tower. Ruins, to be precise."

"Riki see it!" Riki yelled. "Bigger than big tree in village!"

"We can rest there. I'll explain everything then."

The group walked in the direction of the tower. "This place may be cold," Dunban said, "But the beauty in these crystals is magnificent."

"Agreed." Melia said. "They glow with great radiance."

"They're beautiful." Lucina said. "All beauty seemed to leave our world, and come here. Our world has had countless wars and turmoil, almost nothing seems to have beauty. It can be depressing at times."

"Hmm..." Robin mused, looking around. "Shulk, Lucina and I will go scouting. We'll find a way for you guys to get to the tower."

"Okay, then." Shulk said. "Good luck." Robin and Lucina lifted their wings and took off into the sky.

"Shulk." Melia said. "Could you tell me more about this...Fiora?"

"Oh, Fiora?" Shulk said. "Fiora and I have been friends for years. It broke my heart when it looked like she died. It was funny, when we were younger, she said she wanted to be my bride! Haha- Oh, you don't look amused."

"Oh! I...uh..." Melia said, stammering. "Uh..."

"Good news!" Lucina yelled, flying down in front of the group, saving Melia. "We found a way to the tower! Robin's there now. It's not too far!"

"Great." Reyn said. "We'll finally be able to get out of this cold." The group quickly ran behind Lucina and met Robin in front of a huge cave.

"There you are!" Robin said. "Let's get to it. So, we have a cave here. The problem is, it's all slick ice. It's the only way to reach the tower, though."

"So, what?" Shulk asked. "Are we supposed to slide down?"

"Yep." Robin said. "We slide down. There's a break in the path at one point, so we'll have to jump. That is, if you don't want to fall into icy water. Then the rest of the path will fling us straight in front of the tower."

"Are you for real?" Reyn asked. "This is the only way?"

"Don't believe me, just watch." Robin said. Him and Lucina fell down into the tunnel, the ice taking them down.

"Well, what do we do?" Reyn asked.

"Riki follow friends!" Riki yelled, then, cheering, he curled up and went down the slide. Everyone followed, with Shulk having to push Reyn.

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone yelled, sliding down the tunnel. It flung them over a chasm, and into another tunnel. They kept going until they flew out of the tunnel, into a deep pile of snow, right in front of a Nopon camp.

"What took you so long?" Lucina said, smiling.

"Shut your mouth, princess." Reyn said, spitting out snow. "Not all of us can fly."

"Quit your whining." Dunban said. "No one got hurt, did they?"

"Not that I can see." Sharla said.

"Then there is no need to worry."

"Right." Shulk said. "Besides, we're right outside the tower."

"Oh, yes!" One of the merchants said. "Friends close to ruins!"

"Thanks." Robin said. "Come on." They walked a bit further into a small cave underneath the tower.

"Ruins?" Sharla asked. "I wonder who built them."

"Alvis? This the place you meant?" Reyn said.

"Hmm." Alvis mused. "It appears to have frozen over while I have been away."

"Been away?"

"Pay me no mind. We will need to do something about the ice before we can enter."

"Don't worry about it." Robin said. "Lucina? You up to it?"

"Of course." Lucina said. "Whatever my husband does, I do as well."

"Could you guys please stop with the lovey-dovey stuff?" Reyn asked.

"Rude, Reyn!" Sharla scolded.

"What? It's getting annoying."

"Have you ever been separated from the others you love?" Robin asked. "We've been separated from everyone we knew. The only things we have from our past is each other."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Relax." Lucina said. "It's all right. Let's get this wall down."

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"Ready." They closed their eyes, and held their hands out. Flames of purple and light-green came out of their hands, aimed at the wall of ice. Sweat trickled down from their heads as the wall melted, to the point where a door was revealed to the ruins. Robin and Lucina fell to their knees, worn out.

Melia walked up to the door, studying it. "The letters are worn and difficult to make out. But it's definitely the language of the High Entia."

"They look just like the lettering on Prison Island." Sharla noticed.

"If only we could..." Dunban said, walking up to it. It opened for him. "...just walk inside." Dunban finished. Sharla and Reyn helped Robin and Lucina to their feet and together they walked inside.

**Recommended Music: _Where the Ancestors Sleep (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The ruins were one room, pure black obsidian, with a single pedestal in the centre. "This place..." Shulk said.

"Something up, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"No...it's just... I feel like I know this place."

"Deja vu?" Dunban suggested.

"I'm not sure, but..." A memory came back, of him laying besides a pedestal like the one in the room. Nothing else. "I thought I had it. I can't seem to recall..."

"Are you all right?" Melia asked.

"What? Must be tired. Don't worry."

"This is Ose Tower." Alvis said. "Built by the High Entia to house and protect the Monado. The ceremony of seers was conducted here. It is also where the Homs found the Monado."

"Wait, you mean...!"

"This is where your parents died." Dunban said. "Where Dickson found you, and took you back to the colony."

"Amazing." Reyn said. "So this is where it all started."

"That's great and all, but can we get some rest?" Lucina said.

"Of course." Alvis said. "That is, after all, why we came here. Let us settle down for the night."

Once they set up camp in the tower, Shulk and Alvis were sitting by the fire they made.

"So this is where the Monado was kept?" Shulk said. "My dad took it from here..." He turned around to face Alvis. "Have you always been able to see the future? You told me you were from a long line of seers. Did you have the ability from birth?"

"Once, I too came into contact with the Monado." Alvis said. "Those that are to be seers much touch the Monado. And a chosen few receive our power. That is the ceremony of my family."

"And the ceremony was held right here. So then, why can Robin and Lucina see the future?"

"Is it possible for them too to do the same ceremony? Not everything is how it seems. Hardly anything happens by coincidence. They may be here for a reason far greater than we can imagine."

"But-"

"Shulk, why do you think we can see the future?"

"I...hadn't really thought about it. After I grabbed the Monado, I just saw things. Now that I think about it, so did Robin and Lucina."

"Those visions are the flow of ether itself. Ether is the very source of our worlds existence. Where and how much ether there exists now, and in the future, can be predicted. Therefore, in principle, the future of living beings such as us can also be predicted. And there is one thing that makes possible the visualization of those predictions."

"You mean...the Monado."

"The Monado can disrupt the ether, allowing you to release certain powers. Which means?"

"Our visions, under the same principle, are there to disrupt the future."

"With no one to control the outcome, the future will never change. But what if someone were to disrupt the future? What then?"

"The future would be changed. Is that how Zanza planned to defeat the Mechonis? But why go to such lengths? What happened all those years ago?"

"Did you think it was just a myth?"

"I used to only believe in what I see. My home, my friends, the Monado itself! I knew those things were real."

"But when you took the Monado in your hand, you gained the ability to see that which was not meant to be seen."

"Are you saying I should stop?"

"You are a fluctuation. As a fluctuation, you exist outside the results of your predictions. The more you except this existence, the more malleable the world becomes. In fact, you have no choice but to accept it."

Neither noticed Dunban looking out at them, listening to their entire conversation.

"Robin?" Lucina asked him. Robin and Lucina were both awake along with Dunban, who couldn't help overhearing them as Shulk and Alvis settled down.

"Yes, Lucina?" Robin replied.

"Remember our talk, the one at the Bath Realm?"

"Oh, that one."

"Yes." Both were red, remembering what happened. "W-well, the war with Grima ended, but...

"Lucina, please. Stop.

"What?"

"You don't have to do anything."

"No, it's not that. What can we do? This isn't our world. There is a chance we can't get back. We can't stay here. Our priority is getting back. We are their gods. Even the radiant hero himself said that gods give the people hope. That's what we have to do. That's our duty."

"Lucina, our duty is not to the people. Ike also said that we don't have much need for gods. Gods in the past have caused great damage. We do what we want. It was never our duty. We are not bound to fate. It is our decision."

"But-"

"No buts. If we want to head back, we will. If we don't, then we will stay here."

"Exactly." Dunban said, sitting down next to them.

"Oh!" Lucina said. "Dunban. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to understand. Robin, Lucina, why are you fighting?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"Why are you fighting? This is not your fight."

"I...don't know." Lucina said after much thought.

"Well, I see you do it because you want to. You fight to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"I..."

"That's fine. Quite noble. A good reason. Same reason I went into the war against the Mechon."

"Then why are you fighting now?" Robin asked.

"Me? I fight for the lives lost. All my comrades that died by the Mechon. My fallen friend, Mumkhar, especially. He always seemed like someone you couldn't trust, but I always knew he was something special. I miss him dearly."

"Yes, I know how that feels." Lucina said. "So many of my comrades died by the hands of the Risen. But what does this have to do with our conversation?"

"I'm saying you didn't have to come on this trip. You could've walked away as soon as you wanted. But you didn't. You stayed because you made the decision to. You made the decision to do all of this. You are not bound to duty. Do all of what your people and ours want you to do. Or do none of it. it is not your responsibility. It never was."

"He's right." Lucina said. "I've said this before, but I tend to dwell on the worst."

"And that's why I love you." Robin said. "You are my life. My priority is you."

"Precisely." Dunban said. "Now, let's get some rest."

**Recommended Music: _Valak Mountain Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Good morning." Alvis said as everyone exited the tower. "Did we sleep well?"

"I can't feel my face or feet." Reyn said. "What do you think?"

"Reyn not tell truth!" Riki said. "Reyn's snoring make Riki think of Orluga!"

"Oi! I don't snore!"

Alvis chuckled. "Sword Valley is just around the corner." They left the cave, heading out into a huge area.

"Oi, Robin." Reyn said.

"Yes, Reyn?" Robin asked.

"So, um... This is an embarrassing question..."

"Sharla?"

"How did you..."

"I'm a tactician of an army. I've seen many relationships blooming in the army. I just...nudged them in the right direction."

"So...you ship people."

"Hey, let's not be blunt about it."

"So, anyway. Yes, with Sharla. How...how did you ask Lucina to be your..."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes, and..."

"Well, I guess it came naturally. You got to take a risk. Try to break the mold, and get her to enjoy her time with you more and more. The more time you're with her, the better your relationship. That's how I did it, anyway."

"Uh...thanks."

"Not at all."

**Recommended Music: _Apprehension (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

A huge sound pierced the air, causing everyone to look up. A large Mechon flew through the air. "That Mechon!" Dunban said.

The Mechon Face Nemesis flew down low, landing close to the group. The Mechon's chest opened up, showing Fiora inside the driver seat.

"It is you." Shulk said, running up to the Mechon.

"Hey, that's Fiora!" Reyn yelled. The rest of the group ran up next to Shulk.

"Young Heir to the Monado." Fiora said. "We meet again." Fiora's body almost seemed to be built out of metal.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled.

"Fiora? Is that my name? Then you... You know this body?"

"So it's true. You really don't remember us at all. Fiora, listen! If nothing else, you must remember your family! That's Dunban over there!"

"Family? There is family... Wielder of the Monado. There is...a matter I must speak to you about- Ahhh!"

A beam of light hit the Mechon into the glacier next to her. "Fiora!" Shulk yelled.

"What was that?!" Reyn yelled. A Mechon flew in behind them, one with large claws for hands. It landed on top of Nemesis.

**Recommended Music: _Face (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Metal Face!" Shulk yelled.

"Stay alert!" Dunban said.

"You killed my father!" Melia screamed.

"Get him!" Reyn yelled.

"Get away from her!" Shulk said, charging.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down." Metal Face said calmly. He put his claws on the Mechon. "If I slip I might mess up her hair."

"You're disgusting!" Lucina said.

"Would you be so kind and hand over that dangerous toy you have? I could take it after I smash you all to a pulp. But we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"All right." Shulk said. "You can have it. But only if you let her go." He stuck the Monado in the ground and took a few steps away from it.

"There's a good boy. Always eager to please, Shulk." The chest opened, revealing the pilot inside.

"But you're-!" Dunban said, shocked at who the pilot was.

"How's it going, Dunban?" Metal Face, Mumkhar, said.

"Mumkhar!" Mumkhar pulled the Monado out of the ground. "I thought it might be, but... You're to blame for all this?"

"I can't tell you how badly I've wanted this sword! Has this puny boy even figured out how it works yet?" He picked up Shulk by his knuckles, hoisting him up into the air. "What are you willing to do? Would you even kill a Homs to beat us?"

"You dare ask that of us?" Dunban said, drawing his sword at Mumkhar. "Why did you betray us to Mechonis? Why did you kill our friends at the colony? Why?!"

"You want to know? Because it's your home."

"You piece of...!" Dunban was about to swing, when Metal Face kicked Nemesis off the ground and put a claw at Fiora's neck.

"Stay where you are." Mumkhar said. "That thing works by remote. So, unless you want me to put a hole in her neck... So what's it to be, weaklings! Grovel at my feet and beg?"

"We will not bow to you!" Melia yelled, firing a blast of ether at Mumkhar, causing him to drop the Monado and hit Metal Face, knocking down both Mechon down.

"Melly hit bad guy in face!" Riki yelled.

Shulk picked up the Monado, pointing it at Mumkhar. "You'll pay for that, princess!" Mumkhar yelled, bringing up his claws of ether from his knuckles.

"You're a traitor, Mumkhar." Dunban said. "And you're not getting away!" Dunban charged, and the fight begun.

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Lucina! Robin!" Shulk yelled. "Go check on Fiora!"

"But-" Robin protested.

"Just go! Make sure she's all right!"

"All right." Lucina said. As the fight raged on, they snuck off and tried to pull Fiora free.

"She's stuck!" Robin said.

"Well, what do we do?" Lucina replied.

"I don't know!"

Fiora woke up, looking up to see Robin and Lucina. "What...what are you two doing here? You can't be here!"

"Why?" Lucina asked.

"Leave! Run as far away as you can! Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Dunban and Mumkhar were dueling this entire time viciously. "You fought beside me at Sword Valley!" Dunban yelled. "Why did you change sides? Why the Mechon?"

"You're as blind as you were then!" Mumkhar laughed. "I've wanted you dead for years!"

The ground began to shake. "What's happening?" Shulk asked.

"Is the Bionis moving?" Reyn suggested.

"I wanted to get the Monado so I could be the new hero!" Mumkhar continued.

"Is that it?" Dunban asked. "That's the puerile reason you killed all those innocent people?" Dunban landed a straight sucker punch to Mumkhar's face. "Ravaged our home?!"

"I love this body!" Mumkhar laughed. "The power!" The two hit at the same time, but Mumkhar missed. Dunban landed a hit. Mumkhar's arm began to short circuit. "Dunban, you'll never win! Get on your knees and worship me!"

"Never. I will strike you down and all that you have become, you wretched fool. The Monado will stop you. And then you will know the shame of all that you have done, traitor!"

"Shut your mouth and come on!" a small avalanche pushed Dunban out of the way as a horde of faced Mechon fell down from the sky in a circle around everyone.

"That light!" Shulk yelled. A shining light came down from above, and a giant golden Mechon landed down on the ground.

"What the?!" Dunban exclaimed.

"It's not like the other Mechon." Shulk observed.

"You are right, Heir to the Monado." The golden Mechon said. "This is the strongest Mechon ever built. Controlled by me, Egil. Leader of Mechonis and agent of Meyneth."

"Leader of Mechonis. So you're the one that controls the Mechon."

"I am he. We fight to free the world from the tyranny of the Bionis."

"Why?! Why do you trap Homs in machines?! What do you want from us? Why make us fight for you?"

"Your questions do not concern me. I must return with this one." He picked up the Face Nemesis, but Robin and Lucina held on. They jumped up and swung large swords down onto the Golden Mechon, but he was ready. He blocked it with his free hand. "So it's true. The dragons have returned. You should not have come back."

"What?" Robin said.

"Now, be gone!" He swung his arm around and flung Robin and Lucina into a rock spire. While they were down, he punched them harder into the spire, so hard it collapsed on top of them.

"No!" Shulk yelled. "You! Get your hands off Fiora!"

"If you want her, come and get her. You are more than welcome on Mechonis." He took off with Nemesis.

"Come and visit anytime, Dunban!" Mumkhar yelled as he flew off in Metal Face.

"We're coming." Shulk said. "And we won't give up!"

"Find us, Monado." Egil said. "Sword of the Bionis. We will meet you on the battlefield."

"Fiora, we will find you!" He was chasing them now, but they were much faster. "Fiora!"

**Recommended Music:_ Someone has to save you from your good intentions (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"So what is it?" Chrom said. Robin and Lucina woke up in a dream that seemed to be what was going on in Ylisse. Chrom was in a room with Morgan, Tiki, Miriel and Ricken. They were studying many books about magic.

"Well, we might know where Robin and Lucina went." Ricken said.

"There are two worlds, a top world and a down." Miriel said. "We have our world, and it works fine. There is another world that works in a completely different way than ours. It is of sorts a distorted reflection of our own.

"There are legends of two large titans that fought for ages." Tiki said. "You have heard of this myth, no?"

"Indeed I have." Chrom said. "Emm used to read it to us as a child. The story goes that two titans fought a great battle for centuries. Eventually, they killed each other, and their bodies were standing in the middle of the ocean. Eventually, life grew on them. There were the lowest, the men. The middle, the Little Flying Bears. And the highest, the Sacred People of Birds. A great story."

"Well, this book here tells us that that world is, in fact, a parallel world." Morgan said. "The distorted reflection. We believe we were able to push through a crack in that mirror, and get mom and dad through that crack into this other world."

"I see. Can we push ourselves through that crack?"

"That's what we are trying to find now." Ricken said. "It may take us a while, but eventually we can crack that mirror big enough for the entire army to fit through if we need to."

"All right then. Keep me informed." Chrom said.

"Sure thing, grandpa!" Morgan said.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry..."

Chrom left the room and went out into the courtyard of Ylisse Castle. Frederick was waiting for him. "Milord, the reports for the searches are in. They have all failed."

"I figured. Frederick, summon the Shepherds to the castle. All of them. I have a feeling we may need all the might we can get."

"Yes, milord." Frederick hopped on his horse and left the castle.

"Where are you two?" Chrom said, looking up into the sky. "Robin, Lucina. Robin, Lucina. Robin, Lucina..."

**Recommended Music: _Regret (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Robin! Lucina!" They heard Sharla's voice, as the rocks were lifted off of them. "There you are! We thought we lost you! Here." She helped the two of them up and propped them on her shoulders. Shulk was looking out, with regret on his face.

"Fiora..." He said.

"Shulk..." Melia tried to comfort him.

"She's..."

"Get it together, Shulk!" Reyn said. "We ain't got time to be hanging around here! I dunno what happened to her, but that was Fiora. No doubt about it. You know what that means? She ain't dead! We've gotta get her back!"

"Get her back... Right! We've come to far to give up now!"

"Then we'll go to Mechonis! And find Fiora!"

"Just beyond there lies Sword Valley." Alvis said, pointing to a cave. "The Mechon flew in the direction of Galahad Fortress. Fiora may be there. Will you persue, Shulk?"

"Yes." Shulk replied. "We will get Fiora back."

**A/N: Hello. Don't have much to say. If you notice, I changed my username from ZeldaPrime to Uniblades. I did it because I grew into more of a fan of Fire Emblem and Xenoblade more than Zelda. No big deal. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recommended Music: _Sword Valley Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Whoa! What the...?" Reyn said, astonished as the group looked out to Sword Valley from the Bionis' thumb.

"Is all that big sword?" Riki asked. "Oh, if is, then ouchy ouch!"

"The sword of the Mechonis." Dunban said thoughtfully.

"The entire valley below." Sharla said. "The whole thing..."

"It's a sword." Robin finished. "Great."

"Something seems...unnatural." Shulk studied.

"What do you mean?" Melia asked.

"Look. That flowing light." There was green light flowing through the entire sword. "From the way it glows, it has to be ether. But it looks like it's being drawn in by something."

"By the fortress." Dunban said. "It must be up ahead."

"Father once told me that the Mechonis absorbs the ether of the Bionis and uses it for sustenance." Melia said.

"So the Mechonis feeds off of ether. Then undoubtedly the ether serves as the Mechon's energy source as well."

"It looks so big, even from this distance. The fortress must be enormous."

"Galahad Fortress-the front line base of the Mechon. The Mechon that attack Bionis must come from here."

"Then there's a high probability that he's there." Shulk said. "The golden Mechon that took Fiora. We're about to enter the Mechon stronghold. If there's anyone that wants to turn back now..."

"Shulk." Riki said. "Friend should no split up. No leave friend behind. Riki scared, but Riki want go too."

"Riki..."

"He's right." Dunban said. "Okay, let's go."

"Yes!" They continued down onto the sword of the Mechonis, but stopped right before they officially left the Bionis.

"What's that?" Reyn asked, pointing to a group of ships.

"A supply convoy." Alvis said. "It would be most unwise to proceed without restocking our supplies."

"You arranged this for us?" Shulk asked. Alvis nodded.

"Hey, is that...?" Lucina asked. By the ship stood the great Dickson.

"Dickson!" Shulk yelled. They quickly ran down.

"Looks like you lot have been having fun without me." Dickson said. "Heard you took care of that faced Mechon."

"What are you doing here?" Dunban asked.

"I got wind of some allied force coming together a few days back. I stepped up as the representative of the Homs. Then a little birdie told me that you lot were heading for Galahad Fortress. So I thought I'd drop by and say hello. I've got a whole stack of new equipment. Want some?"

"Yeah!" Reyn yelled. "I was hoping for some new stuff!"

"Hold it, Reyn. You know it's gonna cost you?"

"You cheap old man!" Dunban chuckled.

"All right." Robin said. "Let's get down to business. What do you have?"

"Well, you're in luck! I got weapons for all of you here that can harm Mechon."

"All right!" Reyn yelled. "How much for a new driver!"

"Roughly thirty thousand gold."

"What?! That's a ripoff!"

"Hey, I said it before. These weapons are hard to make. Now, I have one for Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia and Riki. Thirty thousand each. Interested?"

"Fine. You win." Robin said. He pulled out the one hundred fifty thousand gold they'd collected along the way. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Dickson handed each of them their weapons. "Now, what happened on this grand adventure I wasn't a part of?"

Shulk quickly explained. "Fiora?!" Dickson exclaimed. "You mean Dunban's sister?!"

"Yes." Dunban confirmed.

"So that's why you're all looking so down. I can't believe they're sticking Homs into those faced Mechon. Looks like they weren't just eating us."

"They made Mumkhar into one. He was the one who attacked Colony 9."

"Oh, and there was me thinking he snuffed that battle."

"Aren't you surprised?"

"That he attacked Colony 9? I dunno what drives those Mechon. I've given up trying to figure them out. It don't surprise me one bit. Still, Mumkhar as well? Things are getting interesting."

"Sorry?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"It is time for us to return." Alvis said. "I would like to continue providing existence, but my help is required in assembling the Homs for the allied force. There are also my duties as seer to consider."

"Then I'll be off too. You lot should be all right getting Fiora back. In the meantime, we'll be getting ready for battle."

"Thanks for coming this far." Shulk said. "We'll be fine. We can handle ourselves."

"Galahad Fortress is a key position for the Mechon. You can't just rush in, guns all blazing."

"Agreed." Dunban said. "We will infiltrate via the ether inlets. If I'm right and the Mechon do feed off ether... Then we're sure to find some form of influx channel. Our objective is to reach one of those channels."

"Don't go dying on me, Shulk!" Dickson said.

"I won't!" Shulk said. "You take care as well."

"Cheers!" Alvis and Dickson got in the ships, and they took off.

"Looks like it's just us." Sharla said.

"Right." Dunban said. "We head for the hilt of the sword-Galahad Fortress."

"OK!" Shulk said. The group headed into the sword, where the Mechon were waiting.

_One year on. _Dunban thought. _Now, at last, we will seize our destiny. Isn't that right, Shulk?_

**Recommended Music: None**

"So another has appeared with the ability to wield the Monado." The golden Mechon said, sitting in the fortress. "But why would Zanza release the Monado? He surely knows it would become a double-edged sword. Yet he relinquishes it to that mere child. And a Face escaped my control and acted alone. Now that the Monado has been freed, it appears the usefulness for the Faces has come to an end. Although... Perhaps there are still things to be learnt from having them challenge the boy."

**Recommended Music: _Sword Valley Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"All right." Lucina said. Sharla, Melia and Robin were up with her on a cliff. She summoned a bow in her hand, and aimed at a Mechon. There were ten. Perfect. "The plan is to clear the outside of this post for Shulk's team down below to infiltrate and take out the captain of the post. Correct?"

"Correct." Robin said. He also summoned a bow and pulled the string. An arrow made out of magic appeared where he pulled the string. "Then, we rush in and help Shulk take out the Mechon's. Taking out this control base should make things easier for us to get into the fortress."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sharla asked. "I say we just blast those Mechon standing guard."

"I agree." Melia said. "We have the element of surprise. Let us capitalise on it."

"Okay then." Lucina said. Sharla set up her rifle on the ground, aiming down the scope at a Mechon. Melia was focusing ether through her staff.

"Ready..." Robin said, tightening the string on his bow. "Now!"

They all fired their weapons. Sharla was able to hit a Mechon through its power core, making it explode. Melia hit three with bolts of lightning, and the arrows Robin and Lucina shot passed through three each. Once the way was clear, Shulk, Dunban, Riki and Reyn ran into the Base, weapons drawn.

Robin grabbed Melia and flew down. "You ready?" Lucina asked.

"You know I hate heights." Sharla said. She closed her eyes as Lucina grabbed her and flew down, landing gently on the ground. They quickly ran inside.

"Come on!" Reyn shouted. He was pinned down by a large Mechon. He was pushing back with his driver.

"Reyn!" Dunban yelled. "Don't give up!" He ran towards Reyn, cutting off the arm of the Mechon. Reyn proceeded to push the Mechon down and rip it in two with his driver.

"Thanks, Dunban!" Reyn said. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

"Don't get cocky! Stay alert!"

"Yes sir!"

Shulk and Riki were making duel with the general Mechon. It was quick, dodging most of their attacks. "Riki not doing anything!" Riki cried.

"Come on!" Shulk said. "Riki, stay with me!"

Then, a sword stuck through the Mechon. With the Mechon barely functioning, Lucina swung her sword around and flung the Mechon into the wall, where Robin smashed it with a hammer.

"Thanks guys!" Shulk said, out of breath. "The Mechon are getting stronger. They seem to be adapting to the Monado."

"Adapting?" Sharla said. "That can't be good. If they're adapting, they should be able to adapt to all of our fighting styles."

"A good warrior always tries different tactics." Lucina said. "Robin and I had to continuously study different fighting styles to confuse our opponents."

"Is that why you're so skilled in the art of fighting?" Melia asked.

"Yes. I'm quite grateful for that, actually."

"All right, then." Dunban said. "We're close to the fortress." He ran out of the Base and forward through the sword.

"He's in a hurry." Robin said.

"He's probably angry." Shulk said. "Reyn, Dunban and I. We're all mad. Mad that Fiora is now a Mechon. Mad we were betrayed by Mumkhar."

The group followed Dunban out. They found a large ether river. Too much ether could damage them, so they stayed on the bridge above it. They then came out to a clearing.

"Hey look!" Reyn said. They were right by the fortress. There were platform suspended above the endless ocean below, and were being patrolled by Mechon. To the right, in the corner, there was an opening into the fortress. "Can we get in through there?"

"It looks as though it's unguarded." Dunban said. "It should make for a decent entry point."

"Now's our chance, Dunban." Shulk said.

"Yes. But don't lower your guard. The Mechon may just be hiding."

"That platform right there." Robin said, pointing to one of the bigger platforms near the entrance. "No Mechon are patrolling that area."

"It's our best bet." Reyn said. "Let's get going!" They quickly ran down, careful to not gain the attention of any Mechon. They were able to finally get down to the platform.

"I've been waiting for you." Mumkhar said, stepping out into the open space.

"Mumkhar!" Dunban explained. Everyone drew weapons.

"How predictable. I knew you were going to come."

"How could you? How could you do this to your own kind?!"

"That ain't got nothing to do with it. I'm just having the time of my life here! Ain't that the point?! I even get to take out that annoying Monado brat!"

"Oi, beardy!" Reyn insulted. "You're talking pretty tough there! Don't be so sure you can take us all out by yourself!"

"Come on!" Mumkhar laughed. "I ain't that stupid!"

"What's that sound?!" Sharla exclaimed. Then, seven spears fell into the ground, surrounding the group. Faced Mechon jumped up and grabbed those spears.

"You scumbag!" Reyn yelled.

Mumkhar laughed. Metal Face flew up and opened its cockpit. "Well, then, Monado boy. Think ya can do it? Can ya kill 'em all?" He got inside the Mechon. "I wonder who's inside? Who could it be? Your dad? Your mum? Maybe that special someone!"

Sharla looked up, at Mumkhar, angry. "Aha!" Mumkhar said. "Looks like we have our first contestant!"

A vision appeared in Shulk's mind. "Too bad she won't give much of a fight!" Metal Face swung his claws, killing Sharla. She seemed to dissipate into nothingness.

The vision ended. "It's just like with Zanza!" Shulk exclaimed. "Sharla! Look out!" Shulk came up and pushed on Metal Face's claws and blocked them, not harming Sharla.

"Shulk!" Sharla exclaimed.

Shulk noticed that the spears and Metal Face's claws were flowing green."Everyone! Watch out for the green claws! And the other ones' spears! There's something different about them!"

"You catch on quick, boy." Mumkhar said. "You're right. These weapons are special. They were made especially to decompose you Homs. No, wait, any being from Bionis."

"How can that be?!" Dunban exclaimed.

"I dunno about all this technical stuff. But it's something to do with that ether. Ether is like the Bionis' blood. The fortress sucks its blood out for us. Then we use it to make this green liquid."

"You monsters!" Shulk yelled.

"Pretty clever, don't you think? This world suits me just fine, Dunban!"

"Mumkhar!" Dunban yelled. "You're gonna pay!"

"I'm tired of your yapping, Mr. Hero!"

"As am I!" Lucina yelled. She jumped up into the air, swinging her sword at Metal Face.

"Puny thing!" He swung his claws to intercept her.

"Those won't work on us!" Robin said, joining her in battle. "We aren't from the Bionis."

"Then it's a good thing we got extras!" Mumkhar said. He charged his beam, and fired at the two of them. They went flying backwards, into a wall. "Those things paralyse you. You'll be sitting out for a long while!"

"No!" Sharla yelled.

"Enough talk! I'm gonna squash you like a slug! Right here, where we shared such lovely memories."

**Recommended Music: _One who gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Come on!" Shulk yelled. "We need to get to Fiora!"

"Ain't gonna happen, pipsqueak!" Mumkhar yelled. He swung in a flurry of swipes, forcing Shulk to retreat. Dunban didn't care. He rushed in, without any backup.

"Dunban, don't!" Shulk yelled. Dunban didn't listen. He went straight into a duel with Metal Face. Three of the Faces attack the other five of them, blocking their way to Dunban and Metal Face, forcing them to fight them.

"There are people in here!" Shulk said. "This isn't right! We may know some of them from the colony!"

"Shulk, we can't think of that now!" Reyn said. "It's sad, I know, but we have to be strong. Their lives are already lost. We're helping them be put out of their misery, and at the same time saving the lives of those that remain."

"Reyn is correct, Shulk." Melia said. "These Mechon are murderers. We can't let them run rampant!"

"I don't believe that." Shulk said. There has to be some Homs life in them."

"It doesn't matter now, Shulk." Sharla said. "We have to destroy them. It's our only option!"

"A-all right. I don't like it, though."

"Friends?" Riki said. "Luci, wake up! Bird Name, too!" Lucina and Robin still weren't stirring. "Oh, friends please wake up!" A mechon stepped behind, Riki, causing him to turn. He didn't run, though. "No Mechon hurt friends! Riki fight Mechon so friends no hurt!" He yelled, leaping onto the back of the Mechon, bashing the head of the Mechon. "Bad robot! Bad robot!" He kept bashing. "You worse than big Orlugas!"

The Mechon had enough, and grabbed Riki off its back. "Ahh!" Riki squirmed, but that only caused the Mechon to squeeze harder. "Friends! Help!"

"Riki!" Robin yelled. Sweating, he got up, the paralysis wearing off. Lucina also heard his voice, and got up as well. With a yell, a flash of light protruded from them, destroying all the Mechon surrounding Shulk, Melia, Sharla and Reyn, while also destroying the Mechon holding Riki. None of them were hurt.

"Dunban, stop fighting!" Mumkhar yelled. "You can't win! It's impossible! The Mechonis is the more powerful of the titans! Accept that!"

"Never." Dunban was in zen mode. He was not flinching, not hesitating. His full concentration was on defeating Mumkhar. "There is one thing separating us, Mumkhar. I have courage. You hide behind that blasted machine, fighting unfairly, and hope to get your way. I fight for what I want. I go for it, and I will not rest until I have it. You may be as powerful as I am, but you will never be superior to me, Mumkhar!"

"Shut up!" A blast of light shot around them, stunning Mumkhar. Dunban took the opportunity to slice through Metal Face's chest, leaving an opening into the cockpit.

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy_**

"Too much..." Mumkhar said. The Monado is too much!"

"Yes." Dunban said. "This is the power of the Monado! You wanted it, so now you can have it, Mumkhar!" He ran forward.

"I'm better than all of you! You're the one who's finished!" He aimed the cannon at Dunban, but wasn't fast enough.

"Die!" Dunban yelled.

"Stop!" Shulk intervened just in time. Dunban cut off the fully charged cannon, and it fired at a spire at the fortress. The spire was now just barely holding on above them. Shulk brought the Monado up to the hilt of Dunban's blade as it went into the hole in Metal Face's cockpit, the blade a centimeter off of Mumkhar's neck.

"Get out of my way, Shulk!" Dunban yelled.

"It's Mumkhar." Shulk said. "He's not a Mechon!"

"Have you forgotten everything he's done? Where is your killer instinct? Now is the time!"

"I hate him, Dunban. For what he did to Fiora. And the Emperor. So of course I want to get my revenge!"

"Shulk..." Melia said, thinking about what he's saying.

"But... Face Mechon are not like the others. They're people! Like us! Are you really willing to kill another Homs?"

"Yes." Dunban said. "Sometimes needs must!"

"Even if it's Fiora! What then? When we set out, I wanted to destroy all Mechon! That was my aim. But now... I know that there are people inside. I have to know why. What's the reason for all this? Why do Bionis and Mechonis have to keep on fighting? I have to know why!"

"So, that is your fight?" Slowly, Dunban pulled his sword our from Metal Face.

"Pathetic!" Mumkhar yelled, swiping his claw at Dunban, but he was ready. Faster than a blink of an eye, Dunban's sword passed through Metal Face's arm, and it fell off, exploding. The other one fell off from the explosion.

"Dunban!" Shulk said.

"I will never forgive what he's done." Dunban said. "And yet... Your words. They ring true. I feel...their weight. We have to help Fiora now. We'll worry about the rest later."

"Right!"

"Did you hear that, Mumkhar? We haven't got time to be playing around with you!"

"You always had to have the last word." Mumkhar said.

A vision appeared. "Just die!" Mumkhar ran forward, and a spire from the top of the fortress fell down and impaled him.

"No! Don't move! Stay back!" Shulk yelled, but it was useless.

"Just die!" Mumkhar yelled, running forward. A ball of energy came out of the mouth of the Mechon, and Shulk pushed Dunban to the side. The energy ball hit the fortress, shaking the spire off of its foundation. It fell straight down, right where Mumkhar was standing. It fell straight through Metal Face, impaling Mumkhar, and pinning down Metal Face.

"Mumkhar!" Dunban yelled. The circular area they were standing broke, and it fell.

"You aren't going yet!" Robin yelled, as he grabbed Dunban and Lucina grabbed Shulk. They flew up to safety. They couldn't save Mumkhar, though.

With the last of his breath, Mumkhar screamed. "NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIIIIIIS!" And Metal Face exploded from its damages, ending the legacy of the traitor known as Mumkhar.

"Mumkhar..." Dunban said. "You went to far, you fool." And he turned his back on his once great friend.

**Recommended Music: _Intrigue (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"They are of surprisingly little use, those visions." Lorithia said to Alvis as he walked into the secret location of his lab.

"Because he could not save His Majesty?" Alvis asked. "That was within the margin of fate. It was not Shulk, Robin and Lucina's fault."

"Hmm. So you side with them?"

Alvis shook his head. "Did you find anything out?"

"I did." Lorithia turned to the spear that Metal Face used to kill Zanza. She was trying to see what it was. "It is most fascinating, this spear. The green fluid alters and destroys the structure of the ether, which is the building block of life on Bionis. It appears to have been created from ether energy drawn from the blood of Bionis."

"Could that explain the ether flowing through Sword Valley?"

"I do not think it is the only reason, but it is too early to draw conclusions."

"Is there a countermeasure?"

"Creating antibodies is a simple matter. We will be ready."

"That is good news."

"Why did you have to include him? You know how he disgusts me."

"We must respect our elders. Dickson has known them far longer than us."

"Them? You mean he knows the dragons?"

"Yes, they know him as well, but under a different name."

**A/N: Hello. How you doing? Hope you're liking it. As Dickson's words go, "Things are getting interesting." Now, Dickson knows Robin and Lucina longer than when they appeared at the colony. I don't want to spoil the surprise, but Robin and Lucina did know them, but under a different name. Well, with that suspense, I hope you all have a great day! (Or evening, I don't know. Now there are going to be a whole bunch of comments guessing the surprise. This is going to be fun. :P)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Recommended Music: None**

"At least he's out of the way." Reyn said. "Now we just need to get inside."

"They're in there." Shulk said. "Fiora, and the Golden Mechon." As the group walked, a new vision appeared. It showed Face Nemesis, with weapons drawn. It changed scenes, showing Shulk limping towards a damaged Nemesis, as it fell from the bottom of the fortress. "Fiora!" Shulk yelled out of instinct.

"Shulk! What's up?!"

"Did you see anything?" Dunban asked.

"No." Robin lied. "Nothing. Just a false alarm."

Dunban didn't by it. "You did see something."

"All right." Shulk said. "It was the silver Mechon... Fiora. She's definitely inside the fortress."

"All right. At least we know what to expect."

_So Fiora is inside. _Lucina said to Shulk and Robin.

_That vision can't come true. _Shulk said. _We have to save her!_

"Here's our way in." Reyn said as they reached the rear entrance.

"There's no turning back." Sharla said.

"We can't let them find us." Shulk said. "Let's move."

"Right." Reyn said. They entered the Mechon stronghold.

**Recommended Music: _You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does! (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"How is the construction?" Lorithia asked the men building a fleet of ships.

"Everything is going just as planned." One of the men said. "We will be finished in no time."

"Excellent. I want to be posted as much as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am."

There was a scream down below at the ships that were completed. One of the guards went flying into a wall. Lorithia quickly grabbed a radio. "What's happening?!"

"Two intruders!" Someone yelled into the radio. "A man and a woman! The man is wearing a white cape, wielding a sword, and has a mark on his right shoulder. The girl is younger, wielding unknown weapons. Both have dark blue hair, and- Ahh!" The radio cut off.

"Respond! What is happening?"

"What is this?" A voice said, picking up the radio.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose!"

"Ah, so it's a communicator! Woman, my name is Chrom of the Shepherds. I'm here with my...granddaughter Morgan. We're here to pick up some friends that you took. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get them." Lorithia hung up the radio angrily.

"You two!" Lorithia yelled, pointing to two of the engineers. "Call for reinforcements. These maniacs need to be taken into custody!"

"Morgan!" Chrom yelled. They had knocked out all of the guards where they were pushed through into this world. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet!" Morgan yelled back. "Wait... I found a door!"

"Perfect." Chrom ran towards Morgan, and together they ran through the door, out into a...city. A city full of people with wings on the back of their heads. Behind them was a large palace.

"Behind us! Mom and Dad may be in there!"

"It's a start." They ran into the palace, knocking out anyone that gets in their way. They were able to get up to the top of the palace, into the throne room, where Kallian was talking to Alvis.

Alvis turned around and saw them. "Your Highness, look out!" Chrom jumped onto Kallian, tackling him to the ground. Alvis ran in, but Morgan put up a barrier blocking Alvis to help Kallian.

"Come here, you!" She yelled.

"What is going on?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My parents. Their names our Robin and Lucina."

"Robin and-" Alvis widened his eyes. "I know them."

"Well, where are they?"

"They are currently at a fortress where our enemies reside."

"Why?"

"I can explain, if you have your friend here stop attacking."

"A-" Morgan stopped, as bolts of electricity surrounded her, knocking her unconscious. Another bullet hit Chrom, knocking him out as well. At the entrance, Dickson stood, the barrel of his gun smoking.

"Well, then." Dickson said. "I come up to talk to you, Kallian, and this is what awaits me. I hope I have better hospitality in the future."

Kallian stood up, shocked. "Trust me, Dickson. You will." He studied Chrom and Morgan. "Why are they here? Who sent them?"

"I think I have a good conclusion to those questions." Alvis said.

**Recommended Music: _Galahad Fortress (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

The group walked past an ether storage area, into a large, open room, being patrolled by Mechon. "Fiora's in here somewhere." Shulk said.

"Let's get looking." Reyn said. "Keep your eyes peeled! I'm ready for anything. I'll trash any Mechon that tries to mess with us!"

"There's an elevator in the middle." Robin observed. "There should be a switch nearby."

"Yes." Dunban said. "The tricky part will be getting past all the Mechon."

"Leave that to me." Lucina said. She flew up in the air, sitting on a pipe. It looked like she was starting to glow, and then, the same blast she and Robin did to the faced Mechon above was emanated from her, destroying all the Mechon in the room. She flew down, smiling. "I believe the way is cleared now?"

"How did you do that?" Sharla asked.

"I think I figured it out." Robin said. "Its a blast that requires time to concentrate power. We think about what we want to do, and it will destroy anything to help reach the goal. But, it is very tiring on us if we use it multiple times."

"Interesting." Melia said. "You two almost seem limitless."

"Everything has a limit." Dunban said. "Trust me, I know." He looked down on his paralysed right arm. "Anyway, there should be a switch nearby..."

The elevator opened. Riki was standing by a pushed button. "Riki find it!" Riki yelled. "Friends take too long talking!"

"Hey, nice one, furball!" Reyn yelled.

"Let's not waste any time." Shulk said. He got into the elevator, along with the rest of them.

When they got out of the elevator, they were in a room with a glass window, showing a huge pool of ether. "Where are we?" Reyn asked.

"Looks like a control room for an ether blast furnace." Sharla said. She pointed out the window to the falls of ether. "Look."

"So, this is what supplies the Mechon with ether energy." Dunban said.

"Shulk!" Riki yelled. "What's that?!" in the middle, there were two pistons, moving up and down, pumping ether into a pipe. "Looks like fun! Riki want to ride!"

"We didn't come here to mess about, furball!" Reyn said. "Time to bounce on!"

"Hold on." Shulk said. "If we can stop that piston, we might be able to shut down the blast furnace."

"Nice idea." Sharla commented. "Cut off the Mechon's ether supply."

"Riki say we try!" Riki yelled.

"Yeah, but, how are we supposed to stop something so massive?" Reyn asked.

"If we can stop the turbines driving the pistons, it should work." Shulk said. "And the turbines should be nearby."

"Right." Dunban said. "Let's search for them."

"There are two doors on either side of us." Robin said. "Each one should take us to a turbine. Once we're there, destroy it."

"Right." Shulk said. "Split up. Let's get going." To the right, Robin, Sharla, Reyn and Dunban went to the first turbine, while Shulk, Lucina, Melia and Riki went for the second. Their were a few Mechon standing guard, but each group was able to take them out. Robin and Lucina shot a huge bolt of electricity at the turbines, destroying them and stopping the pistons. They met at the elevator, where there was a path blocked by a door.

The pistons halted to a stop. "Nice one!" Reyn said. "We did it!"

"This should prevent them from mobilising any large Mechon squads for now. Hopefully we've improved the allied forces chances."

_Hold steady, my brother. _Melia thought.

Behind them, the door opened, leading down. "Friends!" Riki said. "Here. Here!"

"It looks like the door's been unlocked." Shulk said.

"Nice." Reyn said. "Let's get down to the blast furnace."

"If we're lucky, Fiora might be down there." They quickly ran down into the blast furnace. Past some Mechon, there was a freight elevator leading to yet another floor. They took care of the Mechon and pressed on.

"Going down." Robin said. The elevator came to a stop, into a storage area.

"Shulk, isn't that...?" Melia asked. Hanging was a faced Mechon. All around them, there were more.

"Spear ones!" Riki yelled. "Loads and loads of spear Mechon!"

**Recommended Music: _One who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

An alarm sounded. A group of Mechon came out from the elevator. The group turned the other way, only for another door to open up, revealing Face Nemesis. "It's Fiora!" Shulk said. Nemesis drew weapons, and attacked.

Lucina was quickest. She blocked the attack with her sword. "Why is she attacking us?" Sharla asked.

"I don't know." Dunban said. "But we mustn't hurt her. Reyn, Shulk and I will try talking with her. The rest of you, take care of these Mechon!"

"Right." Shulk said. He ran towards Fiora, countering her attacks. "Fiora, stop this! Please!" Nemesis didn't respond. "Remember! I'm Shulk! Your brother, Dunban is over there, and Reyn! You have to remember us!" Nemesis continued to attack.

"Riki and friends winning!" Riki yelled. They had just taken out another Mechon. There were only two left.

"Riki!" Lucina yelled. "Do you trust me?"

"Riki trust Luci!"

"Good." She picked up Riki, and threw him at a Mechon. Riki latched on, and with his biter, ripped the Mechon apart. Melia and Sharla were able to take care of the other.

"Stop!" Dunban yelled. "Don't you recognise Shulk?! Fiora!"

"Fiora, please!" Shulk yelled. "Don't you remember us at all?" No response.

"It's no use. Everyone, it's time to retreat."

"Got it!" Reyn yelled.

"Shulk! Now!" Shulk reluctantly followed. They ran away, to a large bridge. Nemesis chased them. Nemesis destroyed the bridge holding the group. They fell with the bridge down into a large area.

"Is everyone all right?!" Dunban asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Reyn said. "What do we do now, Shulk? We ain't gonna last long here!"

Shulk tried one last time. "Fiora! Try and remember! It's us!"

"I pity you." A voice said. "Without the power of that sword, I doubt you would ever have made it this far. Apocrypha. Activate." The golden Mechon flew downwards, glowing with purple energy. The light emanated out from him, and the Monado deactivated, rendering it useless.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Reyn asked. "What happened to the Monado?!"

"Look out!" Shulk yelled, pushing Reyn out of the way of a Mechon, taking the hit for him. Shulk fell to his knees.

"Shulk!"

"I'm...OK."

"All right. Wait here." Reyn yelled, and with all of his strength, pushed the Mechon that attacked them to the ground and ripped out its power chord. They were still surrounded by more Mechon. Nemesis walked forward, sword drawn, pointed at them.

"Fiora!" Dunban said angrily, like he was scolding her. "Stop this right now. How could you? Shulk came here to save you! Do you hear me? Fiora!"

Nemesis began to shudder, like it was fighting against an invisible force. "You must run." Fiora said. The cockpit opened, showing Fiora, as she tried to struggle against that invisible force.

"Fiora..." Shulk said. "Or whoever you are."

"Please, run! The machine is...not under my control."

"Not under your control? Is it him?!"

The cockpit closed on Fiora. "Most surprising." Gold Face said. "I admit I never expected such resistance to becoming a Face."

"Egil..." Fiora said. Gold Face lifted his hand, silencing her.

"Fiora!" Shulk said. "What have you done to her?!"

"From the moment of their creation, all Mechon are mine to control. Should a passenger defy me, I force it to obey."

"Why make Homs into Mechon?! Why are you making them attack Bionis?!"

"If you wish to know, you have only to submit yourself to me. All will become clear when you attack Bionis with a new body born of Mechonis."

"Never! Who would ever submit to you?!"

"Forget about him." Dunban said. "We have to get out of here."

"But... But what about Fiora?!"

"If we die here today, she will be... She will be lost forever."

"Choose!" Gold Face said. "I have rendered the Monado useless. You have no hope of victory or escape."

"You chunk of scrap!" Reyn said. "So it was you who did that to the Monado!"

"The Monado is a tool that regulates the waves of the very ether from which the world is born. Therefore, it can be counteracted simply by releasing opposing waves."

"But how can you..." Shulk said.

"The questions end here! Hand over the Monado. After all, it is no longer of use to you."

"Never! If the Monado truly is powerless, then why would you want it for yourself?" Shulk pulled himself up. "I'll never give it to you. Never!"

"Then make your choice. Be crushed by my fist, or slain by your old friend."

"Egil!" Fiora yelled, but it was useless.

**Recommended Music: _Tragic Decision (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"You!" Robin yelled. "Why are you doing this? How do you know us?"

"Ah, the dragons." Gold Face said. "You should have gone back to where you were. I cannot allow the same thing to happen twice." He flew forward, grabbing Robin and Lucina. "You must be wiped out to prevent the tragedy."

"Gah!" Robin and Lucina ripped themselves apart from Gold Face, and flew up in the air. "What tragedy?"

"How would I expect you to know?" He flew up in the air, swinging his fists around. Robin and Lucina flew around, countering attacks, and attacking their selves.

"Shulk! Sit tight." Reyn said. They were being attacked by all the Mechon and Nemesis.

"No! I want to help!" Shulk said.

"Shulk, you are in no condition to help." Melia said. Leave it to us."

"She's right, Shulk." Sharla said. "We are capable of defending ourselves." Then, they attacked. Dunban and Reyn were capable of keeping the smaller Mechon from reaching Shulk, and Melia, Sharla and Riki stayed and surrounded Shulk, protecting him from any Mechon that get too close.

"We need to help Robin and Lucina!" Shulk yelled, trying to activate the Monado.

"Luci and Bird Name are good!" Riki said. "They really tough!"

"Correct." Melia said. "They'll be fine."

"Lucina!" Robin yelled. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Lucina flew behind Gold Face, and they both fired Thoron at him. It only seemed to irritate him. "You seem to have gotten more powerful." Gold Face said. "You cannot be allowed to live."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Why can't we be allowed to live?"

"It doesn't matter. You have already lost." He swung around faster than they could react, and grabbed both of them in one hand, pinning them to the ground. "This time, it will not happen again." With his other hand, he grabbed both of their wings. "Prepare to die!"

Shulk turned just in time to see what was about to happen. "NO!" He yelled. Gold Face pulled on the wings with his free hand, ripping them off of their backs. Robin and Lucina screamed in pain as dark and light blood dripped from the spot. Gold Face then picked them up and crushed them in his two hands, pushing them into a wall with such force it broke the wall and sent it down into the ocean below, and throwing them in front of the group as they took care of the last of the Mechon. Robin and Lucina were broken all over, and blood was dripping from their nose and mouth. Their eyes were closed.

Sharla quickly walked over, feeling their necks. She closed her eyes. "I...I don't feel a heartbeat." She tried to prevent tears.

"You monster!" Shulk yelled, as Gold Face casually walked up. "How could you do this?"

"It is for the best." Gold Face said. "If you knew what came, you would've done the same." He continued walking forward.

"I cannot allow this." Fiora said. "That boy is at risk!"

_Shulk! _A voice said in her mind. _Don't let him die! Help Shulk! Help them!_

Fiora looked shock. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is the end." Gold Face said. "Heir to the Monado!" A large ball of energy appeared in his hand, as he lifted his hand up.

"Whoever you are..." Fiora said to the voice. "Please lend me your strength!" Nemesis broke free of the invisible chains controlling her. "I won't let you do this!" She rammed into Gold Face, interrupting his attack.

"How dare you defy me!" Gold face said. He dodged Nemesis's attack, and swung her into the wall behind him. "Worthless Machine!"

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled. Sharla was trying desperately to bring Robin and Lucina back to life, but to no avail.

"Egil..." Fiora said, getting Nemesis to stand up. "No matter how much you yearn for revenge, I will not permit you to have your way!" A red light emitted from Nemesis, causing Gold Face to jump back.

"The Monado?" Gold Face exclaimed. "But how?!"

A vision appeared in Shulk's mind, showing the fortress exploding, and Nemesis dropping into the ocean below. "No, stop!" Shulk yelled, but Fiora wouldn't listen.

"Please..." Fiora said, flying straight at Gold Face. "Survive!"

"Will you die for them?!" Gold Face exclaimed. He blocked the swords with his arm, but Nemesis glowed with even more light, growing more powerful. "What is this?!" Gold Face said, surprised.

The light caused the chords connected to the fortress to explode, knocking Nemesis down on the ground. The explosions continued all over the fortress. The platform they were standing on began to tip, throwing everyone off balance. "Not good!" Dunban yelled. "Let's get out of here!" They gathered right by the centre, trying to stay on.

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled. "Where are you?!" Shulk was slowly trekking to Nemesis, trying to save Fiora. "Shulk, get back here!"

Shulk ignored him. "Fiora..." He said, trying to get to her. The fortress was too weak, and the floor fell from under Nemesis, sending it and Fiora down into the ocean. "Fiora!" Shulk yelled, jumping down after her.

"Shulk! No!" Then, the entire floor fell from under them, sending all of them down with Shulk and Fiora. The limp bodies of Robin and Lucina were hit by debris, and were sent further than the rest of the group.

All the while, Gold Face flew out of the way, up above the fortress, watching the carnage that was happening. "The power of that Face..." He mused. "No, that is not possible! It cannot be!

**Recommended Music: _Gods, have the Risen spread this far? (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"So, you are family of Robin and Lucina?" Kallian asked. Chrom and Morgan had woken up, and they explained why they were here.

"Yes." Chrom said. "They've been gone for nearly a month, and we went searching."

"So, how did you end up here?"

"Well, we thought they ended up here, in a wall between our worlds. They found a crack in the wall, and slipped through." Morgan said.

"Amazing." Kallian said. "And you attacked us why?"

"We thought you kidnapped them." Chrom said. "Pulled them through here on purpose."

"So, it appears you are attack first, then?"

"Uhh..." Chrom was silent.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Morgan asked.

"They are infiltrating a fortress that our enemies, the Mechon, reside in." Alvis said. "Once they succeed, they should come back. Then, they are all yours."

"That is, if they succeed." Dickson said, sitting down.

"Stop it, Dickson!" Kallian said. He turned to Chrom and Morgan. "Say, you were able to figure out how to get here before some of our best scientists. Would you care to explain how?"

"Your Highness!" A guard ran in, kneeling. "News from the fortress. It has...collapsed."

"The fortress has collapsed?!" Kallian exclaimed. "What of Melia? And Shulk? What of everyone?"

"The observation was based solely on long-range intelligence. We cannot be any more specific."

"No." Chrom said. "Robin and Lucina, they..."

"You don't need to worry about them." Dickson said.

"But-" Kallian started.

"Take it easy. I've got a pretty good idea where they are. If you're gonna attack, you better do it now. Their fortress ain't completely destroyed. Or do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Shall I perform the divination ritual now?" Alvis asked.

"Forgive me, Seer." Kallian said. "That will not be necessary. From now on, we will seize our destiny with our own hands."

"We don't need to see the future." Dickson said. "The Mechon forces are on their way. No doubt about it. I like the look in your eye, there, lad. It's time. This is war."

"War?" Morgan asked. "What's going on?"

"We can explain later." Kallian said. "Chrom, from Robin and Lucina's stories, you have an army, correct?"

"Correct." Chrom confirmed. "fourty-seven strong."

"Would you be interested in joining an allied force?"

**A/N: Hello. I was originally not planning to bring Chrom and friends into the world of Bionis and Mechonis, but I figured I should make it more fire emblem than it already is. Hope you guys like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recommended Music: None**

_It's been a long time since I've had this dream. I reached out for a piece of scrap metal, and then I fell. Into the ground._

Shulk's hand twitched. He slowly picked himself up from the sandy ground. "Was I..." He started. "Was I dreaming?" The memory of what happened came back to him. "Fiora! He yelled, looking around. A large beam of red light emanated from a Mechon on the shore of the beach. Shulk ran towards it.

He found that it was Face Nemesis, with Fiora still inside. He ran to try and free Fiora. He pulled her out and carried her to shore. He quickly checked if she was breathing, and she was. "She's still breathing!" He said to himself.

He saw a triangular piece of metal on her chest, and he tried to pull it off, to no avail. It started glowing with that same red energy. Then, it short-circuited, smoking. "Wake up." He tried to say to her. "Come on! Wake up!" He tried to think about what he learned about first aid. "She needs water." He decided.

Thankfully, there was a small stream nearby, with freshwater. He filled his water bottle up, and quickly walked back to Fiora. He tried to put the water into Fiora's mouth, but she wouldn't open it up and swallow it.

Shulk thought for a moment, then made a quick, idiotic solution. He put the water in his mouth, then put his lips to hers, transferring the water into her mouth. He saw that she swallowed it. He slowly pulled away from her.

Fiora opened her eyes. "Fiora." Shulk said. "You're awake. Uhh... Do you remember? My name is Shu-" Fiora interrupted him by pulling his head towards her face.

"I don't believe it." Fiora said. "My first kiss."

"You do remember me! Fiora!"

"Of course I do, Shulk." Shulk was so excited, he did the second most idiotic thing in his life, which was kiss her again. But, Fiora didn't pull away.

**Recommended Music: _Thoughts to a Friend (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

After they built a campfire out of some spare wood they found, they sat in silence for a while. "I..." Fiora said, breaking the tension. "I never forgot you, or the others."

"Then, why?"

"Because...I wasn't me anymore. I wanted to call out, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"When it happened, when Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon. I thought I had died. I felt the Mechon's claws rip through me. I couldn't remember anything. There was no sound, no light, no pain. When I came round, I had the body of a machine. And it felt like there was someone inside me."

"Someone else? The one who was controlling the Mechon you were in?"

"Yes. That voice. But I could still see and hear. I was there all the time. Except I had no control over my body, and I couldn't talk."

"That's why it seemed like you didn't recognize us."

"Yes. Inside my heart, I was crying out desperately. But you didn't hear me. Nobody did."

"We always believed it was you."

"It's OK. You don't have to say that. I know it would have confused me."

"But the person inside you... Do you know who it was?"

"No. I heard her voice when she spoke, but I didn't know what she was thinking. There was something she urgently needed to do. I understood that much."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Maybe she's sleeping. Or maybe she's trapped like I was."

"I hope she stays trapped. Hijacking your body, treating it like it's her own."

"I...I guess."

"I say good riddance, and let that be the end of it."

"Shulk? I don't think she's totally to blame."

"Why not?"

"She needed my body for something. I don't know what it was. I just know it was important. I want to help."

"Why would you?"

"I knew she was using my body, but I didn't hate her for it. She was kind. She was taking care of my body. I could feel it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And she did everything she could to protect you."

"So back when we were fighting..."

"Against Egil. She knew what I wanted to do, and did it for me. So I want to help her if I can. Please, Shulk."

"All right. Then we'll do everything we can to find out what she was trying to do."

"Thank you."

They stared into each other's eyes. "Welcome back, Fiora."

"I'm glad to be here. What do we do now?"

"We have to find the others. I know they're alive. I can feel it. Everyone's gonna be surprised when they see you."

"Everyone being...?"

"Reyn, Dunban, Robin and Lucina, and a few others as well we met along the way. Sharla, Riki and Melia. I just know you're gonna like them."

"It looks like you've been through a lot as well."

"Yeah. But nothing's gonna separate us now. Come on, let's start searching."

**Recommended Music: _You have power...like mine (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Robin swung his eyes open, taking his first renewed breath. He gasped for air, trying to sit up, but only coughed blood.

"You're awake." He heard Lucina say next to him. She was also laying down, with dried blood on her face and clothing.

"Lucina... What happened?"

"Look down." Robin did so, and he saw that the multiple bones that were broken were fixing themselves, melding back into place. Eventually, he had the strength to sit up. He felt his back, and felt to stubs on his back where his wings once were.

"Oh..."

Lucina also sat up. "We're alive. After all of that, it's a miracle."

"Yes." Robin said. He grabbed her hand, and she didn't pull back. Her back was bloody from the stubs where the wings were. He looked around, and saw the Bionis and Mechonis above them. He looked behind, and saw the remains of Metal Face.

"We landed right by his body as far as I can tell." Lucina said. "We're on a strip of land below the Bionis and Mechonis. As far as I can tell, those are fingers behind us. In front of us, I don't know." She tried to stand up, but faltered, and fell back down.

"Hey, take it easy." Robin said. "They're looking for us. We just need to stay put."

"I know." She laid back down, putting her head up against him. He put his head on hers, and they laid there, until Robin noticed a humanoid figure walk towards them.

**Recommended Music: None**

"Shulk..." Fiora said, staggering.

"Fiora!" Shulk ran to see what was wrong. They were in a small metal canyon. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. My body feels a bit...strange. I think I just need to rest. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. We can take a break here." Shulk helped get Fiora on the ground, and she curled up and went to sleep immediately.

"I wonder what happened." Shulk said to himself. "After the fortress. Where did the others all end up?" He picked up the Monado and tried to activate it, to no avail. "The Monado's light is fluctuating." Shulk observed. "That Mechon really messed it up. But still. I have to protect Fiora."

"Shulk?" Fiora asked, sitting up. "Can't you sleep?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. It's OK. I slept really."

"You want to eat? You must be hungry."

"No thanks. But I'd like some water."

"OK. You should eat. Even if you're not hungry. You need to get your strength back."

"No, I'm fine. This body has its uses. I don't need to eat. I never get hungry. I just run on water. Don't worry. I prefer my old body, but this one has some advantages." They were silent for a bit. "Shulk. You can leave me. It's OK."

"What?!"

"I mean, look at me, Shulk. This body is a Mechon body. So I should live here on Mechonis. This is where I belong."

"You don't have to do that."

"The Fiora you knew is dead. Just think of it like that. It's for the best."

"But I can see it's not true! I mean... You're right here! I'll never forget how I felt when I thought I'd lost you back at the colony. I should have done something! I thought, f only I had the power to save you."

"Shulk..."

"No. No more regrets. I will protect you. Besides, there's someone else inside your head. We can't leave her there."

"I guess not."

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Three Mechon landed right behind them. "Mechon!" Shulk yelled. "No, not now!" He runs up in front of them, straining to activate the Monado.

"Shulk, let me..." Fiora said, but stumbled and fell down.

"Fiora! Right. Come on, Monado. Don't let me down. This time, I will protect Fiora!" This time, the Monado's light fully glowed, and Shulk ran towards the Mechon. The Monado was just as powerful, and sliced through the Mechon easily. The fight wasn't long.

Shulk put away the Monado, and immediately fell to his knees. "The Monado...it worked...but... I feel worse than before. Whatever he did to the Monado is..." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hum. "What's that sound?!" Two more Mechon flew down, hovering above them. "No! We're surrounded."

**Recommended Music: None**

Sharla woke up, and slowly stood up. She saw Reyn was still unconscious. She walked over and woke him up.

Reyn groaned. "Where are we?" He asked.

"You're up then?" Sharla said.

"Sharla! What happened to us?"

"I don't know. I've only just come round."

"Where are the others?"

"I looked for them, but they're nowhere to be seen."

"Oh."

"Reyn, umm... Thanks."

"Huh?"

"For protecting me, back there."

"Yeah, it got rough, but at least you got out safe."

"What is it?"

"Look at me. I'm useless. Can't even keep a promise. I'd promise Fiora I'd look after Shulk. Stupid..."

"You promised to protect the guy who protects you? Am I missing something?"

"In the old days, Shulk was kind of frail. You know, like a little Bunniv that gets bossed around by the other colony animals. It was me who used to be there, to save him. That's why I promised Fiora. But now look at me."

"Reyn..."

"He's stronger now. And not just 'cos he's got the Monado. I've done all I can to help him. He doesn't need me."

"That's not the Reyn I know. Do you remember Colony 6?"

"Yeah."

"The Mechon were always on the doorstep of our home, the colony. Thinking about it, I realized they were after the ether underneath it."

"Yeah. I suppose so. If they stockpile energy from there, they could get to any part of Bionis."

"The Colony 6 Defence Force suffered its fair share of pain. And not just physical. Friends and family...alive one day, gone the next. It all became so normal. You end up wondering how you can possibly make a difference when war is so futile. I'm not the only one who felt like that sometimes. But nobody ever gave up. And you know why?"

"Because you were strong?"

"We had no choice but to be strong. Everybody had someone to protect. The moment you'd look away, you lose everyone you love. So we had to keep looking straight ahead. We couldn't stop fighting."

"Man, that's tough. Puts my problems into perspective. I suppose I should get back to being Reyn."

"Don't go doubting yourself, even if things get tough."

"You're right. There'll be plenty of time to stare at my feet when I'm old and crooked. Get it?"

"I get it. So now what?"

"We go looking for Shulk and Fiora. I may be like a third wheel, but I can still lug around the heavy stuff."

"Finally! That's the Reyn I know."

"Back there, were you talking about that guy Gadolt?"

"Not just about him. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just... You know... Seems like tough competition for a guy like me."

"Reyn. Do you think Shulk and the others are OK?"

"'Course they are. They wouldn't die from something like that. And based on the stories I've heard, Robin came back from the dead! They'll be fine."

"Back to your old self, I see. Right. We'd better get looking."

They were able to climb a wall up to a cliff. That's when they heard explosions. "What's that sound?" Sharla asked.

"Someone's in a fight! Up ahead!" They ran forward, finding Shulk surrounded by two Mechon. "Shulk!" Reyn yelled.

"Reyn?" Shulk asked.

"I've got your back. We'll turn them into scrap!"

"Right!" Reyn and Sharla drew weapons and ran into the battle. They still had the anti-Mechon weapons Dickson gave them, so it was easy to take out the Mechon.

"Good to see ya." Reyn said. "I knew you'd make it, Shulk."

"Thanks to you!" Shulk said.

"Reyn! Reyn, it's you!" Fiora said, standing up.

"Fiora!" Reyn exclaimed. "She remembers us!"

"Yeah." Shulk said. "She's been through a lot."

"I can see." Reyn said, looking at Fiora's new robot body.

**Recommended Music: _On the Fallen Arm Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"If only we could find Dunban." Shulk said after they talked for a bit.

"Yeah." Reyn said. "He'll be blubbering at the sight of us."

"Hahaha!" Fiora laughed. "I don't think he'd ever cry in front of you two."

"So he does cry?!" Shulk exclaimed.

"When no one's watching?" Reyn asked.

"Yep. He's always been like that. He's a big softy, but he hates anyone seeing it."

"I never knew." Shulk said.

"Nope! I don't believe it!" Reyn said.

Fiora stood up quickly, Sharla helping her. "Take it easy." Sharla said to Fiora.

"I'm OK. I want to see my brother. Let's go, Shulk."

"If you can't walk, I'll carry you." Reyn said.

"I'm much heavier now."

"I've been pumping my guns."

"I can see! Reyn, you really looked after Shulk for me."

"I wanted to, but it feels more like he's the one who's been protecting me."

"That's not true!" Shulk said.

"It's OK. I know it, you know it. I'm not here to protect you anymore."

"But you are here for something." Sharla said.

"Yeah. What I did just now. It don't matter how strong you get, you don't got eyes on the back of your head. So I've got your back!"

"Reyn you..." Shulk started.

"Reyn, you're like a whole new person." Fiora observed.

"What do you mean by that?" Reyn asked.

"I mean, it's good you've become so dependable."

"Was I that un-dependable before?"

"Take it as a compliment!"

"You haven't changed a bit. What would we do without you?"

"Right. Let's go. You wanna see my brother cry, don't you?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it!"

They walked along the path, until they reached some vegetation. That was when Fiora stopped. "I can hear something." She said.

"What?" Sharla asked. "I can't hear anything."

"Maybe our sense of hearing isn't strong enough." Shulk offered.

Fiora started describing the sounds. "Low sounds. More than one." Her eyes widened. "Watch out! Something's here!" That was when humanoid creatures walked towards them, slowly.

**Recommended Music: None**

"Friends stop for Riki!" Riki said as Dunban, Melia and Riki walked along the beach where they landed. "Riki very hungry! And Riki sleepy! If Riki not rest now, Riki not keep going!"

"We can't have that, can we?" Dunban said. "We'll rest here before going any further. Melia, do you need rest?"

"I am fine." Melia lied.

"Good! Break time!" Riki said. They quickly set up camp, and Riki went out and Melia curled up on the ground. Dunban was thinking.

A fish landed in front of Dunban, and Riki walked up from the shore, wet. "What's this?" Dunban asked Riki.

"Heropon Riki have big fight with fish. Riki win! Grilled fish taste yum yum! Dundun eat too."

"I thought you said you couldn't move if you didn't rest."

"Riki very tired. But Riki very hungry too!"

"How considerate of you."

"Riki not understand Dundun!"

"Don't try to hide it. You realised Melia was lagging behind. She would never admit how tired she was. That's the real reason you asked."

Riki didn't answer, but instead cooked the fish. He split it with Dunban, and they ate. "Now that's good fish." Dunban said. "Even in this strange place, at least the fish tastes like it should."

"Riki glad Dundun liked yum yum fish!"

"Yeah, thank you."

**Recommended Music: _Riki's Tenderness (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Melly is tired, but Riki tired too. And Dundun not look happy."

"What's this? Am I that transparent?"

"Riki want to hear Dundun's story. Riki listen carefully. For Riki is the Heropon!"

"I'm not sure what that's got to do with it. Well, seeing as you're here, I'll tell you."

"Yay! Riki listen."

"I have a sister. Her name is Fiora."

"Riki know. She wear silver armour. Shulk look everywhere for her."

"Indeed. Shulk and Fiora... Everyone knows they like each other, but they're just not ready I suppose. They are the perfect match, but if they don't hurry up and tell each other..."

"Even Riki know that!"

"I suppose everyone does. But now Fiora has become...something else."

"She forget Shulk. She forget Dundun too."

"She did. But Shulk won't give up that easily. Knowing that he's out there looking for her fills me with hope. I just wish I was there with him."

"Dundun take care of them!"

"Hmm?"

"Dundun watch over Shulk. Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do. Ah! Riki make mistake. Dundun not daddypon."

"Well, I am her older brother."

"But just like daddypon, watching over family. Same watch over. Dundun do what he must."

"Who would have thought it? I never imagined I would be getting such advice from you."

"Riki have big family of littlepon. Riki raised and say goodbye to many littlepon. Riki know some things."

"You can say that again. I had you all wrong." They laughed, and decided to go to rest until the morning.

The following morning, they scouted the area for anyone else. "It doesn't look like the others are here." Melia said, after they were done searching.

"Unfortunate." Dunban said. "I hope everyone is safe."

"Everyone safe." Riki said confidently. "Everyone strong!"

"Riki is right." Melia said. "It is simply a matter of when we will happen across them."

"Everyone landed in the same area." Dunban said. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Friends look here!" Riki yelled. He was standing by a large pipe. "Riki find it yesterday when Riki go scouting."

"I wonder where it leads." Dunban said.

"Go go! Riki has feeling Shulk and friends are on other side!"

"Feeling? Well, I'm willing to give your Nopon instinct a try."

"As am I." Melia said. "The pipe it is."

They walked through the pipe, and came out to a door. They walked in.

**Recommended Music: _Thoughts to a Friend (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

They came to a small lake, with buildings spread around. "A village in a place like this!" Dunban exclaimed.

"Melia!" A voice yelled, as Shulk, Reyn and Sharla ran towards them.

"Shulk!" Melia yelled back.

"Guys!"

"You're all right!" Dunban yelled as they ran to meet them halfway.

"Yeah. And... We found Fiora." Fiora walked up into Dunban's view.

"Dunban!" She exclaimed.

"Fiora!" Dunban walked up to her. "Do you...remember me?"

Fiora nodded. "Sorry if I made you worry."

"It's all right. I'm just so glad you're alive."

"Oh, dear brother." She wrapped her arms around him, and Dunban wrapped his. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shulk, is that you're childhood friend?" Melia asked.

"Yeah."

"...Congratulations." Melia said with a fake smile. "I'm glad she is safe."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"But..." Dunban said. "How did you all get here? Where are Robin and Lucina? What is this place anyway?"

Then, a group of humanoid machines walked up the stairs to meet them. "These people helped us." Shulk explained. "This is their home."

"Your surprise is understandable." A new voice said. One of the machine people, a girl, walked forward. "We are the Machina. The people of Mechonis."

**Recommended Music: _Hidden Machina Village (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Machina... You mean machine people?"

"You look as if you have many questions. But please, take a look around our village first. We will talk after that. I will be waiting in front of the building we call Junks. By the way, you might want to walk into that building in the corner. I believe you will be grateful about that."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She walked away. "Well, what do we do first?" Reyn asked.

"We head to that building." Shulk said, pointing to the building in the corner. They were greeted by a Machina.

"Welcome." The Machina said. "The visitors have been waiting for you."

"Visitors?" Fiora asked.

"Come in." They did so, and walked into a small hospital room. Two beds, each holding...

"Oh yeah!" Reyn said. "I knew it!"

"Hey." Lucina said casually. She tried to sit up, but it looked like it was painful to her. Robin also was awake, doing a bit better than Lucina.

"What happened?" Shulk asked. "How did you survive?"

"We still don't know." Robin said. "I woke up, and all my bones were being healed. Our bodies are just a bit sore."

"Wow." Fiora said, walking forward. "You've changed so much from the two people with amnesia I knew you as."

"Fiora." Lucina said. Ignoring the pain, she stood up. "How are you? You remember, don't you."

"Yes. It feels great. Do you remember as well? Your past, I mean."

"Yep." Robin said. "It's good to be back." He turned around, showing the stubs.

"Your wings..." Dunban said.

"Yes." Lucina said, rubbing her back. "They didn't heal. For some reason."

"Oh..." Melia said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"But..." Sharla said. "I didn't feel a pulse on Galahad Fortress. How?"

"Pardon me." The Machina said. "They want you at Junks."

"All right." Shulk said. "Thank you. Well, looks like our time is up."

"Thank you." Lucina said. "We'll be here. Don't worry. We'll be on our feet in no time."

"I look forward to it."

"Wow." Fiora said as they left. "They've had more trouble than we've had."

"You wouldn't believe their stories." Reyn said. "I've gained a whole new respect for them."

They reached the building Junks, where the Machina girl was waiting. "So, are you Mechon?" Dunban said, going straight into questions.

"In one sense we are, and in another we are not." The girl said. "It is a fact that the weapons you call the Mechon were indeed created by our people. However, we were born from the Mechonis. By your understanding, it would be correct to say that we are the same as the Mechon."

"A form of mechanical life born from the Mechonis...is that right?" Melia said.

"From our perspective, you are forms of organic life born from the Bionis."

"Life born from the Mechonis..." Shulk said. "So there is life here, just as there is on the Bionis?"

"Explain to us why you invaded our world." Dunban said. "What did we ever do to you?"

"I understand your feelings, but please. There is much yet to tell you."

"Dunban, please hear her out." Fiora said. "These Machina... They're good people."

"You do not look fully functional." The girl studied Fiora.

"Ever since she was given this body, she hasn't been feeling too good." Shulk explained. "But we honestly don't know what to do."

"Do you mean to tell me you are not Machina? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm OK, really." Fiora tried to say.

"Nonsense! I am a doctor. Do not worry. I specialise in people in your situation." She studied her. "Just as I thought. You were transformed into a Face unit. You are experiencing a functional breakdown in multiple locations. I will take her to my laboratory. The chief will answer your questions. He is waiting for you in Junks."

"For us?" Reyn asked.

"We will speak later. I'm afraid I haven't told you my name. My name is Linada. Farewell." She walked inside.

"Shulk, I'm..." Fiora started.

"Fiora..." Shulk said.

Sharla walked up. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Sharla and Fiora walked inside. The rest walked in as well, going straight into the other room in the building.

"Hah!" Reyn yelled. In front of them, a large Machina was inside. He had little stubby legs, so he had to have a chair to move around. "He's massive!"

The Machina laughed. "I get a kick out of seeing people's faces every time! My name is Miqol. I am the chief of this village."

"We were told you were waiting for us." Dunban said.

"That's right. I've been waiting a long time. Waiting for you to accept my request."

"Request?" Melia asked.

"But first let me ask. The sword the young man is holding. Is that the Monado?"

"It is." Shulk confirmed.

"And the destruction of the fortress on the sword. Was that your lots doing?"

"Yes." Dunban said. "Although unfortunately we were unable to stop Egil."

"Egil?"

"Do you know him? He claims to be the leader of Mechonis."

"This Egil that you fought is one of our people. He is my son."

"Your son?"

"Actually, my request is about him as well. I want you to kill Egil."

**Recommended Music:**** _Here we are! The shepherds garrison (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Dearest Homs and Nopon representatives, my humble gratitude for accepting our invitation." Kallian said. He had summoned two Homs, Dickson and Otharon, as well as Chief Dunga of the Nopon. "I am Kallian Antiqua, regent of the High Entia."

"We all know who you are." Otharon said. "You High Entia have kept yourselves safe, remaining spectators to our destruction. Why call upon us now?"

"As stated in my invitation, it is our intention to form an allied force from the peoples of the Bionis, and elsewhere. With these troops, we will confront Mechonis."

"Hah, look at you. One little scratch, and you're already crying for help. And what do you mean, 'elsewhere?'"

"I believe that's us." Chrom said, walking in, followed by Morgan.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Chrom, leader of the shepherds."

"These two have traveled far to come here." Kallian said. "They are friends of Robin and Lucina."

"Yep!" Morgan said. "They're my parents. By the way, our army is through the barrier."

"Great." Kallian said. "We're one step closer. Otharon, I cannot deny anything you said. The attack did serve as the catalyst. But the fact remains that things have changed."

"When we needed help at the battle of Sword Valley, our cries were ignored!" Otharon yelled. "Give me one good reason why we should bother!"

"I understand your anger. Our selfishness was inexcusable. However, please hear what I have to say. Listen to why our stance has changed."

"Hmph. Start talking if you like. But no promises we'll stick around till the end."

"We High Entia were mistaken. We believed that if we were attacked by the Mechon, our power alone could repel them. But a brave group of young heroes showed us the error of our ways. When the Mechon descended upon Eryth Sea, Shulk fought with a courage I've never seen. I was most surprised to see that this group was comprised of different races. Homs, Nopon, High Entia, Ylissian like Chrom over there. Although different, they trusted one another as friends. As just one inhabitant of Bionis, I desired to... No, I felt compelled to be strong, like them."

"Their strength cam from the Monado. Bravery only gets you so far in this world."

"Then you will not join us?"

"Hold your horses, son. I said they didn't win with bravery alone. But they wouldn't have got far without it. All right. You can count on our help."

"The Nopon will join too!" Dunga said. "The Hom Hom and Bird People are friends of the Nopon. we will fight together!"

"I may not know what's going on as well as everyone else in the room." Chrom said. "But, I fight to help the innocent. And these Mechon sound like the attackers were just like the Risen. My army is in your hands."

Dickson turned around, and started to walk away. "Dickson, are you leaving?" Kallian asked.

"Yeah." Dickson said sarcastically. "It's just I felt this sudden pain in the neck."

"Is that your response?"

"Don't go jumpin' the gun there, Prince. I'll leave the colony's forces with old Otharon here. You can use 'em however you want. I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Might I ask where?"

"A battle's more than just a head-on assault. The sooner you realise that, the better. I better go and remind Shulk and all."

"So you know of their whereabouts?"

"I told you. I got a pretty good idea."

"We're coming too." Morgan said. "I... I want to see my parents again."

"Sure thing, kiddo. You and your gramps can come with me."

"Gramps?" Chrom said. "Please, stop saying that! I'm only twenty-eight!"

"You're getting there, though." Dickson laughed.

"Kallian, take care of our army." Morgan said. "They're more than just troops, they're family."

"I will." Kallian said. "And Dickson. If you should meet Shulk, I have something I want you to tell him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Recommended Music:** **_Sorrow__ (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"You want us to kill your son?" Dunban said. "That is no small request."

"There are hardly any of us Machina left on Mechonis." Miqol explained. "Back when the Bionis and the Mechonis were fighting, the Bionis almost completely wiped us out. I suppose the Bionis just didn't want us around. Lady Meyneth fought the Bionis for us. In the end, the two titans wounded each other and entered a deep slumber."

"Who was Lady Meyneth?" Melia asked.

"The creator of Mechonis. You could say that she is the Mechonis itself."

"You talk like you saw all this." Reyn said. "Ain't this all just an ancient myth?"

"I know I look young, but I'm actually quite old. I saw the whole thing with my own eyes."

"You can't be serious!"

"The Machina must have a longer lifespan." Melia said. "Just like we High Entia live far longer than Homs."

"I get that. But he can't have lived that long."

"But why do you want your son dead?" Shulk asked Miqol. "From what you've told us, I would've thought you'd want us to destroy the Bionis rather than kill your own son."

"Egil was a brilliant young man." Miqol said. "Clever, strong and kind to the less able. But he never forgave the Bionis for what it did, and he swore to take revenge."

"So he wants to do to us what the Bionis did to the Machina?" Reyn asked.

"Correct. Egil is trying to eradicate all innocent life on Bionis. He has to be stopped."

"Didn't you ever try to stop him?" Dunban asked.

"We tried, once. A lot of people were killed. He's blinded by revenge. Even Lady Meyneth herself couldn't convince him to stop."

"Where is Egil now?" Shulk asked.

"Most likely the Mechonis capital. He's trying to restore its former glory all by himself."

"I...feel sorry for him."

"What're you talking about?!" Reyn exclaimed. "Did you forget what he did to us?"

"I haven't forgotten, or forgiven! But Egil's clearly suffered a lot in his life. You don't feel any sympathy at all?"

"All I know is, this stinks. Who cares what he's been through?"

"Reyn!"

"I understand about Egil." Dunban continued the conversation with Miqol. "But why us? You should be aware that Shulk's sword, the Monado, has the power to destroy Mechonis weaponry. It's said that it was once the sword of the Bionis. Doesn't the very sight of it make you quiver?"

"Zanza..." Miqol said to himself quietly.

"Huh?"

"Oh, just talking to myself. If you're gonna kill Egil, you'll need all of that sword's power. That's how strong Egil is. But enough talk. You must be tired. Take your time and think it over. Until the young lady's treatment is finished, feel free to spend time in our village."

**Recommended Music: _On the Fallen Arm Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"She has done well to survive such injury." Linada remarked over Fiora.

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked. "Is she sick?"

"Since you seem to have knowledge of Homs medicine, I'll explain it like this. I'm afraid she's had several of her organs removed. Am I correct in assuming she was configured to operate inside a Mechon?"

"That's right."

"She has been transformed into a Mechon central nerve unit. Her blood can now circulate through a Mechon's components."

"How?"

"I believe her immune system is now configured for compatibility with the Mechon. That's why her strength is depleted."

"But you can treat her, can't you? Please!"

"Of course. Even as a Machina doctor, I cannot turn a blind eye to this butchery. With our equipment, she will regain her strength, but... She will be stuck with this body. I cannot restore her flesh and blood Homs body."

"That's OK." Fiora said, waking up. "I don't want to be a burden to Shulk. I don't care if I have a machine body. Just make it so I can fight beside him."

"Fiora..." Sharla said.

"Leave it to me." Linada said. "If that is your wish, I'll do my best."

That was when Shulk came up. "What's Fiora's condition?" Shulk asked.

"I must implant a new circulation system for her immune functions." Linada explained. "But we have one problem."

"A problem?"

"I don't have a Piezoelectric Unit, which is required to control such a system. As long as she remains on this bed, the life support machine can compensate. But to move around freely, she must have the Piezoelectric Unit. The same unit is used in Mechon, so if you were to find some Mechon parts..."

"But where?"

"Well, outside of the village, at the base of Digit 5, there is a beach. Debris from above washes ashore there. You might be able to find one among the Mechon wreckage."

"We'll take a look. The beach at the base of Digit 5, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you."

"Not at all."

**Recommended Music: _Let's see what I'm capable of now. (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Robin stood up and helped Lucina off her bed. The Machina in charge of them said they were fully healed. It took them a while to get walking, but soon, they were moving as well as they were before. They thanked the Machina, and walked out.

"Excuse me," Lucina asked another Machina outside. "Do you know where the group of Homs went?"

"Yeah." The Machina said. "They just went out to the beach near Digit 5."

"Thank you."

As soon as they were about to leave, they heard a familiar voice. "Mother! Father!" They turned around, and braced themselves as Morgan tackled them to the ground, arms wrapped around them. Tears were in her eyes. "You're here!"

"M-Morgan?!" Robin exclaimed. He got his arm around her and picked her up. "You're here! You're really here! Thank the gods!" He spun around with Morgan in his arms, laughing happily. He put her down, letting Lucina hug her tightly.

Lucina closed her eyes. "It's been so long." She said. "I have missed you, so, so much my daughter."

"Well, I hope you've missed your father as well." Another voice said, as Chrom walked up to them and grabbed Lucina in his arms.

"Father!" Lucina said, resting her head on his chest.

"How?" Robin asked. "How are you here?"

"Well, I brought them here." Dickson said, walking up. "They simply appeared at Alcamoth, and started attacking."

"What?"

"We can explain." Chrom said. "But, you've been gone almost a year."

"A year?!" Lucina exclaimed. "It's been that long?"

"Yeah." Morgan said. "We were really worried. But, you're here, and...different." She looked at Robin's back, seeing the stubs. "What are those?"

"We'll talk while we're going." Robin said. He started walking off out of the village.

"Where are we going?" Chrom asked.

"To meet our new friends." Lucina explained. "You're gonna like them. Dickson, why are you here? How did you know of this area, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm an explorer. I knew of this area a long time ago. And, I'm here to talk to Shulk. I'll wait here for him."

"All right."

They walked out of the village, as Morgan and Chrom explained what happened in Ylisse. "So, not much." Chrom said. "I was able to unite Plegia, Ferox and Valm together, to a peaceful age."

"Not much?!" Robin exclaimed. "That's incredible! One step closer to no more war."

"Yeah!" Morgan yelled. "Grandpa's amazing! I have been practicing my tomes and sword skills with Chrom and Ricken, and I say I'm better than both of you!"

"Oh, really?" Lucina said. "How about a duel? I've actually been learning how to use tomes too."

"And I more sword techniques." Robin said. "I must say, I'm enjoying it."

"That's great." Chrom said.

"Robin! Lucina!" Shulk yelled, running up to them. "You're up! Who-who're these two?"

"Shulk!" Lucina said. "I-"

"So, you're Shulk?" Chrom said. "Kallian's been talking about you. And this must be the mixed species group Kallian has been giving speeches about. My name is Chrom, leader of the Shepherds and father of Lucina.

"And I'm Morgan." Morgan said. "I'm Robin and Lucina's daughter."

"Daughter?!" Reyn exclaimed. "Wow, you two sure look good for your age. And you too, uh, Chrome?"

"Chrom." Chrom corrected, annoyed. "Why does everyone say Chrome at first? And, no, I look my age. It's time-travel and all that."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I don't follow. But Chrome sounds like a good name for an information area or something like that... Or maybe-"

"Nice to meet you." Shulk said, interrupting Reyn. "Do you know Kallian?"

"Yeah." Morgan said. "He's the one that invited us to join the allied force."

"So my brother invited you to fight?" Melia asked.

"Yep. Our entire army too."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. "Are-are you doing it?"

"Yeah." Chrom said. "It's been a year. Some are itching to fight again. Especially Priam and Walhart."

"You can't keep those two without a fight for that long." Lucina said. "Is mother all right? And Cynthia?"

"They're fine. Worried sick about you, but physically fine. Now, what about you? What happened here in this strange land of titans?"

They explained quickly. "So, now you know." Shulk said. "Here in our little group is me, Reyn, the redhead over there, Dunban, the oldest, Melia, the High Entia, and Riki, the Heropon. We also have Fiora and Sharla, who are back in the village."

"Riki so happy!" Riki yelled. "Robin and Luci mamapon and dadapon!"

"Yes, Riki." Lucina said.

"Wow." Morgan said. "So, you had wings, but a golden machine, called a Mechon, ripped them off?"

"How come your wings didn't heal, though?" Dunban asked. "The rest of your body healed fast, but your wings aren't back."

"Linada had a theory for that." Lucina said. "She thinks we are just like the Bionis and Mechonis. Cuts, bruises, and structure problems are quick heals for us, just like they were for the Bionis and Mechonis. But limbs, such as the Mechonis arm, take much longer to heal. The larger the limb, the longer to regenerate. That's why the arm on the Mechonis is not the same. It was replaced with an artificial arm, instead of a natural one."

"I see." Melia said. "That is disappointing. We could have used your power of flight to our advantage."

"Yes." Morgan said. "But, we're here. What's your plan, Mother and Father?"

"Well," Robin said. "We're going to follow Shulk. We're going to go with him, and follow him."

"Then I'm coming too."

"No, Morgan."

"What?"

"I said no." Robin knelt down. "The allied force may be strong with the entire armies of Bionis and two continents. But, an army is only as strong as its leader, and they need a good leader, a good tactician, to lead them into battle."

"You-you want me to lead the army? But, I'm not nearly as good as a tactician as you!"

"Morgan." Lucina took over. "You are a strong, independent, beautiful young woman. Your father is good at seeing the potential in people. I trust him. You learned from both of us. I think it. Your father thinks it. You are the better tactician. You are the best tactician in our time. Best to lead the best army of our time."

"I agree." Chrom said. "I've seen you play your strategy games with others. You win every time. Every single time. The only problem is that nobody knows you as well as Robin. But, we all think you're ready."

"I-I-Thank you." Morgan said. "I won't let you down, Father! I'll be the best tactician you'll ever see!"

"I know you will." Robin said.

"Well, I better get this Piezoelectric Unit back to Linada." Shulk said. "She needs it to help repair Fiora."

"All right." Lucina said. "We'll be with you in a little bit."

"Take care." They left to the village.

**Recommended Music: _Mystery (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Now, there's one more thing we feel you are ready for, Morgan." Chrom said. Morgan didn't answer. "Morgan?"

Morgan's eyes were glowing golden. She walked away, towards the small finger of the arm. "Morgan!" Robin yelled. They followed her until she walked into a wall.

"What's going on?" Lucina whispered.

Morgan lifted up her hand, eyes still glowing, as a strange symbol that looked similar to a machine-like key shined on the wall. The wall parted to reveal a set of stairs going downwards. Morgan walked down the steps, and the three of them followed her. The path went on for a long while, going down, but the same key symbol kept lighting the dark, damp path. Morgan didn't slow. She just kept walking.

"Is she possessed?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know." Robin said. "I guess we just keep following her. Maybe we'll get an answer."

Eventually, they reached a large shrine. It was filled with ancient Mechon, no doubt protectors of this place, but they were broken, no longer working. All around the walls, there was writing in all sorts of different languages, High Entia, Homs, Nopon, what looked to be Machina, and many others. One of them was Ylissian. It read _Gradivis is the key. Gradivis is the hope. Gradivis is the future._

"Why is this here?" Robin asked. "All of these different writings. They all say the same thing. What's Gradivis?"

Morgan kept walking to the centre, where the floor opened up and a pedestal came out of the floor, with a sword in it. It was a beautiful sword, with a red hilt and a design similar to the hilt of the Sword of Seals, which the Young Lion Roy wielded according to legend. Written on it in many languages once again was the word _Gradivis._

"I think you just got your answer, Robin." Lucina said, walking up to the sword, and Morgan. "Morgan, come on. What's going on?"

Morgan didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed the hilt of the sword Gradivis, and it began to glow golden. Morgan pulled on it, loosening it out of the pedestal.

As she pulled it out, the sword grew with brighter power, brighter and brighter, until it was out. Then, when it was pulled out, a blast of light pushed Robin, Lucina and Chrom back into the wall, knocking them out. Morgan was in the centre still, having many images fill her head.

_The ground shook. The black tower sank into the sea, glowing with green light. The sockets glowed red, as it swung the blade of light down, destroying its opponent, laying waste to an entire land. The beasts took that time to strike. All hope was lost, and in the midst of the chaos, a being of pure light, with the blade of pure energy. _With that last image in mind, Morgan collapsed on the ground.

**Recommended Music: _None_**

"I think we found it." Shulk said to Linada as he walked up to the upper level of Junks. "Is this the Piezoelectric Unit?"

"Yes, that's it. Well done." Linada said as she took the Unit.

"Linada, will Fiora be OK now?"

"She'll be fine. It will just take me a little time to reconfigure and install the unit. Leave it to me. You get some rest."

"But..."

"Shulk, do you want her to see you looking exhausted when she wakes up?"

"You're right. I'll try to get some rest. Thank you for everything you're doing."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"The chief says he wants to speak with you. I think it's about Egil."

"I'll go and see him. He wants Egil stopped, and so do we. But I need to sleep on it."

"Good. You mustn't overburden yourself. We will help you in any way we can."

"Thank you." Shulk walked off to the place the Machina prepared for them. He thought he wasn't tired, but he fell right asleep on the ground.

The next morning, Shulk and the group went to go see Miqol. They didn't know where Robin and Lucina went, but they figured hey were catching up with their family.

"Umm..." Shulk said awkwardly.

"How are you?" Miqol asked. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. I wanted to...talk about your son."

"Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. We agree with you. Egil must be stopped. But we can't act now."

"Why's that?"

"Before we came here, we heard of plans to form an allied force on Bionis. Any day now they're gonna launch an attack on Mechonis. But it's too dangerous. Egil has made a weapon that could kill us all."

"The weapon that Mumkhar was using?" Dunban asked. "The one that shoots green fluid?"

"He said it can decompose any being from Bionis."

"The army called the Shepherds that Chrom brought from his land aren't affected by it." Shulk said. "But by now they should have ideas on how to fight them. We have to go back and warn them. Before it's too late."

"Well, you could always ask me to do it." Dickson said, walking in.

"Dickson?! What are you doing here?"

"I've been here since yesterday. Came and brought those two Ylissians here."

"I can't believe you found us."

"Why? This place is directly below the fortress. If you fell from up there, I figured you must've ended up here. And Bob's your Uncle."

"You're looking well, Dickson." Miqol said.

"I see you're lookin like your usual old self."

"You know each other?" Dunban asked.

"Kinda."

"I scratch his back, he scratches mine." Miqol said. "He tells us about the outside world, and we give him technology and information."

"Why did you keep that to yourself?" Dunban asked. "That information is vital to all who fight Mechonis."

"Not all of us Homs are good people." Dickson explained. "What'd happen if the Mechonis-hating types found this place? These Machina cut themselves off from the world to get away from pointless fighting."

"So they escaped to live in peace?" Melia asked. "Somewhere they wouldn't be seen. Makes sense."

"Clever little crown princess, ain't ya."

"So this is where you obtained all that stuff you brought back to Colony 9." Dunban mused. "I wondered where you were getting it from."

"I thought it was fine as long as it helped Shulk out in the lab. I guess the secret's out now. So, that weapon. How dangerous are we talkin' about?"

"I haven't discovered why, but it disintegrates everything it touches." Shulk said. "But only if it's living tissue from Bionis."

"Bet that would come in handy."

"Dickson!" Dunban scolded.

"I'm only jokin'. Anyway, for now just don't let any of it touch you. I'll come up with something to counter it. Leave it with me and I'll keep ya posted. You lot go and take care of that...Eagle or whatever his name is. If you take him down, the allied force might not even be needed."

"OK." Shulk said. "Let me think about it for a bit."

Down in the shrine of Gradivis, They were getting their senses back together. "Morgan." Lucina said, shaking Morgan awake. "Morgan, wake up."

"What...what happened?" Morgan asked, getting up. "After Shulk left, everything became a blur."

"I don't know." Robin said. "You came down here, and pulled out that sword next to you. It's called Gradivis."

"Well, whatever it is, we should put it back." Chrom walked over to pick it up, but it recoiled, sending him down on the ground.

"Careful, Chrom." Robin said. "Whatever it is, it looks like only Morgan can touch it. Besides, look." The pedestal was going down in the ground, disappearing. "It looks like the blade is yours now, Morgan."

"O-OK." She slowly picked it up, and as she did, the wall next to her opened, showing a sheath. She clipped the sheath to her side and slid Gradivis into it. As soon as she did, another door opened with a set of stairs leading up. Then, the ceiling began to collapse.

"The entire chamber's collapsing!" Lucina yelled. "We need to leave!" They ran into the staircase, running up it, to another door with the key symbol on it.

"Morgan, put your hand up to it." Robin said. Morgan did so, and it opened up into sunlight. They ran through it as rocks collapsed, sealing the Gradivis chamber away for all eternity.

"Where are we?" Chrom asked.

"Who-who are you?! Where did you come from?!" A Machina exclaimed, sitting next to the lake. Ahead was the unmistakable shape of Junks.

"Apparently back at the Machina Village." Lucina said. "That was something, wasn't it?"

**Recommended Music: _While I Think (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Fiora." Shulk said, walking up to Linada's lab, grabbing Fiora's hand, thinking. Eventually, Linada had to pull him out so she can work on Fiora, and he went outside.

"Ain't made your mind up yet?" Dickson asked Shulk.

"Dickson, listen."

"Dunban told me all about it. The goal of your mission. So you wanted to avenge Fiora?"

"Yes."

"But you found her alive. And now you've got her back. So you're all done now, ain't ya?"

"What are you fighting for, Dickson?"

"Me? He just gets right under my skin. That Egil guy."

"Because he's trying to exterminate the Homs?"

"There's that. But that ain't everything. It's his hatred for the Bionis, or more like his aim to wipe out everything that lives on the Bionis. I'll tell you one thing. That Bionis allied force is coming together quicker than I thought."

"Really?"

"Yep. That High Entia prince is really movin' things along."

"Will they launch an attack on Mechonis?"

"Of course. But it looks like the prince has got another plan. He gave me a message for you. When the allied force attacks Mechonis, you don't have to join the fight. He wants you to take advantage of the chaos and do what it is you need to do."

"Prince Kallian said that?"

"I was pretty surprised too. He looks like a sissy, but he's got guts."

"Yeah. I think that's the type of guy he is."

"So what are you gonna do? He wanted me to let him know."

"We're going to the Mechonis capital."

"You're gonna take down Egil?"

"I don't know. I can't forgive the Mechon for what they've done. But after listening to Miqol, I think there might be another way."

"You're too soft."

"Do you really think that?"

"Too right. He's the self-proclaimed leader of Mechonis. I heard about what he did to the Monado. If you face him, it might get eaten up. But you have to throw everything at him, even if there's only a slim chance at winning. Hesitate for one second, and you're a goner."

"We won't let Shulk die." Fiora said. "Not ever!"

The entire group except for Robin and Lucina walked up. "Fiora!" Shulk exclaimed. "Are you OK to be walking around?"

"Yep!"

"I have to hand it to her." Sharla said. "That Linada's pretty good. And not just with machines. She's also quite familiar with organic physiology."

"You went to get the thing she needed to cure me, right?" Fiora said to Shulk. "I'm sorry I've caused all this hassle. But I'm fine now. I'll be by your side, fighting to protect you." She turned to Dickson. "No matter where we go, no matter how difficult it gets, Shulk will do the right thing. It doesn't matter how slim our chances. Shulk will always stick to the right path."

"And don't forget, it's because of Shulk that we're all here, fighting together." Dunban said. "I think that shows he's got a strong character. Am I wrong, Dickson?"

"Well, when I think about everything you lot have done, I can't deny that." Dickson said.

"Dickson." Shulk said. "We're going to the Mechonis capital. About the allied force..."

"Yeah, leave it to me. I ain't gonna let anything happen to the colony. Those Mechon won't get away with anything else. Now I just need to find those two Ylissians, and I'll be on my way."

There was an explosion, on the little island out in the water. "What was that?" Reyn asked. They ran there to find Robin, Lucina, Morgan and Chrom getting up.

"Where were you four?" Dickson yelled as they come to meet them.

"Busy." Robin said. "Where's the chief of the village."

"I'm right here." Miqol said, riding up. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know about this sword?" Morgan asked, drawing Gradivis. "We found it here. It's called Gradivis."

"Gradivis? I've never heard of that before. Are you sure you found it here on the arm?"

"That's where we were for the night." Lucina said. "We found it in a cave below the village."

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of a cave right below us. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Miqol crossed his arms. "I'm afraid the only person who might know would be Lady Meyneth, but she isn't here right now."

"Well, whatever the case," Chrom said. He turned to Morgan. "Morgan, we've been planning to do this for a long time. Then Robin and Lucina disappeared. They were going to do it. We've been planning this for more than a year. You are of royal blood. If something happens to Lucina, Robin, Lissa, Emmeryn or me, you would be the next in line. But, you can only rule if you have the title of Lord or higher."

"No, are you...?" Morgan asked. Lucina pulled out Falchion.

"Morgan, my daughter." Lucina said. "I have waited a long time to do this. With my power as title of Great Lord, I grant you the power and rights to the throne. Please kneel." Morgan did so.

"What's going on?" Reyn whispered.

"Quiet, Reyn." Sharla said. "This is a tradition between them. They're probably doing this now in case any of them...die."

Lucina put the flat end of Falchion on Morgan's shoulder. "As title of Lord, you accept a role of great importance, taking the throne of Ylisse and taking charge of a people. Do you accept that role?"

"I accept." Morgan said, head bowed.

"You all stand as witness. As a Lord, and as a mother, I am happy to give you this honourable title. Please stand." Morgan did so, and Robin pulled out the female clothing of Lord's from the pocket dimension he stored all spoils, and a crown. He knelt, and held them out to Morgan. Morgan took them in her hands.

"Thank you." Morgan said, crying. She wrapped her arms around all three of them. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm proud of you." Robin said. "You deserve this."

**Recommended Music: None**

Morgan came out, dressed in her new clothing. It was the same clothing Lucina once wore, but was as black as the robe she wore, and had both the marks of Naga and Grima on the cuffs. She had Gradivis on her side, and a golden crown in her hair. On the cape, it was the sign of the key symbol they found at the base of Digit 5. "That was a quick design change." Robin said to Shulk. "That's the sign of Gradivis, the sword at her side."

"So, you found that here?" Shulk asked.

"Yes. It only seems to react to her, just like the Monado only reacts to you."

"I see."

"Well, we best be off." Dickson said. "That allied force needs a leader, and it looks like we just made her."

"All right." Chrom said. "Farewell. Don't do dying on me, you two."

"We won't, Father." Lucina said.

"Bye, mother, father." Morgan said. "I... I..."

"No need for words." Robin said. "You're eyes say enough. Now go."

"I'll make you proud. Both of you." And then, they were gone on the ship they took here.

"Are you going?" Miqol asked Shulk.

"Yes." Shulk answered. "Thank you for all your help."

"You might run into someone called Vanea in the capital. Just mention my name, and she'll lend a hand."

"Vanea..." Fiora said, feeling the name sounded familiar.

"Is she a Machina as well?" Shulk asked.

"She's my daughter." Miqol said. "She won't be far from Egil."

"Hold on." Dunban said. "You mean she's Egil's sister?"

"You've got it, lad."

"And you say she'll help us?" Shulk asked.

"The girl doesn't want to hurt Egil, but she doesn't like what he's doing. She should be a big help to you young 'uns."

"I dunno why she'd help us, but... We'll try and find her when we get there."

"Good luck."

Linada walked up. "Fiora, don't forget. I've only made temporary repairs. I think you should be able to fight, but don't overdo it. Come and see me the moment you experience any further system failure."

"I will." Fiora said. "Thank you."

"In the meantime, I'm hoping I'll find a way to restore your former body."

"Is that possible?!"

"Theoretically, it might be possible to use your genetic information to regenerate your missing organs. Sorry, it's unfair for me to give you false hope. To be honest, there's very little chance. But if there's even the slightest possibility, I have to try."

"Thank you, Linada."

"Fiora..." Shulk said.

Fiora laughed. "Don't make that face! OK, let's go!"

"Shulk, take this." Linada said, handing him a small device.

"What is it?" Shulk asked.

"There's a path leading from the base of Digit 2 to the foot of the Mechonis. This is the security key to the door that seals the path. We who live in the village don't have any need for it, but it will be invaluable to you."

"We're in your debt, Linada."

"Shulk, Fiora... Take care on your journey."

"We will."

"Linada, thank you for everything." Fiora said.

"Not at all." She walked away to Junks.

"So, you're child." Melia said to Robin and Lucina. "She seems...a bit hyper."

"She's eager to please." Robin said. "Just like me, she can't remember her past."

"But, you recovered your memory, correct?"

"Not my childhood. From age eighteen on, when Chrom found me in a field."

"And, Chrom is your father, correct, Lucina?"

"Yes." Lucina said. "I came from a doomed future to change it. And I did just that. Morgan also apparently came from another future. That's why we're all around the same age."

"I see."

They had then reached the door to the large bridge. Shulk put the key in the socket, and the door opened. They walked through, to see the Bionis and Mechonis clearly above them. "Bionis and Mechonis." Shulk said.

"It's so different, seeing them from this kind of perspective." Fiora said.

"We cannot see it from here, but our people are still fighting up there." Melia said.

"It's difficult to believe that two such huge things once fought each other." Shulk said. "I wonder how the Machina felt at the time."

"Must've been horrible." Reyn said.

"Scary too." Fiora added.

"Fear robs us of reason." Dunban said wisely. Out of fear we commit terrible atrocities and call them acts of self-preservation."

"Fear gives rise to more fear." Robin continued.

"A never-ending circle of hatred." Lucina finished.

"Maybe that circle can be broken?" Sharla offered.

"Fear." Shulk said. "It must be what's driving this. What's made Egil act this way."

Fiora looked up to the Mechonis. Nobody noticed, but her eyes glowed as red as the lights of the Mechonis.

**Recommended Music: _Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Egil, outside of his Mechon, stood in front of the chamber where faced Mechon were built. "Why did that Face betray me?" Egil said to himself. "And that light. No. That is not possible. It must have been...remnants of memories from her former life that made me lose control. Memories. They are what limited the potential of Metal Face as well. I now know that I must erase every last trace of what they once were. All my servants need is the instinct to fight." He tapped into some of the memories of the faced Mechon still functioning. He came across one of Sharla.

"This Homs female. She was with the boy who wields the Monado. The light of her memory. It shines strongly in this one. Bring me Face 20814!"

The Mechon did so, bringing in a unique design of a jade design, with two large cannons on its back. "So it is this one." Egil said. "The boy, Shulk, and the two dragons. They remain a thorn in my side. I will enjoy watching my minion crush him. Be still, my servant. I see that your memories cause you much suffering." The pilot inside the jade Mechon screamed, until all of his memories, including the one of Sharla, were shut out of the pilot's mind, and the pilot's mind was shut down, leaving only the Mechon.

**A/N: Piezoelectric. Piezoelectric. What the heck it a Piezoelectric Unit? I didn't even know it was a real word until I wrote this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Things are getting good. I hope to be able to finish this story by December 4th. If you've been keeping up with the times, you'll know what that date is. Anyway, see you in the next one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I'll be having some 'marriages' between certain characters in Fire Emblem Awakening. I matched it with my first play through of the game, so just bear with me. Remember, it's my story.**

**Recommended Music: _Mechonis Field (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"We're inside the Mechonis." Sharla said with amazement.

"Just how I imagined it." Reyn said. "It's all totally mechanical. It ain't gonna be easy getting up this thing."

"Egil is at the top..." Shulk said. They all looked up to the huge tower of machinery being patrolled by Mechon.

"We aren't doing anything standing around." Robin said. "Let's get moving."

"Right." Dunban said. They rode the treadmill down to the base floor. They were careful to avoid as many Mechon as possible. Eventually, they found something Shulk was interested in.

"What's up, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"Look. It's a switch to activate a lift. If we can get it to work, it should take us up."

"Riki want to ride!" Riki yelled.

"We can't. There's no power going to it."

"Boring!"

"What do we do?" Sharla asked.

"Well, if we could find the main power supply..." Shulk said.

"Got it." Reyn said. "OK people. Let's get looking."

"Yeah. If we could connect the power to the switch, we should be able to use the lift."

**Recommended Music: _Here we are! The shepherd's garrison. (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"So, you left old Otharon in charge of your shepherds, eh?" Dickson asked Chrom. "Not sure who'll still be there when we get back."

"Otharon has the build of a good leader." Chrom said. "He won't disappoint."

Then they walked into the soldier training courtyard in Alcamoth. "There you are!" Otharon yelled, storming up. "You better get your damn 'army' back together. They're a bunch of dangerous scoundrels!"

"Let me guess." Morgan said. "You talked to Tharja and Henry, didn't you?" She turned to the shepherds. Henry had a crow on his shoulder, and Tharja was next to him, talking to Noire, who looked scared. Virion was swooning over some of the female Homs, while Cherche, his wife, was scolding him while simultaneously helping Gerome calm the two Minerva dragons. Cordelia and her daughter, Severa, were talking to empty space. Wait, no, that was Kellam, Cordelia's husband. Miriel, Laurent, and Libra were all reading a book. Lissa and Lon'qu were with Owain, who kept boasting about his 'hero blood'. Sully and Frederick were with Kjelle, trying to calm everyone down. Stahl was watching his shy wife Olivia dance, helping her improve, while Inigo was underneath a sea of female members of the Defence Force. Ricken and Brady were trying to get Maribelle to have some fun, but she insisted on acting proper. Nowi and Nah scared a group of soldiers by turning into dragons, and Gregor was laughing his head off. Panne was pulling Vaike away from some High Entia and Yarne was hiding nervously. Donnel and Anna were talking, and it was clear that they liked each other. Gaius was hunting for candy. Say'ri was talking to her brother Yen'fay. Tiki was sleeping, like usual. Emmeryn was being helped by Gangrel, of all people, to a seat. Aversa was tending to her Pegasus.

But the big trouble was in the centre. Vangarre, who somehow survived, was in the middle of a stand off with Walhart and Priam. Basilio and Flavia tried to stop it, but ended up in the chaos as well.

Sumia ran up to Chrom, followed by Cynthia. "Chrom!" Sumia yelled. "Thank the gods you're back! It's chaos! You need to stop that battle."

"I'm afraid I'm not in charge anymore." Chrom said.

"What?!"

"From now on, Morgan will be our main tactician and leader. I now take orders from her. Morgan?"

"Oh!" Morgan said. "Umm..." She walked up to the front. "Shepherds! Uh, Shepherds? Line up! Shepherds?" No one listened.

"Don't worry." Chrom said. "It takes a while for them to gain trust to you." He stood up. "Shepherds! Form ranks!"

This time, everyone listened. They all lined up in the order they were given, thankfully stopping the little skirmish. "All right, listen up! From now on, Morgan will give orders to all of us. Is that clear?"

"What?!" Vaike yelled. "How come she gets leadership faster than me?" Panne elbowed him in the arm, which shut him up.

"I feel that Morgan is more than capable of leading us. She has received training from both Robin and Lucina, two of our best soldiers."

"Speaking of which, how are they?" Olivia asked. "I've been worried about them, as have we all."

"They are fine." Morgan said. "They have...other things to worry about. But, yes. They have also stated they feel that I am going to be a great leader. I hope to not disappoint you all."

"Hmph." Aversa said. "Why should we follow you? You're by far the youngest of all of us here. What makes you suited more than any of us?"

"I agree with the witch." Walhart said. "I only follow Chrom. If anyone else, I leave."

"Well," Chrom said. "I may have been the leader for a long time, but times have changed. She has been the one chosen by the natives here. We are going to war with an enemy none of us can imagine. The only one who has studied about this land out of all of us is Morgan. Plus, Virion, you have lost to Morgan countless times in that strategy game, correct? And you have one against Robin how many times?"

"Well, I cannot deny any of this." Virion said. "Very well, I lend my bow to you, Morgan. No matter what, I will fight with you."

"As will I." Cherche said, stepping forward with Virion. Gerome followed suit. Then Lissa and Lon'qu. Then Sumia and Cynthia. Slowly, everyone stepped forward in acceptance of Morgan's leadership, except for Walhart and Aversa.

"You do not need to join." Chrom said. "If you two want to leave, then the door is there. But, you will not be part of this fight. Choose now."

"I have learned a great deal in my life." Walhart said. "And one of those things is to not make enemies." He stepped forward. "I will join."

"Fine." Aversa said. "I'll join too. Don't want to be the odd one out."

"Then it's unanimous." Chrom said. "Morgan, you have control."

"All right." Morgan said. She did a quick head count. "Fourty-five? Who's missing?"

"I'm afraid you've missed me." Kellam said, with Cordelia pointing to him."

"Oh! Sorry, Kellam."

"No problem." Kellam sighed.

"All right. We have a few days until we leave for the assault. I feel we need to get accustomed to the land and learn more about the enemy."

"Leave that to me and ol' Otharon here." Dickson said. "We'll get some ships ready and take you kids on a road trip to see all the sights!"

"And train you on the Mechon." Otharon said. "Hopefully you can destroy them."

"Great." Vangarre said. "I'm gonna bring all of you back into shape!"

"Not so sure about that, Square-tache." Basilio said. "You ain't seen any soldiers like us!"

"It's settled, then." Morgan said. "We leave in two hours. And, Henry?"

"Oh, yes, Morgan dear?" Henry laughed.

"You and Tharja change that crow back into a man, right now."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Henry complained.

"No complaining." Tharja said. "Just do what she says."

"Thank you." Morgan said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"She's fun, isn't she?" Otharon said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Morgan said.

**Recommended Music: _Mechonis Field (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Why are there so many switches without power?!" Lucina exclaimed. "You would think the Mechon would need those lifts to get to different places!"

"Whoa!" Reyn exclaimed. "Don't look down!" They were outside of the Mechonis, and could see the Fallen Arm. "Anyone know where we are? Other than high up?"

"Maybe somewhere around the thigh?" Fiora offered.

"The thigh? You mean we ain't even half way there yet?"

"Stop moaning about it." Shulk said. "Look, we can make camp over there. Let's rest for a while." They grabbed their stuff and set up sleeping areas. Fiora was sitting down, her head in her lap. "Fiora, are you sure you're feeling OK?" Dunban asked.

"I feel a bit like I haven't got used to this body yet." Fiora admitted. It was at that point that Sharla yelled, and threw a rifle over the edge into the water. Fiora continued. "But please, whatever you do, don't tell Shulk about it."

"Useless!" Sharla yelled.

"Did your rifle short-circuit?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. And I couldn't fix it."

"Well, here." He pulled out Gadolt's rifle. "It might not work properly, but I'm sure you want it. You need one, anyway."

"Thanks."

Fiora sighed. "I'm sorry, Dunban."

"Don't worry about it." Dunban said, pouring her a cup of water. "Back when my arm was injured, it was you who took care of me."

Fiora took the water. "I'd almost forgotten. It seems so long ago now."

Robin sat down next to Lucina. "How do you think she's doing?" Robin asked.

"Morgan?" Lucina said. "I believe she's doing fine. What I'm worried about is that sword. Gradivis."

"Yeah. It's strange. But, I felt somehow, pulled to it."

"Agreed. More mysteries. What did it say on the walls?"

"'Gradivis is the key. Gradivis is the hope. Gradivis is the future.' I don't know what any of it means."

"Well, we can't afford to think about it now. We have a goal. Besides, she can sort out her own problems."

Meanwhile, Sharla was trying to take off the head of the rifle, but was having to much trouble. Then Reyn came over and pulled it apart easily. "Thanks Reyn." Sharla said.

"Doing a spot of maintenance?" Reyn asked.

"Yep. The sighting's been off for a while since I haven't used it."

"You know, Miqol let us have some new parts." Shulk said, working on Reyn's weapon. "I could make you a new rifle if you want."

"Thanks. But I want to keep using this one for now."

"Shulk, get a clue man!" Reyn said. "It's more than just a weapon to her. She can't just throw it away and get a new one."

"Yeah. I suppose so." Shulk said, handing the driver back to Reyn.

"If she let anything happen to it, I bet she'd get a whack from old Otharon!"

Sharla smiled, remembering Gadolt. _"Doesn't may man ever rest?" Sharla said._

_"Not a chance." Gadolt said back. "The lives of everyone in the colony rely on the Defence Force. Our readiness and our will to keep on fighting."_

_"We never know when the Mechon will strike next."_

_"No. But I won't let anyone else die!" _She fast forwarded to later on, when Mechon did attack, and Gadolt failed to protect some people. He was firing his rifle angrily. _"I... If only I had more power!"_

_"Stop it!" Sharla yelled. "Gadolt, it's not your fault."_

_"We lost thirty men in Fortress Three alone!"_

_"Listen to me! Nobody knew that so many Mechon would come! More people would've died if it wasn't for you!"_

_"It's not about reducing casualties. We lost thirty men, and we've lost the fortress. Those men died for nothing!"_

_"Would their deaths have meaning if we'd won?!"  
_

_"Yes. At least they would've died for something. This is the end now. It's either the Mechon or us. I don't care if I'm the last man standing. I'll take them down!"_

Sharla stopped reflecting at that point. "Hey, Reyn." She said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to beat the Mechon?"

"Of course. What you asking that for?"

"At any cost? Even if it means giving your own life?"

"Giving my own life? No way. I can't do anything if I'm dead. I'm gonna take down the Mechon and survive. And there's no way I'm gonna lose Shulk, Fiora or you along the way. We're all gonna win this and get out alive!"

"If only we all thought like you."

"What do ya mean?!"

"It's charming."

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let's get to bed."

In the morning, Dunban woke everyone up. "We should get moving. We don't have time to hang around."

"Reyn, did you rest well?" Sharla asked.

"Yeah! I feel great!"

"It looks like we're about to reenter the Mechonis." Dunban said. "Brace yourselves."

"Got it." Shulk said. He led the way out, but no one noticed as a large Mechon aimed a gun down at them. Except Dunban, who felt like they were being watched. He turned around, and looked behind him, but the Mechon jumped behind a wall faster than Dunban could catch it.

"Dundun!" Riki yelled. "You OK?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Dunban said. "Just my imagination." Then, they walked back inside the Mechonis, not giving the Mechon time to strike.

**Recommended Music: **_**Mystery (Xenoblade Chronicles)**_

"So, what are we doing here?" Sumia asked. Dickson had led them out into Eryth Sea, on one of the bigger islands. It had been three days, and they have been taken to the two colonies and Makna Forest.

"Well, we're here to train you on how to defeat our enemy." Dickson said. "We will use these High Entia machines as examples. So, what you do is..."

Dickson kept talking, but Morgan wasn't listening. She couldn't. Her mind was being filled with a voice. She backed away, out of sight, sitting on a rock. She pulled out Gradivis, almost as if it was speaking to her. It kept showing her images. She didn't understand them. It kept showing her images of large dragon-like beasts attacking the Shepherds, being led by what looked to be human-like dragons. There were two giants, fighting, but one was clearly dying. Eventually, the other won, destroying its opponent. In the midst of all this, was one humanoid figure, with two glowing blades, surrounded by three more humanoid figures.

And a voice. A voice kept speaking, saying one word at a time. "Key. Hope. Future." Those three words kept repeating. They wouldn't stop. She felt it filling her mind, as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Are you all right, soldier?" Otharon said, walking over and kneeling next to Morgan. "Morgan?"

"I-I don't know." Morgan said, grabbing her head. "Images keep appearing in my head, keep showing me things I can't understand. I...I think it's from the sword."

"Well then. Why don't you just get rid of the sword?"

"I can't. I've tried. Every time I turn my back on it, it appears again at my side. Whatever it is, it has some strange magic around it."

"I see. Well, if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know."

"Thank you, Otharon." She lifted up her head, and Otharon widened his eyes.

"That sword is doing more than filling your head with images, I'm afraid." He said.

"What? What's wrong?" She pulled up Gradivis, and through the reflection, it showed her hair, slowly changing colour. "My hair! It-it- It's golden!" It was now a dark golden colour.

"As shining gold as it can get." Otharon said. "It's changing your body. We have to tell your parents. At least Chrom."

"No." Now, her eyes were changing colour from the bright blue they once were to the same shade of gold. The key symbol started forming just like the Mark of Naga on Lucina's eye. "I don't want them to worry. I can handle my own problems now."

"I see. How are you going to explain this?"

"I guess I'll tell them I tried some magic that backfired. There has to be some sort of spell for changing your hair colour."

"All right then. By the way, the prince wanted me to give you this." He pulled out an earpiece. "This will help you communicate with him on the battlefield."

Morgan took it. "Thank you, Otharon." Morgan put it on, and it seemed an entire desktop of commands appeared in front of her face.

"Don't worry about it. If you want to communicate with any of us, just say our name and we'll be able to talk to each other no matter what. There's also a map setting that shows a tile similar to the battlefield that we're fighting on. It will show all of the units on the field. You can command where they go from there."

A beeping started ringing in Morgan's earpiece. "What's that?"

"That must be the prince calling you. Just say answer."

"Answer." Kallian's face appeared in front of Morgan's eyes.

"You answered." Kallian said. "Good. Gather your army. We're leaving. It's time for the assault on Mechonis."

**Recommended Music: _Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Finally." Robin said. "We've made it out of that stupid maze of machinery."

"Yes." Melia said. "Though I must say, it sure became tedious after some time."

It was at that moment, that Fiora collapsed. Shulk was able to catch her before she fell too far. "Are you OK?!" Shulk exclaimed.

"She looks very tired." Melia said as Sharla knelt down next to Fiora. "Should she not get some rest?"

"Thank you." Fiora said. "But really, I'm OK."

"No." Dunban said. "We'll find a safe place to rest. We've hardly stopped since we've left the village."

"Riki tired too." Riki said. "Riki tummy rumble."

"I'm with you." Reyn said. "Time to park our-"

"Get down!" Shulk yelled, tackling Reyn out of the way of an explosion of ether.

"A Mechon assault!" Dunban yelled. "Can anyone see them?!"

"Another vision?" Reyn asked. "Nice one, Shulk!"

"No, it wasn't a vision." Lucina said. "Not this time. At least, we didn't see it."

"What?" Fiora asked.

"You did well to evade me." A large Face Mechon came flying down, with two large cannons on its back and coloured green. "Just what you'd expect from he who wields the Monado."

Sharla gasped. "That voice!"

"So, a faced Mechon?" Robin said. "Is someone inside?"

"What do we do?" Reyn asked.

"We fight." Shulk said. "But don't kill him."

"Thought you might say that." That was when the new Mechon named Jade Face flew backwards, and knelt down, bringing the cannons and aiming down the scope. Then, he fired.

"Look out!" Robin yelled, pushing Melia and Dunban out of the way of the blast. The heat singed their hairs.

"Everyone! Get behind cover!" Reyn yelled. He grabbed a dazed Sharla and pulled her behind a wall. Sharla couldn't think. She was so confused.

"What's wrong?" Fiora asked. "Sharla, snap out of it!"

"I-sorry." Sharla said. "I thought-" Than the wall blew up behind them.

"Keep moving!" Lucina yelled. They ran slowly towards them, ducking behind walls as they moved ever closer.

Eventually, they were within reach. They drew weapons and attacked. Jade Face was good at spacing everyone and counter-attacking. It was like he had one goal in mind. Destroy.

"He's quick." Robin said. "We need a new strategy."

Jade Face dashed forward and swung his arm at Robin, who narrowly avoided the attack. Then he shot a beam of ether at Robin. That gave him an idea. _Lucina!_

_Yes? _Lucina asked back.

_You know that one legend, the one with the boy hero who fought the King of Evil? How did he do it?_

_Well, he- Are you serious?_

_Completely. Time for some Ping-Pong. Shulk?_

_I heard you. _Shulk said. _Let's do it._

They let Jade Face come towards them. Then, he did exactly what Robin wanted him to do. He made a shield appear in his hands, and he deflected it to Lucina, who deflected it to Shulk.

"Eat this!" Shulk yelled. He swung the Monado at the beam with such power, that it bounced directly into the chest of Jade Face, shutting down the Mechon. "Are you really feeling that?!"

Sharla immediately dropped her weapon and ran towards the Mechon. "Sharla!" Reyn yelled.

Sharla ignored him. "Gadolt! It's you, isn't it? Please answer me! Let me see you!"

The back of Jade Face opened up, and from it, came the robotic body of Gadolt. Nearly his entire body was removed, and he had a robot eye. "Gadolt!" Sharla whispered. "I knew you were alive."

"Gadolt?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Is that Sharla's boyfriend?" Shulk asked.

"The destruction of the Monado." Gadolt said. "That is the will of Lord Egil."

"Gadolt?!" Sharla exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Lord?" Shulk asked. "What's Egil done to you?"

"What's wrong, Gadolt?" Sharla asked. "Why would you say that?! Speak to me, Gadolt!"

Gadolt ignored both of them. "This world is in disarray. I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore the world to its original form." He started hearing Egil's words, saying the exact same things. "That is my duty. Nay, the will of the world! Now, the time has come." He signaled for Jade Face to stand up, fully functioning. "The time to restore order!" Jade Face flew up, charging up one of the cannons.

"Gadolt!" Sharla yelled. "Stop!" Gadolt didn't hear, and signaled for Jade Face to fire. Time seemed to slow down for Sharla. "Gadolt..."

"Sharla!" Reyn yelled, tackling her out of the way, but it wasn't enough. The ball made an explosion that engulfed all of them. But right before, Fiora's eyes seemed to glow red.

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

At the edge of the Mechonis capital, Egil stood, with a computer in front of his face. "Lady Meyneth." He said. "It is not far off now. A world in which there is no need for fear. The hour draws near. Our will shall soon be done. First there is the matter of the Monado. Our victory can only be assured if we destroy the Monado before it is too late. I sense your existence. I know you are alive. I know what you intend to do. Zanza. The hour is upon us. Your time has come." The city began to light up, and the lights of the Mechonis glowed with a powerful rage induced light.

**Recommended Music: _Where the Ancestors Sleep (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Shulk." A voice said. "Shulk."

"Who's...calling my name?" Shulk said, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Shulk. You have acquired the ability to glimpse the future. The ability to understand the law of causality as decided by a higher power."

"A higher power?" Shulk said. He was able to see a blur of small lights, within a see of pure black, and large spheres of different sizes. "Like the Bionis?"

"Why do you desire to change the future? Why do you wish to act against their will?"

"I do just as anyone would do. It is natural to want to change an unhappy future. If that is their will, then I choose to fight."

"If that is what you wish, Shulk, then you must find your Monado."

"My Monado?"

"Precisely. The one true Monado."

**Recommended Music: None**

That was when Shulk woke up. He saw smoke everywhere. He quickly turned around and saw everyone was waking up as well. "Is everyone OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." Fiora said.

"That was a close one." Reyn said. "I mean, how on Bionis did we survive that? We seem all right."

"I dunno." Dunban said. "It could be that we were just lucky."

"No." Lucina said. "Luck is just a temporary explanation. Some sort of power saved us. After all, none of us seem seriously injured."

"You were protected by the power of Lady Meyneth." A new voice said.

"Who's there?" Dunban asked.

A female figure walked up. "A Machina?" Melia said.

"You're..." Robin said. "You're Vanea, aren't you?"

"You're Miqol's daughter, correct?" Sharla asked.

"I am glad you are safe, Lady Meyneth." Vanea said, talking to Fiora specifically. "That Face was sent to destroy you. I am truly happy you are all right."

"You're lying!" Sharla yelled. "Gadolt would never hurt us!"

"Sadly his Homs memory no longer remain. The current Faces are no more than weapons designed to eliminate all life on Bionis."

"It can't be!"

"Faces are created by directly integrating the brain stem and metabolic organs of Homs into Mechon. Memories and emotions are nothing but a hindrance to an effective weapon. However, the early Faces were experimental. Many retained memories from their former lives. This prevented them from executing their missions effectively. More recent Faces have had all memories of their previous lives completely erased."

"Is that because of me?" Fiora asked.

"No. It is not your fault."

"Mumkhar seems the more likely candidate." Dunban said. "His attachment to us was too strong. You could say that it caused his destruction."

"That Xord one 'n' all." Reyn added.

"You are correct." Vanea said.

"No." Sharla said. "It's not true. My Gadolt..."

"Sharla?" Reyn said.

"Explain it to me." Shulk said to Vanea. "I mean, why does Egil want to make us into Mechon? What's the reason for all this?"

"In order to counter the Monado."

"I knew it." Reyn said.

"The Monado is ineffective against the High Entia, the Homs, and all races of the Bionis. Egil suffered a bitter defeat in the battle one year ago. After that, he theorised that he could counter the Monado by integrating organic life from Bionis."

"Of course." Dunban said. "Initially, the Monado couldn't take a Homs life."

"It can now though." Reyn said.

"It could not harm those who shared the blood of Zanza." Vanea said. "That was its sole weakness. But Zanza lifted that constraint."

"Those who share the blood of Zanza?" Dunban asked. "Who is that giant?"

"The progenitor of the Homs. And all life of Bionis, and the other world."

"Our world?" Lucina asked. "The Ylissians, Plegians, and everyone? But that doesn't make sense. I was cut by the Monado at its base form. How is that possible if we have the blood of Zanza?"

"It's complicated. Truth be told, I don't know how you were cut. But Zanza was more than just the creator of life on Bionis. He was also the friend of my brother Egil, before they became sworn enemies. It was Zanza who devastated Mechonis."

"What?!" Shulk exclaimed.

**Recommended Music: _The Night Before the Decisive Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Wow! Look at that!" Chrom said as ships flew by above them, and above Sword Valley.

"Are they the Havres?" Otharon asked.

"They're the latest Anti-Mechon weapons, designed by Lorithia and the Ministry of Research."

"To answer your question, Otharon, yes, they are the Havres." Morgan said, passing out the mini computers to all the Shepherds. "All right, I can use these to communicate with you and tell you where to put go at certain times. We have to work together, got it?"

"We all got it." Chrom said. "But what about you? That magic sure isn't doing anything for you."

"I'm fine." Morgan said. The gold in her hair was becoming more pronounced.

"All right." It was clear that Chrom didn't believe her.

"What a glorious sight." Kallian said from atop the lead Havres with Alvis. "The coming together of all the peoples of Bionis. This is how it should always have been. Then perhaps Father would not-"

"Your Highness." A guard said. He pointed to Dickson, flying solo in a Havres beside them.

"We were fortunate that Dickson informed us of the enemy's new weapon. Our defences are ready." He projected his voice as loud as he could. "Today, we start our campaign against Galahad Fortress. Just beyond the fortress lies the imperial capital of Mechonis. This is a battle to determine not just our own fates, but the future of all life on Bionis! We fight for future prosperity and the glory and honour of all! Troops! Advance!"

**Recommended Music: None**

"Are you saying that Zanza is responsible for Mechonis' devastation?!" Shulk exclaimed. "It's Zanza's sword that I'm using! Does this mean we're enemies?! And if so, why are you..."

"Shulk!" Reyn said. "Calm down."

"Sorry. I..."

"I will take you to the Mechonis capital, Agniratha." Vanea said.

"Is that your plan?" Dunban asked. "Lead us straight to the gates of our enemy? Deliver us into Egil's hands?"

"It will be quicker to show you than to explain. Then you will understand the history of Mechonis and the battle between the two titans, and the land of dragons."

"So are two lands have connected in the past?" Robin said. "Why?"

"Please, just wait. Up ahead is a lift that leads to the Central Factory within the chest of the Mechonis. The capital, Agniratha, lies just beyond there."

"All right." Shulk said. "Might as well." They walked to the lift, riding it up, to a large factory, bigger than half of the Bionis. It was filled with smoke and fumes.

"This is the Central Factory, within the chest of the Mechonis." Vanea said. "Can you see the ring up ahead? At the base of that ring is a transporter that leads to Agniratha. We must first head there. This place if full of autonomous security Mechon. Tread carefully."

"Got it." Lucina said. "I'm ready for some more answers."

**Recommended Music: _The Night Before the Decisive Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"All right Shepherds." Morgan said. "We'll be splitting up in teams of two. I tried to give everyone who I feel they work best with. Specifically, I have paired together people who know each other the best, like married couples. Here are the partnerships. Chrom and Sumia, Lissa and Lon'qu, Frederick and Sully, Virion and Cherche, Stahl and Olivia, Vaike and Panne, Miriel and Libra, Cordelia and Kellam, Donnel and Anna, Ricken and Maribelle, Gregor and Nowi, Tharja and Henry, Basilio and Flavia, Say'ri and Yen'fay, Gaius and Tiki, Cynthia and Owain, Inigo and Severa, Brady and Kjelle, Gerome and Nah, Yarne and Laurent, Gangrel and Emmeryn, Walhart and Priam, and Noire and Aversa. Is that clear?"

"I'm with Aversa?" Noire asked. "I-I'm not so sure I can do this..."

"Relax." Aversa said. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine. After all, we both have dark blood."

"What about you?" Chrom asked. "You're on your own."

"I'm going to go around with Otharon." Morgan said. "We are commanders. we're going to be giving orders and joining in where we are needed. Don't worry. I'll be out there with you. Now, I want as many of you in the air as there can be. That means Chrom, Owain, Noire, and Virion, Gaius, Kellam and Gregor are going to be riding on or with their partners. The rest of us are on the ground. Understood?"

"Understood!" They all yelled.

"You've got your army together quite nicely." Otharon said.

"Yep." Morgan said. She pulled up the map in front of her. "Kallian, I'm sending up air units."

"Understood." Kallian said back. "Any sign of Mechon?"

"Not yet-wait! Here they come!"

"Great. Let's show them what we're made of. Troops! Attack!"

Then the battle started. "Charge!" Morgan yelled. "Healers, fall back to the end and use rescue staffs to bring back any injured. Your partners will help protect you."

"Got it!" Lissa said. "Come on, Lon'qu!"

"Chrom. You and the air units will help Kallian fight off any airborne units. Frederick. Horsebacks and their partners will fight on the ground and help start the charge. Tharja. You and the mages will get up high and rain Hell from above. Walhart. You and Priam go all out, but don't get too cocky."

"Finally." Tharja said, giggling.

"Advance, Nopon heroes!" Dunga said, signaling for Nopon riding the dragons to attack. Homs, Nopon, High Entia and Shepherd alike all advanced with Andos acting as shields. In front stood Vangarre, grinning.

Dickson flew down next to Otharon. "I see you've finally decided to show up." Otharon said. "Let's see if we can bust the rust buckets like last time!"

"Think we can do it?" Dickson asked.

"We'll get them. With this many troops on our side, we don't even need Shulk's help."

"You tellin' me you're more worried about the kid's schedule?! Kinda soft for you, Otharon."

"Shut up! Get moving!" Dickson took off.

Meanwhile, Kallian was giving orders when he needed to. "Division 4, defend the barrier. Division 6, assist any wounded Homs."

"Bring it on!" Vangarre yelled, leading the charge with Walhart and Priam. They were being shielded by the Andos. "These High Entia may be a bunch of sissies, but they got some pretty nifty gear!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Priam laughed.

"Those idiots!" Otharon said. "They'll get their heads knocked off at this rate!"

"With Walhart and Priam?" Morgan said. "I doubt it. I'm going in. Tharja. Give us some cover fire."

"On it." Tharja said. They started firing magic at the Mechon.

"Air units, attack the large Mechon in the back. Without those, they're much weaker."

"Got it." Chrom said. "Sumia, let's get down low."

"On it!" Sumia said. She flew down low, and Chrom swung Falchion. Just like Lucina, it cut straight through the Mechon metal, as well as the magic and all other weapons from Ylisse and Plegia.

"I still don't understand it." Otharon said. "How all you're weapons work against these Mechon. But, I'll give you fire as well." He signaled for the turrets in the back to fire.

"Keep it up!" Dunga yelled. "Show everyone the power of the Nopon!"

"Go, Nopon, go!" All the Nopon yelled, toppling over one of the larger Mechon.

"Fight like our Heropon, Riki!" One of the Nopon yelled.

"It appears we have gained the upper hand." Kallian said.

"Yes." Morgan said, swinging Gradivis around, destroying Mechon left and right, just like the Monado. "If we keep this up, we have a good chance of winning."

"You'll make your father proud." Kallian said.

"Thank you."

"It is still too early to come to a conclusion." Alvis said. "The enemy still has hidden forces."

"Your Highness!" A High Entia soldier said. "Enemy reinforcements approaching from above. It's a Face squadron."

"They're here." Kallian said. The Faces threw the spears down into the ground, causing the lead Homs to retreat. The Faces started attacking the ground units. "Divisions 1 to 3, continue supporting the Homs, and encircle the Faces."

"Your Highness, think of yourself!" Kallian's guard said.

"Once the vanguard has been eliminated, we must join the fight. Better that than die as cowards. Move!"

Morgan came up to the Faces, and started attacking. Her blade was able to cut the armour, and she cut off the limbs of one Face. She seemed to glow when she fought, with a bright golden look. "Lissa, use a rescue staff and save as many of the Homs near 10 B on your map."

"On it." Lissa said. Morgan saw many of the Homs disappearing, and knew that Lissa was doing her job.

Dickson flew above Morgan, destroying some Faces. He grinned, shooting down some more Faces. "Stick this in your exhaust pipe and smoke it!" Dickson insulted. He flew up and dodged the spears a few airborne Faces threw at him. The last one he grabbed with a hook. "Who hasn't had a taste yet?! Eat this!" He threw the spear at them, destroying most of the Faces in his path. "Should have stayed at home! Lousy junk bots!"

"They're doing rather well." Lorithia said, watching the ongoing battle. "I do so enjoy a good show. But they have yet to unleash their power, and fulfill their true potential."

"Deadbeat drones!" Vangarre yelled. "Come out and face us like real machines! I'll sort out the lot of you, scum!"

Morgan finally took care of all the Mechon around her, but then, Gradivis decided to show her something new.

_The machine fired a large beam out of its mouth, missing the entire civilisation below. But, it came to life. It pulled out its sword from its opponent, dropping many, many people down into the ocean below._


	18. Chapter 18

**Recommended Music:_ Agniratha, Imperial Capital Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
_**

"So this is the is the Mechonis Capital." Shulk said, staring out at the sad wreckage of what looked to be a once grand place.

"Yes." Vanea said. "Agniratha. The heart of the Machina civilisation."

"It looks so desolate." Sharla said.

"Like there are no signs of anyone living here." Melia added.

"It truly is a soulless city." Dunban said.

"Here bad place. Riki want to go." Riki said.

"So the Machina built this whole city?" Reyn said. "Not too shabby."

"It looks like the buildings have been here for quite some time." Robin observed.

"Look!" Riki said. "Dinobeast! Dinobeast eat city!" along the path, stood a fallen Telethia, grayed out.

"A Dinobeast?" Reyn said. "Here?"

"But how?" Shulk said as they walked over to the dead Telethia.

"It's almost stone." Lucina said. "This...place. It all seems so familiar. Why would Telethia be here?"

"The fossilised Telethia are what remain of the beasts that attacked the capital in the ancient battle." Vanea said.

"Why did they attack your city?" Sharla asked. "Wasn't the ancient battle only between the Bionis and the Mechonis themselves?"

"The answer to your question can be found in that tower, the Data Centre. It is better that you see with your own eyes. Only then will you truly understand what happened between the Bionis and the Mechonis."

"All right." Robin said. "Then I guess we go to the tower."

As they walked over, there were many monitors in the base of the tower. They were all shut down. "Looks like the power's out." Dunban said.

"Riki find switch!" Riki yelled, pressing a button. All the monitors became active, spewing out information about the city. What was important though was that the elevator was up again.

"We need the elevator." Vanea said. That will lead to the main computer."

They traveled up the elevator as lights to the tower came on around them. "It looks like the power is up and running." Shulk said.

They walked into the room with the main computer, and Fiora gasped. "Fiora, what's the matter?" Melia asked.

"Everyone follow me." Fiora said. Her eyes were glowing bright red. Fiora walked up to the computer and put her hands to two panels. Light shown in the centre, creating an image of Agniratha.

"These are memories of a time long-forgotten." Fiora said, but it wasn't her voice. It was actually the voice of Meyneth. "They were left behind by the Machina before they abandoned this place so that others may know their story. In ancient times, when the Bionis and Mechonis came into existence, I was born as well." The image changed to the Bionis and Mechonis, and continued to change to what Fiora was saying. "Just as the Bionis had a soul, I came to exist in this world as the soul of the Mechonis. I created my children on Mechonis and acquired this body. They called themselves Machina. And Mechonis was transformed into a world brimming with life. The Machina gave rise to an advanced civilisation and built this great city."

"This city?" Sharla exclaimed.

"Can't believe it used to be so lively." Reyn said.

"They lived their lives in peace and harmony." Meyneth continued. "The gentle Machina worshipped me. Life also flourished on Bionis. The Machina generously shared the fruits of their civilisation with the peoples of the Bionis. They believed their two worlds would grow, hand in hand. Then a terrible fate descended from above." The image showed the Bionis, stabbing its sword into the shoulder of the Mechonis.

"Is that the Monado?" Dunban exclaimed.

"But why?" Shulk said. "Why would the Bionis...?"

"Wielding the sword of light," Meyneth said. "The Bionis attempted to destroy the Machina."

"No...!" Lucina yelled, as the image showed Telethia advancing upon Agniratha, and in the lead, two dragons. One of pure light, the other of pure dark.

"The Telethia, led by their parents, came and attacked Mechonis." Fiora said.

"You mean..." Robin said. "We were the ones that attacked Mechonis?!"

"Yes." Meyneth said. "I am sorry, but Naga and Grima, the children of the Bionis and parents to the Telethia, flew to Mechonis and led the charge to the extinction of the Machina."

"It can't be..." Lucina said.

"I tried to save the Machina, and confronted the Bionis. And so I confronted Zanza."

"Zanza?!" Shulk exclaimed.

"The battle waged on and on. Even as our life forces depleted, Zanza and I continued to fight. However, it did at last come to an end. Taking advantage of the final blow I dealt to the Bionis, its beings took Zanza and sealed him firmly away. However, the battle with Zanza had greatly consumed my life force. I warned the surviving Machina that the Bionis had not yet been destroyed, and that one day, he would be released."

"I-I'm the one who released him!" Shulk exclaimed, ashamed of himself.

"I then entered a long and deep slumber, in preperation for Zanza's inevitable reawakening, and the return of the dragons."

"Return?" Robin said. "Explain."

"After the Bionis was defeated, Naga and Grima became unable to do anything. Their godly weapons were stripped from them. If any god is without their source of power, they will eventually die. I took pity on them, because I was their mother as well. I made a new world, one only connected by a simple string to this one, and made a smaller source of power in that world, for them to live on. They had no memory of what occurred before, and made new life on that world, where they began to worship the two, as well as fake gods."

"Fake gods?" Robin asked. "What do you mean?"

"All of those other gods, Mila, Atera, Yune. They are all false entities created by either Zanza or me whenever we woke from slumber. Naga and Grima are the only real entities of your world. But, I knew your return here was inevitable, and soon, Naga and Grima will take over, and eradicate you from existence. They are currently sleeping, but once Zanza finds the godly weapons that disappeared from our sight, then it will all start again." The Monado seemed to begin to glow an ominous black, but no one noticed.

"No!" Lucina yelled. She ran out of the room.

"I'll get her." Robin said. "I also need some time." He ran out as well.

The computer was turned off. "It's all clear to me." Fiora said in her own voice. "What you wanted to do. Stop the battle between the Bionis and the Mechonis."

"Fiora." Shulk said. "I see now. It was her inside you."

"Yes." Vanea said. "Lady Meyneth desired a body in which she could be free. And after you were captured by Egil's Mechon, it was I who transferred her soul into your body."

"But why did it have to be my body?" Fiora asked.

"Because... You are close to Shulk. The Heir to the Monado."

**Recommended Music: Id Sorrow_ (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"It's not true!" Lucina yelled, taking off her mask and throwing it on the ground. "I can't... We can't..."

"I know." Robin said. "I know. I hate it too. But what can we do? Anywhere we go, we're still reachable."

"Then what? If we're still here, we'll destroy the world. No matter what, we lose."

"I still think, there might be one alternative." He grabbed her mask, and put it back on her face. "No one will like it. Everyone will be against it. But it's for the better good."

"Robin... Are you... What about Morgan? What about her? It's not fair!"

"Life has never been fair. But, we need to. You have always been one about duty over love."

"But you've changed my mind about that! I now know that love is more important than anything. Asking me to commit suicide?! What are we thinking?!"

"We need to. We have to! If we don't right now, they win, and we still die. Morgan would be with us. I would be with you. If we do it, but we do it for the better good, is it really considered suicide, or is it considered sacrifice?"

"I... I..." Lucina started crying. Robin took his hand to her cheek.

"I will be here for you. I will always be." He transformed his mask into a dagger, and Lucina followed suit. They held it to their necks, ready to slice.

Now Robin was crying. "Ready?" He asked.

Lucina nodded. "I'll count down. I love you."

"I know."

"One...two..."

"No!" Reyn yelled, tackling them to the ground, their knives skittering to the ground, where Shulk picked them up.

"What are you two doing?!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Let us do it!" Robin yelled. "Without us, none of this would've happened! Let us kill ourselves. It will be better."

"Never." Dunban said. "Killing yourself won't help. We have to do this. If we do, there might be a chance to get you home, and the Bionis will not awaken, therefore leaving you in peace."

"But..." Lucina started.

"No." Fiora said. "Please. Don't. Like Dunban said, it won't help. Please, just stay with us for a while longer."

"A-All right." Lucina said. She and Robin summoned their knives back to their hands, and it automatically transformed into a mask and strapped onto their heads.

"There we go." Reyn said, letting them go. "What were you thinking?"

"We..." Robin started.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Sharla said. "Just as long as you don't do it again. Understood?"

"I..." Robin sighed. "Yes. It won't."

"Good."

**Recommended Music: _Agniratha, Imperial Capital Day (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"It was all because of our world, because of the Bionis, that this city was devastated." Fiora said.

"Now I understand why Egil would want to stop the Bionis from reawakening." Shulk said.

"I get it too, but why does killing any of us going to solve his problem?" Reyn asked.

"Precisely." Dunban said. "What happened to the Machina was a tragedy, but we cannot forgive the Mechon attack on Bionis."

"What worries me is the Monado that the Bionis used." Melia said. "It's no different than how the legends describe, but still..."

"It must hold a deadly power." Shulk said.

"But you have used it wisely, Shulk." Dunban said. "It has not overwhelmed you as it did me."

"He's right!" Reyn agreed. "If you hadn't been using the Monado, we wouldn't have lasted five minutes."

"But it was Zanza who bestowed this sword upon me." Shulk argued.

"However, it is not Zanza who now wields the Monado." Vanea said. "It is you, Shulk. That is also the reason why Meyneth chose Fiora as a vessel. So that the tragedy of he who wields the Monado would not be repeated."

"The tragedy of he who wields the Monado?" Shulk asked.

"Shulk... Believe. Believe in the path you have chosen and those who walk it with you. Meyneth once said this of the Monado. The Monado is not simply a unique weapon. It is the light within each and every person in these two worlds."

"Light? What do you mean?"

"It is the light of life, the will to survive no matter what. Perhaps Lady Meyneth was drawn to your light." She turned to the centre of the city. "Beyond there lies the Meyneth Shrine. Egil will be there. Is it still your intention to defeat him? That has not changed?"

"We understand the history of Mechonis now. If he is willing to listen, we will try to reason with him. But if not..."

"I understand. Then if that is your decision, so be it. I will try to persuade Egil one last time. But I am prepared for his refusal." She walked off, as she summoned a transporter to the Shrine.

"Vanea..." Fiora said.

"I know Vanea said she'll try to persuade him, but she didn't sound confident."

"We have to go after her." Shulk said.

"But how do we get to the shrine from here?" Reyn asked.

"Up ahead is a transporter leading to the shrine." Fiora said. "But it's inactive. We need to trigger the Verification Devices to activate it. We'll find one at the top of each of the four towers. If we trigger them all, we can use the transporters."

"How Fiora know that?" Riki asked.

"Meyneth's memories... She tells me these things."

"Do you know how to trigger them?" Shulk asked.

"Maybe...a switch, at the top. It could be some sort of code, I think... Wait! It's 135381514!"

"OK. Then let's get searching."

"All right." Robin said. "We'll split into teams of two. Melia, Dunban, and Riki will be a threesome. Reyn and Sharla, Fiora and Shulk, and Lucina and I-"

"No." Shulk said. "I'll be with you, Fiora and Lucina will be a group."

"But-"

"We won't have you two together. You two did just try to kill yourselves, remember? Let's go."

"Right." Fiora said. "Come on, Lucina!" She ran towards the far right tower, and Lucina trailed behind her. Reyn and Sharla ran to the bottom right, Dunban, Melia, and Riki ran to the top left, and Shulk and Robin took the last one.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Shulk said.

"You don't understand." Robin said. "All this time, I thought I've been fighting for what's right. Now I found out that I've been the villain this whole time. I was the one who destroyed this place. Now, I know that I'm just like a ticking time bomb. At any moment, Grima can take control and kill me from the inside. So I figured, why not kill ourselves now, as a sacrifice to stop Naga and Grima. They can't come out. There is no possible way."

"I see. I don't know what I can say, but I will do everything in my power to stop Naga and Grima without killing you or Lucina."

"Thank you." As they were talking, they were climbing the tower, carefully sneaking past any Mechon patrolling. Eventually they got to the top.

"Looks like we're the last ones." Shulk said. "Every other tower seems to be up."

"Then let's hurry." Robin said. "What was the code again?"

"135381514." Shulk said. Robin typed it in, and sure enough, the last tower came to life, and the transporter in the centre activated.

"Hold on." Robin said. He pulled out a wind tome, and flew off with it, grabbing Shulk. They landed right in front of the transporter, where everyone else was waiting.

**Recommended Music: _You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"What took so long?" Reyn asked.

"Don't worry about-Look out!" Shulk yelled, pulling out the Monado and deflecting a shot of ether heading straight at them. That was when Jade Face flew above them, landing down in front of them.

"It's him!" Sharla yelled. "Gadolt!"

_That's the second time I've sensed an attack without seeing a vision first. _Shulk thought.

"Your mastery of the Monado is astonishing." Gadolt said. "You must not be permitted to live."

"Gadolt, stop!" Sharla pleaded. "Why are you fighting us?! Remember who you are!"

"It's no good!" Reyn said. "He's completely under Egil's control now. Remember what Vanea told us!"

"I can't believe it. I won't believe it! Gadolt, please! Answer me!"

"He can't." Lucina said, charging Jade Face. "I'm sorry, but he must be killed!" She jumped up in the air, spinning and brought her blade down towards him, but Jade Face brought up his arm and deflected it, pushing her into Shulk. Robin and Melia started shooting bolts of magic at Jade Face, trying to pile on damage. Jade Face turned and shot ether at them, pushing them back.

"Come on, Sharla!" Reyn yelled. "We have to do this!"

"I don't want to!" Sharla yelled. "It's Gadolt!"

"Gadolt's gone! We could try and reason with him, but he's just a weapon that Egil's using now. Would you rather want him dead than forever serving Egil?"

"I-Gah!" Jade Face shot a bolt of ether right at Sharla's feet, but not directly at her. The blast pushed her onto the ground.

"How can you lay a hand on Sharla?!" Reyn yelled at Gadolt. "You're supposed to love her, marry her even."

"I don't know or care!" Gadolt yelled. "It changes nothing."

"No!" Sharla yelled. "You've always protected me and Juju. This isn't you!"

"I said I don't know you! I have been granted this body of steel so that Egil's will may be done. This body feels great! Its movement is so precise! We are unstoppable, for we are one! Perfect, in body and mind!"

"You don't have to do this!" Reyn said. "Look at Fiora, she found herself again. Whatever you are, you must still feel pain!"

"Absurd!"

"Well then finish us off! Sharla 'n' all! We all saw you miss a second ago! Ain't you supposed to be a crack shot? Or did that pile of junk you call a body mess up your aim?"

"Shut your mouth!" He fired a flurry of shots, hitting everyone backwards, all except for Sharla.

"Stubborn idiot! That was your last chance!"

"He's not giving up." Dunban said. "The stories about Gadolt of Colony 6 are true."

"Except... He still can't kill her." Shulk said. "He's missing Sharla on purpose!"

"Gadolt..." Fiora said to herself. "You're just like I was. You can remember who you are."

"Gadolt, please!" Sharla yelled. "Don't you remember me?! It's Sharla!"

"Wither and die, as all life on Bionis will!" Gadolt yelled. "Feel our wrath!"

"Shulk," A new voice said. Fiora walked forward, glowing with a red light. "Can you still use the Monado?"

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. "No, you're..."

"Even after losing all living flesh, a Homs' heart will still remain." Meyneth said to Sharla. "It is still present within this Face."

"Is that true?!" Sharla asked.

"Yes. It is clear from his actions towards you. The remnants of his heart pull him back."

"Gadolt..."

"I will break the curse that allows Egil to control the Faces. I need you to buy me some time."

"OK." Shulk said. "We'll try. Reyn! We've got to help Fiora!"

"Eh?" Reyn asked.

"Come on!"

"Right!"

"Melia!" Robin yelled. "Stay back, and pile on damage. If he comes to close, shout."

"But-"

"We promised your father we would protect you." Lucina said. "For him, we won't let you die."

"I'll stay with you." Sharla said. "Truth be told, I don't want to fight him."

"Of course." Melia said. "Not a problem. If it will ensure our victory, I will do so."

"Good." Robin ran into attack. "Riki! Make sure Fiora isn't interrupted."

"Riki do that!" Riki yelled.

"Dunban! You and Reyn do what you do best, and make sure his attention is on you."

"Understood!" Dunban yelled.

"Shulk, you, Lucina and I will attack from behind."

"Got it!" Shulk yelled. "Let's do this!"

Robin looked around. It felt good to be a tactician for a smaller army. He didn't have to worry about so many people. Only eight people. Giving them more important jobs, and not having to worry about every one getting enough field experience for the tougher battles ahead.

"Fiora more glowy!" Riki yelled.

"She's almost done." Lucina yelled. "Let's make sure Gadolt stays in one place."

"We can't do that without taking out his shields." Shulk said.

"Then I'll take them out." She brought her blade back, thrusting it into the back of Jade Face. The generators in the front of Jade Face started smoking.

"Back Slash!" Shulk yelled, slicing the Monado downward on the back, leaving a small space open for Robin.

"Thoron!" Robin yelled, firing a beam of electricity into the spot, frying the circuits.

Fiora was finally ready. She started floating in the air, concentrating energy into one spot, and directed a blast directly at Jade Face. Gadolt screamed, as Jade Face fell to the ground.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. "Was that you or..." The glowing around Fiora stopped.

"As for him, he'll be fine." Fiora said. "Don't worry."

The front of Jade Face exploded, launching Gadolt onto the ground. "Gadolt!" Sharla yelled, running towards him.

"Forgive me...Sharla." Gadolt said as Sharla helped him up. "I..."

"It's OK. It's all right now. I'm just so happy to have you back."

"While I was under his control, I realised something. Egil...once wished only to break the circle of suffering. He believed that...if blood is spilt now, a new world will be born. But something terrible happened. And now... Now...he is consumed with vengeance."

"Egil..." Fiora said sadly.

"Go! Get out of here! Stop them doing what they did to me to anyone else!"

Sharla was silent for a moment. "I promise I'll be back for you. Until then... Stay safe."

Everyone started walking up to the transporter, but then, Reyn stopped. He turned around. He threw a water bottle into the air, and Gadolt caught it. "Drink it." Reyn said. "You must be thirsty."

"Thanks." Gadolt said.

"Don't go dying on us. After we take Egil down, we'll get you looked at."

"You don't look like any doctor I've ever seen."

"I know a good doctor nearby. She is Machina though."

"It'll do. I'll be right here. Hey. Kid. What's your name?"

"Reyn."

"Do me a favour, Reyn. Take care of Sharla."

Reyn gave a thumbs up, and started walking away. Sharla turned around one last time, worry in her eyes, then followed Reyn to the transporter, as Gadolt rested peacefully for the first time since Colony 6.

**Recommended Music: None**

Kallian looked out on the ongoing battle. Everything was going as planned. They were winning. Then Alvis put his hand to his face, as if having a headache. "Seer, what is it?"

"I have...an unpleasant feeling."

"A vision?"

"No... But something is not right. The Mechon are neither attacking or defending. It is as if they abandoned the fight as soon as it began."

"I agree with Alvis." Morgan said, pulling back to their now advanced Front Guard. "They're just like sitting ducks."

"Impossible." Kallian said. "This is a key strategic position. They would never abandon it. Perhaps they have forces hidden on Mechonis?"

"Hidden forces... Could it be?!" Alvis said. "Your Highness, Shulk and the others are in danger. Will you grant me the use of a Havres?"

"You intend to aid them? I need you here!"

"I did not have a vision, but nevertheless... I can sense something. The Mechonis is awakening."

**Recommended Music: _Agniratha, Mechonis Capital Night (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Vanea..." Egil said as he stood in front of the Meyneth Shrine. "Where have you been?

"Egil, why do you go so far to destroy the Bionis?" Vanea asked. "We survived that battle. We should have created a new world in which we could live in peace. And we still can..."

"The rage of those who were annihilated by the Monado will never dissipate."

"Think not about avenging the dead. Think of the living. Please, Egil! I don't want to lose you. Are you so resigned to giving your life for this?"

"Life or death, I care for neither of these. The agonised cries of my brethren resound within my ears. Until they are silenced, I am deaf to all else."

"Egil..." Vanea turned around to see Shulk and everyone walk up to the shrine.

Egil didn't need to turn around. "So you have finally arrived, Heir to the Monado."

"You are Egil, Leader of Mechonis." Shulk said.

"That I am. Of course. You have never seen me outside my Face-Yaldabaoth. But even if I am without it, you will never defeat me."

"Wait. I didn't come to fight you."

"Cowardice? Then relinquish the Monado and kneel before me."

"I didn't come to surrender to you either. I just want to know something."

"You have my undivided attention. Ask your question."

"I've seen the legends of the Machina right here in the capital. I think I understand why you want to fight the Bionis. But why send the Mechon to attack the people of Bionis?"

"Hahaha!"

"I don't see the joke! We share the same world! The Homs, Nopon, High Entia, and the species of the alternate world live in harmony, so why not the Machina too?"

"Tell me boy. Are you familiar with the concept of starvation tactics?"

"Of course. A military strategy in which you cut the supply lines and starve out the enemy."

"So then you understand that that is the best method by which to ensure victory. I have no resentment or hatred for the peoples of Bionis. I am simply depleting the Bionis' energy. Striking back at the titan that robbed my people of their lives!"

"I don't understand."

"Perhaps you need my to put things more simply. All life on Bionis exists purely to feed its master!"

"What?!"

"Ether. The base element of all things that exist in this world. My bodies, your bodies... You are aware that ether is the foundation of them all?"

"Yes."

"Ether is power. You are the source of that power. All life that is born from the Bionis dies, and is returned to the Bionis. Unlike the Mechonis, the Bionis feeds on ether provided by those who return to it. Upon the moment of its eventual awakening, it will require an incredible number of lives."

"But that means..."

"What're ya talking about?" Reyn said. "Are ya sayin' we're just food?!"

"It was the Bionis that created you for such a purpose. Not I."

"So you attacked Bionis to reduce the Bionis' power supply?" Robin asked.

"Correct! You are nothing more than bugs to be devoured by my sworn adversary. Do not speak to me of your foolish dreams of unity."

"Foolish?" Shulk said. "We only grieve for those we've lost, as you do! Machina or Homs, we've suffered the same. Don't tell me it's different!"

"Indeed. We have both suffered."

"So then..."

**Recommended Music: _Tragic Decision (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"You doubt my convictions, my reasons." Egil said. "In order to avenge my people, I have risked everything. Can you say the same?"

"Yes, we can." Shulk replied. "To get this far, we've fought long and hard."

"And yet, you do not fight me. Your words are useless. It is only strength that can prevail."

"Shulk..." Reyn said. "This whole thing stinks, but he's got a point!"

"Agreed." Shulk said. "Egil, leader of Mechonis! The lives of the Machina and the lives of all that live on Bionis are one and the same. We won't stop. Not until you realise that!" He drew the Monado and ran towards Egil, who deflected the blow with ease.

"Do you not remember?" Egil asked. "The Apocrypha. The Monado is nearly useless in this state. You cannot harm me with it."

"We'll see about that." Shulk said.

"Shulk!" Lucina yelled. "We're right behind you."

"No!" Egil summoned Mechon, and had them attack the rest of them. They formed a barrier around him, Shulk, Robin and Lucina, stopping everyone else from attacking Egil.

"I'm guessing you know you're story now, dragons." Egil taunted. "So why are you fighting?"

"We may be waiting to die." Robin said. "But...we won't let you kill everyone just to stop the Bionis from waking."

"But you know the danger. The dragons can wake up and take you at any second. You should leave, kill yourselves so that they may never wake."

"We tried that." Lucina said. "Didn't work out. Even if we die by the dragons, we know that others will take a stand and defeat them. It has been done before, and it will again!"

"But what if the Bionis woke up? What then?"

"Enough talk!" Shulk yelled, and stabbed the Monado into Egil's shoulder.

Egil gasped. "How could this happen even with the Apocrypha?"

"You know, Egil. You know the reason."

"The power of the will to protect your own? Is that what you refer to? And what of you, Vanea? You would side with those of Bionis and attack me? You have forfeited your right to exist."

"Perhaps." Vanea said. "If that is to be my fate, I gladly accept, Brother. As would any of the villagers."

"So the few remaining members of my people have now betrayed me. Interesting."

"You're wrong! The villagers and I... We just wanted all this fighting to stop! Egil... All we wanted was to live with you in peace. Nothing more than that!"

"Nonsense..." He grabbed Shulk's face, lifting him off the ground. "There will never be peace until the Bionis is destroyed!"

"Brother!"

Egil laughed. He grabbed the Monado and pulled it out of his shoulder. "Your blade... It did not cut deep enough." He threw Shulk on the ground, and Yaldabaoth flew up behind Egil. "Permit me to apologise for calling you bugs just now. You proved to be a worthy adversary after all, Shulk!" He jumped up into Yaldabaoth, and kicked Robin and Lucina into a wall. They bounced back off the wall and hit Shulk and Fiora.

"No!" Reyn yelled, and charged, but Yaldabaoth punched the ground, and a shockwave knocked them all on their backs.

"Prepare to die, Shulk. No, Zanza!" Egil yelled, charging a beam of ether in his hand.

"Zanza?" Shulk asked.

Fiora got up slowly and walked in front of Egil. "I won't let you kill Shulk!" She yelled. She started glowing red, catching Egil off guard.

"You..." Egil said. "That light... So you have returned... Our grievances have come and gone. But you are willing to lay down your life to prevent me from achieving my dream? You were the one who said we would live together! Lady Meyneth!"

"Yes. Meyneth, the villagers, everyone loved you. That is why they wished to live alongside you. It's all so clear now, to Meyneth, and to me."

"I waited, until the day when you would awaken once more and create a world full of light. But you are nothing more than a traitor! To me, to all those that worshipped you, and to our fallen brethren!"

"Please, you have to listen to me! Egil!"

"I will not listen. Your words mean nothing. You have sided with my sworn enemy! And gods can never exist alongside mortals! Meyneth!"

"Egil!" But it was too late. Yaldabaoth brought down the blast of ether, consuming everyone. Yaldabaoth jumped back into the Meyneth Shrine, which led directly to the centre of the Mechonis.

"Mechonis. It is I, Egil. I, your devoted servant, offer my body and mind to replace Meyneth as your new soul! Take my spirit and be reawakened, Mechonis!" As he was speaking, parts of Mechon that resembled the Mechonis attached to Yaldabaoth, acting as the controls to the Mechonis.

As soon as Egil bonded with the Mechonis, Agniratha started shaking. Shulk was able to get up, and saw the towers in the centre of the city were malfunctioning. "We have to run!" He yelled as everyone else got up. "Get out of here! The whole city's gonna come down!

**Recommended Music: _Once We Part Ways (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Shulk!" Reyn yelled as they ran down to the transporter. "Run where?!"

"We have to get out of the city!" Shulk yelled back. "Get as far away as we can! Robin, Lucina! Can you fly us out of here?"

"Not yet." Robin said. "Our wings haven't healed yet. Besides, we couldn't carry all of you."

They ran through the transporter, but Sharla stopped. "Gadolt!" She yelled, not seeing him. "Where are you?! Gadolt!"

"Sharla!" Reyn yelled. "What're you doing?!"

"He's gone! He's not here anymore!"

"There's no time! We have to get ourselves out!"

"No! I have to find him! Gadolt!"

Reyn grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and smacked her across the face. "Pull yourself together! Remember, Sharla, we've got a job to do! What's gonna happen if the Mechonis starts moving?"

"But!"

"What's gonna happen to Juju and Otharon?! Gadolt's a Homs soldier. He wouldn't have hung around her to die! He would've got out."

"All right..."

"Right! Now come on!"

They quickly caught up with the rest of the group, but they weren't fast enough. The centre exploded with a bright light, almost catching them. But then, a large, jade Mechon came in between them and the explosion, stopping it from hitting the group. "Gadolt!" Sharla yelled.

"I'm glad...I'm on time." He said, grunting as the explosion was burning him alive.

"Gadolt!"

"I've fulfilled...my promise... Live... Sharla..." Then the explosion consumed him and the Mechon, the heat to strong for anyone to survive, even with a metal body. Sharla tried to run in, but Reyn grabbed her, then suddenly, light consumed them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Recommended Music:_ One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

A large beam fired out of the Mechonis mouth, missing everyone on the sword below, but scaring the hell out of every one of them. It passed through the shoulder of the Bionis, continuing on until it was out of sight. "A sign?" Kallian said to himself, remembering what Alvis said before he left. _If a catastrophe were imminent, it would naturally be preceded by a sign._ "It can't be!"

"No..." Morgan said, remembering the vision Gradivis showed to her. "All Shepherds!" She yelled. "Retreat to the Bionis arm!"

"Why?" Chrom asked.

"I can't explain, but I know that the Mechonis will soon awaken, pulling out the sword and sending us all to our deaths. If you want to live, retreat to the Bionis arm!" She stood at the back, counting off every Shepherd as they came. "One, two, three..."

"Convey these orders to all troops!" Kallian yelled. "Pull the front line back to the Bionis' arm! All units, withdraw from the front at once!"

"Sir, are you sure?" One of the guards asked. "Victory is within our hands, Your Highness. We must strike the final blow!"

"Do you not realise where we are?!"

"Sir?"

"Listen to me. We are on the sword of the Mechonis!"

"It's moving!" One Homs said as the ground shook.

"Come on..." Morgan said. Panne and Vaike just came. "twenty, twenty-two..."

"Are we too late?!" Kallian asked. "Melia, be safe! All units, retreat! Immediately! The Mechonis is about to awaken!"

"Dammit." Dickson said, shooting a Mechon off his Havres. "I was counting on you, runt." Instead of flying to Bionis, he flew towards Mechonis, searching for Shulk and the others.

That was when Shulk woke up. He found himself surrounded by red light, floating in mid air. "What's happening?" Sharla asked.

"It's like we're floating in mid-air!" Reyn said.

"Fiora..." Shulk said. "Are you doing this?"

"Lady Meyneth." Vanea said. "You have awakened once more."

"This light... Was it you who saved us when we fell from the fortress? Meyneth? Where's Fiora?"

"It's OK." Fiora said. "I'm here too." Meyneth took over. "After all that occurred at the fortress, my soul was exhausted. But I was revived by a cry of a young Homs, and his wish to protect you all."

"Gadolt..." Sharla said, hugging herself.

"If he had not acted as a shield, I would have been unable to save you. I am sorry."

"Gadolt saved us." Reyn said. "Now he's..."

"The Mechonis!" Shulk yelled, looking up. "Where's Egil?!"

The Mechonis' head reared back, roaring, knocking many Homs on their backs. "Shulk!" Egil's voice echoed from the Mechonis. "Do you hear it? The awakening of the Mechonis!"

"Thirty-eight, fourty..." Morgan counted. "Tharja, Henry, Ricken, Maribelle, and Owain and Cynthia. Come on!"

"This is my pain." Egil continued, lifting the arm of the Mechonis into the air. "The pain of my people echoing through the millennia." The arm came down, grabbing the handle of the sword, destroying many Havres in the air and crushing Mechon.

"Fourty-six!" Morgan yelled, as Tharja and Henry got on the thumb.

"Come on!" Chrom yelled. "Get on!" That was when the sword tilted, throwing Morgan off balance.

"Fall to your deaths! Worthless insects!" Egil yelled, pulling the sword out of the Bionis, shaking everybody off of it, including Morgan.

"Stop this!" Shulk yelled. "Kallian and the others are still on the sword! Are friends are gonna die! Stop!"

Everyone fell off into the ocean. The High Entia and Nopon tried to pick up everyone they could, but they couldn't pick up everyone.

"Morgan!" Robin yelled. "Chrom! No!"

"I'll kill him!" Reyn yelled. "That murdering monster is gonna pay!"

"Otharon!" Sharla yelled.

"Morgan!" Sumia yelled, flying down with her pegasus to try and catch Morgan. "Hold on!" Then debris hit her, and she lost control of her Pegasus. The pegasus flew up back to safety.

"Morgan." Otharon said. "So, this is how it ends?"

"I guess." Morgan said. "It was an honour fighting with you."

"And I you." And then, they both hit the ground.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. Fiora looked to be in pain.

"Sorry. I can't...do it..." The light around them dissipated, and they fell down to the ocean five thousand metres below. That was when a ship flew up below them, catching them all.

"That hurts!" Reyn complained.

"Where are we?" Shulk asked.

"That was a close one." Miqol laughed. "But we made it!"

Alvis came out from behind Miqol. "You are aboard Junks, the Machina ship."

"It was he who informed us that you were in danger." Linada said, walking out of the ship. "I am glad we found you in time."

"Thank you." Lucina said, still looking out at the chaos of the Mechonis.

Then, another ship flew above, and Dickson jumped out, landing directly on Reyn. "Hey!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Shulk and Fiora. "What a stroke of luck! You're still alive!"

"Dickson!" Shulk said happily. Then Junks took off to the village.

**Recommended Music: _Regret (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"So you were unable to stop Egil." Linada said.

"Sorry, Father." Vanea apologised. "I have failed you."

"Vanea, there's no need to apologise."

"So what do we do now?" Dickson asked. "At this rate, that blasted Egil's gonna destroy Bionis."

"Alvis, what happened to the allied force?" Shulk asked.

"I informed His Highness of the possibility that the Mechonis would awaken. His Highness is wise. He will have acted to minimise casualties."

"what about the Shepherds?" Lucina asked. "How many of them made it?"

"Forty-six out of forty-seven. I'm afraid your daughter, Morgan, stayed behind until all other Shepherds were safely on the Bionis. She is the only one of the Shepherds to be on the sword as it was extracted from the Bionis. They don't know where she is. I am sorry."

"No..." Robin murmured. "Come on, Lucina."

"Hold up." Reyn said. "Where are you two going?"

"To find our daughter. Come on." Robin and Lucina darted out, in search of Morgan.

"There is still time." Fiora said.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. "No, you're..."

_So it is her... _Alvis thought.

"The Mechonis and I exist as one." Meyneth said. "Egil is using ether energy absorbed from the Bionis to force it to move. There is still time before the Mechonis fully adapts to the ether."

"Egil is at the core of the Mechonis." Vanea said. "He will be controlling the Mechonis from there. Only by destroying the core will you be able to stop the Mechonis."

"But how are we to get there?" Dunban asked. "The Mechonis capital is destroyed."

"Father, how much remaining energy does Junks have?"

"Don't worry." Miqol said. "I made sure to fill her up."

"On the back of the Mechonis is a huge cooling duct. We should be small enough to enter the control core section via the duct's heat transfer conduits. Junks can take us as far as the duct."

"You have our gratitude." Dunban said. "We must go there at once."

"Then let's get a move on." Reyn said. "This one's for Gadolt."

"Hear, hear."

"Too right!" Sharla said. "Gadolt's wishes live on through me. We will fight to the end."

The door opened, and Robin and Lucina walked in. Following them were Morgan and Otharon. Morgan looked fine, but Otharon was holding his side.

"You're back." Dunban said. "I'm guessing you were successful?"

"Yes." Lucina said. "Though I do have some questions for Morgan."

"I can see." Dunban said, looking at Morgan's gold hair. "Otharon, do you know the casualty numbers?"

"Yes." Otharon said. "They are rather small. Twenty High Entia, thirty-five Nopon, and fifty Homs. Rather small numbers for how many of us there were. I got out with a broken rib, blast it."

"That's good." Shulk said. "Robin, Lucina, are you ready to finish this?"

"Yes we are." Robin said.

"And I am too!" Morgan yelled. "I'm coming with you this time, and you can't stop me!"

"Actually, I wasn't. I want you with me this time. I realised I wasn't doing you any favours by leaving you behind. This time, we do it together as a family, as father, mother, and daughter."

"I...thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Besides, you need to explain your hair to us on the way." Lucina said.

"Oh... Um...would you believe me if I said it was a misspell?"

"I'll head back to the colony." Otharon said. "Just pick me up when you drop this group off at the Mechonis."

"All right, old man." Miqol said. "If we survive! Hahaha!"

_So that's where you've been hiding. _Dickson thought as he looked at the light around Fiora. _Then I guess it's almost time to finish this._

**Recommended Music: None**

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Kallian said. "The Mechonis is moving."

"Oi! You!" Vangarre yelled as he hung by his arm, being pulled up by a Homs onto a Nopon dragon. "I'm warning you! You better not drop me! Let me go and you'll be doing sit-ups for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, Colonel!" The soldier said fearfully.

"Chrom..." Sumia said. "Morgan..."

"She's fine." Chrom said. "We have these communicators, remember? She talked to me and said she is with Robin and Lucina. She will be in the main battle. Right now, Kallian is in charge of us."

**Recommended Music: ****_Reminiscence (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

As Junks was in the air, Fiora walked out onto the bay of the ship. Vanea walked out behind her, and Fiora noticed. "Vanea?"

"I am sorry. For Lady Meyneth's will to be realised, I had no choice but to use your body. Even so..."

"Actually, I'm grateful. Thanks to this body, I got to see Shulk and the others again."

"Where is Lady Meyneth now?"

"Shall I call her? She is usually asleep. Maybe she just doesn't want to disturb me. It's an unusual feeling... Two hearts in one body. It's not every day you get to experience something like this."

"I see. That is a great relief."

"It is as if I can see into her heart. We each know what the other's thinking. But it's strange. It feels like there's a part of my heart that's hidden. It's the part that holds Meyneth's feelings, and I can't see them. Maybe it's only natural. Everyone has one or two secrets, right? But I know how much she cares about this world. That's why I'm happy to let her use my body."

"Fiora. I think Lady Meyneth is glad that she met you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So that's why." Lucina said to Morgan in Junks. "You're hair's gold because the sword is changing you?"

"Yeah." Morgan said. "I don't know why. But, I will keep using this sword. It shows me things I don't understand. It showed me the Mechonis awakening, but I don't know."

"I'm guessing that the sword is bonding with you." Robin said. "It has some sense of magic around it. As with the visions, I don't know, or how you survived. Maybe that sword grants you some godlike powers?"

"Attention!" Miqol said. "Everyone brace yourselves! We are entering enemy territory.

**Recommended Music: _Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Shulk." Alvis said as Junks flew in the air, avoiding as many Mechon attacks as it can. "His Highness has reported that areas are being evacuated. We can only hope that they make it."

"We won't let 'em down." Reyn said. "This is one fight we can't afford to lose."

"Heropon Riki all set!" Riki yelled. "Riki bounce some heads!"

"We'll go with you." Dickson said. "Can't beat strength in numbers."

"Really?" Shulk asked.

"You're a tough old-timer." Reyn said.

"What's this?" Dunban said. "The old fossil wants to tag along? As long as you don't slow us down."

"Let's see who makes it through the battle!" Dickson challenged.

That was when Junks made it into the duct. The two cannons in front fired, destroying debris in the way. The cannons continued to fire, destroying Mechon in the way. Eventually, all Mechon were destroyed, and Junks parked on a strip of platform that formed a path directly to the entrance of the Mechonis Core. "We're here." Dunban said. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." Melia said.

"Anytime!" Reyn said.

"Leave it to Heropon Riki!" Riki yelled.

Shulk gasped. "Hey Shulk, what is it this time?" Reyn asked. "Stop worrying and come on."

"The Monado isn't at full strength." Shulk said. "I don't know if it can beat Egil."

"You talkin' about that Apocry-whatchamacallit thing? Don't worry! He's no match for all of us together."

"He's right, Shulk." Morgan said. "I don't know how powerful he is, but I know that the bonds we have created are the strongest weapon anyone can have."

"You've learned well, haven't you?" Robin asked.

"Only from the best!"

"At least the previous encounter allowed us to gauge how he fights." Dunban said. "We won't make the same mistakes again!"

"The core is directly linked to the Apocrypha Generator." Vanea said. "Destroy the generator, and the Apocrypha field will deactivate, allowing Shulk's Monado to function properly again."

"Now ya tell us!" Reyn said. "I wish you'd said something earlier. Shulk! Did ya hear that? Looks like you'll get your wish!"

"Something's not right." Shulk said.

"What?"

"Egil...he called me Zanza. The same Zanza who devastated Mechonis. What did he mean?"

"He was just trying to get to ya."

"I told you before, right? I haven't had any visions lately."

"We haven't either." Lucina said.

"But we still know... If we concentrate... I feel like something will happen, and it does..."

"Are you saying you three don't need a vision to know what comes next? Pull the other one."

"Reyn, you're going to scratch your head with your right hand." Shulk said with his eyes closed. Reyn did exactly that.

"What are you on about, Shulk? Stop playing around. Wait... Oh... But how did you do that?"

"I can't work it out. Ever since we came to Mechonis, our abilities have been changing. Why would that happen? If it's true that Zanza used the Monado to lay waste to Mechonis, then is it right for me to use it? Is what I'm trying to do really the right thing?"

"Shulk..." Fiora said. "Here, come walk out with me. Let's just get going."

"All right."

**Recommended Music: _Monado Reacts (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Shulk, Robin, Lucina and Fiora all walked out of Junks, then the unexplainable happened. Lightning started surrounding the three, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Guys!" Fiora yelled. The three screamed in pain, having spasms on the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Melia yelled, and everyone ran towards the three.

"Mother! Father!" Morgan yelled, trying to touch them, but was shocked to the touch in trying to do so. "Just hold on!"

"No! No!" Dunban yelled. "It's happening to them too. Just hold on!" Eventually, the lightning stopped, and their breathing slowed. "You three all right?"

"Yes." Shulk said with heavy breathing. "It's OK. We're fine now."

"You're control over the Monado has always been flawless. It never crossed my mind that it would happen to you too. It also happened to Robin and Lucina? Are you sure you're all all right?"

"Perhaps you are suffering this much because you put all your energy into fighting the effect of the Apocrypha, and the Monado symbol in the Monado that allows you to control Naga and Grima effected Robin and Lucina as well?"

"Ain't you learnt yet, Shulk?" Reyn asked. "How many times do I have to tell ya? If something's up, you've got to spit it out, man! I ain't just talking about visions. I mean whatever's on your mind. All right? Let's all make one thing clear. I still got your back."

"Thanks." Shulk said. "No. This wasn't caused by the Apocrypha. It's a completely different kind of power. What's happening to us?"

**Recommended Music: _Central Factory (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"I know I should be glad we made it this far, but if we don't find the Apocrypha Generator soon..." Reyn said.

"Exactly." Sharla said. "The fight against Egil's not going to be easy with the Monado in its current state. And we don't know what kind of toll it'll take on their bodies. We have to destroy that generator."

"It's up ahead." Shulk said instantly. "There's a strong energy coming from up ahead. That has to be it."

"Really?" Reyn asked.

"Yes."

"Then this is it! Egil's gonna be scrap metal when I'm through with him!"

They continued on their way, with Shulk hanging out towards the back. Morgan was so in awe, and excited to see everything, even with the clear and present danger. It helped Robin and Lucina feel upbeat about their situation. They didn't tell Morgan about their inevitable death, and their attempted suicide. They thought it best to keep it to themselves for now. At least until they won.

_It's just as I thought. _Shulk thought to himself. _The Monado feels the same as it did before the Apocrypha took affect. No, it feels even more powerful. The Bionis' Monado, and this Monado. They have to be connected somehow. "Because, you're not here. Not anymore." _Young Shulk said in Shulk's memory of the dream. _Why am I remembering that dream? Why now? Without the power, I can't stop Egil. I have to concentrate. All I have to think about is how to stop the Mechonis. If the Monado does bring about the end, then I know what to do._

He turned around, and saw Fiora studying him and his actions when he was thinking to himself. "Fiora!"

"Shulk, what were you thinking about?"

"Uh... Nothing."

"So. It's like that, is it?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Listen, Shulk. If it's too hard for you to handle on your own, talk to me!"

"Fiora..."

"You can tell any of the others as well. We're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"You're right. You're here for me."

"Of course! And don't overdo it, OK? We all saw what happened. Is your arm OK?"

"Yeah, it's not bad. I'll live."

"Oi! You two!" Reyn yelled. "Is something up?"

"No, it's nothing." Fiora yelled back. "Come on."

Shulk nodded, and grabbed Fiora's hand, running with her. They past Melia, and time seemed to slow for her. "Shulk... You can..." But he already left. Melia sighed.

Dunban took notice of the sigh. He slowly walked over to her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Melia lied.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know I am."

"You like Shulk, don't you?"

"What made it so obvious?"

"It's been clear to me since we first met you."

"I know. I... I don't know... I guess I feel like he's the one who's been nice to me, helped me when my father died, and helped me defeat the Telethia even when he didn't need to. I felt I've needed to repay my debt to him."

"You don't owe him anything. He probably wouldn't have accepted it. But, remember. Shulk may not be the one for you. But, you are a very nice, polite, and beautiful young lady. Not to mention you're royalty. I'm sure someone out there will feel the same love for you as you do for him. He may even be in plain sight. Keep your eyes open."

"Thank you, Dunban." Melia wrapped her arms around Dunban in a hug. Dunban tensed up, but naturally loosened and returned the embrace. "And, I don't think I need to look for the perfect one."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I already know who it is."

"Well then." Morgan said, coughing behind the two. "This was awkward."

"Morgan!" Dunban exclaimed, quickly breaking away. "Um..."

Morgan laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, no..." Melia said. "We..."

"Keep talking, princess. Nothing's gonna change the fact."

"Wait." Dunban said. The ground shook. "It's moving!"

"No!" Vanea yelled. "We're too late! The Mechonis' functions have been restored!"

"No, it can't be!" Reyn yelled.

"Yes." Egil's voice echoed around them. "You puny pests are too late." The Mechonis brought its arm up and stabbed into the shoulder of the Bionis.

"Fall back!" A Homs yelled. "Everyone fall back!"

"Shepherds!" Chrom yelled. "Do everything in your power to stop the sword from killing all of us!"

The mages used shield tomes to create a shield around as many troops as they can, while airborne shepherds flew up and used all their strength to slow it down.

"He's gone and done it." Dickson said. "The Mechonis has struck. Not good. I think it must've hit somewhere on Bionis."

"No..." Sharla said.

"Move out!" Dunban yelled. "Don't forget we've still got a job to do!"

"Right!" Shulk said, running towards the Generator. Then a bright light stopped them. "What?!" The generator broke off from its place, surrounded by turrets. It was in self defence mode.

"Take out the generator!" Lucina yelled. "We need to hurry as fast as we can!"

"Right!" Melia yelled. She summoned as many elements as she could and destroyed one turret. Dunban and Reyn came up and kept the Generator's attention on them, letting everyone else destroy the turrets. Robin, Lucina, and Morgan all concentrated, and fired a large blast of Thoron at the remaining three turrets, destroying them.

"It's weak!" Shulk yelled. "Fall in for attack!"

Everyone yelled out their most powerful attack.

"Sword Drive!"

"Mind Blast!"

"Head Shot!"

"Bitey... Bitey!"

"Born in a world of strife! Against the odds! We choose to fight! Blossom Dance!"

"Final Cross!"

"Bolganone!" Robin yelled.

"Aether!" Morgan yelled.

"Lethality!" Lucina yelled.

"Monado... Buster!" With the final hit, the Generator blew up, and the entire machine shut down.

"Nyapakapow!" Riki yelled.

"Chew on that, Apocawhatever!" Reyn yelled. "We did it, Shulk! Shulk? Oi!" Shulk wasn't answering. He was holding the Monado, then suddenly, the blade grew twice as long. "Whoa!"

"What's happened to the Monado?" Dunban asked.

"It must've changed just as the generator was destroyed." Sharla said. "It's amazing."

The Monado finally stopped, and Shulk put away the Monado. "Now we're talking!" Reyn said. "Next up-Egil!"

"Can you go on?" Melia asked.

"Me?" Shulk said. "I'm all right. Come on. We have to stop Egil." Everyone started running to the transporter that opened up as soon as they destroyed the generator. Dickson and Alvis stayed behind.

"Back on track, just like I said." Dickson said. "The kid'll come through."

"Naturally." Alvis said. "Everything is falling into place."

"You can say that again."

"But only as long as we remain within the margins of fate. I know not how things will proceed from this point."

"Dickson, are you not coming?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah." Dickson said. "You eleven go on. Alvis and I will stay here and watch for any Mechon.

"All right, thank you."

"Stop talking and go! It's almost over."

**Recommended Music: _Monstrosity (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"So you worms have finally arrived." Egil said.

"Egil!" Shulk yelled. "Stop the Mechonis! There has to be a way for us to live in peace! There's no reason for us to fight! You must stop this now!"

"My reasons are clear. And truer than yours." The walls around them changed, showing the world from the eyes of the Mechonis, showing Bionis in front of them. "May the roar of the Mechonis be the wrath of my people!" He swung his sword forward, and the Mechonis followed suit like a puppet. It stabbed into the shoulder of the Bionis, sticking there until Egil pulled back his sword, causing the Mechonis to do the same. "How many? How many do you think died in that attack? Hundreds? Maybe thousands?"

"Egil!" Reyn yelled. "You'll regret this!"

"Brother, stop this!" Vanea pleaded. "You'll destroy the Bionis! Let us put an end to our torment!"

"It ends when I say it ends!" Egil yelled. "I will end our curse by destroying the world!"

"You must realise that is not Lady Meyneth's wish. That's why she left us her legacy-our whole world!"

"Pure nonsense! That thing lurking within the Homs girl is no longer our god! This world no longer has a need for gods!"

"Egil!" Shulk yelled. "Stop this!"

"Face me, Shulk. Successor of Zanza! I'll crush the Bionis and spread its ashes across the world! Then I'll turn the Monado into dust. Only then will there be peace!" He swung his sword down, attempting to hit them, but they all evaded.

"All right!" Robin yelled. "Pair up! Shulk and Fiora, Reyn and Sharla, Dunban and Melia, Riki and Morgan, and Lucina and I! Defend each other at all cost! Vanea, stay back."

"Got it!" Shulk yelled. "Listen to our tactician. He knows what he's doing."

"Foolishness!" Egil yelled. "You are attempting the impossible! Give up!"

"Never." Robin said. "As my friend and father in law Chrom says; Anything can change! No matter how tough, the strongest weapon is the bonds we form with each other and our trust in one another!"

"Bonds? You cannot use bonds to harm. Therefore it is not a weapon."

"You're wrong!" Lucina yelled, firing a Thoron at Egil. "The bonds give us hope and strength. It is our will to continue fighting. Even if you win, everyone will hate you! You are fighting a war that we have already won, ever since you launched a Mechon attack on Bionis!"

"Nonsense! I fight for the Machina's better good! They do not realise that."

"So you killed half of them off because they tried to stop you? Why are you trying to save them, but kill off half of the few remaining left?!"

"Enough talk. I will end this soon enough." A vision appeared in Shulk's mind. The Mechonis, lifting its sword high into the air, and swinging it down onto the Bionis, slicing it in two.

"What do we do, Robin?" Shulk asked.

"Give me a second." He looked around. "On the outskirts! There are three generators. If we destroy those, we might interrupt Egil's connection with the Mechonis." He turned to everyone!" Reyn and Sharla, destroy the generator on the left! Dunban and Melia, the right one, and Riki and Morgan, the far back one. Destroy them at all costs! Otherwise it's game over!"

"Understood!" Dunban yelled. Everyone ran to their positions, fighting off Mechon as Egil summoned them.

"Shulk, Fiora and Lucina. All four of us fight Egil right here. Keep his attention on us."

"Right! Come on, Shulk!" Fiora yelled, charging Egil.

"Come one Luci- Aargh!" Robin and Lucina fell back on their knees, arching their backs.

"What's wrong?" Shulk asked, turning around. Then he saw. Beneath the dried blood of the stumps on their backs, light and darkness began to forme. Then, wings exploded out from within. Robin and Lucina took into the air, eyes glowing with rage.

"No..." Egil said. "The dragons blessing. How?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Your bane and destruction!" He flew forward with Lucina, flying around Egil, firing blasts of fire at him, weakening Yaldabaoth.

"No! I cannot lose!" Then all at once, the generators were destroyed, causing Yaldabaoth to malfunction.

Shulk took that time to strike. He jumped up into the air, about to cut off the head of Yaldabaoth. "Shulk!" Fiora cried. "Don't do it!"

Shulk didn't listen. He cut off the head, revealing Egil, weakened. He brought the blade above his head, ready to finish Egil off. "How could this happen?!" Egil exclaimed.

_Do it! _a voice said in Shulk's mind. It resounded within Robin and Lucina, still in the air, trying to tempt them as well. _Kill him! Kill him! Strike him down!_

"I will." Shulk, Robin, and Lucina all said at once, as if they shared the same mind. "I'll kill him. A thousand times."

_Yes! Finish him! End it! __It is what you want!_

"Yes. I want to. I'll kill him. For Fiora. For the Emperor. For my home!"

Then, voices of the past ran through their heads. "You must find your Monado. Are you ready?"

"You feeling hungry, eh? Chew on this, scrap-for-brains!"

"Would you even kill a Homs to beat us?"

"I want you to kill Egil."

"Egil once wished only to break the circle of suffering. He believed that if blood is spilt now, a new world will be born."

"I swear I won't stop, until I've scrapped each and every one of you!"

"Meyneth, the villagers, everyone loved you. That is why they wished to live alongside you. It's all so clear now. To Meyneth, and to me!"

"No!" Shulk, Robin and Lucina yelled. "This isn't what I want!" But Shulk was already swinging the Monado down.

"Shulk!" Fiora yelled. "No!"

"Brother!" Vanea cried.

But Egil wasn't dead. The Monado stopped right in front of his face. Shulk stood up, and sat down on Yaldabaoth's arm. Robin and Lucina flew down and sat on the other arm. Their weapons were sheathed.

"Why didn't you do it?" Egil asked. "Killing me would have saved your world."

"I've forgotten all about that." Shulk said.

"Forgotten about it?"

"I realised that all we both share the same pain. Egil, I don't have any reason to kill you."

"Even if you do not, I still do!"

"I know. But I won't do it."

"If you do not kill me now, my blade will annihilate every last one of your people. Even then?!"

"I can't kill you, but I can stop your blade. And I'll do it. Over and over again, until...we understand each other. OK?"

"You have used the Monado well. But do you honestly believe you are its master?"

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Mechonis and Bionis once lived in harmony." Egil said. "They coexisted in peace. Without hatred or strife." Egil remembered his friend, the Giant, and him standing on the shoulder of the Bionis.

_"Egil, why do you think we are born?" The giant asked._

_"Ah, philosophy!" Egil said. "Alas, I am not very good at answering such questions."_

_"Have you never thought about it? Never contemplated what lies beyond this world?"_

_"Beyond this world? Lady Meyneth once said that aside from the Bionis and the Mechonis, this world is filled with nothing but boundless ocean."_

_"But what lies beyond that? We are still young, and unable to leave the Bionis or the Mechonis. Say goodbye to our creators, our world. But one day our descendants will. They will leave this place and depart for new worlds. Worlds we have never imagined. By strength of their will alone."_

_"Leave this place? That is something I have never considered. However, it would be a truly amazing sight."_

_"Egil. I wish to see that the people of Bionis and the people of Mechonis live in peace and harmony, and take care of one another. I wish this for the future of our descendants."_

_"Yes. I, too, desire this, Arglas."_

"Everybody shared the belief that the prosperity of our two worlds would continue for all eternity." Egil continued speaking in real life. "It would have done, were it not for the Monado. The Monado refused to permit the existence of the Mechonis. Or rather, the existence of anything but itself. And one day, it took control of my friend, Arglas, and he became Zanza. It was Arglas, possessed by Zanza, who directed his sword at Mechonis."

"I don't understand." Shulk said. "Does being controlled by the Monado mean you will eventually become Zanza?"

"The Monado is Zanza. Zanza is the Monado. The two are one and the same. In order to perpetuate the existence of his soul, Zanza inhabits beings of Bionis. But...you appear to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it. How well you retained a sense of self. Perhaps you can break the curse of Zanza. And was that not precisely our wish? Lady Meyneth?" Fiora smiled back as a confirmation that he was forgiven.

"I don't know much about any curse." Shulk said. "For now, all I can do is this, Egil." He put his hand out, as well as Robin and Lucina.

"We may not have much time left." Robin said. "But we can do one thing right before we go."

"What?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Robin ignored her. "We can live in peace, Egil. All of us."

"I see." Egil said. "Yes, you're right." He sat up to take Shulk's hand, but right then, three bullets passed through Shulk, Robin, and Lucina.

"No!" Dunban yelled.

"Mother! Father!" Morgan cried.

"Shulk!" Fiora cried with Morgan.

All three of them felt their pulses slowing. They all slowly turned around, to see the murderer. "Dickson?!" Dunban exclaimed.

Dickson smiled. "You shouldn't have done that, little brats."


	20. Chapter 20

**Recommended Music: _I've never seen one fall so gracefully (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Shulk!" Fiora yelled.

"Mother! Father!" Morgan cried as well.

Shulk, Robin and Lucina fell off Yaldabaoth, but Egil was able to catch the three and put them on the ground. "Dickson!" Dunban yelled. "Why?!"

"Oi!" Reyn yelled. "Old man! Are you completely out of your mind?!"

"Don't you kids ever shut up?" Dickson asked. "I'm just doing my job, as always. Right?"

"Who are you?" Fiora asked, as Sharla, Melia, Morgan and her all crowded around Shulk, Robin and Lucina. They were having seizures on the ground.

"It's you!" Egil yelled.

"Yes. Now you remember." Dickson said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Egil? Too long."

"Zanza's disciple."

"Zanza's disciple?!" Dunban exclaimed. "Egil, what do you mean?! Dickson, what are you?!"

"I don't have to explain anything." Dickson said. "As they say, seeing is believing. Now, witness it with your own eyes. The moment of Lord Zanza's return!"

Suddenly, Shulk, Robin and Lucina floated into the air with a burst of light. A ball of light, similar to a soul, emerged from their chests, flying into Shulk. Robin and Lucina's bodies fell to the ground violently. "Father! Mother!" Morgan yelled. She walked up, feeling their necks. No pulse.

"So sad." Robin and Lucina heard a male voice. They were in some sort of dark dimension. They felt their bodies, but couldn't do anything. They could only control their spiritual selves. "You really expected to keep control?"

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled.

"But I don't have to." A new voice, female, said. Two spears flew down from above, and impaled Robin and Lucina. Their eyes widened in pain.

"What...?" Lucina said. The speakers came out from the darkness, being Naga and Grima.

"We remember now." Naga said. "Remember everything. You can't do anything to change this. Thank you, for your support in the cause of our father, Zanza."

"We would explain our reasons and answer your questions." Grima said. "But we're not that talkative like our father." He summoned a large scythe in his hand. "Say hello to Hell for us. Goodbye, Robin and Lucina. Oh, wait. You were never here!" Then, Robin and Lucina gave up. They were dead. It was only Naga and Grima now.

Robin and Lucina's spirits disappeared from their bodies, going to the place Naga and Grima sent them. "Now then, sister." Grima said. "Let's get started."

"Right, brother." They both held up their hands, and outside, in front of Morgan, cocoons formed around their bodies, disappearing from sight. From the Monado, two forms of dark light flew into the cocoons, disappearing as well.

"Zanza!" Egil yelled. "I won't let you do this!" he shot a burst of ether at Shulk, who was now standing up, but Shulk raised his hand, almost absorbing it. Then, he released the energy, shooting it back at Egil, knocking Yaldabaoth into the back of the room.

That was when Shulk's body fell to the ground as well, but standing right where he was, a new figure, in regal robes, was standing, holding the Monado. "Shulk? Robin? Lucina?" Reyn asked. Then he noticed the newcomer. "Wait, who's this guy?"

"Come on." Morgan said, crying over the wrapped up bodies of her parents. "You can't die!"

"Zanza." Egil said, looking at the new person.

"Do not be surprised." Zanza said, floating into the air, forming golden wings at his back. "Everything in this world is dictated by the passage of fate. As all that exists is interconnected, time can flow only towards the inevitable. That is the vision of which I, the Monado, am origin. That which will be, will be. This was all predestined. Ever since I came to reside within these three."

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked.

"Zanza grew tired from our battle." Meyneth said through Fiora. "And then the High Entia ancestors trapped him. His flesh was sealed away on Prison Island. His soul was split into three parts, which we only knew of one, the Monado, which was confined into Ose Tower."

"In those ruins?!" Dunban exclaimed. "But what does all this have to do with Shulk, Robin and Lucina?"

"Did you forget?" Dickson asked, lighting a cigarette. "Who discovered those ruins? Who happened to be there? Who was the 'survivor' we found? And who brought back that survivor?"

"What are you saying?! You planned all this when you found Shulk?"

"Not exactly. I planned all this when I woke up in Ylisse."

"What?!" Morgan said.

"Back when the Bionis was defeated, I and the other disciples were banished to that other world, since there was no living beings there."

"Other disciples?" Melia asked.

"Be quiet if you want to hear. Anyway, we were in slumber for thousands of years. Then, once we woke up, we found that we were in the middle of a war. We quickly found out that it was caused by Grima, and Naga was about to send subjects back in time to stop Grima. With a task given to us by Zanza to get hosts for Naga and Grima, we followed them back in time, and made a new vessel for Grima."

"You mean...my father." Morgan said. "You made him?"

"Jackpot. That's why he ain't got no memories. But he was just an empty shell. But, we had a piece of Lord Zanza's soul. So, we used that piece to give life to Robin, and was gonna give him a purpose to only serve Grima. But we were stopped when we saw Chrom travelling towards us. We had to leave before we could finish Robin, and create a host for Naga. But thankfully we ran into a masked swordsman. We quickly took her into the worlds. She had the blood of Naga, meaning she was already connected to Naga. But we had to change her purpose. So, we killed her, and placed the third piece of Zanza in her so she appeared to live, but she was yet again just another body for another god. That is why all three act the same. They all practically had a part of the Monado with them. But, yet again, we were stopped by Chrom, now accompanied by Robin, and we weren't able to finish the job.

"Chrom continued to be a nuisance, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. By getting to his sister. So, with a believable disguise, I got an army from the neighboring country Plegia, and attacked Ylisse's capital. It was then I took the name of Validar."

"Validar?!" Morgan yelled. "So you killed my parents, made them faceless husks, and acted through all this!"

"Correct! I travelled back and forth from this world and yours, acting as Validar, and shaping up Robin and Lucina to become the hosts of Naga and Grima. It was me who revived Robin! I convinced Naga to join with Lucina and use the Fire Emblem to revive Grima and use Robin to be the host of Grima."

"No! You monster! How could you kill my parents?!"

"Enough talk. I also had a hand here. At Ose Tower, I found an empty husk as well. Perfect. The boy once known as Shulk was going to be the host for Zanza. All of this for this day."

"What do you mean?!" Dunban asked. "What's wrong with Shulk?"

"The remaining part of my soul existed within the Monado." Zanza said. "It was fated that I be released. It was shown to me in a vision. At last the time finally came, and then..."

"The people who found the Monado and freed it, awoke Zanza." Dickson said. "He sucked the lives from them, so he could live. Shulk was among them."

"Shulk was already dead?!" Reyn exclaimed. "But that's impossible! We grew up together!"

"You grew up with an empty shell." Zanza said. "He appeared to live because I became his life force. That is until he matured as my new vessel and become worthy of wielding the Monado. Allowing me to truly awaken, and finally return with the other two parts of my soul, within Robin and Lucina, using their weapons I had kept within the Monado to restore them to their former selves. Now it is only a matter of time before they rejoin me once again."

"Lord Zanza is the soul of the Bionis, but he still needs a living body." Dickson said. "Just like Meyneth over there. Call those corpses friends? Don't make me laugh."

"But why use them?" Melia asked. "What was it that made you select Robin, Lucina and Shulk as your vessels?"

"There was no particular reason." Zanza said. "Robin and Lucina were literally made for Naga and Grima, and used a part of my soul as a life force. Shulk just merely happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"There you have it." Dickson said. "Anyone would've done. As long as they could swing a sword around, at least."

"So then...Shulk's ability to use the Monado..." Dunban said.

"And those visions they've used to save us all." Sharla continued.

"All because of Lord Zanza." Dickson finished. "Lord Zanza can see the passage of fate. He simply led you to the inevitable. The destruction of Colony 9, the death of that pompous old High Entia fool, the war between Ylisse and Plegia, and that grunt Gadolt's miserable demise, all of it!"

"You evil...!" Melia yelled, jumping up and swinging her staff to hit Dickson, but Dickson deflected the staff with his rifle and kicked Melia to the ground.

Dickson put the front of the gun to Melia's face, and Dunban walked forward, but Dickson stopped him. "There's more." Dickson said. "We haven't even gotten to the best part!"

"What are you gonna do, Dickson?" Dunban yelled.

"Don't you get it? You're just in the way. The lot of you. This world was created by Lord Zanza. By the very Bionis itself. Then you things think you can just spring up all over the place."

"All life that is born from me must be returned to me eventually to complete the cycle." Zanza said. "For me to continue my existence as before, then all must be returned to its former order."

"In other words, the destruction and recreation of the world. Nothing more to it."

"First we must eliminate my greatest obstacle. You, Meyneth. The Mechonis!" A fierce light began to emit from Zanza, and behind them, the sockets on the Bionis were filled with a pure red light, and the Bionis roared, moving its body.

**Recommended Music: _Bionis' Awakening (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"The Bionis!" Reyn yelled.

"Bionis moves!" Riki yelled. Everyone was so mesmerized by the Bionis, no one noticed Dickson leave the room. Morgan was desperately trying to rip apart the cocoon surrounding her parents, but it was indestructible.

"I've been waiting." Egil said, regaining control of Yaldabaoth. "Waiting for this day! Zanza!" He swung his sword at Zanza, and the Mechonis followed suit, beating on the Bionis.

"Brother! Stop!" Vanea yelled. "You're too weak!"

"I don't care. I will gladly sacrifice myself to eliminate Zanza! As long as he lives, there can be no peace for us, or for the people of Bionis!"

Zanza had enough of Egil's attack. He emanated light, launching Yaldabaoth back. "Then you shall cease to exist. By the wrath of my blade!" He held up the Monado, transformed into a double-sided blade of light, and the Bionis also followed Zanza's actions. The Bionis' Monado appeared in the Bionis' hand.

"I'll show you the meaning of wrath!" He swung his sword down on Zanza, but Zanza brought up his Monado to Yaldabaoth's blade, and the Bionis did so as well. But the Monado was too powerful. The Monado split both swords, much to Egil's surprise.

"It's finished!" Zanza yelled, cutting Yaldabaoth in half, and the Bionis cut off the head of the Mechonis, revealing the sky to everyone in the core.

"Brother!" Vanea yelled. "No!" Yaldabaoth fell to the very bottom of the core, with Egil still in it.

"Why?!" Reyn yelled. "Egil and Shulk had put their differences aside!"

"Meaningless sentiment." Zanza said.

"How could you do this?!" Melia yelled.

"Zanza!" Dunban yelled. "Reyn, now!"

"Right!"

Before they could attack, however, Zanza put a field around them, stopping them in one area. "It is from me that all life is born. It lives only for me. And it shall be returned!" He lifted up the Monado, the Bionis following suit, ready to kill all of them in the core with the Bionis' Monado.

Before the Monado landed on top of them, though, Meyneth took over Fiora's body, realising the power she needed to do. She flew up, and stopped Zanza's Monado, stopping the Bionis' Monado from destroying them all. "So you have finally unleashed your Monado." Zanza said. "And there was me thinking you would die with dignity!"

"I finally understand." Meyneth said. "The futures of our children belong to them alone! Though we are their creators, their lives are theirs to control. Even if the passage of fate is how you have decided, I will teach you the strength of their will to resist." She flew down to the ground, and Zanza followed. "Zanza. If you choose to deny the existence of every living being but yourself, then I choose to fight. To fight for them!"

"That's right!" Fiora said. "We won't let you erase everyone's futures!"

**Recommended Music: _Mastermind (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Come on!" Reyn yelled. "Let's help Fiora!"

"No!" Morgan yelled. "Get back!" The cocoons surrounding Robin and Lucina were glowing, and Morgan tackled everyone onto the ground as they exploded. From the wreckage, two figures, one wearing crude, black armour, designed to look like a menacing dragon. On his back, he had a cape with the mark of Grima, and a hood connected to it. The other, wearing a dress that opened up on the upper body, revealing more than it probably should. A band seemed to float around her, giving the look of beauty and ferociousness. But, the faces belonged to Robin and Lucina.

"Mother?" Morgan asked. "Father?"

"No." Robin said. "They no longer exist." He pulled the hood over his head, his eyes glowing pure purple below. "Correction, they never lived."

Lucina's hair changed from the blue it once was to Tiki's green hair. A crown the shape of a dragon formed on her forehead. "We are now in control." Lucina said. "Naga and Grima, at your service."

"Sister, don't talk to them. We need to do as father tells us, and he tells us to end their lives."

"Must you spoil all my fun, brother?"

"What are you two talking about?" Melia asked. "Don't you recognise us?"

Grima answered by attacking her, but Dunban deflected his attack. "No. Robin and Lucina are no longer there. They are now servants of Zanza."

"We are not servants, Dunban." Grima said. "We are his children, and held in the highest regard."

"Shut your mouth!" Reyn yelled, swinging and hitting Grima. The driver bounced right off, angering Grima rather than harming him.

"You don't know, do you?" Naga said, floating into the air. "We are gods. We can only be harmed by those of equal or greater power than us. You can't kill us, none of you can."

"Monsters!" Sharla yelled, attempting to shoot down Naga. "What'd you do to Robin and Lucina?!"

Naga evaded all of Sharla's attacks, and shot down a blast of white light, knocking Sharla on her butt. She summoned a golden Rapier in hand. "Them? They were merely placeholders. Nothing more. We spared them. Instead of destroying their false souls, we sent them to the depths of Hell. They are now dead physically. They should be grateful."

"Yes." Grima said, summoning a large scythe. "I offered to destroy them for good, but unfortunately my sister is more kindly by nature. But she and I will kick all of your arses for betraying Lord Zanza."

"No!" Morgan yelled, drawing Gradivis. "I won't believe my parents are gone for good!" She jumped up into the air, gaining leverage with a wind tome, and swung Gradivis at Naga, hitting her arm. "Agh!" Naga yelled, falling to the ground. Blood spilled out of her arm, and quite fast.

"What?" Morgan said, looking at her now bloodstained sword.

"No!" Grima yelled, shooting Morgan quickly, knocking her out. He rushed to Naga and grabbed her, inspecting her wound. It was bad. "I'm sorry, Lord Zanza. We must retreat." A shadow surrounded the two, then they were gone.

Zanza didn't hear them. He was in the middle of his own battle. Meyneth and Zanza flew in the air, Meyneth throwing out attacks that Zanza dodges easily. "Something wrong?" Zanza asked. "Is this the height of your skill? You call yourself a god?! And you talk of sharing this world with me?!" At this point, Zanza pinned down Meyneth to the Mechonis, nowhere to go. Meyneth looked down at Shulk, and Zanza noticed. "So that's why. The dead boy is important to you. The Homs are nothing but bacteria, clinging to my body!"

"They are living beings!" Meyneth protested. "If you cannot understand this, you have no right to call yourself a god!"

"And who decides that? A god. Because only a god may decide! This world only needs one god, Meyneth. May you rot in that shell for all eternity!" He shot down a blast of ether at Shulk, and Meyneth flew down and absorbed the hit, painfully.

"Fiora!" Sharla yelled. Dunban was trying desperately to wake Morgan up, to no avail.

Meyneth stood up slowly, trying to shake off the pain. "Face me like a god." Zanza said. "If not, then say goodbye to your putrid friends!" Zanza shot down a wave of ether, one large enough to kill all of them.

"Zanza!" Meyneth yelled, jumping out of Fiora's chest and absorbing the hit for all of them.

"Meyneth!" Fiora yelled.

**Recommended Music: _While I Think (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Such a fool." Zanza said, smiling.

"This is...what I wish." Meyneth said with her final breaths. "This world belongs to you all. Create a world, with no need for gods."

"Meyneth!" Fiora yelled, but Meyneth was eradicated, leaving only her Monado in the air. It fell down towards Egil, who desperately tried to grab it, but Zanza was already there. He picked up the Mechonis' Monado in his left hand, laughing.

"This is the passage of fate!" Zanza yelled. He flew up, disappearing in a blinding light.

"Zanza disappear." Riki said.

"He's gone." Reyn said. "And things ain't looking good for us!"

Zanza landed on Prison Island, and Naga and Grima transported there as well, bowing before Zanza. "Let it begin." Zanza said. "The ceremony of destruction and recreation!"

Prison Island sank into Eryth Sea, emitting large amounts of ether. The High Entia glew with a painful green light, their bodies changing forme. "Father, allow me to give us another edge." Grima said. He held out his hand, and from the new formes of the High Entia, shadows appeared on their backs, giving way to a new threat.

"The...the Bionis!" Dunban yelled, seeing the light as the Mechonis was falling apart. "That light! What's happening now?!"

"Brother!" Vanea yelled, running down to a dying Egil.

"Vanea." Egil said. "I'm sorry. I was..."

"I understand. I always knew...it might come to this."

"Go, Vanea. Do what you must while there is still time remaining. All hope is not lost."

"No! You must come with me!"

"I, too, have something that I must do. The final wish entrusted to me by Lady Meyneth."

"Brother." Melia walked down, putting her hand on Vanea's shoulder. "Melia?"

"I understand your feelings." Melia said. "Leave it to us. We know what we must do. We will do all we can for the people of the Mechonis."

Egil smiled. "Now go! Shulk can still be saved. Do not let the last glimmer of hope be extinguished!"

"Egil..." Reyn said, listening from above. "Go in peace."

"Let's go!" Dunban yelled. "We're leaving the Mechonis! Reyn! Take care of Shulk! I got Morgan!"

"Got it."

"You OK?" Sharla asked a wincing Fiora.

"Yes." Fiora lied, still feeling the pain, but getting up anyway.

"Good. It still works." Dunban said, inspecting the transporter. "The whole place is gonna blow! We must return to Junks via the Central Factory!"

"Let's go!" Sharla yelled.

"Dundun, what about Egil?" Riki asked.

"He will fight Zanza to the very end." Dunban said. "But we have our part of the bargain. Once he's gone, we're the only ones left. Let's move, everyone!"

_Good bye, my brother. _Vanea thought, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned around and followed everyone out.

**Recommended Music: _Sorrow (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Come on, Alvis!" Dunban yelled at him, Morgan slung over his shoulder. Reyn followed quickly later and was carrying Shulk. Alvis didn't ask any questions. They got to Junks quickly and laid down Morgan and Shulk in Linada's lab. "Try to wake them up." Dunban said.

"Ready to go?" Miqol said. "This whole place is coming down! And it seems you came missing three people."

"Yes, we are." Fiora said. "We'll explain later. Now go!"

Junks flew out of Mechonis, and Zanza noticed. "Stubborn mortals." Zanza said. "So desperate to cling to your pathetic lives, even when there is no hope for you!" The Bionis swung down the Monado, ready to destroy Junks, but the Mechonis, controlled by Egil, brought its arm above Junks, taking the hit. The Monado chopped through the arm easily, leaving the Mechonis with only its right arm. "Don't you ever give up?!" Zanza asked.

"Never." Egil said. "But hear this, Zanza. They will judge me not in life, but in death!" He screamed, bringing the Mechonis' right arm into the side of the Bionis, leaving a large wound. The Bionis bought its arm easily through the Mechonis arm, destroying it, then lifted the Monado into the air.

"Die!" Zanza yelled, and the Bionis brought down the Monado, slicing the Mechonis in half.

"Shulk." Egil said with his last breath. "For both our worlds... You must succeed. Lady Meyneth..."

Then, the Mechonis was destroyed, leaving only the sad wreckage of the once majestic machine known as Mechonis.

"Egil!" Vanea yelled, crying.

"Look starboard!" Reyn yelled. "What's that cloud?"

They quickly ran outside to the deck of Junks. "It's Telethia!" Melia yelled. "With...dead soldiers on their backs?!"

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Suddenly, a large Telethia flew up into the air, and Dickson jumped down from on top of it, landing on the deck. "You're not getting away!" Dickson yelled.

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled.

"Listen. It's over. Time for you all to return to the Bionis. Nice and quietly."

"That's enough! Why, Dickson?! What made you like this?! Shulk looked up to you, respected you!"

"Dickson!" Sharla yelled. "Don't let Zanza control you! Wake up!"

"You can quit your bellyaching!" Dickson said. "I'm in total control. I've always been like this. Ever since long before any of you lot were born!"

"Before we were born?!" Dunban exclaimed.

"Now you get it! It's just like Egil said. I'm Lord Zanza's disciple. Dickson of the Trinity!"

The Telethia above Dickson attacked, but Dunban went straight in for Dickson. "So you acted like you were our friend. But you are just some part of Zanza's plan! If it weren't for you, Robin and Lucina wouldn't be dead!"

"Don't you see?! I did it because it would've happened anyway! I just sped it up. Now to speed it up even more with the Telethia and Risen."

"Risen?"

"The monsters on the backs of the Telethia. They are Grima's blessing. A new army of the undead. Thousands of souls taken from Hell and given a new body for Lord Zanza to control. Once they die, however, the souls aren't returned. They are destroyed for good. Nowhere to go, just darkness for all eternity. It helps keep order in Hell. Who knows? Maybe Robin and Lucina are already one of these Risen here?"

"Monster! You will pay for your crimes!"

"And who will judge those crimes? The only worthy one in this world is Lord Zanza, and I work for him. If anything, you are the ones committing a crime!"

"Is it a crime to fight for your life? For the lives of others?! You should know this, Dickson! You fought beside me and Mumkhar at Sword Valley!"

"I only did it because it would eventually lead to the destruction of Mechonis. I was helping Lord Zanza out. Everything I did and do is for Lord Zanza. Just like eradicating you!" The Telethia swung its tail, hitting everyone into the wall of Junks. Dickson hopped onto the Telethia's back, laughing. "You waste of space! Not so tough without Shulk, eh? Stupid beast! You should be grateful. Not everyone has a war buddy like me to lead them along! Tasted good, didn't they? The victory drinks we used to share!"

"I'll kill you!"

"What?!" Dickson yelled, jumping off the Telethia onto another as it was shot down from above. "Who was that? Show yourself!"

"Melia, are you all right?" They heard Kallian's voice, and saw the whole Havres squadron flying towards them, filled with the entire High Entia guard.

"Brother!" Melia yelled, confirming she was there.

"Kallian!" Reyn yelled. "Dickson! He works for the Bionis! He shot Shulk in the back, and killed Robin and Lucina!"

"Is this true?!" Kallian asked. Melia nodded. Kallian turned to Dickson. "Dickson. This ends here. Your Telethia are no match for our Havres squadron. You cannot win!"

"Maybe you should be concentrating on your own people, instead of barking at me!" Dickson said. "Looks like you've forgotten your destiny. Right, Lorithia?"

"Lorithia?! Are you involved in this as well?!"

"Your Highness." Lorithia said. "Your naivety is quite charming. But it is also your undoing. I had much fun playing with you and your father." Green light started to emit from the Havres, startling the High Entia.

"What is this light?!"

"Ether particles emitted so that the Bionis can be destroyed and reborn. What do you get when you mix high concentrations of ether with High Entia?"

"No. You wouldn't. Lorithia!"

"Awaken, my darling pets!" Flesh emerged from the Havres, absorbing the High Entia, making the High Entia and the Havres one.

"They are..." Fiora said, shocked.

"Telethia!" Sharla finished.

Kallian held out the longest, trying his best to stay himself. "Brother!" Melia yelled.

"Melia!" Kallian yelled back, now attached to the Telethia, but still regained a sense of self.

"Lorithia! Let him go!"

"You misunderstand, child." Lorithia said. "This is the reason why High Entia are born. Do not blame poor old me."

"Explain yourself!" Dunban yelled.

"It's just like she says." Dickson said. "The High Entia are a race created by Lord Zanza to eliminate any annoying life forms in the preparation of the rebirth of the Bionis. Their bodies contain a gene that, when the time comes, transforms them into Telethia."

"It can't be!" Melia said. "Say it isn't so!

"Melia, it is true." Kallian said. "That is why you are our only hope."

"Brother?"

"Whatever." Dickson said. "We won't be needing a half breed like you anyway. I mean, if you don't turn into a Telethia, it just means you're gonna get crushed by one! That's the only thing you're good for. Rise up, pet! Do my bidding! Kill your lovely sister!"

Kallian screamed in pain, trying to resist the Telethia gene and obey Dickson. "Brother!" Melia yelled. "Hold on! I'll find a way to save you!"

"Melia!" Kallian yelled. "So...sorry. I always placed such a heavy burden...on you."

"Don't say such things, brother!"

"But at least I can still shoulder...the destiny of our people. The burden meant for you!"

"Brings a tear to my eye!" Dickson joked.

"These moments are to be treasured." Lorithia said. But Kallian wasn't giving up. He was able to take control of the Telethia, much to Lorithia's surprise. "How?!"

Kallian flew up towards Lorithia, aiming to destroy her along with him. "Brother!" Melia yelled.

"Melia!" Kallian yelled back. "Father's wish, and the future of the High Entia, are in your hands. Yours and Shulk's!"

"Telethia! Destroy him!" Lorithia yelled. The Telethia fired ether, but it didn't do anything. "Dickson!"

"I've got it." Dickson said.

"Too late!" Kallian yelled, running into the Telethia Lortithia was on.

"Damn him!"

Lorithia screamed, and a large explosion happened on the scene allowing Junks to retreat to Colony 6. "Brother!" Melia screamed. Dunban pulled her back into Junks, where she cried until they reached Colony 6.

**Recommended Music: _Where the Ancestors Sleep (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Where am I?" Shulk asked. He saw he was floating, and tons of small lights were surrounding him, and large rocks floating in a chain. Then he remembered what happened before. "Oh. So I'm..." Shulk started laughing. "What was I doing? What was the purpose of my life?" His life flashed before his eyes, and he reached out his hand, only to stop himself. "No... I've got it wrong. I was never alive. It was Zanza! All along! I... Everything I did was..."

"Do you want to say, 'pointless'?" A new voice said.

"That voice!"

"Nobody else can decide that." Alvis said, appearing before him. "Only you."

Meanwhile, Morgan woke up in a strange place. Memories of her parents flew all around, and the Shepherds, and all the life she could remember.

"Am I...in my mind?" She asked.

"Yes." A female voice said. Meyneth walked out into view, looking just as she did before she died. "This is your head. Your entire being exists in here."

"Who are you?"

"I believe we haven't met. I'm Meyneth. But not exactly. I am a program put in your mind by Meyneth to answer any questions you may have."

"A program? What...what am I? Am I human?"

"In one sense, yes, and in another, no. You see, after your 'parents', Robin and Lucina, were transformed by Dickson to be the hosts of Naga and Grima, Meyneth realised she must take action. She must have a way to deal with Naga and Grima so that the world would not be destroyed again. So she had her disciples travel to your world, and create a weapon to stop Naga and Grima. They created an artificial human. They created you."

"Me? So, I wasn't born into this world, but I'm still human?"

"Correct. But, Dickson, Zanza's disciple, found the disciples of the Mechonis, and killed them. He was about to kill you too, but was yet again stopped by the Shepherds walking in right then. That was when your world started as you know it."

"So, if I didn't have a life before that time in the temple, why do I have memories of my parents, though very little?"

"You have memories because you were designed to be their child. They planned to give you happy memories of Robin and Lucina, and even created you with the same genes as your parents. In every sense, you are their child."

"I have another question. Dickson said that Naga and Grima were the only true entities. What about Atera? I was possessed by him."

"Atera was fake, but a bit more believable. You see, one of Zanza's disciples is not like the others. He is more powerful than the other two combined.

"All right. But what about Gradivis? How could I see the future with it?"

"That's why you were created. To wield Gradivis. You see, the Mechonis disciples were planning a way to deal with Naga and Grima if they ever returned. It was then one of the disciples came up with an idea."

"Who were these disciples?"

"These disciples. There were many throughout the years. You might've heard of some of them. They weren't disciples in the sense that Dickson is to Zanza. It is more of a covenant these men made to Meyneth to help her as much as they could. The first disciple was a Machina who died in the attack of Agniratha. The third, the one who created you, was from your world, a general of Walhart, before she was killed by Dickson. Her name was Pheros, of Fort Steiger."

"Her?! But I thought she was killed in battle!"

"She would've, if she hadn't found a hole in the wall separating this world and yours. She traveled here, and the Machina treated her wounds. She was once a religious woman, and Meyneth realised she had the magic needed to do what needed to be done. She appeared in Pheros' dreams, and convinced her to use a certain spell to make you. Sadly, Dickson found her and killed her on the spot, disposing of her body."

"So, you listed Meyneth's first and third disciples. Who was the second?"

"The second may come as the most surprise to you. It was Roy, the Young Lion."

"Roy?!"

"Yes. In his old age, he disappeared, travelling far. He found Mechonis, almost right after the battle between Bionis and Mechonis. Meyneth talked with him, and saw his sword-the Sword of Seals. Roy was happy to let Meyneth use it as a key to freedom. I gave him the title of disciple, right up until the moment he died."

"So Gradivis is the Sword of Seals? Is that why they look so similar?"

"Correct."

"Why is it called the key?"

"Meyneth transformed it into a key to our freedom, a weapon used to destroy Naga and Grima. It is like a seal. It connects with the user, bonding with it, and trapping Naga and Grima inside that user, feeding magic into the user, overloading the user, until..."

"The user is destroyed, along with Naga and Grima. That's my purpose? To be a suicide killer of gods?"

"Meyneth had no choice. She had to make a new body. Nobody could handle the strength of the sword. She had to create someone new, strong, and..."

"That no one would miss. But that plan backfired. Now people are in love with a dead girl. Maybe there's another way?"

"Records show no other way to dispose of Naga and Grima for good. It would save your parents, but if their souls are still trapped in Hell, they would be dead along with you."

"I see."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I now know what I must do. If it can save my parents, so be it."

"Morgan..." A voice said from outside. "Wake up..."

"Our time is up." Meyneth's recording said. "Good luck, and may the light of the world shine down upon you."

**Recommended Music: _Memories (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"So, you're awake, Morgan." Chrom said, helping her up.

"Chrom...have you heard of what happened?" Morgan asked.

"The whole thing." A tear formed in his eye, which never happens. "Yesterday, I just lost my best friend and daughter to my once greatest enemy and the goddess I dedicated all my fights to. The world has been turned upside down. Now I know that the Risen are back, and teamed up with these Telethia everyone's talking about. And Dickson's evil. I haven't had a good day."

"Telethia... Dickson said they were the children of Naga and Grima. That's what Father told me before he died. Can they take over the Manakete?"

"I don't think so. Naga gave the Manakete free will. They can now make decisions for themselves. And they have chosen to fight against Naga. So every Shepherd is with us. Thankfully none of them were harmed when the Bionis started moving. Some of them were frightened, though. We are currently preparing everything we've got. It's now war, and we're always on enemy territory, no matter where we go. It seems like an impossible fight."

"We've done impossible before. And I think I know how I can defeat Naga and Grima, and potentially bring back Robin and Lucina."

"That's great! How?"

It was then a Homs soldier walked into their tent. "Morgan, Dunban wants you in Junks. Chrom, make sure your army has everything they need for a battle. Chances are great for a battle with Telethia soon."

"Understood." Chrom said. "Take care, Morgan. Robin and Lucina will be avenged."

"Right." Morgan followed the Homs soldier out, feeling changed. She was no longer the happy girl she was when Robin found her. Not anymore, and not ever again. She was now a girl out to do a job, willing to sacrifice and avenge anyone she was close to.

Fiora walked up to an unconscious Shulk, speaking to him. "Shulk. Here." She brought up a sword, a gray blade that opens up to a blade of light. "Miqol made you a wonderful new weapon. Since you lost your Monado, I mean. It uses the latest Machina technology. Use it when you wake up. Then, let's all go on living."

"We've relocated the Nopon and High Entia refugees to Colony 6." Otharon said in Junks. "Thankfully the Mechon did us a favour by fortifying it for us. It should hold out for a while."

"It's ironic." Dunban said. "We want to escape Zanza, but we can't leave his body, the Bionis."

"Well...this is our home." Reyn said.

"Princess, I have to know." Otharon said to Melia. "Should we be worried about the evacuated High Entia?"

"I cannot be sure, but I believe not." Melia said. "All those who survived are part Homs like me."

"Understood."

"If they ever do transform, I will be among them. If that time comes, you know what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone is obliged to accept their fate."

"No way!" Reyn said. "There's no way Kallian would leave the fate of the High Entia to you if that was gonna happen!"

"Precisely." Dunban said. "And Melia...if we are to survive, we must fight Zanza and the Telethia. It may not be the case with all of them, but a large number of Telethia were once High Entia-your subjects and brethren."

"I am prepared for that." Melia said. "Even if it means harming my brethren, it is for the protection of the survivors. That is the final wish of my father and brother. I will fight! To free the souls stolen by Zanza."

"You are a fighter, Melia. We will need all your strength in the fight ahead."

Fiora walked into the room then, followed by Sharla coming from Linada's lab. "How's Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"He's going to make it." Fiora said. "His wound has closed. I think Meyneth used the last of her power to protect him..."

"At least someone survived Dickson's assault." Morgan said.

"Morgan..." Sharla said.

"I'll never forgive him! He went on and on, and after a while I trusted him! What do I get in return? Him killing my parents. Almost killing me. I'll never forgive him. I'm going to go find Chrom." Morgan stormed out of Junks at that moment.

"So... Shulk's OK." Reyn said, shocked at what just happened.

"Linada is tending to him now." Sharla said.

"Fiora?" Melia asked.

"He won't wake up." Fiora said. "It's like his consciousness has sunk to the bottom of a cold, dark lake. I keep saying his name, but he doesn't respond."

"Zanza's gonna pay for this!" Reyn said.

"What if the Telethia attack?" Juju asked.

"Then we'll have to fight without Shulk." Otharon answered."That's why we've strengthened our defences."

"That weapon I've made should come in handy as well." Miqol said.

"We're backed into a corner, but we'll give it all we got." Reyn said.

"Can your resistance truly achieve anything?" Alvis asked.

"What do you mean by that, Alvis?"

"Exactly what I said. We were all born of the Bionis, of Zanza. It is Zanza's will that the Telethia return us to the body from whence we came. Whether we die of old age or in battle, we all eventually return to the Bionis. We cannot escape this fate. Am I wrong?"

"You've got it backwards, man. Just 'cos he thinks it doesn't make it so. We decide whether to keep living or not."

"I agree." Dunban said. "Even though he's our creator, that doesn't afford him the right to take our lives on a whim."

"But that is the thinking of a Homs." Alvis said. "He is a god. Such morals cannot apply to gods."

"So you think we should just shut up and die?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"If that is the fate decided by a god."

"You are mistaken if you think we will simply accept just a fate and wait to die." Dunban said.

"We'll never stop fighting." Reyn said. "Not 'till the end!"

"To Zanza, the outcome is the same." Alvis said. "Thus your logic is flawed."

"It ain't the outcome that's important. It's the will to fight back."

"Even if you die in vain?"

"Alvis! Whose side are you on?! You scared or something?! Frightened of a few Telethia?!"

"Stop this." Otharon said. "There's no point fighting amongst ourselves!"

Fiora hunched over, looking in pain. "Fiora?" Melia asked.

"Sorry." Fiora said, coming back up. "I need to go and get some air." Fiora walked out, but Melia wasn't about to leave her alone. She followed Fiora outside of the now finished Colony 6. They past Morgan along the way, building a small shrine, and carving as best she could the faces of Robin and Lucina.

"Father... Mother..." Morgan covered her eyes, crying at the makeshift grave she made for them.

**Recommended Music: _Shulk and Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Fiora, are you all right?" Melia asked Fiora as she stared out to the cliffs of the Bionis' Leg.

"Guess I wasn't hiding it well." Fiora said. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

"It must be difficult living with that body."

"I'm getting more and more used to it. But people still look at me funny. Ah, it's not that bad. It feels pretty comfortable actually. I don't need to worry about food, or anything like that."

"I see."

"This body... The energy from the chest component made it work. It turned out to be a Monado. Such a strange feeling."

"A Monado? Was that the Monado that Zanza took from Meyneth?! Will your body cease to function?!"

"I'll be fine for now. There's still some stored energy left."

"But then what?"

"Melia, if I ever... Please take care of Shulk."

"Don't talk like that! How can you ask me such a thing?"

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise."

"You're right. Thank you, Melia."

"If Shulk awakes, will you tell him?"

"No. He worries too much anyway."

"He does worry. It's just like him."

"Actually, I'm already dead. I have been since the Mechon attacked."

"Fiora..."

"But I'm happy now. This body has given me the chance to live. Maybe I don't have much time left. But at least I can be with Shulk for a little while longer."

"Do you feel that strongly for him?"

"Yes. That's why I'll fight on, and help him in any way I can. Let's get back. Everyone will start worrying."

"Yes. You are right."

"And Melia... Can you keep it secret from the others?"

"You do not want them to worry. I admire your strength."

"Maybe I'll tell him. But only when the time is right."

"I won't say a word." Fiora started walking off. "I'm nothing compared to her." Melia said to herself. Then, a siren started sounding off.

"A siren?!" Fiora exclaimed.

"Fiora! Let's hurry back!"

"OK!"

**Recommended Music: _Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"That siren!" Dunban said. "Is that...?!"

"Telethia!" A Homs soldier yelled, running in. "A hoard of them are approaching!"

"Let's move!" Dunban said.

"Gotcha!" Reyn replied.

"I'm going too!" Fiora said, walking in.

"But Shulk needs you!"

"I know, but I can't just stay here. What if something happened to you? What would I tell Shulk when he wakes up?"

"Fiora, are you sure?" Melia asked. Fiora nodded as confirmation. Everyone quickly ran out. The Shepherds were already there, ready to fight.

"Lots of Dinobeast!" Riki yelled. Every single Telethia had a Risen on their back, ready to fight, except one.

"Look!" Sharla yelled. "It's him!"

On the largest Telethia, Dickson sat, watching the commotion go on below. "So he survived." Reyn said.

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled.

"That's right!" Dickson yelled back. "Glad to see me?"

"Shut up!" Reyn yelled.

Dickson laughed. "Looks like that High Entia's big bro died for nothing!" Melia's face tightened angrily. "Ah, don't be like that! You'll meet him soon enough. You might even be reborn if you're returned to Lord Zanza. Who knows? He might be your boyfriend in the next life."

"You will not mock the memory of my brother!" Melia yelled.

"You lot don't know when you're beaten! Why don't you just give up?"

That was when all the Risen jumped down from the Telethia, weapons drawn. The Telethia flew down as well, surrounding everyone, including the Shepherds. "Surrounded." Chrom said. "Great." The Risen seperated, as a dark cloud emerged, and from it, Grima stepped out, followed by Naga.

"Now we're at the party." Grima said.

"Well then, let's treat our guests, shall we?" Naga asked.

"These things don't give up!" Reyn said.

"Riki never lose." Riki said. "Riki protect Colony 6!"

"Right!" Sharla said. "We can't let them get any further!"

"You know the drill." Dunban said. "Take them down!"

"Oh yeah!" Reyn said. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

**Recommended Music: _Where the Ancestors Sleep (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"It's my decision." Shulk said, still in the strange world.

"In order to perpetuate their existence, Zanza and Meyneth must use a being they created as a physical host." Alvis said. "They cannot exist forever as mere souls. This world was created so that they may continue to exist. It is for this reason that its existence and future is in their hands. This is the passage of fate. And your visions. People live and die at the mercy of Zanza. And through this, Zanza maintains the existence of this world."

"Our destruction was always inevitable. Everything we did was meaningless."

"Are you certain? It was his will to revive you and use you as a host. Taking the Monado from Meyneth, doing with the world as he wishes... Everything was as he decided. But why is it that Zanza now wishes to destroy you? What is the need for this?"

"That's because..."

"He in fact has no choice but to do it. If he does not, he risks his entire existence."

"And we're the source of that risk? But why?"

"It is a marvel to exist outside the passage of fate. The lives created by Zanza and Meyneth inevitably attempt to escape the passage of fate. This signifies the beginning of their destruction. Meyneth accepted this, and entrusted the future of this world to you. Many times, your visions have allowed you to change the passage of fate. You saved the lives of those destined to die."

"I couldn't save everyone."

"Nothing that exists is perfect. It is a sad truth, but you can learn from it and begin the journey on a new path. Not Zanza's path, but one that you forge yourselves."

"Our own path..."

"So decide, Shulk. Will you walk the path laid out by Zanza? Or will you walk a new path? The Monado awaits you."

"That was always how it was going to be. If I'd wanted to walk the predetermined path, I wouldn't have come this far. Even with the odds stacked against us, even though I can't see the future, I'll keep walking. My own path. That I decide. Fiora. Reyn. Dunban. Sharla. Melia. Riki. Morgan, Robin and Lucina. We all feel the same."

"Well then. You must defy fate to succeed. Succeed and follow a new path."

"Alvis. Are you-"

"You already know. You know what I am. And what you must do."

Shulk held his hand up to his chest, and light emanated from it, engulfing the entire world, until Shulk was back.

**Recommended Music: _Prologue B (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"If only Shulk was here." Juju said, shooting as many Telethia and Risen as he could. "We're dead meat without the Monado!"

A Telethia came up behind Juju, and Reyn saw. "Get away from him!" Reyn pushed the Telethia away, and stabbed it to death. "Forget about the Monado, kid. More space between Zanza and us, the better!"

"If Reyn's got time to sound off, we must be doing OK!" Sharla said.

"We are doing OK!"

"Reyn is correct." Dunban said. "Perhaps we relied too much on the Monado, and Shulk."

"Right!" Fiora said. "We've chosen to fight the Bionis. We have to manage on our own!" She summoned her drones on her backs and fired four beams at any Telethia close by. The Shepherds were trying their best to fight Naga and Grima, but only Morgan was having any luck, and Naga and Grima knew to watch out for Gradivis.

"Foolishness." Naga said. "You all once followed me. Why fight me now?"

"Because we don't believe in what you do anymore." Chrom said. "You are going to destroy the world! Why would we follow that?"

"Plus, you're using the bodies of our friends, Robin and Lucina!" Sumia yelled, stabbing at Naga. It bounced off harmlessly.

"We didn't take them. They were ours to begin with. They were merely placeholders." She summoned a Rapier and launched a flurry of attacks on the Shepherds, cutting some of them. Grima summoned a large sword and swung in an arc, causing the Shepherds to retreat.

"I don't believe it. I won't believe it!"

"Look at 'em struggle." Dickson said, laughing. "If they can't even handle a few Telethia, how do they expect to defeat me?"

"This is not the end!" Dunban yelled.

"Dunban!" Fiora yelled, pushing Dunban out of the way of a Telethia about to attack him in the back. She took the hit, and was tackled to the ground by the Telethia.

"Fiora!" He ran forward, blocking the next attack of the Telethia.

"Dunban!" Reyn yelled, tackling the Telethia to the ground and killing it. "Are you OK?"

"I just...overdid it. Fiora!"

"I'm OK." Fiora said. "I can still fight."

"Why are you bothering to try and cover it up?" Dickson asked. "Go on, just admit you've had enough."

"Never!" Reyn yelled.

"Look out!" Sharla yelled.

"Lots of Dinobeasts!" Riki yelled too. Large Telethia flew down and landed in a circle surrounding the six of them. Risen jumped down from on top the Telethia and advanced slowly on them.

"It truly seems as though everything is going as Zanza planned." Dunban said. "But our hearts and minds... They still hold the will to seize our own destiny! No matter how hard you try to break us, the future is ours to shape, Dickson! Always!"

Morgan looked behind, and saw that the rest were in danger. She threw a flurry of attacks, managing to get Grima's leg and cut Naga's cheek, and they retreated to the cliff. "Shepherds! Help the Homs!" The Shepherds advanced on the hordes of Telethia and Risen, attempting to help Dunban and the others.

"When will you learn you have no future?" Dickson asked. "Face it! Your destiny is to die here!"

The largest Telethia was charging an ether blast, but then, with full awareness, Shulk came running through, destroying Risen guarding the group and climbed up the back of the large Telethia, jumping up into the air, and bringing down the Monado on the head, sliding down, cutting the Telethia in two. "What?!" Dickson exclaimed.

"Shulk!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Melia yelled.

"Damn kid!" Dickson yelled. "So, you're still alive! Attack! Destroy them!" Shulk ran forward with his Replica Monado, and avoided every attack perfectly, slicing through Telethia and Risen alike with ease. "What?!" Dickson exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Reyn yelled.

"Sorry for worrying you all." Shulk said.

"Shulk." Fiora said. "Welcome back."

"Fiora."

"Little brat." Dickson said. "What's he gone and done now? Time for me to get my hands dirty."

"Shulk, look out!" Fiora said.

Dickson flew down, landing right in front of them. "Oi, kid! It's about time for your final lesson."

"Dickson!" Shulk said.

"Show me what you've got! You think you've got the power to oppose Lord Zanza?! Let's see how you do against me!"

"Shulk?" Morgan said, looking out. "He's back! Yes! Shepherds! Destroy as many Telethia as you can! Let's clean this up once and for all!"

"Yes!" Priam yelled. "Now you're talking. Let's show 'em what we've got."

"Don't do too overboard, Priam." Chrom said, killing a Risen.

"They're winning." Grima said to Naga, their wounds nearly healed up. "We need to do something."

"Then we will." She started to glow, and her body changed form.

"Oh, I see." Grima smiled, jumping down, transforming as he landed on the ground right next to Morgan and Chrom. The Shepherds turned around to the two dragons, Naga and Grima. They breathed fire, causing the Shepherds to break ranks.

"Now you fight us at our true power." Naga said. "Can you still win?"

"You bet." Morgan said. "Time to even the odds! Shepherds! Advance!"

"I don't believe it." Dickson mumbled. "The kid is more powerful than before, even without the Monado! How is this possible?" He raised his voice. "Eat this!"

The Telethia fired a blast of ether, but Shulk avoided it with ease and brought his sword down on the Telethia's head, causing it to thrash around, knocking Dickson off. Then the Telethia stopped fighting, and dissipated into ether. "That brat." Dickson said. "How could he read my movements? What the hell's going on?"

"Shulk!" Reyn asked. "How'd ya do it?"

"I could see it." Shulk said. "The future! I don't have the Monado, but it came to me Reyn! From within!"

"Nice one! Looks like we're back in business!"

"Bunch of ingrates!" Dickson insulted. "Oi! Stop hiding and get yourself out here! I don't appreciate being left to do all the hard work. Alvis!"

**Recommended Music: _One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"What?!" Dunban exclaimed. "It can't be!" Alvis calmly walked by all of them, next to Dickson.

"Alvis!" Reyn yelled. "Not you too!"

"Yeah!" Dickson said. "Another one of Lord Zanza's faithful. One of the Trinity."

"Another disciple?" Morgan said to herself, overhearing. "Was...was he Atera?!"

"No!" Sharla said. "How can he be one of them?!"

"Alvis!" Melia said. "Is this the only reason you served under my family?! You traitor!"

"Oi!" Reyn yelled. "Say something!" Reyn ran forward, but Shulk stopped him. "Shulk!"

"Leave it." Shulk said. "It doesn't matter what he is. That doesn't change anything at all. Does it, Alvis?"

"Yes." Alvis said. "Precisely. You must find your own path to the future." He held up his hand, calling down a Telethia to him, the same one he sent to save Shulk and everyone from Metal Face all that time ago.

"So you're just another one of Zanza's lapdogs!" Reyn said.

"Get ready, everyone." Sharla said.

"Show them no mercy." Dunban added.

"As you wish." Alvis said. "Let us see that will to survive!"

"All right then, Alvis." Shulk said. "For Robin and Lucina!"

"Right!" Fiora said. She shot beams from her drones, which she now took into calling Lucina Drones for their fallen comrade, and dealt as much damage as she could to the Telethia.

Meanwhile the Shepherds were winning. Morgan had an idea that might work. "Ricken!" She yelled.

"Yes?" Ricken answered back.

"Shoot a blast of Thoron at me!"

"What?!"

"Do it!"

"O-OK!" He fired a blast, and Morgan jumped into the air, letting the Thoron hit her blade, then swung Gradivis, sending the lightning down on top of Naga and Grima, shocking them, and causing them to revert back into human form.

"No." Grima said. "We still have the weaknesses of mortals. Sister, we must retreat."

"Agreed." Naga said. "Next time we meet, mortals, you will not be able to harm us so easily." Then a flash of light, they were gone, and Shulk and the others were done with the Telethia.

"That all ya got?!" Reyn insulted. "Not so tough without your pet, are ya?! I'll show you the will to survive!" He ran forward, but didn't notice Dickson aiming his gun at Reyn. Shulk did, though, and ran up and blocked the bullet with his sword.

"Meddling kids!" Dickson said.

"I have seen your will to fight." Alvis said. "It is time to decide. What do you say? Does this world belong to you, or to Zanza? Well?"

"Either way's good with me." Dickson said. "But I wonder what Zanza would say about it."

"He desires the same. And he sees everything. As you see, Shulk."

"It's like he says." Then, two Telethia flew around, picking them up and putting them on their backs.

"Get back here!" Reyn yelled.

"You understand, don't you, Shulk?" Alvis said.

"Yeah." Shulk replied. "You can bet on it."

"We'll be waiting."

"We'll be on our best behaviour!" Dickson yelled.

"And we will be the best guests you ever had." Shulk countered.

"That's quite a good comeback. I'm impressed!" Eventually, they were out of earshot, and Dickson had to steady his hand. "I'm trembling. Me! Stupid, meddling kid." Dickson started laughing. The rest of the Telethia picked up the remaining Risen and followed Dickson and Alvis. "After all these years. I never thought the day would come when I would feel fear."

**Recommended Music: _Reminiscence Music Box (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Dunban, have you seen Fiora?" Shulk asked. Everyone was recuperating from the recent battle. The Shepherds were tending to the wounded. Morgan had left the Shepherds yet again in Chrom's control. She was going to go with Shulk and the others, wherever they will go.

"I have." Dunban said. "She said she was going out to get some air. I don't think she went far."

"Thanks. I'll take a look." Sure enough, Fiora was only on the deck of Junks, slouching over, and looking in pain. Shulk didn't notice, though, as Fiora stopped as soon as she heard, "Fiora. Here you are."

"Ah, Shulk!" Fiora said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's...so peaceful. It's hard to believe we defeated a horde of Telethia and Risen just minutes ago."

"Zanza wants to finish us all. So he can make the vision he's had come true. We're in the calm before the storm."

"They'll be back, won't they? The Telethia and Risen... To remove us all from this world..."

"I won't let that happen. It's already happened to some of us. Whatever the future holds, we can never give in. Not to Zanza... No, not even to our destiny."

"I wonder why Alvis said what he did."

"Which part?"

"Does this part belong to us, or to Zanza? Why would he side with Zanza? Power? Or maybe he wants to live forever."

"Who knows... But I don't think his motives are that simple. I'm sure Alvis has some kind of plan. Otherwise, why would he speak to me in my dreams?"

"He spoke to you in your dreams?"

"That's another reason why I have to find Zanza. I have to find out why."

"You and me both. I must fulfill Meyneth's wish! Shulk? You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Oh, that's right. Linada's looking for you. She wants to examine you. She's inside Junks."

"Oh... Hey, um... Can you go ahead? I'll go and see Linada in a minute. I need a few minutes to myself."

"OK. No problem. Take your time."

"Thank you." She waited until Shulk left, then spoke to herself. "What can I do? If I go to see Linada, she'll find out what's happening to my body. I need to come up with a good excuse. Please... Let me be with Shulk just a little bit longer." She walked inside, and ran into Linada. "Oh! Linada. Um... I can't go in for you to examine me."

"Oh?" Linada said. "And why's that?"

"I... Uh...was told by Meyneth, before she died, that my systems were all operational! She used some of her power to give me infinite fuel for my body. No more breaking down." She waited for Linada to call her on her bluff, but Linada believed her.

"That's great news! Well then, you're free to go with Shulk!"

"Thank you." She walked into the pilot's room of Junks, where Shulk was telling Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Riki, Melia and Morgan what the plan was.

"Zanza is inside the Bionis." Shulk said. "I just know it."

"Dickson must be there as well." Dunban said.

"Naga and Grima as well." Morgan said.

"Yes." Shulk said. "And Alvis too."

"That's all good, but how do we get to them?" Reyn asked. "If they're inside the Bionis, we're gonna need to dig a pretty big hole."

"How long that take?" Riki asked. "Riki get old soon!"

"It just so happens I have the answer." Miqol said. "On the Bionis chest is a massive hole that leads inside. It's the wound made by Egil's final attack."

"Then that means..." Shulk said.

"Yes." Otharon said. "While the allied force keeps the Telethia busy... You can sneak inside that wound and take out Zanza!"

"We will take Junks." Vanea said. "Let my father know when you are ready to depart."

"Yeah!" Reyn said. "Time to knock some heads!"

"Riki never lose!" Riki yelled. "For Riki family, Riki win!"

"We must show this god our unyielding will to live!" Dunban said.

"I will avenge my parent's death and bring peace to our lands!" Morgan said.

"The suffering of my people will not be in vain!" Melia said.

"The crimes against our friends will not go unpunished!" Sharla said.

"Shulk!" Fiora asked.

"Ready." Shulk answered. "We go to the Bionis' chest. We will free our world from Zanza's curse!"

**Recommended Music: _Id Darkness (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Are you sure?" Lucina heard a voice say. Her eyes were closed, and she was struggling to open them.

"Yes." Another voice said. "Look at them. They are different. Not to mention their arrival here looked forced."

"But how do we know they didn't serve our enemy before?" A female voice asked.

"We can't afford trust issues!" A fourth voice said. "They have the looks of warriors. If they can fight, we need it. We have no solid leader!"

"Wh... What..." Lucina said, opening her eyes and struggling to sit up. She felt someone else beside her as well trying to get up. She saw it was Robin.

"They're waking up." The first voice said.

"I know." The fourth voice answered. "Don't attack them." Lucina felt a pair of hands lift her up.

"Who...are you?" She asked. "Where are we?" Then she felt her chest. She just felt one big hole, and no heartbeat.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Hell." The second voice said.

"As for who we are, let's start with me." The female voice said. Lucina's eyes were now wide open, and she looked at the four of them, shocked. "I am the wielder of the Mani Katti.."

"I'm the Radiant Hero." The first voice said.

"The Young Lion." The second said.

"And I am the Hero-King, but you can just call us Lyn, Ike, Roy, and Marth. We have much to talk about, but not a lot of time. Now tell us who you and your friend are."

**A/N: Finally. The good part is here. So much of this I've revised, and tried to make it similar to the original game, while also trying to make it unique. I hope I've succeeded. I realized I made Shulk, Robin and Lucina similar, but I did that on purpose. It was because Zanza was all three of them. They were all practically the same person. Don't worry. From here on out, I will try to make every character more unique, especially now that Robin and Lucina are dead. But, they did the seemingly impossible. They found old Lords. But what does that mean for the rest of the story? You will soon see. Anyway, this is Uniblades, signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Recommended Music: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? _(Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Well then." Marth said, listening to Robin and Lucina's story. "That was interesting."

"I'll say." Lyn said. "That explains everything."

"What?" Robin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're here, you're dead." Ike said. "You're a spirit. Two things make up a spirit. One, your soul, and two, your Person. Your Person is the part of your spirit that holds your memories, your feelings, everything that makes you you. Without one or the other, you can't exist as a spirit."

"But, our soul was part of Zanza's soul." Lucina said. "Why are we here, then?"

"Well, it's different when spirits are missing souls." Roy said. "You see, when only souls come here, they immediately head to the Pool of Souls. That's where they stay, because otherwise, they're just floating lights. But, when Persons come here on their own, they try their best to regain self. But, they can't exist without a soul. So, the Persons slowly die, fading from the centre out."

"That's why you have a hole in your chest." Marth said. "And it's spreading. Soon you'll just fade from existence."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Lucina asked. "Nothing that can replace a soul."

"There is one thing." Lyn said. "The Pool of Souls. Every once in a while, Persons wander here, and they head to the Pool of Souls. You see, Persons have like a keyhole for a soul. Only certain souls can fit in it. When they do, the Person is restored, and can live forever as a spirit."

"So why don't we go now?" Robin asked.

"Because," Marth said. "It's been occupied by Risen."

"Risen?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Yes." Ike said. "Those damn Risen came in and destroyed this once beautiful paradise of an afterlife."

"Where did the Risen come from?" Robin asked. "What happened at the beginning?"

"Yeah." Lucina said. "I mean, we were told all the gods were fake. Not real. Can you explain in further detail?"

"Well, they're called fake because they weren't created by another god." Roy said. "After the battle of Bionis and Mechonis, Meyneth came to our world, which was literally empty space. She put Naga and Grima, along with Zanza's disciples, stripped of their godhood and made mortals, here to sleep for eternity. What she didn't know was that they all still had immense power. Their combined power created a large hole, a portal of infinite power. It could create and destroy anything. From it, came our land, our entire world."

"Then came the first life forms." Ike said. "The first gods of our world, Ashunera, Mila, Duma, Yudu, Delphi, all of them. They were put on this world, and found the portal of infinite. Created from it, their power was infinite as well. But, they wanted more. Eventually, they absorbed all the power of the portal, eventually erasing it from existence. They created the first humans, and also the rest of the gods, such as Thor, Salamander, Forseti, you get the idea."

"Then they found Naga and Grima, buried beneath the creations of the portal." Marth said. "They didn't realise what they were doing and woke them up. From the sheer power that Meyneth put on them to put them to sleep, they created a new species, the Manaketes. The Manaketes and humans didn't get along too well, as history has shown. Eventually, humans overcame the population of Manaketes, as history has also shown."

"And then recorded history began." Lyn said. "All the legends you've heard, of us, of the gods, they're all true. We lived alongside the Bionis and Mechonis for so long, on another planet, another world. None of us knew, until we came here, after our deaths."

"You see, here we can ask to see anything that has happened in the universe." Roy said. "Past and present. Many of us asked to see the beginning, and we saw it."

"This place was once a paradise." Marth said. "It was wonderful, rewarding us for our hard work as mortals. Then, the Risen appeared. They destroyed this place, and took the main city, Habal, and are using it as a headquarters. That city is home to the Pool of Souls."

"So that's why you guys are in a tent." Robin said. "Why don't you guys just go in there and take back the city? I mean, you have all the dead spirits on your side."

"It's not that easy." Lyn said. "You see, here the Risen come from Grima, who gave them one gift. If any Risen touch the spirit of a person, dead or alive, they become a Risen as well. That's how they multiply numbers. They've already taken so many, including my tactician, Mark. Such a great man."

"No..." Lucina said. "I thought things were rough up there, but down here..."

"It is indeed rough." Roy said. "But we need you two. You can't die!"

"Why?" Robin asked. "I mean, what makes us so special?"

"Because you are the impossible spirits." Marth said. "You two shouldn't have been created at all, but you were! If you two get back to your bodies, somehow, then you can kick out Naga and Grima and destroy them, freeing us from the Risen!"

"But, we can't." Lucina said. "Even if we could get to Habal, there are so many Risen, we'd need an army!"

"Well, good thing we do." Marth said, opening up the tent. In front of Robin and Lucina was a sight to behold. In front of them, a collection of other tents, stalls, and anything needed for an army camp. But, the inhabitants, they were all heroes, from all the time periods.

"These..." Lucina said. "They... The legendary heroes..."

"Yes." Roy said. "It isn't much, but it's all the remaining spirits we could gather. Welcome to the Army of The Emblem."

**Recommended Music: _Bionis' Interior Pulse (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"It's the inside the Bionis." Shulk said incredulously. It was so filled with life, and was flowing with ether.

"It looks quite different from when we entered via the marsh." Dunban said.

"The Bionis must be coming back." Morgan said. "Trying to fully wake up and regain function, ever since Zanza woke it up."

"So we find Zanza, and stop him." Shulk said.

"Riki ready to bash heads!" Riki yelled.

As they walked into the centre of the Bionis, they saw the heart, which looked to be made up of tormented faces. Telethia and cell-like organisms flew all around, and blood cells flowed through the air.

A laugh echoed around them. "You look well, Your Highness."

"That voice..." Melia said. "It's Lorithia! Show yourself!"

"Look at that. The pulsating heart of the Bionis. The pulsating life of Lord Zanza!"

"Quit yer yapping and show yourself!" Reyn yelled.

Lorithia walked out of the heart, making herself seen. "I await Your Highness here. There is something I wish to show you. Your friends are welcome to join you. That is...if they survive." Lorithia laughed and walked through a hole in the heart, which closed behind her.

"Lorithia." Melia said. "What are you planning?"

"Forget her for now." Shulk said. "We must push on to the heart."

"All right."

"OK." Morgan said, surveying the area. "It looks like we have to walk along the veins. It's an open maze. We must look for the most direct path, while avoiding all Telethia in here. Plus, I have a feeling those cells aren't friendly. Best to avoid them as well."

"All right then." Dunban said. "This is for all those who have sacrificed themselves. It's time for the final battle. We will succeed, no matter who or what gets in our way!"

**Recommended Music: _We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"All right, here's the plan." Robin said, outside in the shadows of the capital city, Habal. "This is a stealth team, which means we needed to bring a small team. We got all of the lords we could get, Marth, Sigurd, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Ike, Seliph, Leif, Erika, Ephraim, and Roy. We are the only ones for this fight."

"The Pool of Souls is located to the Northeast corner of the city." Marth said. "But, it's the most heavily guarded area. If we get in, we'll be overrun by Risen."

"So what do we do?" Erika asked.

"Well, that's where you come in." Lucina said. "Most of you will herd the Risen. Keep them distracted. That will be you and Ephraim, Sigurd, Leif, Seliph, Eliwood and Hector. You six will fight the Risen up here, giving us an opening into the Pool of Souls."

"There will still be Risen in there." Lyn said. "So Marth, Ike, Roy and I will lead Robin and Lucina into the pool. Then, we'll defend them as they bathe in the pool, then hopefully, they'll get new souls, and will finally get us out of this Hell."

"And we need to hurry." Roy said. "You two are fading even faster now."

"Agreed." Robin said, colour fading from his skin. "All right. Let's go!"

**Recommended Music: _Attack__ (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)_**

"Charge!" Hector yelled, running in, axe drawn. He swung, decapitating a Risen. Ephraim and Sigurd rode in on horses, herding Risen into a circle. Erika, Leif, Eliwood, Seliph, and Hector all started picking them off, one by one.

"Come on." Ike said, running into the building, followed by Roy, Marth, Lyn, then finally Robin and Lucina.

"Go!" Lyn yelled, fighting off three Risen. "Down this hall! The Risen can't hurt you without a soul."

"You must get into the pool naked." Marth said. "One at a time. If a soul will bond with you, you'll know. Now go! We'll be right behind you."

"Come on!" Lucina yelled to Robin, and they ran down the hall. It looked to be a once beautiful building, but now, in the walls, it looked like the black energy that makes Risen was flowing through.

Lucina looked behind to see their team following behind them. Then, Robin and Lucina both collapsed. "They're disappearing!" Roy yelled. He picked up Lucina, and Ike picked up Robin. Eventually, they got to the pool. It was glowing with bright blue energy, and crystals were all over the ceiling. Marth and Lyn quickly barricaded the doors, stopping Risen from entering for the moment.

"Quickly." Marth said. "Help Lucina out of her armour, and get her into the pool." Roy did so, and dipped Lucina into the pool. She sunk to the ground, unconscious. Roy was about to jump in and grab her, but Marth stopped him. "This is what needs to happen."

In the pool, Lucina started to glow. Then, the water erupted into the sky, Lucina in the middle. The crystals started to glow, and beams of light from the crystals shot into the hole in her chest, filling it back up, until, the water splashed back into the pool, and a floating platform flew underneath Lucina, carrying her onto the ground, where she groaned.

"It worked!" Lyn said. She got Lucina's clothes and helped get them back on Lucina. "She has a soul once more!"

"Now it's time for Robin." Ike said.

"Better hurry." Marth said, looking nervously at the doors, which were splintering. "We won't be safe for much longer."

Ike undressed Robin and set him in the pool. Once more, he started to glow, and the water erupted into the air. But, the crystals changed from blue to red, and fired into Robin. He screamed, and half of his Person was changing, splitting off.

"What's happening?!" Roy yelled. "We need to get him out! Now!"

"R-Robin...?" Lucina said, waking up. She felt her chest, feeling no hole. It was complete. She had a soul. But then, she looked up to see Robin in pain. "Robin!"

Robin continued to scream, but it was changing. It was still his voice, but another was joining him. A female voice. His body then split in half, but the two halves quickly reformed into a full human body. The water stopped, and the platform flew under the two, carrying them back to the ground. Robin was still there, but next to him, a female, with white hair and two pigtails. On her hand also was the Mark of Grima.

"What?!" Lyn exclaimed. "What happened?!"

That was when the doors exploded, and the Risen ran in, surrounding the now seven of them. "It's over." Marth said, dropping his sword and putting his hands up.

"Not on my watch." Eliwood said, running down with the rest of the Lords, killing the surrounding Risen. "Come on!"

"Right." Ike picked up Robin and the new girl, and carried them out, where a full out war was going on. The entire Army of the Emblem came to their rescue. Mages and Archers were on high platforms, firing from above, Manaketes flew from above, breathing fire on the Risen. Paladins and Knights rode in close to fight Risen.

"Glad you could make it!" Wil yelled to Lyn. "In case you didn't know, we're finally doing it. We're going to take back Habal today!"

"Right." Micaiah said. "And it seems you got Robin and Lucina back! Perfect. We've got them on the ropes."

"Here, Ike." Lucina said. "I'll take care of Robin and the girl. Now go out! Take back your city!"

"Very well." Ike said, carrying Robin and the girl into an alley and setting them down. "Make sure they come back to us. We need all the help we can get." He then drew Ragnell and Flew into the battle.

Lucina looked at the girl. She had a striking resemblance to Robin, and even had the mark on her hand. Thankfully, they brought extra armour, so Lucina dressed her in Tactician clothes, just like Robin.

That was when the girl groaned. She slowly sat up, and Lucina helped her. "Hey there." She said. "What's your name? I'm Lucina."

"R-Robin." She said. "At least, I think that's what it is."

"Robin?!" Lucina exclaimed. "How can that be? That man laying next to you is Robin, my husband. But there is no one else I know that has the name Robin!"

"Who's...calling my name?" Male Robin asked, sitting up.

"Robin!" Lucina jumped onto him, hugging him. "We're back! We've got souls!"

"We do? Ah, thank the gods!" Then he noticed Female Robin. "Who's this? She feels familiar."

"Oh, I see now." Female Robin said. "Well, since I have a feeling that we'll be together for a while, I'll change my name to Robina."

"Robina?" Robin asked. "You feel like a sister to me."

"Well, I guess you could say that. Sure, let's go with that." Then Robina's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!" She pointed behind Robin and Lucina, and they turned around. A huge blast of light blinded them. When they turned, they saw a portal, miles away from Habal. The Risen were retreating towards it. Next to the portal, two temples surrounded it. One kept summoning Risen, and the other, three beams of light flew up into the sky from it. One green, one purple, and one blue. A dimmed red one was next to the blue one, but was a very dark red.

"We did it!" They heard a voice yell. It belonged to Leif. "The Risen are retreating! Habal is ours!" Cheers all around.

"They did it." Robina said. "But I don't think it's over yet."

"Far from it." Lucina said. "So far from it."

**Recommended Music: _Megalovania__ (Undertale)_**

"Welcome to my world." Lorithia said as Shulk and his group walked into the heart of the Bionis. It had ether pools erupting with ether into veins. "I must say, I am surprised. Zanza's vessel truly does have a will of its own. And looking quite spritely."

"I'm still alive." Shulk said. "I won't die. Not yet. And that's why we're here."

"Everyone who lives in this world has a life." Fiora said. "So it shouldn't be threatened by anyone. We'll never give in to Zanza."

"So full of passion!" Lorithia teased. "Well, if it's life your looking for, I'll show you true life!" She raised up her hand, and a large Telethia flew down in front of her. She climbed onto it, in front of...

"Kallian!" Dunban exclaimed.

"Brother!" Melia yelled.

"There is no use in calling." Lorithia said. "It worked before, but now his transformation is complete. He is my adorable servant." She brought her lips to the unconscious Kallian and kissed him, much to Melia's dismay. Then she climbed on top of Kallian, and the Telethia began to glow. "Do you know the meaning of the word 'Telethia'? It means that which eliminates impure life. Impure life just like you. That which Lord Zanza does not require shall be extinguished from this world!" When the glowing stopped, Lorithia was one with Kallian's Telethia. The Telethia roared, and they all drew their weapons.

"All right, Morgan." Reyn said. "What's your plan?"

"It's a Telethia." Morgan said. "So it can read your movements. Not to mention it has Lorithia's intelligence behind it. What we need to watch out for is the ether in here. It is more deadly than anything Lorithia can throw at us. Shulk, we need you to use Purge as soon as you can. Can your replica do that?"

"Sure can." Shulk said.

"All right. Melia, Sharla and Riki, use ether attacks and distract her. Once Shulk uses Purge, hit her with everything you have!"

"Got it!" Reyn said.

"Mindless bickering." Lorithia said. "It was surprising, but your journey ends here. You will join your parents soon enough, little brat!"

"Don't you dare mock my parents!" Morgan yelled, pulling out Gradivis and a fire tome. "They stood for the exact opposite as you! Their legacy lives on through me! I will kill you, Dickson, Zanza, anyone who gets in my way!"

"How cute. But I fear you're just a kid. There is nothing you can throw at me that I can't take!"

"Shut your mouth, Lorithia!" Melia yelled, blasting her. "I never once trusted you, but now you disgrace my brother who should've died killing you by becoming one with him! I will not tolerate that! Shulk, now!"

"What?!" Lorithia exclaimed, turning around to Shulk, who's blade turned green. He jumped into the air, and hit Lorithia with a green beam. Lorithia screamed, stunned by the beam.

"Now, Morgan!" Melia yelled. "Finish her! For both of us!"

"Graaaaah!" Morgan yelled, her golden hair seeming to glow with power. She jumped higher than physically possible, sword up in the air. Fire started to emit from it. "This is for all those who died. This is for my PARENTS!" She came flying down, and stuck her sword into the Telethia's back. Then, an eruption came out of the wound, and fire kept coming out of Lorithia's back, consuming her in flames.

**Recommended Music: _Once We Part Ways (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Brother!" Melia yelled. Her vision went all white, and no sound came anywhere.

From within the light, Melia squinted, seeing Kallian walk up towards her. "Brother?" She asked. "Is that really you? Oh... How I've longed to see you!"

"I too, Melia." Kallian said.

"Brother, I must apologise. To you...and to everyone."

"Because of our transformation into Telethia?"

"I am a princess. But I brought misfortune upon the High Entia. I... I..."

Tears started flowing from her face. Kallian gently wiped them off her cheeks. "You are mistaken, Melia. The Telethia gene lies dormant within us all. There was no escaping the cursed blood in our veins, sister. It was fate. That is why our father sought to dilute the bloodline. You are the hope of the High Entia. You will not transform into a Telethia. Even after the Bionis has reawakened, you can still succeed the imperial line. You have the power to end our suffering. Knowing this, both I and father were happy to sacrifice ourselves. It was our choice."

"Brother..."

"There is no need to fear. After all, this is precisely our wish. In the end, you are the only ones to stop Zanza."

"Yes."

"Now, leave her to me. You must go. You must accompany Shulk."

The light faded, and Melia was pulled back to the scene of Lorithia exploding. "No!" Lorithia yelled. "My Telethia! You! What have you done?!"

"I have done nothing." Melia said. "Nor has Morgan. This is your destiny. Accept it with dignity!"

"My body! No! I was promised immortality!" She screamed, and the Telethia exploded, blinding everybody. It slowly faded, revealing the body of Kallian in midair.

"Brother." Melia said.

"Melia." Kallian said. "At long last I can be with Father. You must now live your own life. The path you forge. The future you choose. That is the hope of the High Entia." Then, he was gone, in a flash of High Entia feathers.

"Thank you, Brother. Your words will stay with me forever."

"His words?" Shulk asked.

"Riki heard." Riki said. "Riki heard Melly's brother. Kallian say 'hope of Bird People'. Where Melly's brother? Riki not see him, but Riki hear him."

"Riki..." Melia said, kneeling down next to him. "You, too, heard his parting words. Thank you."

"Melia..." Fiora said.

"Thank you for your concern." Melia said, standing up. "I am all right. Let us go and secure the future my brother so hoped for."

"We will. Together." Shulk said.

They heard a laugh, and the sound of some sort of magic behind them. "Such a brave princess." Dickson said. Everyone quickly turned around.

"I thought Lucina was brave, but this takes the cake." Naga said next to Dickson.

Grima grunted. "She did help in my earlier demise."

"Ah, quit your complaining! She's gone now, anyway."

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dickson complained. "I take time out of my schedule to send you off to a nice spot, and that's how ya welcome me?"

"Very ungrateful." Grima observed.

"What do you mean?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"We'll be waiting at Prison Island." Dickson said. "I've picked out a lovely spot to return your flesh and blood to the Bionis. Don't keep me waiting! See you later!" He laughed, walking into the dark portal behind them.

"You might want to hurry." Naga said. "We created this portal. And we've created many others all over the Bionis. Let's just say it's a quick way for reinforcements."

"I hate you!" Morgan yelled. "I used to worship you, do things for you! And you repay me like this?!"

Naga smiled with a kind ferocity that now drives Morgan insane. "Well then, someone's an angry girl. Kind of cute, don't you think, Grima?"

"I don't find anything cute. But I do look forward to facing you in battle. If you survive long enough, that is. We'll be waiting for you in Prison Island with Dickson. Hope to see you then." They both turned around, walking back in towards Dickson.

"I'm gonna..." Reyn started.

"Come on, everyone!" Dunban said. "We've got to get to Prison Island!"

"Right!" Shulk said. They ran in, following even further into the Bionis.

**Recommended Music: _More than Just Comrades (DJ the S)_**

"Welcome, Robina." Marth said. All the lords, with Robin, Lucina, and Robina, gathered in the centre of the newly captured city of Habal, where the capital was located. "Your story seems convincing enough."

"So, you're me, but from a different time?" Robin asked.

"Right." Robina said. "Think of me as like a reflection of yourself. An alter ego, if you will. I represent a side of you you've never had, since you were created, not born. I'm much more crueler, more strict in every way. I even had my own timeline."

"Own timeline?" Lucina asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory? It's where each choice you make creates an entirely different universe where the opposite choice occurs. You see, in my time, Validar actually did exist. He wasn't just some costume Dickson wore. He had actual family, and had a baby child. Me. He raised me to be a cruel ruler, and to worship Grima. When I grew older, Grima told him to sacrifice my soul so he could inhabit my Person. Validar did so. I felt so betrayed. When my soul was removed from my Person, I instantly head into the Pool of Souls. There, I learned about this world. You see, the Pool of Souls harbors many dead souls across the multiverse, not just this one. You have no idea if the soul you got was a hero from another time."

"So, when I was put into the Pool of Souls, one unknown soul came into my body, and your soul fought for it as well." Robin said. "Eventually, my Person split in two, and you were reborn."

"Correct." Robina said.

"Interesting." Lucina said. "Well, I'm sure that's something we will have to delve into someday, but that day is not today. Did anyone notice that large dark portal a few miles from here?"

"Yep." Ike said. "The Risen have some sort of barracks next to it, and another temple was there where almost no Risen entered."

"I've been studying that with Robina." Robin said. "We guess that the temple the Risen emerge from is there new base of operations. The large portal seems to be where they go to enter the world of the living. As for the second temple..."

"We believe it to be an anchor for Naga, Grima and Zanza." Robina said. "There connection to here and the Bionis."

"What are you saying?" Marth asked.

"We're saying that if we destroy those, it leaves them so much more vulnerable above in the land of the living."

"And, it might be possible that Lucina and I can reenter our bodies and continue the fight up there." Robin finished. "And, if we can figure out a way to destroy the portal, we can stop Risen from entering the living realm for good."

"But, we'd still be stuck here, with the Risen?" Sigurd asked.

"Yes." Robina said. "But, I have a plan. If you would feel so obliged, I hope to become your master tactician, the one for the Army of the Emblem."

"Sounds good to me." Roy said. "Any objections?" No hands went up. Ephraim's slightly went up, but Erika quickly pulled it down. "It's unanimous." Roy said. "Robina will now be our new tactician."

"Good. But we need to hurry." Robina said. "The longer we wait, the more trouble is made for the Shepherds up there. Tell the Army of the Emblem to gear up!"

**Recommended Music: _Crisis__ (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Sirens were sounding. Colony 6 was in disarray."What's happening?!" Chrom exclaimed, walking into Junks, which just got back.

Otharon was handing out weapons to Homs soldiers. "The Risen and Telethia are on the move once more." Otharon said. "Get the Shepherds ready."

"Damn." Chrom said. "I'm on it. Don't you go dying on me, old man!"

"You too, Gramps!"

Chrom quickly ran out into the tents of the Shepherds. "Hurry and grab your stuff! We are heading out to battle!"

"On it!" Sumia yelled. She quickly ran to the stables to get the Pegasi and horses.

Chrom ran outside to a shocking sight. Risen. Thousands to millions of them. And they kept coming. More of them then there were Telethia. "We're gonna need a bigger base." Chrom said.

He turned and saw the Shepherds run out, followed by the allied force. "All right, listen up! This seems like an impossible fight, and I reckon it's going to be tough. Some of us will die, some will prevail. But, no matter what happens, we cannot allow them to win. This is the battle to save our freedom. No matter what, we will not fail!" The army yelled heroically, and charged the awaiting Risen and Telethia.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I revised this section a few times, and had a last minute decision to put Robina into the story. Plus, I kind of gotten bored of writing the story. I wanted to wait until it was fun again. Sorry, but I promise. This will be finished by December 4th. I have two more planned chapters ready to be typed. It's time for the finale. Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Recommended Music: _Magnus's Theme (Kid Icarus Uprising)_**

"The time has come." Robina said to the entire army. "It's time to rid the world of the Zanza, the Telethia, and the Risen. We have kept supplies going throughout us all. They may be few, but it's enough for the plan we have. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." They heard Wil say over the crowd. "When we leaving?" Cheers all around.

"All right then!" Robina yelled. "Gear up!" Everyone ran to the barracks, grabbing the greatest weapons forged specifically for each of them. Robina walked into the capital, where Robin and Lucina were getting together new weapons and armour. "You guys shouldn't carry so many tomes." Robina said.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"If you focus on too much magic at once, the overall power would be much weaker. Surround yourself with one type of magic, and use all of your attacks based on that magic." Robina picked up a Nosferatu tome. "Personally, I like the tomes of darkness. If you look to the room to your right, you'll find something interesting. Come on!"

They followed Robina into a separate room, where four sets of armour sat, each based on lightning, wind, fire and darkness. "Wow..." Lucina said.

"What are you waiting for? Take your pick. The armours are infused with the power of each type of tome, so have fun."

"Well?" Robin asked. "Ladies first."

Lucina walked over and grabbed the armour infused with wind. "It's the first one I learned, way back then." She said. "It'll be the one I end with."

"Excellent choice." Robina said. "You can use that magic to get you higher in the air and move objects around, perfect for the type of fighter you are."

Lucina put it to her chest, and it instantly formed around her body. It was light, with wind coursing through it. Lucina started to float, much to her surprise. "Woah! awesome." She pulled out the blade, which just seemed to be a hilt. Then the wind coursed into the hilt, and a large blade made of solid wind formed.

"The blade will instantly fit to your comfort." Robina explained. "And you can morph it into any other weapon you can imagine. Of course, with your other hand, you can shoot magic, but that's beside the point. Every suit is like this, with unique capabilities based on the type of magic it's infused with. I'll take the dark magic one." She proceeded in doing so. "All right, Robin, which one do you want?"

"That's an easy choice." He said. He reached up and grabbed the lightning suit. "Just like Lucina, the one I started with, and the one I'm most comfortable with." He put it on, and it fit nicely. "Who's the last one for?"

"No one, right now." Robina said. "Everyone else has their suits."

"Perfect." He grabbed the suit, and pressed a button on the wrist he caught sight of. It instantly compacted into a bracelet, which he put into his pocket."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting this to family. Shouldn't you go out to your army?"

"Yeah, I guess I should. I'll see you on the other side!"

"We will too." Lucina said. "Don't go dying on us."

"Too late. We're already dead." She gave her a smile, and ran out, just as Robin and Lucina's squadron came into that room. They consisted of Marth, Caeda, Ike, Mist, Lyn, Kent, Roy and Lilina. Those eight and themselves have a different task than everyone else.

"All right, listen up!" Robin said to them. "While Robina leads the Army of the Emblem out to fight the Risen, we will head to the temple to the east of the portal, with the large beams of light. We must destroy that temple. If we do, the fight will be much easier up there. Does everyone have the charges?"

"I've counted." Marth said, pulling out the bomb he was given, as did everyone else. "Everyone has one."

"Good." Lucina said. "There's eight of you, which means two bombs in each corner of the building. It will most likely be heavily guarded, so be alert. Marth and Caeda, take the northwest corner. Ike and Mist, the Southwest. Lyn and Kent, Southeast, and Roy and Lilina will take the Northeast corner. Set your charges and get out as soon as possible. Once they blow, that temple will disappear from existence, taking out half of Naga, Grima, and Zanza's Monados. Once your charges are set, press the buttons on your left wrist. It will light up certain lights on our suits and tell us that you have completed your task. Each charge is set for five minutes. Get out in time."

"We know our part." Ike said. "What about you two?"

"We have a different mission. Do not worry about us. Just focus on setting the charges and getting out of there alive, joining the fight near the portal. Do not wait for us."

"No." Kent said. "No one left behind. What's your plan?"

"Our plan?" Robin said. "It's the same thing as you, just in a different way. If all goes well, we'll be fine."

Right then, an explosion sounded in the distance. Robina had started her attack. "Time to go!" Roy yelled.

"All right then." Lucina said. "Let's go!"

**Recommended Music: _To the Last Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Hey!" Reyn exclaimed as they walked out of the dark portal. "Is this...?!"

"It's Prison Island." Melia confirmed. "So it has sunk into the Bionis' head."

"Dundun, Riki feel funny feeling from above!" Riki said. "Riki instinct say Dickson is there!"

"Yes." Dunban said. "I agree."

"Start praying to Zanza, Dickson!" Reyn yelled. "We're coming!"

"Yes." Morgan said. "Come out of hiding, Naga and Grima. I've come to finish you."

They walked inside, with the same large door from before. Only this time, when they entered, there were dark monsters running around the lobby. Melia was able to blast them before they got too close. They walked up to a large statue of a dragon, almost like a shrine. There was another portal, which they walked into. It led to a large dining room, one fit for a giant.

"I wonder if this island was once a castle..." Morgan thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Shulk asked.

"The design. It feels very similar to the castle at Ylisstol. I'm betting next will be a kitchen."

But when they walked through the next portal, it wasn't a kitchen at all. Rather, it was a large arena.

"Well, Brother, look who made it." They heard a voice from higher up.

Morgan quickly turned to see Naga sitting in a throne, and Grima standing next to her. "What, the pipsqueak? Come to join her parents, I presume?"

"Come down here and say that!" Sharla yelled.

Naga smirked, and pressed a button on the throne. The entire below them fell down a floor, and Naga and Grima flew down in front of the group. Grima flicked his hand, and a blast of wind pushed everyone but Morgan away from them. "Feeding time." Naga said. A door opened, and three large, elephant like creatures came walking out, attacking Shulk and his friends. Flying from above were four more monsters, humanoid in nature and thick white beards growing around their chin.

Morgan sneered and turned around, pulling Gradivis out of its hilt. "The little girl wants to play?" Grima taunted. He disappeared in a smoky darkness, and reappeared right behind her, hitting her up into the sky. Naga flew up, grabbed her, and threw her down violently on the ground.

Morgan bounced on the ground, and grimaced. If it weren't for new armour and magic gems that the people of Colony 6 gave them, she probably would've died from that impact.

"Morgan!" Fiora yelled. She ran towards her, but was body slammed by one of the creatures. Melia ran to her aid and helped her up.

"No." She said. "This is Morgan's fight. We must focus on these creatures. We can't let them see Morgan!"

"O...OK." Fiora said reluctantly. She picked up her blades and ran right back into battle.

"Give me back my parents!" Morgan yelled, throwing a swing at Naga, who sidestepped easily and countered with a blow to her back.

"Aww... Poor little girl wants to see Mommy and Daddy?" Grima taunted once more. Morgan got up and yelled angrily, running towards him, and swinging, missing yet again.

"Grima!" Naga said. "It's not nice to tease someone so defenceless!"

"I'll show...you defenceless!" Morgan yelled, blood clearly streaming down her nose and out of her mouth. She yelled, this time expecting them to evade behind her. Instead of swinging in front of her, she twirled, swinging the blade all around her. She made a small cut on Grima's gut, letting golden blood spill from the wound.

"You little..." Grima said, moving forward at a speed so fast, Morgan couldn't react in time. Grima hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into a wall. She yelled in pain, feeling a few ribs break.

Naga didn't waste any time. She jumped up into the air, firing blasts of blue fire at the injured Morgan. Morgan was able to bring up Gradivis to block the onslaught of fireballs. It not only blocked, but it almost absorbed the magical projectiles. Morgan didn't expect this, but used it to her advantage. She focused the energy back into the blade, and swung it, a huge beam hitting Naga into the throne, destroying it.

"Good going, Morgan!" Dunban yelled, killing one of the winged monsters. Shulk succeeded in killing one of the mammoth monsters as well. Five left.

Morgan, still injured, stood up weakly, grimacing with each breath. She had to go defence for now.

"Naga!" Grima yelled, moving quickly over to his injured sister. Naga seemed not too fazed, just surprised. That surprise quickly turned to anger, a first for the goddess. "I'll do more to you than we did to your parents." She said. "I'll destroy your Person and your soul, erasing you from existence!" She lunged forward, rapier formed in her hand, and swung, Morgan meeting it with her own blade. The force knocked the breath out of Morgan, which hurt her chest even more, and her strength weakened tremendously. Naga smiled, and brought her free fist to blast magic underneath her, knocking her into the air. As Morgan came down, Naga blast her again, and as Morgan was launched towards the wall, Grima was ready.

He grabbed Morgan midair, bringing her back to his knee, and Morgan felt her spine give out. The sharp armour dug into her skin, leaving a gash so huge pints of blood were coming out at a time. Then he pushed her up against a wall, and brought a sword as big as the Monado straight through her chest. Morgan gasped, but no breath came out. Her body stiffened, and her consciousness fading.

"That was fun for a while." Grima said, the wound on his stomach gone. Naga came flying down, rapier in hand.

"We know you've gotten some sort of defence magic surrounding you." Naga said. "That's why you've lived so long. But now it's time to get rid of you forever."

Naga brought the blade to Morgan's neck. Morgan couldn't do anything. Her body was frozen. She felt her heart stopping. Her ribs and spine added tremendous pain to her. "Morgan! No!" Shulk yelled, but couldn't do anything. The monsters were keeping all of them at bay.

"Goodbye." Naga said, then pulled back her blade just as everything went black for Morgan.

**Recommended Music: _Fight On! (Final Fantasy VII)_**

"Hurry!" Lucina yelled, using her brand new suit to propel herself into a Risen, slicing it in two. The battle was raging on, and bodies were flying everywhere. Lucina hoped most of them were Risen. "Robin and I will defend you guys on the way in!"

"Got it!" Marth yelled, running in with Caeda and everyone else. Robin suddenly appeared next to Lucina, shooting lightning up in the sky. Soon, it rained down on all the Risen surrounding Risen. Lucina used the wind magic to propel herself into the air, landing on the roof, and carried Robin up as well. They both made their swords into large spears infused with magic, and threw them down to the ground. Then they blasted the other's spears with magic, and a huge wave of both lightning and wind magic hit the remaining Risen, who all dissolved under the intensity of the magic.

With the Risen gone, Robin and Lucina quickly ran into the building, where battles were sounding in all four corners. "Can we help them?" Lucina asked.

"No." Robin said. "They'll be fine. We have our own mission." They ran straight to the centre, the only room in the temple Risen weren't allowed in.

There, they found four pedestals. They each had one beam of light shooting straight into the air. There were four colours, purple, green, blue and red. But, the red one was dimmed, almost nonexistent. It was the closest thing Meyneth had to a grave.

But, Robin and Lucina were only focusing on the purple and green ones. "Supposedly, if we focus, we can be able to get to our bodies through here." Robin said.

"Then it's a mental battle with Naga and Grima for control." Lucina finished. "We can always hope that Shulk is successful in defeating Naga and Grima."

"We can only hope." Robin looked down. All four lights had come on at once on his arm. The charges were set. "We need to hurry."

"All right." Just as they were preparing to jump into the beams, Marth came barging in the room. "We need to go." He said.

"And we are." Robin said. "Trust us. If we jump into this beam, we can inhabit our bodies once again. Please. Go out and join the fight. If Robinas plan works, you'll be back as well."

"I..." Marth sighed. "Fine."

"Go." Lucina said. "Two minutes until the charges go." Marth quickly ran out to join everyone else in the fight. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Robin said. "Let's go get Morgan." Then, without hesitation, they jumped into the beams of light, and instantly moved up at blinding speed to the world of the living.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Morgan saw. She knew she was dead. At least, it felt like it. So why was it so dark? Was this Hell, or was it Heaven? She couldn't tell. Maybe Naga followed through with it. Erasing her from existence.

Then she saw it. A small light. Then it gradually got closer, and the unmistakable figure revealed itself. "Meyneth." Morgan said.

"Greetings, my child." Meyneth said.

"So, am I dead?"

"Not quite. For all your injuries, you should be."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Remember what you were created for?"

"To...destroy Naga and Grima."

"Look at Gradivis in your hand." Morgan did so, surprised to see it's still in her hand. "Take power from it. Use it to slay Naga and Grima once and for all!"

Then her eyes opened, and the entire world seemed to go in slow motion. All except her. Shulk and his friends were running towards Naga and Grima, all monsters destroyed. Naga was slowly swinging the rapier towards her neck, and Grima still had his sword stuck in her chest, but it was painless. Her broken ribs and spine seemed to instantly heal themselves, along with all her bruises and gashes.

She pulled up Gradivis quickly, bringing it to stop Naga's rapier. Then with one swift motion, she pulled out Grima's blade, and the wound instantly healed. She smiled. "Now it's time." And then the world instantly went back into motion, and her golden hair glew more violently than ever before. She stopped the rapier and countered with three quick strikes to Naga's chest, and a kick, sending her flying. Grima stood in shock, before Morgan swiped across his chest and kicked him into a dazed Naga.

Shulk stopped suddenly. "Morgan?" He asked. But his voice seemed distant. All that mattered to Morgan was destroying Naga and Grima for good.

She swung the blade, and one large beam flew swiftly towards the two gods, hitting them down once again. "What are you waiting for?" Fiora asked Shulk. "Let's go help!"

"R-Right!" Shulk said, pulling out his replica Monado and charging in. Naga and Grima took off into the air once more, but they were losing. Morgan kept glowing ferociously, and she jumped into the air, landing on Grima's back and guiding him into Naga. They once again fell to the ground, and Morgan jumped into the air, Gradivis gathering energy from the surrounding ether.

"Keep them in one spot!" Morgan yelled to her friends, and they responded. They herded the injured gods, keeping them right below Morgan.

Then, Gradivis finished gathering energy. She screamed, thrusting her blade down, right in between them. The resulting shockwave was meant only for Naga and Grima. It stunned them, and Morgan did a spin attack, hitting both Naga and Grima, who froze. Then, the room exploded, Morgan in the centre, and her friends launched to all sides.

**Recommended Music: _Id Return (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Naga and Grima were gone. After the explosion, their essence seemed to be sucked into Gradivis, and eventually, her. The lifeless bodies of Robin and Lucina fell to the floor. _This is it. _Morgan thought. _It's my time. Mom, Dad... I'll be with you soon. Goodbye, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, Riki, Otharon, Chrom, and all the Shepherds. May we meet again, in a better life._ She laughed silently. _Those were...my father's "final words". Heh..._

And then, a hand grasped her left shoulder. Then, another on her right. She couldn't look, but she heard an unmistakable voice.

"We'll carry the burden together." Robin said, his hand firmly grasped on her left shoulder.

"As a family." Lucina said, holding on to her right shoulder. It was as if they were taking some of the magic used to destroy her! Morgan felt her head lighten up, but they weren't enough. They would die with her.

"Mom...?" She said weakly. "Dad...?"

"They aren't the only ones helping you." Shulk yelled, grabbing onto Robin's shoulder.

"Right." Fiora said, grabbing onto Lucina's shoulder. "We're a team. And you're my friend. I would gladly die for you."

"Oh yeah!" Reyn said, grabbing onto Shulk. "I ain't losing another friend! Not unless I go with them!"

"Morgan..." Sharla yelled, grabbing onto Fiora. "No one is forced to die just because. You can choose for yourself."

"Sharla is correct!" Dunban yelled. He put his hand on Reyn. "No one is bound to destiny."

"Precisely." Melia said, grabbing onto Sharla. "Even if you were created for this purpose, I refuse to let you go because you were created so!"

Then, Riki walked in front of Morgan. "Morgan..." He said. "Riki no like losing friends. But friends fight for you, and Riki will too!" He grabbed Morgan's hand with his wing, finishing the link.

Morgan looked around. Everyone was taking a section of the magic! She wasn't dying anymore. Her friends... No, her family... They were helping her. They always were, and she didn't realise it. She was not alone. But, she had to save them all. Then she looked down at Gradivis, glowing with power. Yes, that's it!

"The sword!" Morgan yelled. "Everyone, focus on sending the power into the blade! All of us together can do it!"

"Of course!"

"You're a genius, Morgan!"

"Got it!"

"OK!"

"All right!"

"Let's do it!"

"Understood!"

"I am ready!"

"Riki will do it!"

"All right then." Morgan said. Everyone closed their eyes, and she felt the flow move through them all, but not into her. Instead, it went straight through, into the blade. Naga and Grima were now imprisoned in the blade, along with the magic made to destroy them, in Morgan her entire life. her hair was turning back to its normal blue, and the glowing around her stopped. Gradivis was glowing more ferociously, and it started to get hot.

"Throw it, Morgan!" Robin yelled. She did just that, as it exploded in the air in front of them.

**Recommended Music: _Id Purpose (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"It's done!" Robin yelled, grabbing Morgan and Lucina into a family hug.

"Mom! Dad!" Morgan yelled. She was crying in their chests. "I... I..."

"No need to talk, dear." Lucina said. "We know."

"You guys are back!" Shulk said as it finally sank in. "You're back from the dead! Incredible!"

"Oh yeah!" Reyn yelled, picking up Sharla in the air, who looked surprised, but not hating it. "Victory is almost ours!"

The platform raised back up to the destroyed throne, and a large dark portal awaited them. "Are we ready?" Robin asked.

"Definitely." Dunban said. "Let us go. We may have won ourselves a victory over Naga and Grima, but the war is not won yet."

"All right then." Shulk said. "Onward!"

* * *

Her plan was working! Robina couldn't be more ecstatic! They were winning, and no casualties to her army have been made. It has all been Risen. She's been concealing as many as she could in darkness, and they were slowly advancing to the portal. Their ticket home.

And then it got better. The temple that Robin and Lucina were set to destroy was completely wiped out. And everyone made it out alive except for Robin and Lucina. But Robina wasn't worried. She felt it inside. Robin was alive. And he wouldn't go on living without Lucina. If she died, he died too.

Even better, the stealth team had done their job. The charges were set. The same charges used to destroy the temple would be used to destroy the portal. Now for the army, it wasn't an offensive approach. Now it was defence and retreat. Slowly, the army was jumping through the portal to a set destination above. Soon, only the lords and Robina were in the afterlife, everyone else through.

Thirty seconds. "Go!" Robina yelled, fighting off a row of Risen. "The portal's about to be destroyed. Jump through!"

Twenty seconds. "We're going together!" Leif yelled, destroying a Risen. "No one will be left in here when we leave!"

Ten seconds. "All right, fine!" Robina yelled. "Hold on!"

Eight seconds. Robina brought up a cloud of darkness, blinding the Risen from their escape plan.

Three seconds. All the Lords were through except for Marth, Ike, and Roy.

Two seconds. Marth, Ike, and Roy jumped through.

One second. Robina blast a persuing Risen just as she jumped through into safety.

Zero seconds. The portal exploded, disappearing into nothingness. The Risen were trapped.

* * *

Chrom was worried they wouldn't live the sudden attack of Telethia and Risen, until new troops suddenly started appearing at their sides. it started out small, but gradually grew to a few hundred. The thing was? They all looked familiar to Chrom. He just couldn't place from where.

As soon as they came, they immediately went into battle, helping out the wounded soldiers and Shepherds, and doing everything Chrom could hope for.

And then they came. The ancient lords of old. Marth, Roy, Ike, Leif, Sigurd, Eliwood, all of them. In fact, all their reinforcements looked to be heroes from ancient times! But how?

"Chrom?" He heard a female voice behind him. He turned around, and saw a girl with pure white hair, two pigtails draping over her shoulders, and clothing that bore a striking resemblance to Robin underneath her tech like armour. "I'm Robina." She said. "You were my enemy in a previous life, but I hope we can be friends this time around!"

"What?!" Chrom asked. "What's going on?!"

"We can explain later." She turned to the entire army, which just grew hundredfold. "Army of the Emblem! Form up and charge the Risen!"

_Army of the Emblem. _Chrom thought. _That has a nice ring to it. _Then he turned to the Shepherds. "Everyone! Follow Robina's orders!"

"Why me?" Robina asked.

"Because I have a feeling I've met you before. And, I have somewhere I need to go real quick." He ran behind Robina.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get more recruits." He ran to the stables, grabbed a Pegasus that was quite fond of him, and took off. He saw some machines flying up above during the battle, in the direction of Satorl Marsh. He had a feeling that they would help.

Once he reached the marsh, it wasn't hard to find the Mechon. In fact, they were everywhere. It seemed like the Mechon all moved to Satorl Marsh for shelter.

Once Chrom set foot on soil, a large Face Mechon came crashing down behind him, nearly scaring the Pegasus if Chrom didn't have a grip on her reins. "What do you want?" The Faced Mechon said.

"Are you the new leader of the Mechon?" Chrom asked, petting the Pegasus to calm her.

"I guess so. You may call me Zhan."

"So, Zhan. I have come to make a proposition."

"Ain't interested."

"But you haven't even heard what it is!"

"Don't care."

"You were once a Homs, correct? Why are you turning your back on them now?! They are fighting against the Bionis now. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"Why would they want our help now? We killed so many of them, slaughtered countless Homs!"

"True, but you were doing it to stop the Bionis. Now they're fighting back. Why not help the cause?" The large Mechon seemed to ponder this. "If you help now, there might be a way to change all of you back into Homs." Chrom got back onto the Pegasus. "Think on my offer. I must return to battle." He then turned and galloped off.

Another Mechon landed next to Zhan. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I think... I'll accept the off world man's offer." Zhan said, the Mechon face almost twisting into a smile. He turned to the Mechon. "Gather up! It's time to finally destroy the Bionis!"

* * *

"Hurry!" Lucina yelled to Morgan. Robin had gave her a bracelet, which immediately transformed into a suit as soon as Morgan pressed a button on it. Shulk went and rang a bell outside of a cathedral, and a dragon instantly flew down from above, attacking Morgan, Robin and Lucina in the cathedral. Morgan's armour was fire based, so it protected her from most of the heat of the dragon's fire breath. She was running across the floor with her father, getting the dragon's attention. But it was all part of the plan.

Lucina was running around behind the dragon, and boosted herself up with wind magic onto the beast's back. It didn't even notice her until she brought a large blade to its neck. But by then it was too late. Its head gone, the body fell to the ground, turning to smoke. Quickly, Morgan cut out the eye of the beast, what they needed to move on, and the beast was gone. All but the eye Morgan had in her hand.

That was when Shulk and everyone else burst onto the scene. "Looks like we missed the fun!" Reyn said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it fun." Lucina said. "Come on, let's hurry."

Morgan quickly ran up to the picture of the dragon at the far end of the cathedral. There was a hole where one of the eyes should be, and it was the perfect size for the dragon's own eye. Morgan put it in, and it seemed to become one with the graving. Behind them, a piece of the floor flew into the sky, and below it, one last portal to their destination.

"I can sense Dickson." Dunban said. "We must be near the top. If we proceed from here, we will be unable to return. Are you ready to go on?"

"Yes, we're ready." Shulk said.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I would be lying if I said no. But still, we must go on."

"Agreed." Fiora said. "We know what we're fighting for."

"We decided ages ago!" Reyn said impatiently.

Dunban laughed. "Dunban?" Fiora asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Come on, Dunban." Shulk said.

"Right!" Dunban said. "Let's go! Time to seize our destiny!"

**A/N: It's been a long journey. And now the end has come. Real quick, I just want to ask. I've been thinking about my next story. Would you guys rather have it with these characters and consist of short stories crossed over with other forms of media, like characters from Zelda, Final Fantasy, etc? Or would you rather have one giant story with these characters crossed over with just one other form of media, like the one I have in mind, Final Fantasy VII? I'd like your opinions in the comments. Anyway, thanks to all those who have read this far. I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter!**


	23. Finale

**Recommended Music: _Monstrosity (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Dickson!" Shulk yelled, walking up the platform to where they first met Zanza. Dickson was leaning casually on the far wall.

"Kept me waiting a while, Shulk!" Dickson said.

"Waiting...for us to fight you?"

"Yeah. That's what it's come to. Or will you just shut up and let me kill you? I'd be bummed, seeing as that little girl right there killed Naga and Grima."

"We'll never do that." Shulk answered.

"Just as I expected." He smiled, and knelt down. "Wouldn't have it any other way. I've been working for Lord Zanza since the beginning. I raised you purely so he could live on."

"I know. And I must thank you for granting me such power. It's all down to you that I'm standing here, ready for you now."

"Enough talk, boy!" Dickson's started to glow, and he started changing. His body grew larger, giant wing like body parts protruded from his skin. His skin grew tan, his pupils gone, and large purple lines formed over his veins. He had a giant sword, and was ready to fight.

"Dickson!" Shulk yelled. "If you're so determined to stop us, then we will kill you!" He pulled out his replica Monado, and charged. He was immediately knocked aside by Dickson's foot, and skidded across the ground.

Morgan, Robin and Lucina all pulled out swords, and swung at the same time. Dickson caught all three of their blades, and decided to taunt them a bit. "So, the soulless heroes have returned! How was the afterlife?"

"Shut your mouth!" Robin yelled, pushing with even more strength.

"You may have defeated Naga and Grima, but it wasn't your power, child. It was all that sword. And where's that sword now? Oh yeah, destroyed, with Naga and Grima!"

"Be quiet Dickson!" Dunban yelled, jumping into the air. Dickson pushed the three magic wielders away, and swung his sword at Dunban. Dunban deflected the attack, thrusting his sword forward, but Dickson spun, and brought his blade up to Dunban again, pushing him into Fiora, who was coming in to help.

Sharla and Melia were shooting in the distance, but Dickson was faster than he looked. He swung at the two of them, and they jumped out of the way, while Reyn came yelling, tackling Dickson with full force.

The disciple wasn't fazed. He jumped back, and his sword suddenly transformed into a cannon, and blasted Reyn away from him. Then the cannon morphed back into a sword, and he charged Riki, who was running around, helping everyone as best he could.

"Riki!" Morgan yelled. She blast Dickson with fire, distracting him long enough for Riki to get away. Robin and Lucina jumped on opposite ends of Dickson, blasting him with their respective magic, creating an onslaught of the elements attacking Dickson.

"Now, Shulk!" Fiora yelled, running in with Shulk to attack Dickson. Everyone else followed.

"Pathetic!" Dickson yelled. He grabbed Fiora and threw her behind him, and swung his sword around himself, causing everyone else to jump away from him. Then his sword transformed again, into a hammer. He yelled, striking it on the ground. A shock wave pushed everyone away from him, stunned and injured.

"This is getting boring." Dickson said. "You worms are no match for me!" He ran forward, sword in hand now, ready to deal the final blow to them all. Then Fiora jumped down from above, yelling, catching Dickson's sword in her own two blades. To Dickson's surprise, she was holding up. "I see you've inherited Meyneth's power." He said.

"Not her power." Fiora grunted. "I've inherited her memories. That's why I fight you!"

"Fiora!" Shulk said, getting up.

**Recommended Music: _Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Memories, huh?" Dickson said, pulling away from Fiora. "And what good are those meant to be? Can't use memories to kill anyone!"

"Why are you fighting?" Fiora asked. "You're helping Zanza create a world where nothing exists! What could you possibly hope to get out of it?!"

Dickson laughed. "Only those with power have the right to decide such things!"

"You're wrong!"

"Zanza just tells me where to fight and I fight! And that's how I like it!"

"Is that your reason? For fighting?!"

"It's the only reason!"

"Meyneth wished for a world where the peoples of Bionis, Mechonis, and any other worlds could live hand in hand. You will never get away with this!"

"Is that right? then what are you gonna do about it, in that feeble body?!" His sword morphed into a cannon, and he shot two blasts at her. Fiora was able to block the first one, but the force of the second knocked her on her butt. Shulk quickly ran to her aid. Dickson laughed. "That body doesn't have a Monado anymore. Who knows how much life it's got in it, eh? Better say your goodbyes!"

Shulk's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

"I'm fine." Fiora insisted, getting up slowly. "I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end."

"Fiora!"

"Well then, we'd better make this quick!" Dickson said. He jumped up into the air, foot coming down fast to Fiora. Shulk didn't think, but acted. He got in front of Fiora, catching Dickson's foot with his sword, sliding backwards, but still standing firm. "What's that?" Dickson teased. "Little boy lost his Monado and can't do a thing without it?"

"Be careful!" Fiora yelled.

"Well you can't! It's time to learn your place!" He was just about to bring his sword down, but Melia blast Dickson in the face, temporarily blinding him and causing him to stagger back. Shulk fell, strength gone.

"Melia!" Fiora yelled.

"Stand up, Fiora!" Melia yelled back. "Did you not say you wanted to be with Shulk?! Do not throw your life away for this scoundrel!"

"She's right!" Sharla said, aiming her rifle at Dickson. "You have to take what you want! There's no point in dying!"

"That's correct!" Lucina yelled, keeping Dickson in place as best she could with wind. "I've had more chance at life than I can count! You have had a second life. Don't throw it away once more!"

"Right." Morgan said, blasting Dickson with a huge explosion of fire. "Now get up and show him what you've got!"

"You're nothing!" Dickson yelled, dashing forward towards Sharla. Reyn got up front before he could reach, though, and blocked the attack, pushing Dickson back. "Shulk! Show him what you're made of! Come on, man! You don't need the Monado to take down this piece of scum!"

Riki ran in front of Shulk. "Riki know! Riki know Shulk brave! Riki want to see old Shulk! Shulk is real Heropon!"

"Yes you are!" Robin said, blasting Dickson with lightning. "You are the bravest person I've ever met, and I've met some of the greatest heroes of all time. Now, get up and fight!"

Dickson charged the still down Shulk, but Dunban jumped down, sword drawn to stop the blade. "Shulk! True power comes from within! Believe in your own true strength, Shulk!"

"Everyone..." Shulk said, as Dickson broke free from Dunban and turning to fight everyone else.

"Shulk." Fiora said, getting up. "It's time, Shulk. Let's finish this!" The piece on her chest started glowing red, the aura surrounding her.

Shulk tightened his grip on his sword. "I will not fail. With your faith in me, and our strength combined... We can do this!" He got up, his entire body surrounded by a bright blue aura.

Dickson downed Reyn, laughing. "You ever gonna make this worth my while?" Then the auras surrounding Shulk and Fiora sent a shock wave out, causing Dickson to turn around in shock. "It can't be. That kind of power?!"

**Recommended Music: _The Valedictory Elegy (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)_**

Dickson shook his head, jumping in the air to attack Shulk and Fiora. "I won't give you the chance to use that power!" But Shulk was ready. He brought up his sword, swinging with even more strength than he had before. He pushed Dickson away, flying in the air, causing a good crater in the floor. Everyone else looked at Shulk in shock, and turned that shock into strength.

"Come on, Lucina, Morgan!" Robin yelled. "Let's use these new suits to good use."

"Right." Morgan said. "I've been studying Dickson's patterns. He seems to value strength more than anything."

"Typical." Lucina said. "That's how he's always been. Well, what's your plan?"

"We need to out think him." Morgan said. "A simple strategy. Mom, with your magic, could you possibly cool down fire?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Just do as I do."

"No!" Dickson yelled, dashing forward and swinging with a flurry of strikes, causing Shulk and Fiora to jump back. "I will not let you win!"

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled, running into him with a swipe from the sword Dickson made for him. "You're in too deep. We don't want to kill you!"

"Can't say I feel the same!" He jumped back, and fired a blast of ether at Dunban, but was protected by Reyn.

"Not a chance, Dickson!" Reyn said.

"It's still no good." Sharla said. "We need a plan!"

"I've got one." Morgan said. "Can you all encircle Dickson? Keep him in one spot!"

"Understood!" Fiora said. "Come on, Shulk!"

"Right!" They both ran straight towards Dickson, while Reyn and Sharla turned to the back, Dunban, Melia and Riki surrounding him on either side, creating no way of escape for Dickson.

Morgan and Robin were both focusing energy into their magic. "I'm done!" Robin said.

"Fire!" Morgan yelled.

Robin put both hands forward, cupped, and fired a large beam of lightning directly at Dickson stunning him.

""Everyone!" Morgan yelled. "Get away from Dickson now!"

They did so just as Morgan fired her magic at the floor underneath Dickson's feet, melting it. Dickson sunk in the tar substance to ankle height, just as Morgan wanted. But he was slowly gaining movement.

"Mother!" She yelled. "Now!"

Lucina sent a huge wave of air over the tar like substance, cooling it down to a solid state. Dickson was trapped! He couldn't retreat anywhere now. He had to stay and fight.

"What?!" Dickson exclaimed, trying to pull free from his trap.

"Now!" Morgan yelled. "Hit him with everything you have!"

Sharla and Melia jumped back with Robin, Lucina and Morgan, running in circles around Dickson, firing blasts of magic and ether at him, while dodging his blasts from his cannon. Everyone else got in close, flanking him on all sides.

"No!" Dickson yelled. "You little brats!" Dickson's confidence was dwindling, just as Morgan intended. He was struggling, fighting three battles at once. He's fighting people far ranged, close ranged, and trying to free himself. He had too much on his plate, and he couldn't eat it all without dying.

Eventually, Robin was able to blast his sword arm, causing him to yell in pain and drop his sword. This was their time. Their time to finish it. Fiora was floating in the air, and yelled, sending out a wave of power, knocking Dickson off guard.

"Now, Shulk!" Morgan yelled. "Do it!"

Shulk yelled, jumping into the air, and slicing across Dickson's chest with such force it broke him free from the ground, and left a huge scar glowing green with ether on a now downed Dickson.

**Recommended Music: _Anger, Darkness of Heart (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"How is it possible without the Monado?!" Dickson exclaimed.

"Face me." Shulk yelled. "Stand and fight!"

"Still got some fight in ya then?" He got up, but didn't attack. "I'm done. I'm going home." His body started to glow once more, and he was back to his Homs forme. He walked to the far wall and sat down, leaning against it, the wound in his chest still glowing painfully.

"Dickson!" Shulk said.

"I just wanted the power of a god. This martyr stuff's not for me. Go. I ain't gonna risk my life to stop you."

"Get back here!" Reyn yelled. "You expect us to let you go?!" Shulk held his hand out to stop Reyn. "What?!"

"Enough." Shulk said. "It's Zanza we're after. Not him."

"Oh... OK..."

Robin knelt down next to a suspicious looking panel in the ground, and pressed on it, a large dark portal opening up, leading to Zanza. Everyone turned around, walking into it, leaving the slowly dying Dickson alone.

Shulk stopped short of the portal when he heard Dickson speak his last words. Dickson pulled out a cigarette and gave one last smoke. He sighed. "Damn. How'd that kid get so strong? I ain't gonna let you see me die. I won't give you the satisfaction...of victory. See ya, kid." Dickson stuck the cigarette back in his mouth. "Looks like the student finally surpassed the teacher."

"Shulk, his wounds..." Fiora said. Shulk didn't speak, his eyes welling up.

Then he heard it. The cigarette dropped to the ground as Dickson's head slumped over, and his body stilled. Shulk couldn't hold it any longer. He cried silently as he and Fiora walked into the portal to finish the battle with Zanza.

**Recommended Music: _The Spiritual World (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Zanza sat in an open area with chunks of rocks flying all around him, and a large ball of fire in the background. He was having a vision. That's what troubled him. He saw Telethia, invading Colony 6, attacking the townsfolk. But something was different. He couldn't see any further than a Telethia killing a Homs, and the vision itself was fading, slowly turning into a victory for the Homs and their new allies in the so called Army of the Emblem. Then he saw Shulk and his friends, facing him in battle, ready to fight, as he surrounds himself in light.

The vision ended. "Why? Why can I not see any further? Now that I possess both Monados of the titans, I should be at one with the passage of fate. Why does the vision end here?"

He turned, feeling something inside him die. "So Dickson has passed. Lorithia too. And..." His eyes widened, but he refused to cry. Thousands of years has hardened his heart. "Lily... Ray... What have I done? Mira... What have I done wrong? To all of you?" He looked at Meyneth's Monado, pondering. "Are Telethia and Risen growing weak? How could they all be defeated by such worthless mortals?"

He heard Meyneth's voice in his head. _This world belongs to you all. Create a world with no need for gods. _"A world that has no need for gods? There is no world without a god. This world belongs to me!" He swung his Monado, and was consumed in light.

**Recommended Music: _Divine Decree Ablaze (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Explosions were sounding all over the field of Colony 6. The reinforcements from the Army of the Emblem were great, but the element of surprise was nearly gone, and the Telethia and Risen have recovered. They were making ground once more.

"Otharon!" Juju yelled to the old man next to him. "We can't hold out any longer!"

"Stop complaining!" Otharon scolded. "We're not the only ones fighting. Believe in Shulk and the others! We will defend this place until they get back! That's the plan, so stick to it!"

"Uh... Understood!" He continued firing, but a blast of ether from a Telethia hit behind them, knocking them out from behind their shelter.

"Otharon!" Chrom yelled. "Juju!" He ran forward, but he couldn't stop the Telethia cornering Juju.

That was when a large Mechon with a face came and body slammed into the Telethia, and threw it into the wall. It pulled out a hammer and smashed its three heads in, killing the Telethia.

The Mechon turned to a frightened Juju, but Chrom ran forward, followed by Robina. "Zhan!" Chrom exclaimed.

"I see your point, off worlder." Zhan said. "Who is the leader of this army you have here?"

"That would be me." Robina said, stepping forward.

"Well then, the few Mechon in this world left are now under your control." Zhan said, bowing to her. "Now, I trust you will save as many of us as you can."

"I will." Robina said.

"Good."

"Glad you could make it, Zhan." Chrom said, smiling.

"I'm still remembering your end of the deal." Zhan said. "I expect a way to change us back to Homs when we're done."

"We have some of the best scientists alive with us." Robina said. "We will."

"Good. I'll see you two after the battle." he flew off, just as hundreds to thousands of Mechon, Faces and none, coloured the sky black, flying down to fight the Telthia and Risen army.

"That faced Mechon!" Juju exclaimed.

"They're on our side now." Otharon said. "They used to be Homs, all of them. They must have regained their memories when Mechonis was destroyed. They may look different, but they all want the same thing as us. Juju, let's go!"

"All right!" Juju picked up his gun once again, running back into battle.

Now the Army of the Emblem, the Shepherds, and the allied force all had the Mechon on their side. They were pushing the Telethia and Risen back, only this time, it seemed they couldn't push back. They were finally overwhelmed. Robina only hoped that Robin and his friends were having just as good of luck.

**Recommended Music: _Into the World of Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Where are we?!" Reyn exclaimed as the portal dropped them off near a giant ball of gas with a large ring surrounding it. Stars were everywhere.

"What happened?!" Riki exclaimed. "It night-time! Is Riki have bad dream?"

"Look down!" Fiora said. "Look at all the stars!"

"We're not on Bionis anymore." Shulk stated the obvious. "There's no land or sea either."

"There seems to be a path of red light." Robin observed. "I guess we should follow it. It should lead to where Zanza is waiting."

"Very well." Dunban said. "Let's follow it."

"Zanza will have defences." Morgan said. "Be ready for anything."

it turns out that those defences were spirits of their old foes. The first was a spirit of the first Faced Mechon they've ever destroyed, Xord. Once he was gone, they faced Mumkhar's Mechon body, Metal Face. Third, Jade Face, Gadolt. And last, the spirirt of the first Telethia they ever killed in Makna Forest. They were easy to take care of, after they successfully defeated Lorithia, Naga, Grima and Dickson.

On the way, they passed many large spheres, each getting smaller after the last. Until eventually, they reached one that stood out from the rest. "It's beautiful." Fiora admired.

"Is that a...ball of water?" Shulk asked.

"So, you finally made it, Shulk." A voice resounded all around them.

Shulk gasped. "It's you!"

"What is it, Shulk?" Fiora asked, not hearing a thing.

"I cannot wait to see which path you choose." The voice said. "Let us meet again after you have made your choice." Then the ball of water exploded, blinding them all. When they looked up, they were in some sort of vortex, surrounded by red energy. They couldn't walk out.

"There's no ground underneath us." Robin observed. "But we're standing."

"Look up!" Morgan yelled, as a figure came down, wings folded around himself. One looked to be made of rock, the other, metal. Then the wings pulled back, revealing a man, with two giant swords, and a large horn on his helmet. "Welcome, Shulk." Zanza said.

"That voice!" Shulk said. "It's Zanza!"

"But he's changed..." Lucina said.

"I had planned to use the body obtained from Shulk as a vessel in which to dwell for the next millennium." Zanza explained. "However, I came to possess a great and unexpected power."

"Meyneth's Monado." Shulk finished.

"Correct. In addition to my own Monado, which you kept safe for me. I was also able to obtain a second weapon which holds the power of creation. Now I possess all I desire. There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis. I must thank you indeed, Shulk. You were of more use to me than any of my disciples. Now that I have the Monados, I can forgive you your betrayal."

Reyn laughed. "You gonna give him a reward?"

"Precisely. I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life, and unimaginable strength. Death will be but a fleeting afterthought."

"Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia, no, all life on Bionis, are nothing but your playthings?!" Melia yelled.

"Playthings?"

"Yes. You don't know how it feels to have slain my brethren after they have transformed into Telethia!"

"What are you talking about? A Telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transformed them, I returned them. The Telethia are mere cells from my body. I conferred intelligence on them on a mistaken whim, creating a primitive life form-the High Entia. They enjoyed a brief existence as sentient beings. For that they should be grateful."

"And what of us?" Lucina asked. "Our people?"

"Your people? Your world and living beings were all accidentally created by Meyneth. Thankfully, my children were able to use you as part of my army. Your world and species will perish, just like the life of Bionis!"

Dunban grunted. "So this is the arrogance of a creator."

"As I planned, the life of Bionis existed simply to serve as my vessels and my food. Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy."

"But though you feign omnipotence, the High Entia still confined you to Prison Island! That is how limited you are."

"Confined me? I was merely...resting there for a while. I was wounded in the battle with Meyneth's vessel. I simply awaited the day when a new vessel, shown to me in a vision, would be born."

"Until...I was born." Shulk said.

"Precisely." Zanza continued. "I intended to inhabit your body and once again do battle with Meyneth. However, I had no idea I would defeat her so easily."

"Meyneth..." Fiora said. She couldn't finish her thought as Zanza suddenly appeared in front of Shulk, the Bionis' Monado inches away from his face.

**Recommended Music: _Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado." Zanza said to Shulk. "I will gladly take you as my new disciple, Shulk."

"Never!" Shulk yelled, pointing his sword at Zanza. "I don't wanna be your vessel, or your disciple! I just want to live my life as a Homs. In a world without you!"

"That is most regrettable. You could have entrusted all to me and attained peace. But perhaps the vision of mortals will ever remain...limited. Using one's power to change the world. That is a right possessed only by gods."

"Is that why you laid waste to Mechonis?!"

"Of course. Along with the beings called Machina, who followed Meyneth. They had evolved and became insolent under her protection."

"So you're saying us Homs are next in line, eh?" Reyn asked.

"You are correct. You yourselves have proven that Homs, Nopon, High Entia, and humans are all dangerous species. How unfortunate. I had a desire for friendship. But granting intelligence to the lives I created was a mistake. A god should not long for friendship."

"You're wrong!" Shulk yelled, pushing Zanza away. "Meyneth chose to exist alongside us! She grew to consider us her friends. You should have accepted that! But...what you were hoping for was not friendship. You wanted worthless slaves! Our lives as food!"

"Just as I suspected. It appears I was mistaken to grant free will. However, all will soon be over. The Telethia and Risen will exterminate all life on Bionis. I will then create a new world! Just as I have done many times before!"

"We will not allow it! We cannot! We will stop you!"

"Riki agree!" Riki yelled. Then chaos started. Zanza swung the Monados, and multiple, smaller duplicates of himself came to attack the group.

"Everyone!" Robin yelled. "Focus attacks on Zanza, but attack the little guys if they come to close!"

"Understood!" Everyone yelled in unison. This was it. They've been together for so long, and now it was coming down to this. This was the final battle. Against a foe even more powerful than Naga and Grima combined.

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts when a little Zanza came and swung a sword. He easily dodged then sliced upward, taking out the summoned duplicate. "They seem pretty easy to kill!" Robin yelled. "Don't worry to much about them!"

"Dad..." Morgan said, retreating back to where Robin was. "We need a plan."

"I know." Robin said. "But he isn't showing any signs of weakness. Keep looking."

"All right." She jumped back into battle, and Robin followed, right next to Lucina.

"Dunban!" Melia yelled, blasting a little Zanza with magic just as it was about to hit Dunban.

"My thanks." Dunban said. Without a word, they went back to back, turning in place, Melia blasting the ones far off, and Zanza, Dunban going in and retreating, gradually putting damage onto the real Zanza. Riki was there as well, tending to there wounds and bashing any little Zanza that came to close to Melia.

Reyn was a machine. He was taking out little Zanza's left and right, and whenever he was injured, Sharla was there, blasting him with healing ether.

But the real fight was going on with Zanza, Shulk and Fiora. Robin, Lucina and Morgan ran into help them, so it was five against one who had the power of two gods. Robin, Lucina and Morgan were out of range of the Monados, blasting magic at Zanza, searching for weak points, while Shulk and Fiora were flanking on either side of him, attacking with melee attacks. Whenever one of them was too close or about to get hit, Lucina would pull them away with wind magic.

Shulk was doing the best out of all of them. Everytime Zanza was about to use a Monado Art, like Shulk could, a vision would always come to his mind, and he would know exactly how to stop it. He ran towards Robin and tackled him just as Zanza used a Buster Art right where he was standing. "Thanks!" Robin said.

Morgan slid underneath Zanza's legs as he swung down with Meyneth's Monado, and jumped into the air, slicing off half of the horn on Zanza's armour. It apparently affected him, because his mouth tightened into a sneer. However, it quickly turned into a smile. "That presence... Can it...?"

Zanza reached out his hand, and immediately, everyone fell onto their knees. Two forms of light came flying out of their bodies. From the girls, a green light, from the boys, a purple. The colours flew to their respective spots, the green near Meyneth's Monado, the purple near Zanza's Monado. "Naga and Grima's Monados." Zanza laughed. "So not even my beloved Meyneth could figure out a way to destroy their Monados."

"What's he talking about?" Morgan asked. "I thought I destroyed them!"

"You did destroy Naga and Grima, child. But, you could not destroy their Monados. It seems that when each of you took a piece of the magic being used to destroy Naga and Grima, their Monados were split apart evenly into each of you. Then you just had to come into my presence to give me what I need for an upper hand. You mere vessels dare to oppose the will of a god?! Then I shall obliterate everything with my unimaginable power!" Zanza threw Naga and Grima's Monados into the air, and they came down into his body, becoming one with him. His body was consumed in light, and when the light was gone, he had transformed once more. The two Monados were even bigger, and two new arms were connected to a lower body that looked similar to a Telethia. On the top of the monstrosity, Zanza was there, hands free, and even more celestial looking.

"Now, behold! The true form of a united world!" Zanza turned to Robin and Lucina. "You're friends may have destroyed our spiritual Monados, but let's see if there's anyway for you to destroy the power of four Monados combined in one vessel!"

"You've gone mad with power, Zanza!" Shulk yelled. "Stop this!"

"I will not. I have a goal in mind, and I will follow through with it!" He swung down, the giant swords and arms giving him even more range. Shulk rolled, and Robin shot a beam of lightning to the Mechonis side of the arm, hoping to short-circuit it. It didn't work.

"We need weaknesses!" Robin yelled. "Had anyone noticed any?"

"There are no weaknesses on a god." Zanza insisted. "Especially one so perfect!" Then the arms split apart, and two more smaller arms came out from the others shoulders. Both were scaly, but one was pure light, the other, pure dark. In their hands, two rapiers, glowing with light and dark ether.

Zanza was using Naga and Grima's Monados in battle.

There were no more little Zanzas. There was no need. Zanza had become a supreme god. No mortal could ever stop him. Anyone foolish enough to face him would be killed instantly.

Well, there were ten standing in front of Zanza right now, and they weren't dying. It seemed like the opposite was happening.

They were getting a slow advantage. Why?

Robin thought about it. Then he realised something. Shulk. Somehow, even without the Monado, Shulk was having visions, and protecting all of them. If Shulk wasn't here, they wouldn't have lived to see Zanza's second form.

Robin was once again pulled out of thought when four giant blades came crashing down on top of him. He set up a lightning force field, stopping the blow and quickly escaping.

"Graah!" Zanza yelled, spinning in circles, the four Monados outstretched, hoping to hit anybody.

Zanza's weakness was clear now. "He doesn't know how to fight." Robin said to himself. "He's nearly invincible, but is swinging swords wildly. If we could find an effective way of hurting him, we could finish him quickly."

Zanza was getting impatient. Everyone there knew how to fight but him. And then there was Shulk. He wasn't just avoiding the attacks, he was reading them. Every single one. It dawned on Zanza what was happening, and he yelled in outrage.

**Recommended Music: _The God Slaying Sword (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"How?" Zanza yelled. "How can you have visions?! You no longer possess the Monado!"

"I don't know." Shulk said, dodging a swing from Zanza and jumping onto one of his arms. "It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change!" He dashed towards Zanza's real body, but was deflected by Naga's Monado, and pushed aside, landing gracefully on his feet.

Fiora landed in front of Zanza. "The future we see is not set in stone. There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion. For that is how you have always existed!"

"That is a right for gods, and gods only!" Zanza yelled, swinging all four blades at Fiora, who dodged nimbly.

"Why should we care?!" Shulk yelled, jumping up from behind, stabbing Zanza in the shoulder, then jumping into the air once again. "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!"

From everyone's chests, where their hearts are, beams of light shot towards Shulk, bathing him in light. Lucina recognised the beams immediately. "The bonds of friendship that tie us all together..." She said in awe.

The beams ended, and Shulk came crashing down, his replica Monado gone. Replaced with...

"Can it be...?" Zanza asked. "A Monado?!" A large blue sword was in Shulk's hand, graceful in style, and very deadly looking.

"It is not only you who has the right." Fiora said, walking up to Shulk. "Every living being has the right to choose the path they walk. And that is the future!"

"A fifth Monado has appeared." Zanza muttered. "How can this have happened?! You are mere mortals!"

"That's the advantage we needed." Robin yelled. "Shulk, go out and finish this!"

"No need to tell me." He said, and jumped into the air, new found strength in all of them. Shulk sliced with his Monado, and left a huge gash in the Mechonis arm. But it wasn't fixing. The huge scar stayed there.

"No!" Zanza yelled. "I cannot be defeated by those less powerful than me! I refuse!"

"That's your problem, Zanza." Robin said, jumping onto his back and pulling out his lightning sword, dueling with Grima's Monado. "Your pride is getting in the way. You are so determined to stop us, you don't even know how to fight. You rushed into a fight you thought you could win, because you were a god with four Monados. Only another Monado could kill you. Well, now there is another one. How do you feel now?"

"It does not matter. As soon as I defeat you all, I will take Shulk's new Monado and use it to recreate this world even more powerful! I will not need any other source of power with five Monados."

"That's the thing." Lucina said, rolling around Zanza and pulling Robin away from harm with wind magic. "Only one of those is rightfully yours. Shulk's is pure, directly from him. It _is _his Monado. Not yours, not anyone else's. You have four more than your own, stolen from their rightful owners. They are fighting you, I can tell by the sweat around your face."

"You know nothing!" He spun around, swinging down Naga's Monado onto the spot where Lucina was, but he missed again. He was losing, and couldn't accept it.

"As Shulk just said." Morgan yelled. "Our destiny is our own. Now, we won't let some all powerful god taken by force control our lives! Everyone, now!"

"Riki won't let you hurt littlepon!" Riki yelled from behind. "Riki protect family, from ZanZan! Bitey... Bitey!" He hit Zanza's Telethia lower body, leaving a good gash where he hit.

"Little pest!" Zanza yelled.

"The Homs have been fighting for so long, fighting the Mechonis, and now you." Sharla said, aiming down the scope of her rifle as Zanza's head. "I will not let them die after they have fought for so long! Head Shot!"

"Gah!" Zanza yelled, grabbing his head with his real arm. "Be quiet."

"Sharla's right." Reyn said. "The Homs deserve peace from all the fighting. You will not take away our freedom! Sword Drive!"

"Life on Bionis is real, just like you." Dunban said. "Destroying them will only lead to your loneliness! Born in a world of strife!" Slice. "Against the odds!" Another swipe. "We choose to fight!" One more slash. "Blossom Dance!" Two more slashes, as Zanza staggered backwards.

"You destroyed the pure High Entia." Melia said, eyes glowing golden. "My brother, father, and all my brethren! And you don't even realise the monstrosity of it all! Mind Blast!"

"Killing everything is not the answer to all your problems." Fiora said, jumping in front of Zanza. "If you destroy everything, who could you talk to? You'd be alone, and nothing would make you happy. But if you want to fight so be it." She floated in the air, chest piece glowing. "Final Cross!"

Robin, Morgan and Lucina jumped into the air. "We may never have been alive," Robin said.

"You may have used us to become one once more," Lucina continued.

"But they're back, and we will destroy you here and now!" Morgan yelled.

"The future is not written!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"Thoron!"

"Rexcalibur!"

"Bolganone!"

They all blasted Zanza with everything they had at once, causing a chain reaction of random spurts of damage all over his body. "Shulk!" Fiora yelled. "Finish it!"

"How?!" Zanza exclaimed. "The power of a god cannot be overcome!"

"Zanza." A new voice said. All five Monados started glowing, coloured lights connecting all five of them together. "This is the providence of the world. Even gods are merely beings restricted by to the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited."

"That voice!" Shulk said, recognising it.

"Alvis?!" Zanza yelled. "How dare you disobey me?!"

"I am Monado." Alvis continued. "I was here at the beginning. And I will proclaim the end."

"But that... That's impossible!"

"Shulk, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Zanza? Or does it belong to you?"

"That is something I decided long ago!" Shulk yelled, holding his Monado up into the air, a new symbol in the centre of it. _God._

"Tha-That symbol!" Zanza exclaimed.

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then seize our destiny!" He ran forward, yelling, jumping up into the air, swinging down on top of Zanza, who instinctively brought his four Monados up to shield himself. They didn't help in the slightest. Shulk's Monado passed easily through them, and Zanza's eyes widened in shock just before Shulk sliced him in two.

"All that I am is fading." Zanza said through breaths. "The memory of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation. It is...vanishing." Then he was gone.

**Recommended Music: None**

Shulk did not see Zanza died. It was almost as if he was teleported away, right in front of the huge ball of water he saw earlier. "Where am I?" He asked.

"This is my home." Said a green light next to him. The voice was Alvis's.

"Your home?"

"Let's begin the experiment!" A voice said, seeming to come from a station orbiting the ball of water.

"Whose voice was that?"

"It is Zanza." Alvis replied. "Before he became a god. When he was simply a man of flesh and blood."

"No!" A female voice yelled. "The results have not been confirmed! It's too dangerous!"

"And that voice." Shulk said. "It's Meyneth!"

Meyneth rushed to Zanza, pulling his arm away from the controls, but Zanza went right back to continuing. "Ridiculous." Zanza said. "It's perfectly safe. We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe. Once, only a god could perform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!"

"Dad, stop!" A boy yelled, looking about 8. Next to him, a girl, holding a stuffed dragon, looking about 5.

Zanza turned to them, then gestured to Meyneth. "Mira, take care of our children. I must continue the experiment!"

"Klaus, stop!" Meyneth, Mira, yelled, but it was to late. Zanza activated the machine.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled, running to hug Mira, followed by the boy.

"Lily, Ray, stay close." Mira said, pulling them in closer. A huge ball of light circled around the ball of water, encompassing it in light. Then, everything exploded, and there was an endless sea.

"It was simple curiosity." Alvis said to Shulk. "The curiosity of a single man that destroyed the universe and created a new one. A new universe, your world, was born. And so, four gods came into existence. Zanza, Meyneth, Naga and Grima were lonely, so they created life in their own image."

"And that was how we were born." Shulk said. "Those two little kids became Naga and Grima, and Mira and Klaus became Meyneth and Zanza."

"Correct. As the world advanced to each further stage, it was inherited by generations of different life forms. But over time, awareness of Zanza faded. Zanza feared this. In order to escape his own annihilation, he wished for a world in a perpetual cycle of destruction and recreation. He convinced Naga and Grima into viewing it the same way."

"Bionis being filled with life, and the Telethia coming to wipe it out. It was all the will of Zanza."

"It was. But the truth of the matter is that he longed for friendship."

"His future, and our future. It might have been possible for them to coexist." Shulk said sadly.

"Correct. However, that time has passed. The old god was defeated by the new god that he himself created."

"New god?"

"Yes. That is why I appeared before you, Shulk."

"Alvis, what are you?"

"I am the administrative computer of a phase transition experiment facility. But that will mean little to you. To you, I am a machine. That is my original form."

"Alvis?"

"This world is stagnant." The point was emphasized even more by the Bionis in the background graying, crumbling apart. "It has expired. Therefore I will ask you, its new god. What is your wish? Will you allow the world to continue to stagnate? Or will you allow it to evolve to the next level? The choice is yours to make."

**Recommended Music: _Once We Part Ways (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"I don't know." Shulk said. "All I wanted to do was stop Zanza having his way. That's all! I cannot be a god!"

"Too right!" Reyn said, jumping on Shulk's back, surprising him. "You're great 'n' all, but there's no way you're a god!"

"Everyone!" Shulk said, seeing all his friends coming up behind him.

"No need to worry, Shulk." Robin said. "Trust me when I say you don't want to be a god."

"Yeah." Lucina said. "Everyone comes to you for prayers, blessings, and you have so much responsibility."

"Plus, you won't have time for friends and family, as I can attest to." Morgan said. Robin gave her a playful push. "No one knows what the future holds. That's what's so great about it. Surprises everywhere you go."

"We just want to live life as it comes." Fiora said.

"Eating, sleeping, laughing, crying." Reyn said. "Sometimes arguing. Sounds all right!"

"Yes. He's right." Sharla said. "And being with the ones we love. That's enough."

"Even so, we change little by little." Melia said. "Everyday is a little different from the last. We do not know what the future will hold."

"More fun not knowing!" Riki yelled. "Riki want to have fun!"

"Life's little surprises are what make it great." Fiora said.. "We don't know what's going to happen. It's worrying sometimes, but it's also exciting. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Dunban said. "Isn't that called progress? Aren't we all continuously evolving? I'm not sure we need a more dramatic change than that."

"Yeah." Shulk said, looking at all his friends...no, family. "You're right. Little by little. Each day as it comes. That's how we should live. That's our world."

He was instantly pulled back, to the light of Zanza dissipating in front of him. He had killed Zanza. The Monados were gone. "Forgive my presumptuousness." Alvis said from above, holding Zanza, Meyneth, Naga and Grima's Monados. "But I recreated their personalities from your consciousness."

Shulk looked behind him, to the tired faces of his new family. "Alvis... It sounds like you don't think I can make my own decisions. I'm supposed to be the god!"

"Apologies. However, I have good reason. This world has little time remaining if left in this state. Have you made your decision? The choice is yours, Creator. Tell me your decision for the future of this world."

"I won't decide. The future should be decided by each and every person in the world. And so, what I... No, what we wish for is... A world with no gods!" He threw his Monado into the air where Alvis was, and all five blades crossed.

Outside, the Bionis glowed, and fell to its knees, and the entire world collapsed around it. There was darkness, and then, an explosion, and trillions of stars and planets were created, pulled from other dimensions, combining multiple worlds into one huge universe. A new world.

**Recommended Music: _To One's Own Future (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Fiora was walking down Colony 9, where High Entia, Homs, Machina and Nopon alike were walking and talking, living as one. Even the Army of the Emblem, which appeared out of nowhere during the fight with Telethia and Risen, were walking about, enjoying themselves.

Fiora heard a crash, then the angered voice of the Colony 9 colonel. "You idiots! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I-I'm really sorry, Colonel!"

"Sorry?! What do you mean sorry?! Squat jumps around the colony, fifty laps, now!"

"P-Please, colonel!" Fiora walked away just as she heard the deep laugh of Walhart and Priam, who was accompanied by his ancestors, Mist and Ike, who just looked confused at the whole situation. She spotted Vanea, and followed her to where she met up with Dunban, Miqol, Otharon, Chrom and Marth.

"Ah, yes. That's excellent." She heard Dunban said. "So you can get the supplies materials to District 4?"

"The restorations coming along nicely." Otharon said.

"I'll say." Chrom said. "We've finally found Ylisse. We'll all be leaving today. We were glad to help you rebuild Colony 9."

"Chrom!" A voice yelled, and a man, running past Fiora to Chrom, came and shook his hand. "Thank you for keeping your end of the deal."

"Zhan?!" Chrom's eyes widened. "They finally found a way!"

"Yes! Almost all of us have been changed back! Thank you, thank you very much!" He ran away, whooping happily, having his Homs body back.

"We were able to do all of this thanks to Melia and Vanea." Dunban said, gesturing to Vanea who stood next to Dunban. "The High Entia and Machina have some amazing technology."

"We are happy to help." Vanea said. "To live alongside one another in harmony. After all, I have no doubt this is what Lady Meyneth and Egil would have wanted."

"Hear, hear. And may it last forever."

"Dunban?" Fiora asked, getting his attention.

"Fiora! What is it?"

"Have you seen Shulk?"

"Oh! He just left. I don't know where he's gone, but he was with Reyn and the others."

"OK. Thank you!" She turned, but Dunban caught her.

"Fiora!"

"Yes?"

"Uh... It's nothing. Good luck."

She made her way up to the recreated Outlook Park, but no one was there except for Melia, staring out to the horizon. "If you're looking for Shulk, he's not here." Melia said, turning around to face Fiora.

"Amazing! It's like you've got eyes on the back of your head! What were you looking at? The sea?"

"I wasn't looking at anything in particular. If anything, Fiora, I was thinking. Thinking about the future that awaits us all."

"Wow. You're so much more thoughtful than me."

"Really? I don't think so. I was just answering your question."

"But I know what you mean. You're right. We've been through a lot."

"Yes. We have. I am grateful to all of you. It is because I met you that I experienced so much. And it is the reason I am here now."

"Yes. We're happy you're here too. Thanks, Melia. For everything. I'm glad I met you."

"And I you."

**Recommended Music: _Beyond the Sky (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

Fiora finally found them at the beach. Reyn was fishing, while Juju, Riki and Sharla were cheering him on. Robin, Lucina, Morgan, and Robin's female counterpart, Robina, were having a picnic on the beach. "Almost got it!" Reyn grunted, pulling his fishing pole back.

"Go Reyn! Go Reyn!" Riki yelled. "Riki really hungry!

"Go on! Put your back into it, Reyn!" Sharla yelled. Reyn pulled, but the line snapped, and he tripped Juju and Riki, causing them to fall in the water with him. "Are you OK?!"

"Ha ha ha!" Robina laughed her head off at the beach. She laughed so much the milk she was drinking spilled all over her robe, which caused the rest of their family to laugh as well.

"I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun." Robin said. "It's been so long."

"After all of this, a picnic as a family seems like a joyride!" Morgan said, eating a sandwich.

"I'm just glad we're all here, safe." Lucina said. "We can finally enjoy ourselves."

Reyn coughed as he got out of the water on the beach next to their picnic. "It's salty!" He complained. "What's up with the water being so salty?!"

"It's called the ocean, Reyn!" Robina laughed. "Get used to it!"

"Reyn, you're terrible at this!" Juju said. "When's the last time you fished?"

Sharla laughed. "Reyn bad fisherman!" Riki said. "Riki want eat big fish!"

"Give us a break." Reyn said. "You try next time, furball!"

"Fishing is Reyn's job! Riki's job is eating!"

Reyn sighed. Then he realised something. "Hang on a sec. Isn't Oka gonna have a massive go at you if you don't go back to her with 14 fish to feed all your littlepon?"

Riki cried out. "Riki forgot! Wifeypon very angry if not catch more fish!"

"It ain't me she's gonna be angry with."

"Reyn catch fish!" Riki jumped on his back, pulling him back to the dock. "Catch fish now! Fish! Fish!" Everyone laughed as Robin, Lucina, Morgan and Robina got up to help get Riki off of Reyn.

Fiora turned around, and saw Shulk at the edge of the beach, away from the chaos with Riki and Reyn. She walked forward. "Here you are!" Fiora said, getting Shulk's attention. "The breeze feels so good."

Shulk nodded. "It does." He turned around to Fiora, closing her eyes, and admired her body, free from Mechon parts, the first Homs to be free of the curse of the Faces. Her hair was shorter, and she was back in her usual clothing, the two piece with straps on the sides to keep them together.

"What is it?" Fiora asked, catching Shulk's gaze.

"Oh! Uh... That...hairstyle!" Shulk stammered. "It looks good on you, that's all. Yeah!"

"Really? I was thinking about growing it out, but... Hey, which do you prefer?"

"Both, of course."

"Oh, come on." Fiora sat down in the sand. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Sorry." Shulk sat down next to her. "OK. It's great like that. Don't change it."

Fiora sighed. "I'd forgotten what it feels like to do this. I wonder what the future has in store for us."

"Who knows. I'm sure it will be full of ups and downs."

"Ups and downs?"

"I don't know what the future holds. But that means I can imagine the possibilities. We can achieve anything we put our minds to."

"Yeah. You're right!"

Shulk smiled. "Do you remember what the Monado, I mean Alvis, said to us the last time we saw him?"

"Yes. Of course."

_Shulk. _Alvis's words ran through his head. _This new world is boundless. It is home to not only you, but many forms of life. I can see it. In this world, all life will walk towards the future, hand in hand._

"One day, I hope I can meet them all." Shulk said. "The people of this endless world."

"Me too." Fiora said. "We will. I know it."

Shulk stood up. "We'll meet them. And whatever happens, we'll face our future together." Then, they sat in silence, staring out towards the wreckage of the Bionis. Beyond that, the sky. They would eventually reach the end. They all knew it.

**Recommended Music: _Epilogue (Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"There you guys are." Robin said, running towards Shulk and Fiora, staring out to the remains of the Bionis still. "How are you?"

"Us? Oh, we're fine." Shulk said, turning towards them.

"And, Fiora!" Lucina said. "You're body's back."

"Yep." Fiora said. "This new life's great."

"That's wonderful." Dunban said, walking down towards them with Melia, Chrom and the entire Army of the Emblem.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"We're heading home." Chrom said. "Get your stuff ready. It's time to head back to Ylisse.

"What?" Reyn asked. "After all of this, you're just leaving us?"

"We've finally found the location of Ylisse. Tiki, Nowi and Nah were looking for it. Beyond Bionis, it lies hundreds of miles away from the ocean. Lucina, Robin, Morgan. Please, I'm begging you, come home. With us."

Lucina turned to who was once her father. Then she found out she died. He was never her father. His daughter died long ago. Then she turned to Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, Riki. No. That life was gone. Her new life started here. "No, Chrom." Lucina said, turning around to Chrom.

"What?"

"We're staying. All four of us."

"Why?"

"Because...it's our decision." Robin said. "That's what Shulk wanted for this world. It's what we are choosing now. Over our time together, we've learned a great deal of things. We've learned that we've been dead for years, and that we were only created for one purpose."

"But we threw away that purpose." Morgan said. "And now we have our own lives. We've come to accept Colony 9 as our home. Our new home. Whatever happens, we choose to follow Shulk."

"So you're just going to forget Ylisse?" Chrom asked.

"No." Robina said. "Not at all. But, we've been talking. All four of us feel more at home here than anywhere else. Us eleven, as a family, will stay together."

"I was never your daughter, Chrom." Lucina said. "But, I will give you advice for your actual daughter. Take care of her. Protect her. Train her to come to rely on those around her, and become an even greater ruler than you are."

Chrom looked down at his feet. Then Marth walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You always have to let go." He said. "It's hard, but over time you learn that you must let go of what you love. Nothing lasts forever."

Chrom still said nothing. "We'll be fine." Robin said. "Technology is changing ever quicker. Eventually we'll have a way of contacting each other immediately. We will write, we will keep in touch. But we have a commitment. Right here, with our new family."

"We aren't casting you out." Morgan said. "You'll still be family to us. But Ylisse is no longer home."

"You aren't my father, Chrom." Lucina said. "But you're the closest I've got." She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the gesture.

"I see." Chrom said. "But I'll be visiting from time to time. I don't care what you say. I am all your fathers."

"You sure you want that many children?" Robina asked.

Chrom smiled. "I don't care. As long as you're my family."

"The ships are here." Otharon said. "They're ready to be boarded."

"Very well. Goodbye, my friends. We will meet again. Eventually." Chrom turned around, getting the Shepherds and the Army of the Emblem into the ships. Sumia, Lissa, Owain and Cynthia ran up to Lucina to give final goodbyes.

"You know," Owain said. "I'm thinking of going out and exploring. Letting my legacy grow. How about a new name? I'll be called the great Odin!"

"I'm sure you'll be written down in history for many generations to come." Lucina said, smiling at her once cousin. Then, they turned around onto the ships. Chrom waved goodbye once more as the doors closed. Then the ships took off, circling around the Bionis to Ylisse.

"Well, that's that." Shulk said. "I'm glad you're staying, you four."

"As are we." Robin said. "So what's your plan from here?"

"I don't know." Shulk admitted. "But as soon as Colony 9 is all finished, I'm thinking of going out exploring this new world."

"Then I'm coming with you." Robin said.

"As am I." Fiora said, holding Shulk's hand.

"I will as well." Lucina said, walking up to Robin. Then everyone started volunteering.

"I'm going if Mom and Dad are going!" Morgan said.

"And I will as well!" Robina said.

"No way I'm leaving my friend again!" Reyn said, clapping his hand on Shulk's back.

"And I'm going too." Sharla said. "Someone has to watch Reyn."

"Hey!"

"This should be interesting." Dunban said. "I can't wait to see how it plays out."

"And I will join you as well." Melia said. "I do not want to lose another family."

"Riki go too!" Riki yelled. "For Riki is Heropon! Riki bravest Nopon in world!"

Shulk looked at them all, and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all. I am glad to call you all my family."

They stared in silence at the horizon, pondering what they would see. Then Reyn asked the question everyone wanted to say. "So when we leaving?"

"Leaving?" Shulk laughed. "Our journey has finished. At this time, our new one has begun."

Their first journey at an end, and the sun setting in the horizon, the eleven of them walked back to Colony 9, for the first night of their new journey.

**Recommended Music: _Old Battlefield (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

_The Army of the Emblem  
After coming back from the dead through many trials, the revived soldiers of the Emblem headed back to Ylisse with the Shepherds, who became part of the army as well. Whenever a new land was discovered with people willing to fight in a united army, they would send a small squadron from the army to train the new recruits._

_Chrom  
Chrom had a duty to rule Ylisse, but he still helped the Army of the Emblem in their quests for a united world. He did just as Lucina asked, raising his own Lucina to be a great ruler and warrior, the best history has ever seen._

_Zhan  
Zhan, his body returned, joined the allied force, and was commander of the Mechon, the Homs finally learning how to control their actions. Zhan led many battles without any deaths recorded, though a few Mechon were destroyed in battle._

_Vangarre  
Vangarre never softened his heart, but he did become a great leader and tactician. He led the entire allied force with the Army of the Emblem in battles, with only an astounding fifty-two men killed in battle under his command on record._

_Otharon  
The war with Bionis over, Otharon finally retired to live a peaceful life without any more battles to fight in. All of that was left to Vangarre, and Otharon couldn't be happier._

_Miqol  
Miqol remained just as jolly as ever, even after his son Egil's death. He helped all around Colony 9, becoming mayor, and everyone loved him and his actions. Linada was at his side, helping him every step of the way._

_Vanea  
Vanea became supervisor of the science and medical division of Colony 9, helping advance technology, whether it be for medicine, entertainment, or transportation, even further ahead in the world._

_Juju  
Juju grew up quite quickly in the years after the war with Bionis. He became a well recognised hunter, helping find ways to kill troublesome monsters, and bringing in meats by the pounds._

_The Eleven Greats  
These eleven heroes were the sole reason the allied force and Army of the Emblem and the allied force won the war against Bionis, taking the battle directly to the Bionis soul itself, Zanza. After they had defeated Zanza, they travelled the world on their own, discovering the new people and lands, both old and new, of the world, and even had their own share of troubles._

_Robina, The Reborn Tactician  
Robina joined her "brother" and his family all across the world, proving time and time again to be a useful ally. She performed great acts of strategy, and she, her brother and his daughter working together had proven to be a tactician mind with very few faults._

_Morgan, The Young Hero  
__Morgan was the youngest out of the Eleven Greats, but that didn't stop her from fighting. And a fighter she was. Many battles she won with no wounds, causing them to send her out to scout time and time again._

_Riki, The Legendary Heropon  
__Riki would always brag about being the first Heropon to destroy a god, but he was still a great fighter. He would always obey orders from his friends, and could even learn languages quickly, making him a great translator whenever they encountered new species._

_Dunban, The One-Armed Warrior, and Melia, The Winged Warrior Princess  
These two were the most sophisticated of the Greats. Whenever they were alone, they talked of marriage, until eventually, they decided to do just that. On a distant land, one not recorded in our records, they got married, accompanied by many other heroes they met along the way._

_Reyn, The Caring Brute, and Sharla, The Healing Sharp Shot__These two, when paired together, were an unstoppable team, Sharla able to heal Reyn instantly whenever he was injured, and Reyn able to dance with the even the most fiercest of monsters met along the way. It didn't take long for their feelings for each other to become clear, and were married in another land far away from ours._

_Robin, The Great Tactician of Old, and Lucina, The Graceful Fallen Princess  
These two had suffered the greatest of all the Greats. They saw many deaths, and were even killed by the gods they once worshipped. That never stopped them, though. They were able to return, stronger than ever, to finish the job. They became the peace messengers of the Greats, fighting only when necessary, though it was said that these two together could move mountains if they wanted._

_Shulk, The God Slayer, and Fiora, The Nimble Machine Girl  
Fiora was happy that she had her Homs body back, but could not fight as well as what she once could with a Mechon body. Shulk was able to fix that, by building her a necklace that, when pressed, transformed into a body suit, giving her the strength and powers of her Mechon body. Fiora was awed by Shulk's selflessness of making something so powerful just for her, that they were married soon after, in the church of Colony 9, where all their friends and family attended._

_It is unknown how many lands and people the Eleven Greats had discovered, or where they died, if they did at all. But, the Eleven Greats, led by the God Slayer, Shulk, discovered all the lands and people that make up our world today. Without them, we would most likely be confined to Colony 9 and Ylisse. We thank you, The Greats. May your souls, if they truly are gone, rest in peace._

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I can't tell you how happy I am about the support for this story. If there was very little, I probably wouldn't have finished at all. But I got more than I was expecting. For that I am very grateful. I might take a little break from writing, and enjoy the holiday time. I'll ask the same question I did in the previous chapter. Would you guys prefer a compilation of short stories written in one huge story, crossing over with multiple other franchises, or would you prefer one large story crossed with only one other franchise? If its the one story, I'd have much more space to write a longer, more intriguing story, but they wouldn't be going around like they're discovering new people. Anyway, tell me what you'd like in the review section, PM me, whatever. I hoped you liked the end, with the whole history records thing that they do in the fire emblem games. Once this chapter is done, this story will be up to 137,114 words. Wow. Anyway, stay awesome, and have a great day!**


End file.
